Gradual Changes
by Kasamari
Summary: Four years ago Toph Bei Fong made her first friend in a strange bald kid who moved away shortly after. What's going to happen when he moves back to town just in time for high school? The gaang's all here, including Azula! Sorry, no bending. AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own no Avatar characters

Prologue

For most of her life Toph Bei Fong was an only child belonging to one of the world's most prominent families. She was cared for, looked after, and given just about anything she could possibly want. She hated it. There was no fun in her life! She had no friends, she was not allowed out to play, and no matter where she went there was always a servant or a member of the family's security detail with her. Why baby someone so much? Because she was blind.

Being blind. What a stupid thing to be so worried about. Toph never understood what her parents were always so scared of. She could take care of herself just fine. Then again, her parents never really understood her special gift. Though Toph could not see with her eyes she was able to "see" things that no one else around her could. She was able to feel the presence of everything around her in a way that no one ever would have guessed. And the best part was, all she had to do was take off her shoes. With her feet pressed against the earth she could "see" everything clearer than most people who saw with their eyes. She could "see" people. She could "see" plants. She could "see" bugs. She could even "see" when people lied. Something that people around her seemed to do a lot of. Except that boy she met when she was twelve.

Aang was an interesting kid. He had broken into her home on a dare for the sole purpose of bringing out a flower from the Bei Fong garden. At first Toph was not even sure she felt what she was feeling. No one's footsteps were that light. She tackled the boy to the ground and held him there, threatening to call for security. The boy had just laughed and said he never knew the Bei Fong's had a daughter. After only a few minutes Toph had taken a liking to the strange boy. He seemed so happy and full of life. And the best part was he didn't care that Toph was blind!

Soon Aang's visits to the Bei Fong garden was something Toph looked forward to throughout the days. They would walk through the garden talking about anything and everything. They would play games and laugh and actually have fun! That was until her parents had found out. They absolutely forbade the boy from entering the estate again under threat of being arrested. Then it got better! Aang no longer came in, but he helped Toph to get out!

That was the best year of her life! Until Aang told her one day that his family was moving away. She would not get to be with her best friend anymore. Not long after the sad parting, Toph received a letter from Aang. Her parents had tried to hide it by throwing it away, but one of the security guards had brought it to her anyway. His name was Kuzon, and he had said that he had a daughter about Toph's age and knew what it meant for her to have real friends before he read her the letter.

And so things continued this way for four years. Letters back and forth through Toph's favorite security guard all the while hiding it from her parents. Her parents were no longer as protective or worry-warty about her anymore, but in Toph's opinion they were still _too_ worry-warty and protective. It took her nearly two weeks just to get them to allow her to attend school like a normal kid.

In middle school she finally started to make some more friends. Older friends no less. Katara was first, as well as her eccentric older brother Sokka. Then came Suki and Zuko. Toph found she was a lot more comfortable around the guys, probably because they were the kind of people her parents were afraid she'd come to like. Her parents were not too keen on these friends, but so long as she was not associating with that strange little bald boy anymore.

A/N: Review please! I know it's kinda dull, but the story itself is gonna be a lot better!


	2. Big Surprise

Disclaimer: Avatar still ain't mine, peoples!

Chapter 1

Big Surprise

Toph was excited. She couldn't help it! It was the first day of high school, which in and of itself was exciting since Toph loved any excuse to get out of her parent's house, but there was another reason as well. Kuzon had recently stolen another of Aang's letters from the mail pile before her parents found it and read it to her. According to the letter, Aang had somehow arranged a "big surprise" for her today. She knew that Kuzon had to be in on it, but no matter how much she threatened him or begged him, he just laughed and said she would have to wait and see.

"So, what're you all smiley for today?" Katara asked at breakfast in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to get home today!"

"It's your first day of freedom in three months and you already want to go back?" Zuko asked. "High school isn't that bad, Toph."

Zuko and Katara should know. This was their third year at the private school that Toph's parents had decided to send her to. Unfortunately, Sokka had graduated last year so Toph would not be seeing him around as well. Then again, maybe that was a good thing. Ever since he made valedictorian her parents had a rather different opinion of him.

"When are you going to invite Sokka and Katara over again?" her mother had began asking.

"Yes, maybe we could have their family over for dinner some time," he father concurred.

The last thing Toph needed was for her parents to be playing matchmakers with her and that loud-mouthed (though sometimes funny) buffoon.

"So . . . what's got you so excited if it's not seeing us?" Katara smiled as she elbowed Toph playfully.

"Okay, so you guys remember Aang, right?"

"You've mentioned him once or twice," Zuko replied sarcastically. Neither he nor Katara had ever actually met this kid, but Toph talked about him more than enough for them to feel as if they did.

"Well, his last letter said that he had a surprise for me today!"

"How's he gonna pull that off?" Katara asked. "I thought you said he moved."

"He did! That's why this is getting to me! Kuzon won't tell me a thing!"

Zuko nudged Katara in the side and gestured behind Toph. One of the other new students was slowly creeping up behind her. Katara stifled a giggle at the poor boy. Ever since Toph had begun her public education it had become a sort of game to the younger students to try and catch her by surprise. Of course no one had ever actually succeeded, and most ended up with bruises for their trouble, but now that she was in a much bigger school with many students who had no idea what she was capable of, the first few days promised to be quite entertaining.

Just as the boy came within arms reach of Toph's chair, she pushed herself out from the table, slamming the back of said chair into the poor kid's stomach. She then promptly pulled herself back to the table and took another bite of her sausage patty as Zuko laughed at the foolish boy's attempt.

"You know, Toph, you could be a little nicer," Katara chided.

"Hey, I didn't hit him did I?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she too returned to her breakfast. This did indeed promise to be an interesting day.

Throughout the first few hours of classes, Toph could hardly pay any attention to the lectures. Not that she really did anyway, but it was harder than usual. The idea that Twinkle Toes had arranged some sort of surprise was both exciting and disturbing. What could it be? Was Kuzon getting it ready at home? Was it already ready and Kuzon was just hiding it? What could it be? It was driving her crazy! Thankfully, lunch was next and she could get back to Katara and Zuko before she exploded.

Katara looked on from the lunch line as Toph sat in her seat waiting for her food. She and Zuko had insisted on getting it for her for the safety of their classmates. Toph's anticipation was getting a little out of hand. Even now she was tapping her foot rather roughly on the floor as more new kids came dangerously close to the agitated girl's back.

"What're they doing?" someone asked from behind them. He was apparently watching the same oncoming explosion as her. Katara looked at the boy in line behind her. He was rather tall, a full head taller than her. His expression was a comical mix of confusion and joy.

"It's kind of a game to them," she explained. His gray eyes turned to her.

"A game?"

"Yeah. They try and sneak up on her and scare her."

"Isn't that kinda mean?" the boy asked.

"It's more dangerous than mean."

"How so?"

"Just watch."

As the students tiptoed closer, Toph suddenly rose from her chair and turned on them. She began screaming obscenities that caught many of her aggressors off guard before she started stomping her way towards them. The students clearly started to doubt that the girl was blind as their upperclassmen had told them.

"Funny to pick on the blind kid, ain't it!" Toph screamed above the crowd as the students ran back to their tables.

"Wow," the boy said as he a Katara paid for their lunches.

"Their the lucky ones," Katara told him.

"Yeah?" Katara watched as he stared at Toph with wide, smiling eyes. "I bet I could do it."

"Your funeral," Zuko warned him. No good. He was already gone.

Katara just watched as once again one of the foolish students approached the volatile Toph. She seriously considered stopping the kid before he got hurt, but every time she had tried before Zuko always stopped her with a smile on his face.

"We can't let this happen," Katara said.

"I dunno," Zuko replied. "Looks promising."

The tall boy made his way over to Toph's table where she had begun drumming her fingers in with impatience. Katara felt her breath catch in her throat as the boy took cautious step after cautious step. If he was lucky, maybe his height would keep Toph from breaking his nose. Turning back and smiling at Katara and Zuko he took another step. No one had ever gotten this close to Toph without feeling her wrath. Just as Katara was sure Toph was going to stand up and attack like all the other times, something impossible happened.

Toph huffed while she wondered what was keeping Zuko and Katara. It was bad enough to be kept waiting for some stupid surprise, but to have to wait so long for her food at the same time was driving her crazy! Those kids a second ago provided a little bit of a distraction, but as usual her mind wandered back to Twinkle Toes and his "surprise." She really should have just gotten her food herself.

As Toph came to this conclusion something odd occurred. She felt two long, warm arms drape themselves over her shoulders and lift her up in a tight embrace from her chair. Though she could no longer "see", she was sure that everyone's eyes were now on her as she was held above the ground.

"Surprise."

She froze.

_No way,_ she thought. _No way no way no way no way!_

"Twinkle Toes!"

A/N: So whatcha think? I got more on the way, but it's not gonna be ready for a while. I'll post as soon as it is though, on one condition! Meesa needs five reviews! The evil Kasamari is such a butt head, is he not? Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	3. Running Gag

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to these characters!

Chapter 2

Running Gag

Aang stumbled back, dropping Toph to the floor as she slammed her elbow into his ribs. She could hear his laughter through his coughs even as she steadied herself before pointing her finger accusingly at him.

"You've gotta lot of nerve, cue ball!" she said as a very confused Katara and Zuko approached the table. "First, you run off for four years, then you show up unannounced, and you've got the nerve to be taller than me?"

Aang just smiled down at her. He would have been more intimidated by her verbal assault had she not been smiling the whole time she was attacking him. She hadn't change one bit since he saw her last. Sure she was a little bit taller, but she still had that rough and tumble attitude and the same confident air about her.

"In my defense," Aang continued smiling, "I was dragged away four years ago; I told you I had a big surprise for you today; it is _not_ my fault that you're short, and . . ."

Aang grabbed Toph's hand and rubbed it along the top of his head. Her grin broadened as she felt his soft, short, shaggy hair.

"You're not short _or_ bald anymore? What am I gonna make fun of now?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something," Aang replied.

The two friends laughed merrily as Katara and Zuko watched on in utter bewilderment. Still laughing, Toph took her tray from Zuko and sat down to eat, motioning for the others to do the same.

"Guys, this is Twinkle Toes. Twinkle Toes, I want you to meet Sugar Queen and Hothead. We've been pals since you ditched me."

"Nice to meat you, Sugar Queen. You too, Hothead," Aang said politely with a small bow. "And I did not ditch you!"

"Actually, my name is Katara. And he's Zuko," Katara smiled in return.

"And you can call me Aang!"

As their lunch period rolled on, Toph seemed happier than either Katara or Zuko could ever remember seeing her. She laughed often and her smile never left her face as Aang got acquainted with everyone. He was just as Toph had always described him: full of happiness and curiosity like a child. He spoke of the places he had traveled to with his adoptive father Gyatso with wide eyes animated gestures. More than once he had grabbed Zuko by the arm and moved the poor guy around to help illustrate his descriptions, much to Zuko's annoyance. As lunch ended and everyone made their slow treks to their classrooms, Zuko made sure to express his opinions of the new kid to Katara.

"He's obnoxious! It's like he hasn't matured past six years old!"

"So?" Katara said.

"'So?' What do you mean 'so?' He's immature and annoying!"

"So?" she repeated

"And he's got no respect for personal space! And don't you dare say 'so' again!"

"What's your point?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Why should it?"

"Because it's annoying!" Zuko screamed. Katara grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop with a smug smirk tugging at her lips.

"Zuko, you are an angsty, emo, high school third year with a fan club consisting of nearly every girl in this school, and a few of the choice guys by the way, who swoon and coo at your every move and breath. A loud, happy, energetic first year is a breath of fresh air by comparison."

With that, she tapped his nose playfully and continued on her way.

L I N E B R E A K

"You do know that Zuko wants to kill you, right?" Toph asked as Aang walked her to class.

"I dunno. I thought we got along pretty well," Aang reflected.

Toph punched him playfully (and painfully) in the arm as the bell rang for class to begin.

"Meet me here after class," Toph ordered. "We'll go out and have some fun!"

"What about your parents?" Aang asked.

"What about them?"

"Right. See you after class!"

Aang twitched nervously in hi seat as the science teacher talked about some kind of cell. He was extremely happy to be back, and even happier that he was getting to spend time with his best friend again, but he forgot to mention one little detail that he was supposed to tell her.

_Maybe it's better I didn't tell her. No, I should say something. She'll be mad if don't meet her after class. May as well bring her with me, right? She'll find out sooner or later, won't she? Not like I can run from it. Hey, that's a pun!_

Aang laughed into his notebook as the instructor walked by his seat.

"Something funny about mitosis?" the professor asked.

"Oh, no sir!" Aang replied, quickly lifting his textbook to his face. "Very interesting. Please continue!"

A few students laughed as the monotone voice resumed its droning and Aang slid deeper into his chair. As embarrassed as he was now, he knew it was nothing compared to what Toph was going to say when she found out.

Aang walked somewhat less than confidently down the hallways of the school where he knew Toph would be waiting. He could here her laughter already echoing in his head as he pictured her reaction. His only comfort was that at least she wouldn't be able to actually see him in that stupid uniform. As he came upon her classroom, he found her leaning against the wall tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right, I got it all planned out, Twinkle Toes," she said. "We're going to the new burger place that opened up on campus for those kids in the dorms."

"That sounds great, Toph," Aang replied honestly. "But, we've got somewhere else to be first."

"Somewhere else?"

"Yeah. Just come on."

Toph shrugged as she followed Twinkle Toes' footsteps through the halls of the school all the way to the gym. What was he planning to do at the gym? Wait. The office was next to the gym, maybe he needed to see one of the administrators. That was probably it. Something about his tuition most likely. Wait. How was Aang paying tuition? How had he even gotten into this _private_ school anyway? As Toph realized these questions, Aang continued to lead her towards the gym.

"Can you wait out here a second?" he asked as he pulled open the gym door.

Toph nodded silently, lost in thought. What brought him back to town anyway? Did Gyatso come back for work or something? Why was she just now thinking of these things? Well, what did it really matter anyway? What was important was that Aang was back which meant that they could have fun together again. And with that decision made, Aang stepped back out into the open air.

"This way, Toph," he said.

Once again he began to lead her, but not where she expected. They did not go to the office, but around it. All the way to the large track and field behind the school.

"Okay, Twinkle Toes, what're you up to now?" Toph asked.

"Well, I kinda made other plans and forgot to tell you."

"Other plans? What other plans could you possibly have on the first day of school?"

"I'm supposed to meet my new . . ." Aang paused and swallowed hard, "coach."

"Coach?" Now Toph was really confused. "What coach? Wait, you joined a team? Which team? You were never all that good at sports. The only thing you could do other than that sissy dancing you called martial arts was run . . ."

Aang's blush grew deeper as Toph's face lit up in realization. This was just too good.

"You're on the track team," she said with laughter in her voice. Though he forgot she couldn't see it, Aang nodded. "This is great! The only way this could be better is if you were wearing those stupid shorts!"

Aang felt like he was going to die. His silence was more than enough for Toph. She grinned broadly as she grabbed his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"You were right, Twinkle Toes," she laughed. "I did find something better! So I forgive you for not being bald or short anymore!"

A/N: So, what do you think? I think it turned out pretty well. For those of you who haven't noticed, this school is based on most Asian school schedules. This means that there are only three years in high school: 10, 11, and 12. Thus the titles "first year" and "third year" instead of "freshman" or "junior." Please drop me 5 more reviews and I'll post again as soon as I can. Promise!


	4. Flirting With Danger

Disclaimer: Avatar will never be mine

Chapter 3

Flirting With Danger

The first few weeks of school passed happily for Toph. Her old friend was back, and she enjoyed every second of spiting her parents by spending her time with him. Though one thing did bother her. Aang was spending everyday after school at the track with that stupid team. Why did he care about it so much anyway? Regardless, she was his friend and continued to go and "watch" him run. So boring. And she made sure to tell him so.

"Why do you do this everyday anyway? I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep waiting for you," she told him as he stretched in front of her.

"C'mon, Toph, it's not that bad," he replied.

"Look here, Hot Pants, you're not the one sitting around doing nothing."

"Do you really have to call me that?" Aang whined.

"Do you really have to wear those shorts?" Toph retaliated.

"Yes," he mumbled indignantly.

"Well, there you go." Toph paced back and forth in front of Twinkle Toes. "We waste so much time here everyday when we could be out having some real fun!"

"Hey, we have plenty of fun!" Aang argued. "We're only here an hour."

"Let's get a move on, Aang!" the coach called from the track. "You're up!"

"Here we go," Toph mumbled as Aang hopped over to the starting line.

There was another reason Toph hated coming to his practice. It wasn't just that it was boring, but it was frightening. Aang had always had his "twinkle toes." Footsteps so light and so calm that she could scarcely "see" them at all. It was worse whenever he would run. It was as though he flew when he ran. If she concentrated hard enough and was lucky enough, she may catch a small glimpse of him while he sprinted, but that hardly ever happened. It scared her whenever he suddenly disappeared from her view, though she would _never_ tell him this.

The coach's whistle rang in her ears as Aang's practice run began. Just like all the other times he vanished completely from her view, as though he had never been. Toph held her breath the full ten point eight seconds that it took for him to finish his one hundred meter dash and exhaled quickly when he reappeared on the solid earth. It was maddening. Not only because he disappeared everyday right in front of her, but also because it made her feel as though she were turning into her parents from the ridiculous amount of worry it caused.

Thankfully, after his warm up run, Aang's remaining training was simple stretches and leg exercises back in the gym that were easy for Toph to "see." Basic squats, leg thrusts, and leg presses to boost his leg strength. Aang said that the coach wanted him in perfect physical condition for the first meet that was supposed to take place the first week of September.

"Can't you just tell your coach to let you out early?" Toph asked. "I mean you're the best guy on the team!"

"Sorry, Toph," Aang replied. "I can't."

"Hot Head and Sugar Queen are waiting!" Toph moaned as she flopped onto one of the gym benches. Aang glanced around the empty gym and then back to Toph.

"Alright," he smiled. "Just let me go back to the dorm to clean up and change first."

"Now you're talkin'!" Toph cheered as she rolled off the bench. "And hurry up, cause you reek!"

The dorm was another little detail that Aang had forgotten to mention. Gyatso was still working abroad, leaving Aang to the dorms. His room was kind of small. Other than the small bed and desk that the school provided, there really wasn't much to it at all. At least he got it to himself.

Aang's shower didn't take long and soon he and Toph were on their way. He had clad himself in a sleeveless yellow t-shirt and long blue jeans. He would never be caught in shorts again if he didn't have to! Toph on the other hand found she rather liked shorts, now that picking on Aang came with them. Along with her tan colored shorts she wore a green jersey over a white t-shirt.

"Hey, Toph," Aang said as they walked along the school sidewalks. "Are Zuko and Katara, um . . . you know . . . together?"

"I dunno, maybe," Toph answered. "You'd have to ask them. Why?"

"Oh . . . no reason," Aang replied.

_Nothing my butt,_ Toph thought. There was no real surprise here. Almost every guy in school had a crush on Sugar Queen. Even Hot Head. And with his shy heart and short temper, if Toph played her cards right, this could make for a very entertaining afternoon!

By the time the two of them reached the Burger Place, Katara and Zuko were already waiting at their usual round table near the back. They were sipping their drinks when Toph joined them as Aang grabbed drinks for the two of them. Katara immediately began talking about her day. Zuko and Aang listened intensely as she went on about her classes and the ridiculous amount of work assigned in them. That was when Toph made her first move.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, why do you always sit across from Katara?"

Katara stopped talking and Zuko set his glass down as everyone's attention turned towards Aang. He blushed deeply as he stammered out his reply.

"I just sit here because . . . because she always sits beside you and Zuko, that's all!" he finally managed to say.

"Really?" Toph asked in mock surprise. "I thought it was because you wanted to be able to see her better. Didn't you just finish saying how pretty you thought she was on the way over here?"

It was Katara's turn to blush. She looked across the table to Aang who quickly began to wave his hands in denial.

"No! I'd never say that you were pretty!" Katara's blush vanished and was replaced with an offended glare. "No! That's not what I meant! You're very pretty, but I've never said that before!"

Zuko's good eye narrowed into a death glare that Aang had become all too accustomed to in the past weeks. Zuko rose to his feet and walked around the table, grabbing Aang by the back of his collar. Katara started to say something, but Toph placed her hand over the third year's mouth while she felt Twinkle Toes being dragged out the door.

"Toph!" Katara yelled into her friend's hand. "What'd you do that for?"

Toph just smiled at her handy work.

Just outside, Zuko released his grip on the younger student. Aang spun around to face him with a hesitant smile. Zuko's fist flew towards Aang, but Aang easily stepped away from the blow. Zuko struck again with his other fist, but again Aang danced around it. each attack Zuko made Aang slipped away from until he managed to capture Zuko's back. Standing with his back against Zuko, Aang started trying to calm the guy down.

"Look, Zuko, I never said that about Katara! I swear!"

Zuko seemed to be ignoring everything that Aang had to say. He continued to twist and turn in vain attempts to get at the first year.

"Zuko! Katara isn't even really my type!"

"As if!" Zuko yelled. "Katara is the most beautiful, caring person I've ever met! She has the patience and heart of a saint! Any guy would be lucky to have someone like her! She's every guy's type!"

Zuko finally stopped as Aang whirled around in front of him with a smile.

"You know, those are all very nice things to be saying about someone. But, don't you think you should be telling Katara this and not me?"

Zuko stared dumbfounded at Aang who simply continued to smile back.

"I hate you," Zuko said quietly.

Back at the table, Katara sat silently as she watched Toph sip at her drink.

"Seriously, why did you do that?" she asked the blind girl.

"Cause he deserved it," Toph answered lamely.

"What're you talking about?"

"We're always going to that stupid track! It's getting unbearable, Katara!" Toph finally confessed. "All I do is sit there and it bores me out of my skull!"

"So you sic Zuko on him?" Katara raged. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Not really," Toph said, taking another drink. "You'd be surprised how well Twinkle Toes can take care of himself."

"You need a hobby," Katara said. "Why don't you join one of the school clubs or something so you don't have to wait around for him?"

"You're joking right? The clubs here all stink. Besides, watching the boys go at it is more fun."

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!! Also, see my profile page for information pertaining to the continuation of this work.


	5. Club Interview

Disclaimer: Avatar is not Kasamari's

Chapter 4

Club Interview

Toph sipped her milkshake lazily with the hopes of drowning her boredom out with mind numbing brain freeze. Usually around this time on a Saturday she would be out at the track with Aang instead of the school quad, but his coach had been rather insistent she not be around anymore. Apparently, after Aang's disappearing act to go to Burger Place, Toph was named a "bad influence." She snickered at the thought as she felt people making their way around the quad.

It was surprisingly busy for a Saturday. Most of the students were in class, but there was a steady flow of people jostling in the large hall. However, without Aang it was still boring. Toph fell to her side on the hard steel bench she was resting on and closed her eyes with the plan of resting until Aang came to meet her. Her plans were interrupted.

"Hey, Hot Head," she said before Zuko reached her.

"What're you doing here?" Zuko asked. "The track is outside."

"Got banned," Toph answered flatly. "Waiting on Sweetness?"

"Actually, I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Toph asked as she sat up.

"I found something you might like," he answered as he passed a paper into her hands. "Might help with your boredom problem."

Toph scanned the paper quickly. A frown covered her features the longer she stared at it. Realizing that he was never going to get the hint, she handed the sheet back to Zuko.

"Uh, as entertaining as this is, you wanna tell me what's on it?"

"Oh, sorry," Zuko said with an embarrassed blush. "It's a flier for a club that just got sponsored."

"What kinda club?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"Our kinda club," Zuko smiled. "It's a mixed martial arts club. They plan on participating in and holding inter-school and community tournaments and competitions, but they have to have more members before things can really get off the ground."

"You mean a club where I can wail on people and it's okay?" Toph asked. "You do realize my parents would freak if I joined up, right?"

"And you care?"

"No," Toph smiled. "That was just my way of saying 'show me where I sign'."

It did not take much time for Toph and Zuko to reach the gymnasium where the club introduction was being held. Toph felt the shifting of her schoolmates as she and Zuko pushed through the heavy doors and knew that all eyes were on the two of them. There were more people there than Toph had expected.

"Welcome," a voice from the front said.

"Don't just stand there like morons," another came. "Get over here."

The two sets of vibrations that emanated from the speakers were remarkably similar. There was almost no discernible difference between them at all. Indeed they were practically identical with a single small exception.

_Must be twins,_ Toph thought.

She was correct. The two boys standing in the center of the group were twin third years. They introduced themselves to everyone as "Qiang" and "Rou", co-captains of the Martial Arts Club. Toph laughed to herself as she assigned the names to their owner's vibrations. Qiang's steps and demeanor were very heavy, much like her own, but Rou's were softer. Nowhere near as soft as Twinkle Toes', but softer than most. Toph barely listened as Rou spoke of honor and integrity and sportsmanship that he hoped would come of the new club. She was here for the competition and nothing else.

"Right, enough of that!" Qiang interrupted. "Let's get started already!"

"Fair enough," was Rou's reply. "First, who here has had previous training?"

Only a few people, including Zuko, rose their hands at this. Suddenly, Toph was not so hopeful for competition. Considering how poor her trainer had been, she debated raising her hand.

"Come on, Toph," Zuko said with a nudge. Deciding not to argue she followed Zuko's lead.

"Okay, all of you that have had training, come this way," Rou instructed.

As Toph began to follow the crowd, she felt Qiang heavy footfalls approach her.

"Just a second," he said. "What kinda trainin' you have?"

"I was trained in the Hun Gar style a few years ago," Toph answered. True her teacher wouldn't teach her anything but the basics, but he didn't need to know that.

"How long ago was 'a few years'?"

"When I was twelve."

"Right," Qiang said, clearing doubting what she told him. "This way. You're with me and the noobs."

_Oh, he is not taking me over there!_ her mind screamed.

"Look here, Dunder Head, you are not putting me over there with those wannabes!"

All eyes in the gym were now focused on Toph and Qiang. A few of the younger students edged closer with the hopes of seeing a fight. Zuko just slapped his hand to his forehead and prayed that his friend didn't get him kicked out before the end of the first club meeting.

" You'll go where I tell you to go!" Qiang barked. "I'm in charge here!"

"Calm down, Qiang," Rou said as he stepped between the two. "What's your name, miss?"

"My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I am no newbie! There's only two people in this school that could ever hope to stand toe to toe with me!"

"Please understand that we just don't want you to get hurt," Rou said as polite as he could. "Just allow my brother to give you a refresher course on self-defense and we'll go from there."

Zuko bowed his head and rubbed his temples. This was not going to be pretty. As a matter of fact, he had better stop it before it got started.

"Don't worry about her," Zuko called out as he stepped free of the crowd. "I've known her a while and she can hold her own."

Qiang and Rou stared at Zuko's face, mostly his large scar, and analyzed him before Qiang spoke.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Zuko, and I've been training in the Shaolin style since the day I could walk. Toph can take care of herself. Trust me."

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Rou said. "But as long as we are in charge, we're responsible for the safety of our members. If Miss Bei Fong were to get hurt because of our negligence . . ."

"Then step up, Softy!" Toph yelled. "If you don't think I can handle it, why don't you try taking me on?"

"Is that a challenge?" Qiang growled.

"It ain't an invitation to a sleepover!" Toph retorted.

Qiang had taken more than he could stand. He took his stance and glared at the little blind girl in front of him. All he had to do was show her she was no match and then she'd _have_ to train with the newbies! She was at least a foot shorter than him which gave him a distinct reach advantage. Add to that the fact that she was blind and this was in the bag!

Toph widened her stance and bent her knees. Her left arm crossed downward, guarding her center and her open right hand steadied itself just in front of her. She smiled in anticipation at whatever Qiang was about to do. This was gonna be fun.

Qiang's left leg lunged forward in a powerful kick. Toph leaned back slightly, allowing the air of his force sweep across her face while his foot barely brushed the bangs of her hair. As the massive pressure of Qiang's kick began to descend to the ground, Toph placed her right foot under his left. With a power lifting motion she carried his foot back into the air, throwing her opponent completely off balance. Toph slammed her foot back to the ground, but before Qiang's foot could do the same, Toph's overpowering right fist slammed into his open chest.

Qiang fell to the ground gasping for breath as his brother rushed to his side. Cheers and applause erupted, praising Toph's skills. Zuko gave her a congratulatory pat on the back as he leaned in to her ear.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" he asked.

"Just nicked him," Toph grinned.

Rou helped Qiang to his feet. Although Toph could not see it, she heard the smile in his voice as Qiang addressed her.

"I like you, kid."

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club, Miss Bei Fong," Rou concurred.

"Good," Toph replied. "By the way, _Captain_. If you call me 'Miss Bei Fong' one more time, I'll kick your butt so hard that you'll be choking on your liver."

A/N: Was that fun or what? Lemme know what you think! I needs me some reviews!

Qiang is a male name in Chinese meaning "strong" and Rou means "gentle"

And no one has sent me any suggestions yet! Come on people!


	6. Saturday Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Chapter 5

Saturday Part 1

Before the alarm clock even finished its first annoying beep, Aang's hand slammed on top of it. He had been entirely too excited to sleep last night and had been bouncing from one end of his room to the other. The day was finally here! After a horribly long, busy, and draining week, it was here! Saturday, one full day of freedom! Aang pushed himself through three exams, four pop quizzes, and a two thousand word paper in the past week, not to mention the stress his coach was pushing onto him for the track meet tomorrow. Then again, that track meet was the whole reason he got today off!

The thing that really made the week nearly unbearable was not his classes or team though. Toph had joined the new Martial Arts Club. Not that Aang thought it was a bad thing, but she hadn't had time for him all week. But that was during the week! Today he was going to spend the day with her, and even get to go to her club meeting. He was in and out of the shower in record time before donning a green t-shirt with yellow tiger stripes running down the sides, and a pair of blue jeans.

Toph paced angrily in her room. Right about now she had planned to be waiting near Katara's house for Aang since her parents still did not know that he was back. That was one yelling match she still did not want to have. Unfortunately, her parents had other plans for her today. They were supposed to be entertaining one of her father's business partners and the man's family. This included his seventeen year old son that everyone thought would "get along well" with her.

_As if,_ she had thought at the time. What was worse was the fact that her mother had ordered the servants that Toph was to be "presentable" for the day. Toph could not tell exactly what she was wearing, but she could definitely feel the stupid little frills all over her. And the skirt. Then of course there was the complicated collection of hair ornaments and ties that the servants had said was a beautiful and recent style that held up her hair.

_"_I'd give anything for Twinkle Toes to just suddenly pop up and . . ."

"Drag you out the window like I used to?"

Toph whipped around and charged for her open window as she kicked off the high heels she had been forced into. Without even thinking about it, she jumped for the opening and felt Aang's hand take hold of hers and pull her out with him. It was just like when they were kids. As they ran for the wall of the estate, Toph remembered back when Aang would boost her up and she pull him up afterwards, but that was before his little growth spurt.

Aang stopped just short of the wall and turned with his hands ready for Toph's foot. She leaped into it and he propelled her easily over the wall and quickly followed after. Neither stopped running until they were a few blocks down the road.

"Can you still see it?" Toph asked as she slowed her pace.

"We're clear," Aang confirmed as he followed her lead. "What are you wearing?!"

Laughter burst from Aang as he suddenly took notice of the white frill and lace that his friend was trapped in. Toph scowled menacingly as she began to rip at the ornaments in her hair.

"They made me, alright?" she yelled. "Do you have any idea what they were gonna make me do?"

"Do I want to?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"I don't even wanna think about it!"

Toph finally managed to pull most of the decorations out of her long, raven black hair, letting cascade down nearly to her waist, and turned her attention directly to Aang. She reached out for him and ran her hand over his chest with an unreadable look on her face.

"What's up?" Aang asked, blushing slightly.

Without any warning whatsoever, Toph pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Aang couldn't help but stare at her pale skin. Even her bra was lacy. Aang mentally kicked himself and turned his back to her as he blushed more furiously.

"Aw, are you embawwassed?" Toph mocked as she stepped in front of him. Aang tried not to stare, but he couldn't help himself. Then Toph started pulling Aang's shirt over his head. Before he could protest, she had already taken it from him and it was resting comfortably on her small frame.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Aang smiled. _At least she didn't take my pants too._

"You're a guy, you can go topless," Toph teased. "Or if you want, that frilly thing is lying around here somewhere."

"Toph!" Aang whined.

"Oh, quit you're blubberin', Twinkle Toes. I got my wallet. If you're such a baby you can't go around without a shirt, we'll get you another one," she laughed as she walked past him.

Aang shook his head with a defeated smile on his lips. Watching his friend as she made her way up the street, Aang was quite happy with the shirt he picked out. It looked good on her. Even if it was a couple sizes too big.

The number of looks Aang received as he followed after Toph did not really bother him at all. He did not even seem to notice when he received winks or wolf whistles from girls that the two of them passed by on the walk to the store either. He was too busy thinking about all the fun that they were bound to have as soon as he was dressed again. Toph on the other hand was becoming progressively more annoyed.

"Knock it off, Twinkle Toes!"

"What?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Just stop it!"

Toph pushed open a set of glass doors as she stalked into the store. She and Aang were immediately greeted by a less than enthusiastic store clerk.

"Excuse me, but you need a shirt before you come in here," she had said.

"Uh, hello, genius," Toph said irritably. "That's why we're here!"

The woman scoffed indignantly at Toph's brash and utterly rude behavior before she turned briskly and stormed away. No doubt to get her manager. After grabbing a shirt for her friend and finding what Aang confirmed was decent pair of shorts, the store manager made her presence known. Toph paid little attention to whatever the woman was saying as she ordered Aang to put his soon to be new shirt on. Finally, Toph pulled her wallet out of the nearly non-existent pocket in her skirt and flashed her card to the manager. The gold boar insignia of the Bei Fong family matched perfectly to the one the manager looked at everyday in her office.

"Just ring this up so we can go," Toph said smugly.

"How did you know that you're family owned this place?" Aang whispered in her ear.

"My family owns practically everything in this neighborhood," Toph answered loud enough for the clerk to hear her clearly. "Be a sport and grab me a sports bra while I change outta this skirt."

The red in Aang's cheeks reappeared as Toph took her new shorts to the fitting room. How could she expect him to do that? He didn't even know what size she was! Should he ask? Thankfully, the manager shook her head at him and told her that she would take care of it.

Toph felt much more comfortable clad in Aang's t-shirt and the off white shorts that Aang had helped her pick out. Her bare feet nearly skipped along the pavement as the two of them walked along. Nearly. Toph Bei Fong does _not_ skip.

"So, we've broken you out of your parent's place, thrown away the expensive clothes that they got for you, and bullied a sales clerk," Aang summed up. "What's next?"

"Don't look at me," she smiled happily with her new freedom. "I picked 'bully the sales clerk' and 'throw away the lacy crud'. It's your turn to pick." After a moment's pause she spoke again. "And if it's not fun, I'm gonna hurt you."

Aang walked alongside Toph in silent thought. He wracked his brain trying to think of something the two of them could do that would keep Toph from burying him. As they continued to walk, Aang noticed Toph crossing her arms and decided to wrack faster.

"I got it!" he shouted gleefully. "Where's the nearest park?"

"Pretty close, I think," Toph answered. "Why?"

"Cause I was wondering if you could still play."

A grin appeared on Toph's lips at Aang's suggestion. Of course she still knew how to 'play.' The question was if he was going to be able to keep up with her!

- - - -

The ball roared through the air towards Toph as she raised her hand to block it. In a fluid motion she knocked it to the ground and kicked it viciously down the field before chasing after it. Aang easily managed to regain control of the ball and began working his way back to the other side of the field with it. Toph stayed right alongside him, ripping at the ball with her feet trying to steal it back. In a bold move, Toph slide in front of her taller opponent and dragged the ball away from him with her foot just as he tripped over her small frame. Neither of them even seemed to notice the attention that they were getting from the other people in the park.

Aang was back on his feet in an instant and tearing down the field. Rather than chase after Toph, he decided it was better to defend his goal. Taking his position between the two posts, Aang readied himself as Toph bounced the ball on her foot.

"Hey," Aang said. "Three seconds!"

"Not hardly, Twinkle Toes," Toph laughed. "The ball is still moving."

Aang did something that could only be described as a half grin half frown as Toph continued smiling mischievously at him. This promised to be painful if he wasn't careful. Toph launched the ball high in the air with a kick. Aang watched the ball as if in slow motion as it fell back towards his friend. After allowing the smile to fade from her lips, Toph spun to her left and fired the ball at Aang's goal with a powerful elbow smash. Aang's eyes lit up as the round missile barreled in his direction. With no time to think, he allowed his body to react however it decided was best. Mimicking Toph's spin, he stepped forward and extended his left arm with his palm flat facing upward. As the ball came into contact with his arm, it followed its trail up Aang's arm, behind his bent head, and along his other arm, which Aang was clever enough to angle over the goal.

"You dork!" Toph yelled. "Go get it!"

"You kicked it!" Aang retorted.

"I did not," Toph defended. "I elbowed it! You sent it flying!"

"No, you sent it flying," Aang smiled. "I just guided it away from my face and my goal."

Toph charged him in a violent tackle. Before he even knew what had happened, he was tumbling over and over on the grassy field. Toph laughed as the rolling came to a stop and she found herself pinning the tall boy to the ground. A blush covered Aang's cheeks as he looked up at her. Her hair had fallen out of the makeshift ponytail it was up in and hung over her shoulder next to his face. He smiled as he ran his fingers over it.

"I definitely like it better down," he said softly.

Toph's laughter stopped as it was her turn to blush. She could feel Aang's chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed herself to a sitting position.

_Since when did Twinkle Toes have muscles?_ she thought. Aang placed his hands on hers as he sat up. She could feel his warm breath on her face. _Is he gonna . . ? No. No way. He wouldn't._ Aang leaned in closer. So close that his forehead pressed against Toph's. _He is! No! This can't happen! But, why not? Cause he's my best friend! And that's a problem? YES!_ She needed an escape. Something to get out of this situation. What would she do if she were training? Training? The club!

"Aang, what time is it?" she asked, masking her nervousness. Aang pulled away and shook his clouded head. What was he about to do? He glanced around the park and soon found a small clock in the shape of a lamppost.

"Half past four," he answered.

"Crud," Toph mumbled. "The meeting started half an hour ago."

Toph made no motions of getting off of Aang's lap, nor did he show any pressing signs that he wanted her off. The two sat like that, seemingly lost in thought. Truth be told, neither of them were really thinking anything at all. They were both just dumbfounded by what had _almost_ transpired between them.

A/N: Ooooh! Angsty! Fluffy! Mushy! But enough about me, what did you think? Lemme have five reviews please!


	7. Saturday Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

A/N: Also, I'd like to clear up something I left out in the last chapter. The game Aang and Toph were playing was _not_ soccer. It is based on the same rules though. In fact, there's only one rule. The ball can't stop for more than three seconds. Hands, feet, knees, elbows, whatever can touch the ball, just so long as the ball stays in motion. Anyway, on with Part 2!

Chapter 6

Saturday Part 2

"Where is she?" Qiang yelled.

"I do not know," Rou replied calmly.

Qiang stomped around the gym floor, pacing in anger as he watched the other students spar with each other. But not all of his club members were present. She was missing. Not only was she missing this afternoon, but she had been missing earlier too. Qiang had gone to a lot of trouble to have his father arrange that business lunch and she not only did not attend, she completely disappeared!

"If you would just calm down, brother," Rou said. "I am sure she will be here."

As if on cue, the gym doors squeaked open and Toph walked (in her usual confident stride) into training as if she were right on time. Beside her was a tall, clueless looking boy who just stared around at everyone, smiling like a moron. Who was he? What was he doing with Toph? Qiang was going to find out. Now.

"Where've you been?" he growled through gritted teeth. His question was obviously for the blind girl, but his eyes focused on her companion.

"What's it matter?" Toph asked bluntly. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"And who might you be?" Rou asked politely from his brother's side.

"I'm Aang!" the boy smiled. "I'm terribly sorry, but it's kinda my fault that Toph's late. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Aang bowed politely as he spoke. Qiang eyed the boy who reminded him of his brother with anger. What did this kid think he was doing with Toph? She was supposed to be with _him_ today, not this loser!

"Outta my gym!" Qiang said roughly as he grabbed Aang's shirt collar. "Stop distracting my team!" As Qiang made to push the intruder out of his training session he felt the small but firm grip of Toph's hand on his wrist.

"Back off, Dunder Head. He leaves, I leave." There was no anger in her voice. Just cold, strong instruction. Qiang felt his grip loosen on the boy's collar and Toph slowly released hers as well. He definitely did not like the new guy.

"C'mon, Twinkle Toes. You can help me workout today," Toph said as she patted Aang's shoulder.

Qiang _absolutely_ did not like the new guy. He watched with narrowed eyes as the two made their way across the floor to the punching bag. What was so special about this guy? Why did Toph pay so much attention to him? Had she been with him all day? Was he the reason she ditched on the luncheon? Visions of retaliating violence flashed through Qiang's mind as he watched Toph begin her stretches next to the punching bag hanging by the wall.

"So . . . who was that?" Aang asked tentatively.

"Who? Dunder Head?" Toph asked as she reached down and placed her palms flat on the floor. "He and Softy over there are the captains."

"I think I made him mad," Aang grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Toph replied as she stood and stretched her back and arms. "_You_ need to stop letting people walk all over you."

"What're you talking about? I think I handled that just fine!"

"Next time that thug grabs you like that, do something other than stand there and take it! You're a total pushover!"

Aang just continued to smile as Toph took a stance in front of the punching bag. Aang instinctively stood on the other side of her target and held it in place as she rammed her fists into it. His vibrations connected to the bag's certainly made it much easier for her to "see" it. That was why she did not complain. Aang chuckled almost silently at the knowledge as each hit increased in force.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he laughed in response. Toph reared back her fist and crashed it into the bag which in turn knocked Aang off of his feet. Now it was Toph's turn to laugh.

Qiang could not hear what they were saying, but it was pretty clear to everyone who looked at Toph that she was happy in his presence. Toph _never_ laughed at practice before. She barely even spoke to anyone other than Zuko and she had never even done more than grin or smirk sarcastically with him. Heck, she wouldn't even smile when Qiang told her how good she was while they sparred together! Anger flooded his veins as he marched over to the boy that was now lying on the floor.

"Get outta the way!" he ordered as he grabbed the punching bag. "If you're gonna help, then do it right! Take another swing, Toph."

Toph's eyes squinted contemptuously. This guy could barely even take a two minute round with her, so who was he to be barking orders and her and Twinkle Toes? Especially Twinkle Toes! She balled her fist and pulled back dangerously. With one swift and powerful jab, Qiang was thrown from his position on the other side of the bag and felt himself hit the matted wall behind him.

"Ouch," Aang said. "Are you okay?"

Qiang recomposed himself and waved Aang's comment away dismissively before walking away in a huff.

"You don't need to be on the bag today anyway," he bellowed.

"Why not?" Toph did not know what was making Qiang act like a complete pain in her butt, but it was really starting to tick her off.

"Well, if you'd been here on time like you were _supposed_ to be, you would know I managed to organize a tourney tomorrow. You should be sparring. We need everyone in perfect shape!"

"And who's my partner going to be? It's not like anyone here is even good enough to make me sweat."

Before Qiang could even nominate himself as he had done almost everyday since Toph had joined, Aang placed his hand on Toph's shoulder with a smile.

"I'll take you up on that challenge!"

"No way!" Qiang sneered. "You ain't part of the club!"

"Do you want me in shape for the tournament?" Toph asked, grinning like crazy. "Cause he's the only one here that I'm gonna spar with."

"What about Zuko?" Qiang asked, fumbling for any reason to separate Toph from this intruder.

"He's over there trying to impress Sugar Queen," she replied, pointing across the gym. Zuko was in the middle of performing his forms while Katara glanced back and forth between him and her notes.

"Well then why not spar with . . ."

"Aang's my partner!" Toph yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Deal with it!"

Toph marched onto the mat in the center of the gym. Sparing partners jumped out of her way as she approached with Aang following quickly behind bowing apologies to them. Once on the mat, Toph tossed her shirt aside and turned to face her opponent with a smile. Slightly taken aback by the sight of Toph in her shorts and black sports bra, (_thank goodness I didn't have to get that for her)_, Aang mirrored her and tossed his shirt to the side as well.

Toph planted her bare feet firmly on the mat and extended her arms with her open palms facing upward. Aang was never to be taken as lightly as his footsteps. Aang took his stance as well with his legs spread. His left hand was at a relaxed open position under his right elbow as though holding it up, but not quite touching it and his right hand knife edged in front of his face. With that stance, Aang's vibrations nearly disappeared completely. Toph blocked out all other things, focusing everything soley on Aang. The rest of the gym was at a stand still as they watched the two prepare for their match.

"What kinda sorry stance is that?" Qiang whispered to his brother.

"I've never seen it," Rou replied.

"It's called Ba Gua," Zuko explained as he walked over. "I've never seen it myself, but Toph speaks highly of Aang's talents."

Qiang's blood boiled hotter than ever as his attention returned to the tall, tan skinned boy on the mat with Toph.

"Let's go, Twinkle Toes!"

Aang began to strafe left at first, then to the right as he slowly closed the distance between himself and Toph. His focus never shifted from her stationary figure as he wove closer, closer, and then closer still. Through the vibrations, Toph watched Aang's approach. She rooted herself in position. _He never makes the first move. Gotta get him close enough._

As Aang drew ever closer, Toph found the moment she was looking for. She thrust her right foot out into the path Aang traveled along. As his left foot met with her right, rather than lose balance he gracefully spun in position and shifted his weight in the opposite direction. As he rounded and Toph came back into his sights, Aang extended his left arm. Toph snatched it easily in mid swing and thrust her open palm into the back of his shoulder, swinging him to her right as she raised her knee to meet his gut. Before contact was made, Aang placed his free hand on her raised thigh and vaulted his body over her attack, landing with practiced ease as he turned to face her again.

Toph grinned as she charged Aang's form. If she couldn't get her hands on him with her grappling, she would just have to trap him instead. She attacked with a flurry of quick punches, all of which Aang swiped away as his legs attempted to carry him from the close quarters combat. Toph was unrelenting in her assault and continued to strike more fiercely with each attack. Aang finally managed to regain some ground as he brought a hand down on Toph's wrist and effectively pinned it. With her free hand, Toph made to break Aang's hold on her, but he captured it in the same manner.

"Having trouble, Toph?" Aang smiled.

"Not at all."

With great effort, Toph spread her arms wide, taking Aang's with them. With his center now exposed, Toph took a great risk and pulled her feet from the mat, effectively blinding herself. With a merciless thrust, Toph rammed her legs and feet into Aang's open chest, knocking him back to the edge of the mat as she landed on her back. With a strength belied by her small stature, Toph kicked up into her fighting stance. Aang's vibrations were nowhere to be found. Toph shifted her weight and tapped her foot, hoping to find some hint of Twinkle Toes' location. Nothing. Then, just as suddenly as he vanished, he appeared again. His left arm was around her waist from behind, clutching her left wrist, while his right held hers above her head, stopping her from elbowing his already sore ribs. His lips were right by her ear, and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek.

"You're sweating," he whispered. A small smiled spread secretly on Toph's face as she ducked under Aang's right arm. In a single fluid motion, she wrapped her arms around Aang's waist and pressed herself against his back. A furious blush erupted on Aang's features as he felt her body clinging to his. Then, with a mighty heave and a rather loud yell, Toph pulled Aang's tall figure from the ground. Arching her back as much as she dared, she lifted Aang over her head and dropped the back of his head and shoulders squarely on the mat. Toph released her grip with a grin and rose to her feet.

"So are you."

Aang's laughter filled the gym as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone stared on in disbelief. Wasn't he hurt? How could he just sit there laughing? What the heck was he made of?

"Very impressive," Rou commented. Zuko nodded in agreement. He had experienced a small amount of Aang's skill, but he never realized that the kid was so resilient.

"He's not so tough," Qiang remarked irritably. "I could take him."

"Keep telling yourself that," Zuko said as he returned to his forms.

Qiang eyed Aang with a look of jealousy as Toph laughed and pulled him to his feet.

A/N: Yay for the martial arts stuff! Who'da thunk that it was Qiang that Toph's parents were talking about! What'll happen when she finds that out? And what about the track meet and tournament on Sunday? Keep an eye out for the next chapter, coming soon! Oh yeah, and I still need five reviews!


	8. Being There

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 7

Being There

Aang sat shivering on the track as he stretched out his legs. Even he recognized the idiocy of holding a track meet so late in September, but if he were to say that to his coach, he'd never hear the end of it. Couldn't they at least do it indoors? And why did he have to be here so early anyway? His actual race wasn't until the afternoon. He wanted to be at Toph's tournament back at the school.

"_Now remember, Aang," Katara said. "My brother will be by to pick you up after your race. I'm sorry we can't stay, but Zuko has to be there and I promised I'd watch his match."_

"_It's okay, Katara," Aang had smiled. "But how am I gonna recognize your brother?"_

"_Don't worry. Sokka's hard to miss."_

"_Okay. Thanks again for the ride!"_

"_Don't worry about it!" Katara replied as she hugged him. "Good luck!"_

Aang found his mind racing as he wondered how Katara could be so sure he would recognize Sokka. She had often told him that Sokka was a genius, however off he might seem, but that didn't say anything about what he _looked_ like. A gesture from the coach brought Aang back to the track.

"Time to help the others warm up," Aang said to himself.

- - - -

Toph sat in the backseat of the car utterly bewildered by what had transpired earlier that morning. Her parents, not Kuzon, but her _parents_ had decided to driver her to her tournament. They actually wanted to be there to see her fight! Well, more likely to find reasons for her not to fight, but still.

"Are you guys sure you wanna do this?" Toph asked as she felt the car park. "I mean, don't you hate this kinda stuff, Dad?"

"If it is something that my daughter is so interested in that she do it regardless of my opinion, then I may as well see for myself what is so exhilarating about it," Lao Bei Fong answered.

"Now, Toph, you know that your father and I are just concerned for your safety," Huiliang Bei Fong said gently. She looked over the back of her chair to see her daughter's blind eyes staring out the window as her small hands sat on her knees and her bare feet curled up in the seat. Huiliang smiled and let out a light laugh.

"What?" Toph asked.

"I have something for you," her mother answered teasingly. She reached into the back of the car and placed a folded garment in her daughter's hands. "I would very much like for you to wear this during your fight."

"It's a tournament, Mom," Toph sighed. "Not a fashion show."

"But I made it especially for you," her mother said with a soft sob in her voice. Toph knew she was faking. She always faked to try and get her to do things. But what was the harm? So long as it wasn't a dress.

"Fine," Toph mumbled. "But if it has frills, it's gone!"

Once inside the school gym, Huiliang waited eagerly for her daughter to enter in her new outfit. Qiang and Rou bowed and greeted the Bei Fongs respectably as Toph made her entrance. She was clad in an emerald green gi with gold trim and a black sash rapped around her waist. Her hair was tied back in a long, flowing ponytail. The crowning features, however, were the two golden insignias. The first was a small patch sew delicately above her right breast that represented her school. The second was much larger, covering the entirety of her back, stamping her with the proud and strong mark of the Hun Gar style.

- - - -

Aang lazed about the side of the track as he watched the other students begin their warm ups. His race was next, but what was the point in stretching more? His mind was on more important things. How was Toph doing? Had she already won the tournament? Was she waiting for him to get there? And again, why in the world were they holding a track meet in _September_?

"Aang!" the coach screamed. "You're up!"

The time for thinking was over. Aang took his position at the starting line and stared down the track. The people to either side of him were left behind as th e whistle blew. The entire world began to fall out of view as he ran. The biting, icy wind roared in his ears with each gust as it tore at his sweating face. For those brief seconds that Aang ran, it was as if all else seemed to cease to exist.

Then it was over.

Aang stood at the finish line catching his breath as the other racers filed in behind him. Their coaches greeted them, but not with the same enthusiasm as Aang's. For a second, Aang thought the man was going to hug him! After a few congratulatory words and advice about keeping up the rigorous training, Aang was left to himself. Sitting on the bleachers, Aang's mind inevitably went back to Toph. Now that he was done, wasn't he supposed to be getting a ride? Yeah, but he didn't know how to find Sokka.

"Nice running," someone said. Aang turned to the speaker to see a man standing as tall as himself. He had short brown hair pulled back in a tight tail and a small pair of glasses on his face. He was adorned in a pair of blue coveralls and held a rather large helmet under one arm. "You must be Aang."

"Sokka?"

"That's me!" the man said proudly. "Katara said the kid in first would probably be the guy I was looking for. So, are you ready?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sokka left the track with Aang in toe. Aang could barely contain his excitement as he glanced around Sokka's frame at the motorbike that they were approaching.

"Is that yours?" Aang asked, almost hopping in place.

"Yep, she's my baby," Sokka answered as he threw a pair of coveralls to Aang. "You may want to put that on."

"What're these for?" Aang asked.

"Well, I haven't actually taken this thing on a road test yet, so there are still a few kinks to work out."

"You built this?" Aang's eyes widened in wonder.

"Of course I did! It's what I do!" Sokka passed Aang a helmet. "You'll need that too. The coveralls are flame retardant and the helmet is pretty sturdy too. I should probably also mention that the fuel that I've been developing has a tendency to kasplode."

"'Kasplode'?" Aang echoed. "Don't you mean 'explode'?"

"Trust me," Sokka replied as he climbed onto the bike. "'Explode' doesn't begin to describe the last boom I went through."

Aang smiled in anticipation as he leaped onto Sokka's bike. Katara was right, her brother was a little off. But in a fun way!

- - - -

Toph was surprised to find she was actually enjoying herself. Sure there was no real challenge since Zuko decided not to participate, but the reactions that she felt coming from her parents made everything worth it anyway! After only two rounds into the four round tournament Toph was sure that her mother was going to hyperventilate if she kept gasping, and her father was making a spectacle of himself by calling out to her to be more careful. It was kind of endearing. Especially since neither of them was telling her to stop or that it was too dangerous.

"Great job," Qiang said as she took her seat in the stands. She shrugged him off. She was still upset with the jerk for the way he treated Aang the other day. Speaking of Aang, how were her parents going to react when he got there? She still had not told them that he was back. Oh well, no sense worrying about it now.

"If we keep this up, we'll be in the finals together," Qiang said, interrupting her thoughts.

"You'd better hope not," Toph replied coldly.

"Now, Toph," Lao interjected. "Try to be a little more polite to your captain. It was rude enough for you to avoid him at lunch yesterday."

"What?" Toph was suddenly quite interested in her captain now. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was kinda supposed to be the guy you met yesterday," Qiang said with false shyness.

Toph felt her eye twitch angrily, but apparently no one else seemed to notice. Was this why her parents had been so eager to come? Were they trying to set her up with Qiang?

_No way, no how! Qiang had better pray that his next opponent beats him, or I'm gonna do it within an inch of his life!_

- - - -

"So, why so eager to get to Toph's tourney?" Sokka yelled over the wind. It was pretty obvious to the older man, but it was fun to watch guys squirm about this stuff.

"She's my best friend!" Aang replied. "I just wanna be there to support her!"

"Riiiight," Sokka replied. "So, in order to support your 'best friend' you work you butt off studying, cram almost every night in your tiny little dorm, and run for the track team you don't even want to be a part of, but your scholarship says you have to."

Aang stared at the back of Sokka's helmet in disbelief.

"I never told anyone I was here on scholarship."

"What can I say? I'm a snoop," Sokka said. "Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. But seriously, you moved yourself all the way back here on your own to be with her, and your 'best friends'?"

"She already thinks that I'm picking the team over her," Aang said, looking for an excuse.

"Look, all I'm saying is you should at least tell her. Not like she'll hold that over your head when you're doing it for her."

"But what if I mess things up? What if she starts hating me?"

"Then you'll be all alone in a school where you don't fit in and everyone will think you're a total loser," Sokka replied flatly. "Not the end of the world." Aang smacked his helmeted head against Sokka's back in frustration. "Just give it time and be yourself, Aang. And don't worry about it so much. No one knows where their relationships are gonna go. Look at me, I never thought that I'd be engaged!"

"You're engaged?" Aang asked.

"Well, not yet, but I will be soon!"

Aang smiled at Sokka's confidence. He was like a walking contradiction. It was refreshing, like Toph's bluntness. He could tell that he and Sokka were going to get along just fine.

- - - -

The finals were just about to start. Luckily for Qiang, he didn't beat his opponent in the previous round. Toph's agitation had only risen in the past few hours as Qiang had tried to impress her and her parents with his performances. Hopefully, her mother and father were not buying into him. The only thing that could possibly make her feel any better right about now was Twinkle Toes.

"Good luck with your match, Toph," Qiang said with a smile that Toph could not see. Definitely not Twinkle Toes. Definitely not helping.

"I don't need luck," she replied as she jabbed a finger in his chest. "Remember that."

Vibrations from the gym doors reached Toph just as she was about to really lay into Qiang. Light, airy footsteps fluttered in and paused as their owner looked around. Next to them were some clumsy, bumbling footfalls that Toph also recognized.

"Twinkle Toes! Snoozles!"

Lao Bei Fong watched his daughter run across the gym, pushing people out of her way as she launched herself towards the two boys that just came in. One of them he knew. Sokka was one of the few young men that Lao held in high regard. True, he was an oaf, but an incredibly intelligent oaf. The other was oddly familiar, but he could not quite place where he had seen the boy before. When he saw Toph leap into the air and wrap her arms around him, realization struck Lao in the face.

"Is that the little bald boy?" Huiliang asked.

"I thought that little whelp was gone!" he growled to his wife.

Lao Bei Fong then displayed a tenacity that explained where exactly Toph had gotten it from as he too pushed through the crowded gym. As he made his way towards the deviant that was hugging his precious little girl, he noticed something odd. Toph was smiling. Not grinning or snickering, but genuinely smiling.

"New do?" Sokka asked, indicating her ponytail. "Never seen it loose before. Why the change?"

Toph blushed almost invisibly as Aang's fingers brushed over her hair.

"Just felt like doin' somethin' different."

Toph felt her father's impending rant coming as he stepped in front of her. Before he had the chance to say anything at all, Toph passed him on her way to the mat and her finals match.

"My friend is home, I'm hanging out with him, and I've been hanging out with him for months," she told her father. "Deal with it."

A/N: Please forgive my presumptions, but Toph's mother was never actually given a name. I reviewed "The Blind Bandit" and never found one, so I gave her one. Huiliang means "kind and good." I was kinda going for ironic and truthful at the same time.

Also, I think it goes without saying that Toph royal kicked her opponent's butt.

I'm gonna need some reviews if you guys want more, so get reviewing!


	9. Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 8

Freedom

Toph's father did not speak to her on the drive home. Nor did he speak with her the following day. The day became a week. Then the week became two. This was the longest the two of them had ever gone under the same roof without exchanging words. Huiliang pleaded with Toph to at least speak with her father, but her pleas went unheard. Toph simply continued her life as though nothing was different.

"I can't believe it!" she said as she paced the rooftop of the school. "It's so great! I haven't had to listen to him bark at me for two whole weeks!"

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Katara asked as she ate her lunch.

"What do you mean? Of course it's a good thing!" Toph laughed.

"If you're in such a good mood, why haven't you been to a club meeting all week?" Zuko asked.

"Because I get enough of Dunder Head at home," Toph answered, taking a seat between Zuko and Aang. "He has the guts to pay me a visit almost everyday. And Mom likes him so much that she never turns him away!"

"He must really like you," Aang grinned. "I didn't realize you were so popular."

"Better step up then, Aang," Zuko said. Toph ignored the comment.

"If he thinks he's gonna win me over cause Mom and Dad like him, he's in for a rude awakening."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the group's lunch period. Zuko and Katara packed the remains of their lunches and began their short walks to class. Toph made to follow after them, but Aang's arm rested against the door frame blocking her path. At first she waited for him to speak, but he didn't. Then she attempted to duck under his arm. He blocked her again.

"What is it?" she finally asked.

"You can't fool me, you know."

"What are you yammerin' about now, Twinkle Toes?"

"Your dad."

"What about him."

"C'mon, Toph." Aang relaxed his arm and stepped directly in front of her, staring down into her misty eyes. "You can fool Katara and Zuko, but I know you better than that. I know that it's bothering you that you and your dad haven't talked."

Toph's shoulders stiffened. Narrowing her eyes and frowning, she pushed past Aang's frame and followed quickly after her other friends. In a fit of stubbornness, Toph called back up to Aang who still stood in the doorway.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

Aang could not get the echoing sound of Toph's hollow, empty laughter out of his head for the remainder of the afternoon. The sound of her voice nearing the breaking point as she shouted at him in the stairwell was the last piece of evidence that Aang needed. This was really bothering her. What could he do to help? It's not like he could just walk up to Lao Bei Fong and apologize on her behalf. For one, it wouldn't be genuine coming from Aang. Second, it was probably him that had gotten Mr. Bei Fong upset to begin with. No, he couldn't resolve the conflict between Toph and her father, but he could at least cheer her up somehow. The only way he could do that was if he was with her though.

Once class ended, Aang ran straight for the track. The coach had already announced that practices and meets were going to start being held indoors as of next week, but for now they were still outside. Fall was slowly giving way to Winter and the snow was expected to start falling any day now. Finally out at the track, Aang grabbed his coach's attention and pulled him off to the side.

"What's going on?" his coach asked. "You're not even dressed for practice."

"I'm sorry, coach," Aang bowed. "Something _really_ important came up. Can I please be excused, just for today?"

The coach regarded Aang's pleading eyes for a moment. He was definitely the star of the team, and should really be there for practice. Then again, he did win his last competitive race by more than three strides. As long as he didn't make this a habit, there was no harm.

"Yeah, go ahead," he reluctantly answered. "But don't expect me to keep doing this."

"Thanks, coach!" Aang yelled, halfway back to the school. "I won't!"

After Zuko's comments earlier on the roof, Aang knew that Toph would not be at her club's daily training session. It was also obvious that she would not be going back home. When Aang reached the school, he immediately went to the quad. Empty.

_Where could she be hiding?_ Aang tapped his finger on his head in thought for a few moments. _The roof!_

Toph was not surprised when she felt Aang's footsteps climbing the stairwell to the roof. He did after all know her better than just about anyone. She leaned against the railing of the school roof and let the wind dance across her face.

"Hey," Aang greeted.

"Hey."

He said nothing after that. He just stood beside her. Probably watching the city, or maybe the sky. Why was it that other people came up here? What did they find so relaxing about it? Sure the wind was nice, but she doubted that was what everyone else came up for.

"What is it about the roof that everyone likes so much?" she finally asked.

"Probably the view," Aang replied. If he were anyone else, he would be back tracking and apologizing for mentioning a nice "view" since Toph could never actually see one. But he was not anyone else. He was Aang, and he really did know her better.

"Is it really that good?"

"It's okay," Aang answered.

"What do you see?"

"It's like you're looking down on everything else, and it all seems smaller. It also gets you away from all of the noise. I guess it's just a great place to relax and it helps put things into perspective."

Maybe she wasn't so different from everyone else after all. With the exception of the view, that was exactly why she had come up here to begin with.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

Aang was caught completely off guard with that one. He wasn't sure how to answer. Then again, he also knew that it wasn't really his answer that she wanted. She was stalling, and that wasn't like her at all.

"Am I really so bad that he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me anymore? Just because I'm not the daughter he wishes I was?"

"Stop," Aang said. "You know that your father loves you. He's just not sure how to show it. He still thinks of you as his precious, helpless little girl, but at least he's trying. Whatever his reasoning might have been, he came to see your matches at the tournament right? Maybe that was his way of trying to get to know you, instead of the girl he thinks you are. Maybe you need to give up some ground for him, like he did for you."

Aang still had not moved from his place by her side, but Toph could hear the change in his voice. He seemed so much older and wiser than he really was. He was right though, regardless of his age. But it was always so hard to talk to her dad. He never seemed to really hear what she had to say.

"You know what you need?" Aang suddenly said, pulling her away from the railing. "You need to have some fun. Let's have a party!"

"A party?" Toph repeated as Aang dragged her down the stairwell. "And what made you think up this crazy idea?"

"Cause we haven't had one yet!" Aang laughed. Sure it wasn't a solution to her problem, but maybe it would help lighten her up a little.

Down at the gym entrance doors, Aang and Toph met up with Zuko and Katara. Aang excitedly told them about his plan to throw a party for everyone.

"And what brought this on?" Zuko whispered to Toph.

"Dunno," she lied with a smile.

"Oh oh oh! We could make it a costume party! You know, for Halloween!" Aang said as he hopped in place.

"And I bet Sokka would let us use his place!" Katara squealed as she hopped with him. "We could invite some of our classmates and have games, and Zuko, your uncle could help with the food!"

"I don't know about that," Zuko replied. "All he's really good with in the kitchen is leaves and water."

The doors swung open to the Martial Arts Club meeting as Zuko instructed Katara and Aang to wait in the bleachers. Toph at first seemed like she was going to follow Zuko onto the mat, but fell in step with Aang instead. She had not been to practice in a week, and she was not about to start going again.

"Toph!" came a familiarly annoying shout. "Glad you decided to come back!"

"It is good to have you again," came a matching voice.

"I'm not back," Toph informed the twins. "As a matter of fact, I haven't even decided whether or not I'm _ever_ coming back."

Qiang's eye twitched as his gaze fell upon Aang. He didn't know how, but he was sure it was the boy's fault. As Qiang began to open his mouth, Rou quickly tugged at his arm and guided him towards the mat.

"That is too bad," Rou said politely. "Well, should you decide to return, you will be welcomed."

"So, back to the party," Katara said. "Maybe we could even have a costume contest."

"What're they talkin' about?" Qiang asked Zuko.

"Aang decided we're throwing a party," Zuko said absently as he grabbed a few of the other club members to practice with.

The planning of the party lasted through the entire training session that Zuko made for himself that afternoon. Aang was still just as excited as he had been an hour ago when he brought it up, and now Katara was talking about costume and pair costume contests and prizes. This party was getting bigger and bigger with each passing second. Time to bring a little reality back into perspective before things really got out of hand.

"Sorry to point this out, but don't we still have to get your brother's permission before we have a party at his place?"

"Don't you worry about that," Katara smiled. "I know just how to get Sokka to agree."

A/N Can Katara really convince Sokka to host a party? Will Toph try to reconcile with her father? Leave some reviews if you want to find out!


	10. No Words    Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 9

No Words . . . Almost

If you were to stop him at any given time on any given day and ask him "what is your relationship?" he could not answer. Not because he would not know who you were referring to, nor because he was shy about it. Simply because he had no knowledge on how to describe it. There were no words for his relationship with her.

He had no actual _need_ of her. She did not do anything in particular that no one else could. Nor was there any _desire_ to have her around. On the contrary, he often found times that he wished that she wasn't around so he could have some peace. She was continuously getting him to do things that he never imagined himself doing. Like walking through a mall carrying sacks upon sacks of decorations and prizes for a Halloween party.

"Tell me again how you got Sokka to agree to this."

Katara just turned and smiled at him. She was wearing a purple, sleeveless mid drift and a pair of hip hugger blue jeans. How she could stand the cold weather in that outfit was beyond him, but it was nice to look at. He on the other hand was wearing a pair of black pants with a black shirt sporting a red spiraling serpent dragon. She did not seem like she was going to answer his question any time soon, so he tried another.

"Are we almost done?"

"Aw, c'mon!" she said in her song like voice. "We almost never go out and do things like this!"

"For a reason," Zuko replied as he glanced around the crowded shops. He hated crowds. He was not the social butterfly that Katara was. Yet another strange thing that should have kept the two of them apart entirely.

"We haven't even gotten our costumes yet," Katara pouted. How could she be so annoying and so cute at the same time? If it were anyone else, Zuko would have just dropped the bags right there and left. But it wasn't anyone else. It was Katara.

"What costumes? I never said I was going to wear a costume."

"But it'll be fun!" she laughed as she wrapped her arm around his. "I've already got a good idea what I want to do."

"For your costume, or the one you're going to try to force me into?"

"Both!"

As Katara pulled him towards yet another shop, Zuko found himself wondering why she spent so much time with him anyway. When they had first met, it would have been an understatement to say that he was a complete jerk to her. He was a complete jerk to everyone back then. People shied away from him even more after the "accident" with his father that left him marked. Things only got worse when his mother died at father's own abusive hands. Zuko's uncle had taken Zuko and his sister Azula in back then. Azula seemed unaffected by the whole situation. So unaffected that Uncle Iroh had begun sending her to counseling. That just made being around people even harder. Except Katara.

Even after all of the cruel responses he gave her kind greetings; even after all of the vicious things that he said to her; and even after he lost his temper and actually struck her, Katara never turned her back on Zuko. She refused to watch him amble on down that dark, lonely, self-destructive road. She helped to save him from becoming his father.

"Oh! Go try this on!" Katara's voice interrupted. Apparently she had dragged him into a clothing store, because she was holding up a pair of rather uncomfortably tight looking black pants.

"You're joking."

"Nope. Now get!" she pushed as she took the bags from him. Zuko's mind returned to its earlier wanderings when he shut the changing room door behind him with a sigh.

If she had chosen, Katara could have spent her time with other people. Toph and Aang were the first to come to mind, but there were others. She had many would be suitors, much to Zuko's annoyance. This was one of the other things about her that baffled him. Even though she was so popular with the guys at their school, he never saw or heard about her ever going out with any of them. Sure there were a few times that he had blown up at one or two of them, but surely there were still boys that asked.

"Hey there, Katara," an unfamiliar voice said from somewhere outside of the door. Speak of the devils and there they are.

"Oh, hi," Katara replied politely. "Jet, right?"

"Yeah. I hear you're throwing a party on Halloween."

"Yes, it's going to be lots of fun! We're having it at my brother's place."

"Nice," the stranger said in a confident voice. "So, is anyone invited?"

"Pretty much. Sokka's got a pretty big place. The University funds his research now and he took full advantage of the budget!"

"Very nice. So, do you have a date yet?"

"I'm already going with someone, if that's what you're asking."

"Don't tell me you still hang out with that Zuko guy," the boy named Jet said disdainfully. "You do know about him, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked. Zuko caught the annoyance and anger in her voice that Jet clearly missed. If he hadn't missed it, he would not have been so stupid as to answer.

"He's a freak!" Jet blurted out. "A dangerous freak! Don't you know where he got that scar? What his family is like? His dad's rotting in jail for killing his mom! His twisted little sister is locked away in a shrink ward for who knows how many reasons. His uncle is the closest thing to 'normal' that family has, and he's a senile old man! And if memory serves, hasn't that punk hit you before?"

Zuko blinked. He knew that it shouldn't surprise him that people knew about it, he just didn't realize that people were talking about it to Katara. Or maybe it was just this guy. Either way, it bothered him. Zuko had never spoken to Katara about that strike except once, weeks later, to apologize. She never brought it up even before then.

"That is none of your business," Katara said in a quiet, icy voice.

"Of course it's my business," Jet nearly shouted. "I don't want to see you get hurt! You should be with someone safer! Someone like . . ."

"Like what?" Katara yelled back. "Like you? You really think that I would be safer with someone I barely even know? You know nothing about the real Zuko. He's kind and caring and a good person! Yes, he grew up in a difficult situation, and no, he is not perfect, but he means more to me than you could ever understand. Especially more than some random guy who just walks up out of the blue and starts asking me for a date! So why don't you go crawl back under whatever little rock you came out from under and leave me alone!"

Jet must have left in a pretty big hurry, because by the time Zuko managed to force his way into the pants he was given and exited the fitting room, he was nowhere to be seen. Zuko waited as Katara looked him over with a mock analyzing look on her face. She walked around him a few times, taking in the look.

"I must be rubbing off on you," Zuko said when she walked back in front of him.

"You heard that, did you?" she blushed.

"I think the whole store heard that," Zuko smirked. Then his face fell into its usual stoic expression before he continued. "Did you really mean what you said?" Katara bowed her head as her blush grew.

"Yes. I've kinda been wanting to say it for a while."

Zuko did not know what to say. He was utterly lost for words. Then again, Zuko had never been much of a talker when it came to his feelings. He placed his hand gently on Katara's chin and raised her face to look at his. Very gently, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The two of them stood, gazing into each others eyes.

"Nice pants," a girl said as she walked by. Zuko felt a surge of self consciousness as he remembered where he was and ducked back into the changing room.

Back outside the store in the bustling walkways of the mall, Zuko resumed his bag carrying duties as Katara continued to lead him. There was a noticeably happy spring in her step as she began to hum a vaguely familiar tune, and Zuko smiled with the knowledge that he was the source of this happiness.

"You know, you never did tell me how you got Sokka to agree to this party."

Katara turned once again, smiling mischievously.

"I just told him that we wouldn't do anymore damage to the place than his experiments usually do."

Much to his own surprise, Zuko let out a small laugh. He still did not know exactly how he would describe his relationship with Katara. He still knew that he could live without her. He still knew that he wanted her around, but not all of the time. He still knew that she was one of the few things in his life that he would actually miss if no longer there. But there were still no words to describe his relationship with her. Looking at her, smiling at him with those beautifully intoxicating blue eyes, Zuko smiled. Maybe there was at least one word after all.

A/N: I thought that I should give Zuko and Katara a little time together. Plus, I got a lot of questions about their relationship from some of my readers. I hope this clears up a few things for you! Now review, my enslaved readers, or the evil Kasamari will not post your next chapter! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!


	11. Masks and Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 10

Masks and Parties

Fear was not in Toph's repertoire of feelings. She did not do shaky knees and trembling arms. She was always brave, always confident. She always faced her problems head on, charging in with reckless abandon. Yet here she was. Hesitating.

The sturdy door that stood between her father and herself never seemed so big before. All she had to do was push it open and walk into his study. She'd done it thousands of times before, with and without permission, so why did it seem so heavy now?

_It's not heavy! Just push the stupid door open and go in! Get it together, Toph!_

The door flew open and banged against the wall inside. _Not that hard, stupid!_ Toph walked into her father's study as she felt him lift his head from his desk. She just knew that he was either angry or confused about the door. Maybe both.

"Sorry about the door, Dad," she said as she came to a stop. If her father was not surprised before, he was most definitely surprised now.

"Excuse me?" Lao asked.

"I said 'I'm sorry about the door'." Toph frowned. "Can't you just accept my apology?"

For a moment, Lao entertained the thought of calling for the family doctor. Toph never apologized for anything she had done before. Certainly nothing as small as kicking open his door.

"Your apology is accepted," he eventually replied as he went back to his papers. After scribbling a few notes and marking a few pages, he noticed that Toph was still there. "Is there something else?"

"This is the longest we've been in the same room together in almost a month," she said. Lao did not deny it. There seemed to be an ever increasing rift between himself and his daughter that grew exponentially ever since their argument back at Toph's tournament. To his credit, Lao did not contribute to that argument, but he did nothing to fix things between them afterwards either. His daughter was always so unapproachable. She guarded herself so well from her mother and himself. But here she was, trying to close that rift.

"For that, I am sorry." Lao pushed his papers off to the side. "Is that the only reason you came?"

"Not really," Toph answered. "I wanted to let you know that I'm going out today. I'm going Sokka's for a costume party, and I just wanted to let you know that I was going to be home late."

This was just getting more and more odd. Why was Toph telling him this? She usually preferred to disappear and return of her own accord with no regard for what he thought. She really was trying, so he had better do the same.

"Well," he started hesitantly. "Have fun. Be careful and don't stay out too late."

Toph smiled at her father's response. She did not think that it was going to be so easy! She needed to start giving her old man more credit. Unfortunately, she had not told him the part that she knew she should. Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the inevitable yelling.

"Aang is going to be there."

"I've told you before that I don't want you associating with that boy!" Lao screamed.

"And I told you to deal with it! I'm not gonna stop hangin' out with my best friend just cause you don't like him!"

"You will respect my wishes! You come in here under the guise of apologizing only to throw this insolence in my face!"

"At least I tried!" Toph retaliated. "All you ever do is wish that I was the daughter that you wanted instead of who I really am!"

Toph ran from the study, slamming the heavy door behind her. If she were weak she would have let the tears that threatened to fall do just that. But weak will never describe Toph Bei Fong. Grabbing the back pack she prepared earlier from her room, she tore through the house and out the front door. Her mother called after her to try and find out what was wrong and where she was going, but Toph ignored her. She was done trying to fix things. Her parents would never change.

- - - -

"Why don't you get up here and help me, burn boy?" Sokka asked from the top of a ladder.

"Because I paid for all this junk _and_ had to carry it here," Zuko answered simply. "Besides, your scraggly limbs could use a work out."

Sokka grumbled under his breath as he continued hanging cut out bats from the ceiling. Over the course of the week, Katara and Zuko had brought more and more decorations and snacks to prepare for the party, but it was finally going to be over after tonight. Just as Sokka finished hanging the last of the little bats, the door flew open into his ladder, knocking him to the ground as Toph stomped in.

"Hey, Toph," Sokka whimpered. "Bad day?"

"Where's Twinkle Toes?" she asked as she tossed her bag on the floor

"Not here yet," Zuko told her.

"Is that Toph?" a voice called from the kitchen. Toph turned on her heel and stormed back out the door as Sokka pulled himself from the jumbled mess of bats and steel.

"It was."

Suki entered from the kitchen door holding a large mixing bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other.

"What happened to you?" she asked, pointing the whisk at Sokka.

"I felt the wrath of Toph."

"That bad, huh?" Suki walked over to the window and watched Toph plant herself on the side of the porch. "Should I go out and talk to her? She looks like she could use an ear."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," Sokka said as he put his arm around her. "She's got someone, he just isn't here to listen yet."

"Did you just call me 'sweetie'?" the woman asked as she smacked her boyfriend in the head.

"Well, you didn't like 'Foo-foo-cuddlie-poops'," Sokka grinned.

Toph sat outside Sokka's door and waited for Aang's familiar steps. Time seemed to drag on at a snail's pace as someone started the music back inside. Shortly after, a few of the students began to arrive. As the sun sank behind the house and the cold wind started to get to her, Aang's soft vibrations reverberated against Toph's freezing feet. But they were . . . different somehow.

"Twinkle Toes?" she asked as he arrived.

"Yep! It's me!"

Toph reached for him only to find what felt like shag carpeting all over his figure.

"What in the world?"

"I'm a lemur!" he cried happily. Toph just shook her head slightly and let Aang show her inside. The music blared throughout the house as everyone danced around them. As nice as it was, even being with Aang was not cheering her up like she had thought it would. As Aang bounced around the house for most of the night entertaining people with his lemur impressions, Toph sat comfortably at the table in the kitchen. That was where she was when Katara and Zuko found her.

"What're you doing in here?" Zuko's muffled voice asked.

"Yeah, we thought you would be with Aang," Katara agreed.

"What's with your voice, Hot Head?"

"It's this mask," he replied. "It's supposed to be a replica of The Blue Spirit."

"What's The Blue Spirit?" Toph asked only half interested.

"He's the spirit of the people's anger in my native culture," Katara explained. "When the people are wronged, he appears to take revenge."

"So what're you?" Toph asked her.

"I'm The Painted Lady! She's a river spirit from Zuko's culture!"

"You let her pick the costumes, didn't you?"

"I don't _let_ her do anything," Zuko replied. "She just does it. What about you? You're not even wearing a costume."

"I happen to be a homicidal maniac," Toph replied. "We look just like everyone else."

Recognizing a Toph conversation ender when they heard one, Zuko and Katara excused themselves from the kitchen. Aang came in just as they left, laughing merrily.

"What's got you so upset?" Aang asked, still smiling. "I know you're upset, but I thought you'd like this."

"Not that this isn't fun and all, but it's not fun. I can't really enjoy a costume party anyway. No way to see the costumes."

"That's not all there is to costume parties," Aang said as he pulled her to her feet. "Relax a little! I know, why don't you come dance with me?"

"No way!" Toph refused. "First of all, I don't dance. And you're covered in hair! I'm not going to be itchy for the rest of the night!"

"Fine," Aang smiled. Toph felt him start shifting around and could not stop herself.

"What're you doing now?"

"Shedding!"

Toph felt whatever it was that Aang was wearing over his upper body fall to the floor. His now hairless hand grabbed hers and he pulled her towards the crowd.

"Twinkle Toes, I don't want to dance!"

Toph felt herself spin around in place before being pressed up against Aang's body. He was obviously not going to take 'no' for an answer. Toph was in no mood for this, but it did feel good having his arms around her. Just when she was ready to give in and let Twinkle Toes have his little dance, another unwelcome voice echoed in her ears.

"Toph, there you are!"

_What are those two doing here?_

Qiang stepped out of the crowd and smiled at her, but his smile quickly faded when he saw Aang. He had been looking for her for nearly an hour and here she was with this loser again.

"What do you want, Dunder Head?"

"I came to take you home," he answered. "Your dad's furious."

"Let him be! I don't care!" All eyes in the room were suddenly focused on the four of them.

"Brother, it is not our place," Rou said as he polite as ever. "If she does not wish to leave, then we must respect that."

"No! I'm not leaving here without her!" Qiang roared.

"Aw, don't leave!" Aang said. "The party's just getting really good! You guys should stay and have some fun!"

Qiang eyed Aang with a scoff as he looked at his hair covered legs with a contemptuous glare. This kid was beyond ridiculous.

"Shut up!" Qiang said with a push. Aang stumbled back over his long tail and tripped into the people behind him.

"Well that was fun," Aang smiled.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Toph growled dangerously. There was no way she was going to let anyone treat her friend that way. She felt Qiang's hand reach for her arm, but before she could swat it away, Aang was back on his feet. His hand wrapped around Qiang's fingers in a vice-like grip that Qiang's knee almost buckled under. Aang's eyes narrowed viciously at the martial arts captain.

"Touch her, and it'll be the last thing this hand ever touches."

Toph was more surprised than anyone at the threat that Aang issued. She had never heard such anger in his voice. Come to think of it, she had never heard _any_ anger in Twinkle Toes' voice before. Aang released his grip on Qiang's hand and Rou grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"We should be going now, brother," he said calmly. "I am sorry for the intrusion."

Aang turned his attention back to Toph.

"Are you okay?"

Toph was dumbfounded. All of the anger in Aang's voice was gone. It was as though none of it had even happened. As Aang reached for her, Toph batted his hand away. All of the anger she had been holding back had finally reached its breaking point.

"Of course I'm okay! I would have been fine without your help!" she yelled. The crowd backed away a little at her outburst. "Did you think just because you got in my way I'd be grateful? That forcing me out on the dance floor was a good thing? You're just like my dad! You think I can't take care of myself when things start going crazy! Well I have news for you: I don't need him and I don't need you!"

Toph pushed her way out of the crowd and out of the house, leaving Aang to stand there in total confusion. She was so angry that everything was starting to hurt. Her cheeks and eyes were burning as her mind raced over what had just happened. What had she done? She just yelled at him. For no reason other than because he helped her! Why did she say that? Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to run.

A/N: Total emotional overload there. What's gonna happen now? How will things change? Will they change? If you want to know, I need reviews!


	12. Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 11

Visitor

A man walked down the halls of the Bei Fong manor with his long black braid swishing around his legs. His step was quick with purpose and his golden eyes reflected determination as he carried a small silver tray towards the room third from the end on the left side. Knocking ever so quietly, the man let himself in and glanced around. No light penetrated the room's blind covered windows and no sound could be heard.

"Miss Toph?" he whispered. "It's me, Kuzon. I've brought you some breakfast."

No reply. Kuzon was not surprised. After Toph's sudden return the previous evening he did not expect her to be feeling very well. He had just started tidying up for her when she burst into her room and latched her arms around his waist, crying as he had not seen her do in four years. Back when her young friend Aang had first moved away.

"You really should eat, Miss," he whispered a little louder. A shuffling sound told him that she was still buried under her comforter on the bed. He placed the tray of food on the small desk by the window and opened the blinds, letting the sun's early morning rays light the room for him. She groaned from under her shelter at the sound.

"Your mother is worried sick about you," Kuzon tried again. "You were so distraught last night when you came home." The comforter rose slightly from the bed. "No, I have not told her what you confided in me, Miss. But I certainly hope that you plan to."

Toph pulled the comforter tighter around herself and flopped back onto the large bed. She was clearly not going to be speaking to anyone anytime soon.

"I will inform your parents and the school that you shall be staying home today." Kuzon heard what he interpreted to be a grateful grunt from the pile that was on the bed. "I shall be back to check on you later. Do please try to eat something."

Kuzon returned to his young mistress' room as the sun neared its peak that day. When he entered, the first thing he noticed was that Toph was now partially above the covers, sitting up against the head of her bed. The second was that her breakfast tray had remained untouched. He allowed himself an exasperated sigh as he ventured closer to her bedside. Her hands were lightly gliding over something in her lap.

"It is good to see that you are at least up, Miss Toph," Kuzon said as he tried to get a better look. It was a shirt. A green one with yellow tiger stripes and much too large to be one of Toph's. It did not take very long for Kuzon to realize who it had belonged to. "All of the guilt in the world means nothing if you do nothing."

Toph gripped the shirt tightly in her hands before turning her head away from Kuzon. It was strange to see her like this. She was always so lively and rowdy. This quiet Toph was unsettling. It was as though she had actually become the daughter that her parents had always thought that she was.

"You should bathe," Kuzon said as he gathered the still full tray. "And then you should eat. Do not linger in bed for much longer. It is not good for you."

Not long after, Kuzon was pleased to hear the sound of running water issuing from the bathroom. A good refreshing shower was just what she would need to clear her mind.

The hours of the day rolled by. Toph was still not speaking to anyone and she had not yet eaten anything either. She was, however, out of her room and wandering around the estate. Wearing that same shirt that Kuzon had noticed earlier no less. The blank look on her face reminded Kuzon terribly of when she was a young girl. She seemed so incredibly lonely back then. The only time Toph showed any signs of happiness before Aang was whenever Kuzon's daughter would come and visit her.

"Maybe I should have her over after school," Kuzon said to himself. "Perhaps Miss Toph will feel a little better."

By the time the afternoon sun was peaking in from the western windows, Toph's mood had not improved. Kuzon found her walking aimlessly in the garden on the eastern side of the estate. This was where she always disappeared to when she was lonely or upset. Kuzon often wondered if this was where she had been on the day she met Aang, but had never asked. Toph turned to acknowledge him when he came outside and greeted her.

"I have brought someone to see you," Kuzon said.

A pair of vibrations reached Toph. A pair of happy vibrations. A pair of happy and bouncy vibrations. Happy, bouncy, _annoying_, vibrations.

"Tophy!" Ty Lee screamed as she wrapped her arms around Toph's shoulders. "Oh, Tophy, it's so good to see you again!"

"Don't call me that," Toph groaned under Ty Lee's embrace. At least she was speaking.

"But it's so cute and perfect for you!" Ty Lee explained. "Hard on the outside, but yummy and delicious on the inside! Just like the candy!"

Kuzon laughed quietly to himself as he watched Toph start to chase his daughter around the garden. Ty Lee always managed to get Toph up and running whether she really wanted to or not. The two were near complete opposites, and yet they got along so well in Kuzon's eyes. With that thought, he returned to his duties in the manor.

"You bubble brained loony! Get back here!" Toph yelled.

"Wow," Ty Lee said as she cartwheeled out of Toph's reach. "You don't seem upset. Daddy told me something was bugging you today."

Toph's pace slowed to a walk and her face fell at the reminder.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked as she approached Toph on her hands. "You haven't caught me yet."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Toph answered.

"Aw, pwease, Tophy?"

"Stop calling me that! I don't want to talk about it cause you could never understand! You have all these friends at your school where you're so popular and so perfect! And how is that even possible when your so incredibly annoying?"

Ty Lee's smile faded a little as she tumbled down onto her back and looked up at Toph.

"I have faults," Ty Lee said. "A lot of my friends tell me I'm annoying. And weird. But it's okay, cause they're my friends. I know that no matter how annoying I am, or weird I act, my real friends will still be my friends no matter what."

Ty Lee's words panged at Toph's heart.

"Even if you mess up real bad?" she asked.

"Even if I mess up real bad," Ty Lee smiled.

"And what if you hurt someone?" Toph asked with a shaky voice.

"You mean like if I crash into them with one of my somersaults?"

"No," Toph shook her head. "Much worse. Like really _really_ hurt them."

"I guess I would say 'I'm sorry'," Ty Lee answered. "I would say I was sorry for hurting them, and try to make it better."

"What if they don't accept your apology?" Toph was visibly starting to shake a little now, but Ty Lee ignored it.

"There's no question about that," Ty Lee smiled. "Friends always forgive each other, even if they don't say so right away. Sometimes it just takes a little time for the hurt to go away before they can forgive you."

Toph sat down on the soft grass of the garden and pondered what Ty Lee had said, hoping that she was right. Ty Lee crawled around behind her and draped her arms over Toph's shoulders as she rubbed her forehead on Toph's hair.

"You'll see," she said soothingly. "Aang will forgive you."

Toph nodded her head silently.

"Wait a second. I never said anything about Aang."

"Of course you didn't," Ty Lee laughed sarcastically into Toph's hair. "You're moping around about hurting Zuko or Katara's feelings."

Although she would never admit it, Toph was glad that Ty Lee was there, stroking her hair and laughing. Ty Lee was annoying beyond reason and she said the most random and odd things most of the time, but sometimes the perfect thing would slip out and surprise Toph.

"Can I braid your hair now?"

But only sometimes.

A/N: I found a place for Ty Lee! Yay! Five reviews my minions . . . Do it now!


	13. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 12

Reconciliation

Aang stared out his dorm window at the sky. How could the day be so beautiful when he felt so miserable? His mood was so poor it actually took a self motivating smack in the head just to walk across the street to the school. He had not seen or heard from Toph since the Halloween party three days ago. When she told him she didn't need him.

"She was just upset," he told himself only half believing it. Maybe breakfast would help him feel a little better. Not that it helped the last two days, but Zuko and Katara were worried enough about Toph's disappearing act without him doing it too.

Katara was playing with her sausage patties and Zuko was stabbing a straw into his juice when Aang joined them at the breakfast table. He still did not understand how Katara could eat those things. He took his seat and stared over at the empty one beside him.

"No word," Zuko said.

"We should go and see her," Katara suggested. "We can meet up after Aang's practice."

"You guys go ahead without me," Aang replied. "Mr. Bei Fong hates me and Toph doesn't need me anyway."

"Stop your moping," Zuko said. "Everyone gets upset. Just get over it."

"I think what Zuko is _trying_ to say," Katara began as she eyed Zuko dangerously, "is that Toph didn't mean what she said."

"It's okay, guys. Really."

Aang dragged himself off of his chair and trudged out of the cafeteria.

"That boy needs a swift kick right in the--"

"Zuko, you're not helping."

Aang could barely even hear what his instructors were saying. He wanted to pay attention to them, but he just couldn't bring himself to actually focus on anything. Well, there was one thing, but it was what was causing the problem to begin with.

_I don't need you!_

The words still beat and echoed inside Aang's head. Their piercing edge had not dulled at all in the last few days, and it was beginning to drive him crazy. He leaned up against the lockers of the hallway and tried to organize his thoughts. Where was he going anyway? What class period was next?

"Look, there he is over there," someone said.

Aang was not entirely sure what was going on, but things cleared up quickly when he felt two strong hands pull him off of the lockers.

"Why hasn't she been to school? What's wrong with Toph?" a familiar voice growled.

"Brother, let him go!"

"No! I know he knows what's wrong with her and he's gonna tell me!"

"I don't know," Aang answered the angry third year. "I haven't seen her."

"You're lying!"

"Qiang, release him right now!" Rou said as he pulled his brother away from Aang. "I am sorry, Aang. If you hear anything, please let us know?"

Aang nodded his response. He never entertained the thought that it was Qiang's fault. The way he was feeling, he probably wouldn't have minded at all if Rou had let Qiang beat him senseless. It wasn't like he was going to find out how Toph was doing anyway. She didn't want to talk to him.

_I don't need you!_

The last few hours of class were another bleak eternity for Aang. More than once he embarrassed himself when called upon to answer a question or comment on the subject matter of the day. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was making sure Toph was okay.

_You should've just let her handle it. She can take care of herself,_ he mentally berated himself.

As the final class of the day ended, Aang felt worse than he did at the beginning of the day. He was totally drained by the time Katara and Zuko had joined him on his walk to the gym. Thankfully, track practice was now held inside do to the cold weather. This irritated Zuko in the fact that it pushed the martial arts club outside until they could find another location.

"Have I told you lately how much I hate your team?" Zuko asked. "This weather sucks."

Aang did not reply.

"It's going to be all right, Aang," Katara said as she rubbed his back. "You'll see. We'll go see Toph after you get out of practice and you two can patch things up."

Aang only nodded lamely as he left his two friends out in the cold air. Aang found himself wondering what Zuko was complaining about. The gym was not much warmer than the field. Then again Zuko wasn't wearing shorts.

_Hot Pants._

For the first time all day, a smile crept onto Aang's face, however bitter sweet it might have been. Giving his coach as much attention as he had given anyone else throughout the day, Aang sat on the floor and began stretching. His teammates around him were talking excitedly about something, and a few spoke to him. Without understanding them, all Aang did was nod his cobweb filled head. Something in the back of his mind reminded him of another track meet that was supposed to happen sometime soon.

The coach barked orders to everyone and the group stood. Drills was the first thing Aang thought before lining up with his teammates. The gym was to small in length to run their usual exercises, so the coach had them run in pairs. First, halfway across the gym and back, then the full length and back.

Aang stood ready to run. When his turn finally came, the blurs and uncertainty of his life faded to white as his legs carried him forward. He reached the halfway mark long before his partner. His speed did not falter as he turned and ran for the starting point. Leaving his partner even further behind, Aang sped his way to the opposite side of the gym. Without thinking, his body turned once again and he began the final sprint back to the starting point. As his legs propelled him past the halfway mark Toph's face flashed in his mind's eye.

_I don't need you_.

It was faster than he could keep up with. He felt nothing as he watched the gym spiral around him. As the world stopped spinning, his coach hovered in his line of sight. He was saying something and waving his hand in front of Aang's eyes. Feeling returned to his limbs and he felt his right side pressed up against the mats of the wall.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ya fell, son," his coach told him. "Are ya all right? How many ya see?"

Aang allowed his glazed over eyes to focus on his coach's hand. He blinked a few times until the fingers stopped spinning and became clear.

"Three."

"You sure?"

"The other one's a thumb, coach."

The coach let out a chuckle as he took Aang's hand and slowly helped him to his feet.

"Get back to work, punks!" he shouted at the others. "Not you, Aang. I wanna talk to you. You've kinda been a little outta it the last couple days. You okay?" Before Aang answered the coach continued. "Course yer not. I been runnin' ya too hard, haven't I? I want ya ta take the next day or two off. Clear yer head, rest yer legs. Ain't seen a spill like that in a long time. Lucky ya ain't got a concussion."

Aang stood outside the gym a good forty minutes earlier than usual. He stood with a decision to make. He could either go and wait with Katara for Zuko to finish his session with the Martial Arts club, or not. Thinking back on the day, Aang found this to be an easy choice.

- - - -

"You didn't have to be so harsh!" Katara yelled as she and Zuko entered the gym.

"The little brat had it coming!" Zuko retorted. "You don't joke about a man's scar!"

Katara huffed a sigh and scanned the gym for Aang. The coach was barking orders as usual and the team was doing their cool down stretches, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he's in the bathroom, or getting a drink,_ she thought. After a few minutes, the team began to file out of the gym. When the coach passed by Zuko and Katara, she grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me, sir, but where's Aang?" she asked.

"Sent 'im home," he answered. "Had a bad spill and I thought it best he got some rest."

"He fell?" Zuko laughed. "Wish I'd seen that."

"Zuko!" Katara scolded. "We need to go find him!"

The first place that the two looked was of course Aang's dorm room. Nothing. They tried the Burger Place and no one there had seen him either. Katara dragged Zuko across the entire campus looking for Aang until finally Zuko suggested they try Toph's place. He did not honestly think that Aang would be there, but he also knew the first year could take care of himself and did not need Katara to baby him.

"I guess we should," Katara agreed. "We need to check on her anyway."

It did not take long for them to get to the Bei Fong estate, though the sun had nearly set thanks to the short winter days. Zuko and Katara were admitted through the gates and told that someone would be with them shortly before they were allowed inside the main building. Zuko rubbed his hands and arms, fending off as much of the chilly air as he could.

"Would they hurry up," he growled. "It's freezing out here!"

"Zuko, you're wearing two layers under that jacket."

"It's still cold!"

A man with an incredibly long black braid made his presence known by clearing his throat as he bowed to the guests. Katara stared into the man's golden eyes as he rose his head and wondered if he might be distantly related to Zuko somehow. He was sure good looking enough.

"My name is Kuzon," he introduced himself. "You must be Miss Katara and Master Zuko. I am sorry you have waited for so long, but Miss Toph is not here right now. She took leave of the house a few hours ago."

"She's not here?" Katara repeated in surprise. "How has she been doing? Is she okay?"

"I am afraid not," Kuzon admitted. "Miss Toph has been rather downcast these past few days. It has her mother dreadfully worried."

"Maybe she should learn to control her temper then," Zuko said irritably.

"Like you're one to talk," Katara said as she smacked his arm. "Do you know where she went?"

"I am afraid not. However, I will tell her that you both stopped by to check up on her. I am sure she will be glad of that."

Katara wrapped her arm tightly around Zuko's as the two of them left the Bei Fong estate. She knew that both Toph and Aang could take care of themselves, but she still worried.

_Where could they be?_

The answer to part of Katara's question was not too far from where she stood. Toph stood in the middle of a park not ten blocks away, bouncing a on her knee in the middle of an open field. She had already decided that once the week was out she would return to school. The only thing preventing her from going back now was the lack of wanting to and the lack of knowledge as to what to say to Aang when she found him again. She bounced the ball into her hands and held it securely.

What would she say to Aang? Ty Lee may have been right about apologizing, but how do you apologize for saying something so heartless? _I don't need you_. Not many things you can say worse than that.

"Three seconds."

The ball fell from her hands with a thud. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts she had never felt the vibrations approach her. Never felt him stop just a few feet behind her. She didn't know what to do. First, she thought of running, but that would just make things worse. Then, she thought of trying to talk to him, but the words stuck in her throat. She felt him come closer and she quickly turned so he would be in front of her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." It had just slipped out. She waited for him to speak again, but he didn't. She sifted through her thoughts to try to find something, anything to say. Finally, her voice found her again. "Aang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did."

"No, Aang. I really do ne--"

"Don't say it." Toph felt as though the words had ripped straight through her chest and into her heart. "If you say it, I'll know that you don't mean it. I've been thinking about it a lot in the last few days, and you were right. You don't need me, and you probably never will. I also realized something else. I don't need you either."

A pain far worse than anything she had ever experienced before swelled up inside of her. Her arms started trembling from something that had nothing to do with the cold, and she wrapped them around herself. Her throat clenched as she tried to force back the tears that threatened to stream down her face all over again.

"I don't need you, Toph," Aang said again. "But I still want you with me. I still want you in my life. You make everyday more fun. You make all the hard stuff I go through worth the struggle. You're important to me, and I don't want to lose that."

With each passing moment, Aang moved closer to Toph. Now he stood not feet, but mere inches from her. If she had wanted Toph could have easily reached out and felt him with her own two hands. The pain inside was washing away from her in a wave of relief as the tears came forth, though not for their original purpose.

"I want you with me, too," she said with a shaky voice. "I don't want to lose you either."

Aang's arms enveloped her protectively as she held onto him as though her life depended on it. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt as he stoked her hair and held onto the moment as though it were sand slipping through his fingers. Pulling away from her ever so gently, he bent down to look into her mist colored eyes. He placed his hand on her face softly as though she would shatter if he wasn't careful, and then he closed his eyes as their lips met.

It was as though he were running. The world fell away as everything else gave way to nothingness except for himself and Toph. Nothing else mattered, with the exception of the girl in his arms that held him so tightly. As their lips parted, Aang pulled her closer to him.

"We should have gotten into a fight a long time ago," he said with a smile. Toph laughed into his chest.

"I don't think it counts as a fight if you just sit there, Twinkle Toes. That's just me being a bully." She reveled in Aang's laughter as it reverberated through his chest against her, and that was when she knew. Everything was going to be okay now.

A/N: Well it's about darn friggin' time, ain't it! I hope I didn't make it too mushy and fluffy for you, but hey, it happened! Lemme get some feedback on this one! Kasamari needs reviews before he continues!


	14. Along for the Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 13

Along for the Ride

The sheer surprise on Katara and Zuko's faces were priceless. After a weekend of worrying about how their friends were holding up, they show up in the cafeteria for breakfast to find Aang and Toph already laughing over their food. Katara's eye twitched angrily. Here she had been riddled with worry for two whole days about them and here they were laughing!

"What's all this?" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Breakfast, Sugar Queen," Toph replied. "What's it look like?"

"Not that! You two! I thought you were fighting!"

"What? You want us to fight?" Toph asked. "Okay."

"No, wait, Toph!" Aang begged. Too late. Toph's fist slammed into his shoulder as his milk carton spilled onto the floor. "Aw. I was gonna drink that."

"Feel better now, Sweetness?"

"Don't you patronize me!"

"Calm down, Katara," Zuko said as he gently sat her in her chair.

"Wow," Aang piped in. "Zuko's calm and Katara's flipping out. Did you two trade brains today?"

Katara couldn't help but smile at Aang's comment. Aang and Toph were all right. She did not know how it had happened, but she didn't really care all that much either. Toph was in school and Aang was happy so everything was back to normal.

"So, are you guys gonna come to my track meet?"

"Their going to make you compete in this weather?" Zuko asked, mortified by the idea.

"At least it's not snowing yet," Aang replied with a smile.

"Don't jinx it, Twinkle Toes," Toph laughed. "You might end up with frozen feet by the end of the day."

On the surface of things, nothing had seemed to change. Toph knew better though. Her mind was still on that kiss a few nights ago. Afterwards, Aang had just walked her home, holding her hand the entire way. He said nothing, she said nothing. Just off to the side of the gate, he and squeezed her hand gently before letting her go on alone.

_What does it mean?_ she asked herself in class. _I know we're friends, but we're more than that now, right? Does that mean that we're dating? Is he my boyfriend now? Why am I asking myself these things anyway? Why don't I just ask him?_

And so her mind was made up. During lunch she would drag Twinkle Toes up to the roof and figure this out. If there was anything to figure out. Of course there was something to figure out. That kiss was great and all, _Boy was it great, _but she wanted to know what it meant.

When the lunch bell finally rang after a few hours that felt more like days, Toph waited anxiously outside by the cafeteria door. Katara was the first to arrive, and Toph smiled when she stopped to say hello. Not wanting to have to explain anything, Toph just said she was waiting for Twinkle Toes and that the two of them would catch up with her and Zuko later. It took a little convincing, but Katara eventually went inside to wait. Zuko was much easier to dodge the issue with. He walked past her, said hello, patted her shoulder, and went inside.

_Why can't Katara ever be that easy to handle?_

"Hey, Toph!" Aang's smiling voice came.

"We gotta talk."

"That doesn't sound good," Aang laughed. "Here?"

"Roof."

Aang followed behind her as she parted the crowd that was trying to get into the building for their food. He felt a tiny bit jealous of them as his stomach began to growl angrily at his decision to walk in the opposite direction. Toph was silent the entire climb up the three story stairwell, but Aang was sure he already knew what this was about. He had been thinking about it too.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Aang asked innocently, gazing out at the blue sky.

"What is this?" she asked. "What're we doing?"

"I'd say we're talking and watching the sky," Aang joked.

"Get serious, Aang. You know what I mean. You kissed me."

Toph did not use his name very often. It kind of made it all sink in how much it was bothering her. Aang just continued to smile as he leaned against the railing of the roof.

"I don't really know," Aang answered with a smile.

"Are we just friends?" Toph asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's more than that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know that either," he said truthfully. Toph leaned up against the railing next to him in silent thought. "Do you regret it?"

"No," she answered rather quickly. Aang laughed and Toph came dangerously close to smiling.

"Someone really smart once told me that no one knows where their relationships are going to go. I don't know where we're going, but it's been a fun ride so far, right?"

Toph couldn't argue with that at all. She had never had as much fun as she did with Aang. She nodded with a small smile.

"I want to see where the ride goes," Aang continued, his smile growing as he spoke. "Are you willing to get dragged along with me to find out too?"

In response, Toph slipped her hand into Aang's and held it tightly. His hand gripped hers in turn and he leaned his forehead against the side of hers.

"If you ever call me 'honey' or 'baby', I'll kill you. You know that right?"

Aang chuckled into her ear.

"Trust me," he said. "I'm not stupid enough to call you 'baby' and you're nothing like honey anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she pulled away from him with a smile.

"Well, honey is sweet, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're mean, stubborn, and I wouldn't spread you over a biscuit."

Toph jabbed him in the arm with a smile before walking for the stairwell. Aang simply laughed as he rubbed his soar arm and joined her.

By the time the two of them had returned to the cafeteria, the lines were nearly emptied. Aang being Aang, he offered to get Toph her lunch. Toph actually felt good enough about the day that she allowed him to do so without much resistance. She joined Zuko and Katara at their usual table and propped her dirty, bare feet up in Aang's seat as she waited with a smile on her face.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Katara asked.

"We were just talking," Toph answered.

"Oh? About what?"

"Us."

"Us?" Katara parroted. "'Us' as in the group or 'us' as in just the two of you?"

"'So are you guys coming to the track meet or what?" Toph said, abruptly changing the subject.

"I'm game," Katara replied. "What about you, Zuko? You're coming with, right?"

"No."

Aang arrived at the table carrying two trays of food as Toph removed her feet from his chair.

"You guys are all coming to my track meet this afternoon, right?"

Zuko hung his head nearly to the table, sorely tempted to just begin banging it as hard as he could.

- - - -

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Zuko said as he rubbed his arms.

"Oh, you can miss one session with your club, Zuko," Katara said. "It's not like you'll get rusty."

"I'm not talking about that!" Zuko growled. "This is the first time in almost two weeks the club has had a session indoors instead of on that field, and I'm coming out here to freeze anyway!"

Katara and Toph laughed as Zuko continued to shiver. Aang patted him consolingly on the back, not bothering to tell him that the gym was not much warmer this time of year. Looking up into the sky he could feel the snow begging to fall. Returning his gaze to the field, Aang was surprised to see Qiang standing near the gate.

"Hey, Toph," he greeted with a smile. "I haven't seen you around. How ya doin'?"

Toph did not reply. She just walked past him without even acknowledging he was there. Aang followed behind her and joined his teammates by the track. Zuko gestured to Katara to go with them.

"Meeting's in the gym today, Zuko. Field's taken."

"I'm well aware of that," Zuko told him.

"You ditchin' the club too then?"

"You're lucky I'm still there at all," Zuko answered bluntly. "If it weren't for Rou and the students that I've been helping, I'd have left your sorry butt along with Toph."

"So, what's up with her anyway?" Qiang asked. "Where's she been?"

"Toph was at home. Thanks to you."

"Yeah right!" Qiang scoffed. "I know that she ran out of that party crying because of that beanpole."

Zuko's eyes narrowed into a baleful glare. This man really was a fool.

"Toph wants nothing to do with you."

"Toph's parents totally love me. She'll see what a great catch I am as soon as she gets bored with running boy."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zuko smirked. "She's quite taken with him. And I'm sure he could take you."

"I'd wipe the floor with that little grass stain!" Qiang roared.

"Which reminds me," Zuko said. "I'm also aware of your little hallway run in with Aang the other day."

"What of it?"

By the time Qiang had finished speaking, the back of Zuko's fist was next to his face.

"Come after one of my friends like that again, and people will stare at you funnier than they do me."

Qiang just stood there grinding his teeth as Zuko joined his friends to watch Aang's competition. Qiang stared at Aang hatefully as he stretched and talked with Toph. She was laughing again. What made that stupid first year so special?

"You better win, Twinkle Toes," she grinned.

"What if I don't wanna?" Aang smiled back.

"Then I'll beat the snot outta you!"

"Can't you ever say or do anything _positive_ to encourage people?" Katara joked as Toph punched Aang in the arm.

"Toph? Positive encouragement?" Zuko smirked. "That'll happen the same day that Azula comes home a perfectly polite little angel."

"Oh yeah?" Toph asked.

Without so much as fair warning, she reached down and pulled Aang up to his knees by his shirt. To Katara and Zuko's mutual surprise, Toph then pressed her lips to Aang's and promptly pushed him back to the ground.

"Win and maybe you'll get another," she said. "How's that for positive encouragement?"

Aang sat on the ground with an idiotic smile and a deep blush on his face. Zuko's mouth was hanging open like a starving bullfrog as Katara began squealing in delight.

"Maybe you should check to see if your sister's grown wings," Aang said to Zuko as he stood up.

As he made his way over to the starting line, he could hear Katara bombarding Toph with questions like "how long" and "since when." As he took his position next to his opponents for the race, Aang thought about Toph's encouraging gesture. Never had he wanted to win a race so badly.

A/N: So Aang and Toph have decided to venture into the unknown together! But what about the upcoming holiday? Toph begins to wonder that herself when Katara and Zuko share their Thanksgiving plans wit her. What's Aang gonna do since he's all alone? I need some reviews before you get to find out!


	15. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 14

Plans

Why did they have to drag her out of bed? Toph had been content with the idea of sleeping her entire weekend away after putting up with lecture after lecture, not to mention that Aang had participated in two more track meets. On the bright side, she and Aang had spent plenty of time together thanks to that. His coach had actually welcomed her back to attending practice after Aang revealed the secret to his performance at the first meet of the week. Toph had never been content just sitting on the sidelines though, and Aang was not surprised when she started barking orders right next to the coach. She had in essence become the coach's assistant, and you wouldn't think it but ordering a bunch of kids in hot pants around can be very tiring.

After such a long week, Toph was exhausted. Yet here she was, out with Sokka and Katara at Burger Place because Kuzon just had to show them in. Didn't they know that weekends were made for being lazy and sleeping in? And they dragged her out in the snow for crying out loud!

"How can you drink that?" Toph asked as Katara slurped her chocolate milkshake. "I'm freezing just listening to that!"

"You know, she's never gotten a cold," Sokka said.

"Enough about me," Katara waved dismissively. "How are things going with you and Aang?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been dating for a week now!" Katara squeaked excitedly. "How are things going?"

"Good, I guess," Toph shrugged. "Nothing's changed all that much."

"So what has changed?" Katara prodded.

"Why do you have to be so nosy, Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I am not nosy!" Katara huffed.

"Yes, you are! You're always asking people about stuff you have no business knowing."

"Well, he's picked up some annoying habits," Toph explained while ignoring the siblings' argument.

"Like what?"

"He pulls my chair out for me for one," Toph answered. "And he takes care of my food tray at lunch almost everyday now."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sokka asked. "If I didn't do that for Suki, I'd get hit."

"Maybe it's not bad for Suki, but I can take care of myself," Toph said. "I know he's just doing it to be nice though, so I haven't hit him yet."

Katara laughed at the situation. Aang was being so cute about the whole thing, and he probably didn't even realize it.

"What about you and Zuko?" Toph grinned, turning the tables on her friend. "How are you two doing?"

"Oh, please no," Sokka moaned as his head hit the table. "I don't need to hear this."

"Hear what?" Katara growled, smacking Sokka's head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Toph nearly yelled. "You two haven't done _anything_ yet?"

"Don't encourage that!" Sokka ordered.

"What do you have against Zuko anyway?" Katara asked.

"Nothing," Sokka admitted. "I just don't want him dating my little sister. There are better guys out there for you."

"Like who for instance?"

"Aang."

Sokka's face contorted slightly and his eyes began to water.

"Sokka?" Katara asked as her brother slumped over in his seat. "Sokka are you all right?"

"Toph, I'm very grateful that you don't wear shoes indoors," Sokka said as he rubbed his shin.

"Now listen to me, Katara," Toph instructed. "Stop dancing around the issue. The next time you get Zuko in your sights, pin his but to a wall and stick your tongue down his throat until he's wrapped around your finger!"

"Eww!" Sokka moaned. "I think I just threw up a little."

Katara pinked at the boldness of Toph's suggestion. Searching for a change of subject, Katara turned to Sokka.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do on Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"Yeah! I've got it all planned out!" Sokka said. "She's never gonna see it coming!"

"See what coming?" Toph asked. "What're you talking about?"

"Sokka's going to propose to Suki at our family dinner on Thanksgiving," Katara smiled. "He's been planning it for weeks!"

"She's gonna love the ring," Sokka bragged. "I found the perfect one!"

"And you've kept her from finding it how?" Toph asked.

"He hid it in his sock drawer," Katara laughed. "Even Suki's not brave enough to go in there."

Toph laughed at the thought of anyone opening that stink trap. Then another thought occurred to her.

"Thanksgiving's next week, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Katara smiled. "Dad and I are going over to Sokka's. How about you?"

"It's one of the few times my family sits down together for dinner," Toph admitted. "Kuzon and Ty Lee are usually there too."

"What about Aang?" Sokka asked. "You gonna invite him this year?"

"I don't think so," Toph answered. She could feel the confusion in her friends as they looked at each other. "It's one of the only times each year that my parents and I actually get along. I don't wanna ruin the track record just yet."

"If that's what you think is best," Katara replied.

Toph rose from her seat and slipped on the pair of shoes that lay next to her feet.

"Where you going?" Sokka asked.

"I dunno," she said. "I won't be able to get back to sleep, so I guess I'll just walk."

"Want us to come with?" Katara offered.

"Nah, I'm good."

The snow made it slow going for Toph. The soft powder that covered the ground muffled the vibrations that she relied on to "see" and made it difficult to be absolutely sure of what was around her. Thankfully, she was familiar enough with the neighborhood that she was aware of where she was even if she couldn't make out who was around her. Eventually, Toph made it to the school campus.

"Wonder if Hot Head is here," she thought out loud.

Zuko was indeed at the school that morning, and Toph found him in the gymnasium with a few of the Martial Arts Club members. Including the twins. Qiang attempted his usual greeting, but before he could get the words out, Zuko gripped Toph's hand with a smile.

"Come and give me a hand. I need a butt to kick."

"You're on, Hot Head." _Just what I need to warm up!_ she thought as she kicked off her shoes.

Zuko and Toph stepped into the center of the gym where the mats had been set out. The other club members quickly gathered around to watch as one of their star fighters faced off with their former member. The newest members of the club were "shushed" when they asked who the blind girl was and told to watch. Zuko was someone that Toph always enjoyed sparring with. His stance was as strong as hers and he was just as much of an aggressor as she was which promised her a good workout every time.

Zuko took a wide stance with his left arm extended and his right coiled near his face. One swift lunge forward and he was within striking distance of Toph. As his fist neared her center, she swatted it away as though it were a fly and retaliated by stamping her right foot down in front of her and thrusting her fist towards Zuko. His left arm circled widely, catching Toph's wrist in a downward motion and deflecting it. Quickly extending his left leg into Toph's now open right shin, Zuko attempted to break her stance. Feeling the attack coming, Toph stepped forward once again, shifting her weight to her left leg and ramming two open palms into Zuko's frame. As he fell backward, Zuko reached over his head and stopped it from impacting the ground before kicking back up into his fighting stance.

"Any holiday plans?" he asked her casually as she ducked away from a kick.

"Dinner with the folks," she replied as she stepped into his stance, effectively locking him in place. "You?"

"Azula's bringing home a friend to have dinner with us," Zuko replied, leaning in and swinging at Toph's head with his right hand. Toph swayed back, but did not release his leg.

"Friend from school or therapy?" she asked with a jab at Zuko's ribs. He grabbed her oncoming wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"Therapy, I think. What about Aang?" Still clutching her wrist, Zuko used his free hand to grab Toph's shirt at the shoulder. If he couldn't make her step back, he'd throw her off. Lifting his pinned leg as much as he could, Zuko pushed Toph towards the mat.

"What about him?" Toph asked. As she hit the ground she placed her feet in Zuko's exposed side and grabbed his wrist. Reaching up with her other hand, she grabbed his upper arm. Using both arms and the leg in her opponent's side, Toph flipped him over her head.

"Aren't you two going to do something?" Zuko asked. He placed his free hand on the mat and flipped himself safely back to his feet as Toph recovered her stance.

"What about you and Katara?" she replied as they began circling each other.

"We're going out to lunch before we have dinner with our families," he answered. "You didn't invite him, did you?"

"Not a good idea." Toph charged towards him, leading with her left foot and elbow. Using his right palm, Zuko blocked her elbow and sidestepped behind her. He reached around her smaller frame and restrained her fists.

"Really? I know your dad doesn't like him much, but Aang's going to be alone in his dorm this year if he's not with you."

"He'll be fine."

Toph spread her arms to her sides, taking Zuko's with them. Spinning her right arm above her and her left below, she turned the tables on Zuko. Taking hold of both of Zuko's forearms and summoning all of her strength, Toph pulled him off of the ground and carried him over her head. With incredible balance and strength to match, Zuko caught himself with his feet before smashing into the ground, never releasing his grip on Toph's arms.

"You sure about that?"

Zuko spun them both back to their vertical bases before kicking Toph squarely in the stomach, causing her to release one of his hands. As she began to fall, Zuko's arm pulled her back to a standing position and he attempted another kick.

"Not really," she answered as she caught his leg. She stepped back with Zuko's leg in hand, pulling him into a split sitting position. With both hands now free, Zuko slammed his open palms onto his captured thigh, pushing the leg free of Toph's grip and depositing him on the mat.

"It's not my business, but I think you should invite him."

Zuko pushed his body from the mat and swung his legs beneath him, attempting to sweep Toph's legs. As she backed away, he swung his legs once more, inching closer on the palms of his hands.

"I know," she replied. "I just really don't want to fight with my dad."

"Since when?" Zuko grinned. He let out a small groan as Toph's foot landed on his leg in mid sweep. Using it as a step, Toph leaned forward and thrust an open palm into Zuko's chest, pinning him to the ground. When he tried to use his free leg to kick her away, she grabbed it and rolled both of his legs up by his head before sitting comfortably on his hamstrings. She smiled proudly at the image the vibrations were showing her.

"I guess you're right, Hot Head," she said. "I fight with the old man all the time. Maybe I should invite Twinkle Toes."

"Good for you. Now will you please get off?" Zuko screamed in embarrassment.

Toph allowed Zuko some dignity and let him stand. She smiled as she punched him in the arm with a laugh and the club members started swarming around them with amazement and admiration in their voices. Toph shook a few hands and tried to remember some names, but failed miserably. Eventually, she freed herself from the crowd and made her way back to the gym door.

_I'll let him know when I see him on Monday,_ she told herself as she put her confining shoes back on. Her smile faded slightly as she felt a set of vibrations approach her.

"I am sorry to have lost such a skilled warrior," Rou said with a smile. "How are you doing, Toph?"

"I'm good," she replied.

"I am glad to hear it. I am terribly sorry about my brother's actions as of late."

"What're you sorry for?" she asked. "It's not like you're the one who threatened Twinkle Toes or tries to but in on my personal life."

"About that," Rou said hesitantly. "I am afraid I have some news that will displease you."

"Great. What now?"

"I am afraid that my family has somehow managed invitations to join yours for dinner this Thanksgiving," he said. Toph's mood sank at record speed. "I am sorry for the intrusion," Rou finished with a bow before walking away.

_Great._


	16. Thanksgiving Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 15

Thanksgiving Part 1

Katara's Date

"Stop your squirming," Suki ordered as she painted Katara's eyelids.

"Suki, I can do this myself."

"You want to look perfect for your date, don't you?" Suki asked. "This is what I do, so let me do it."

Suki had been helping Katara to prepare for Zuko's arrival ever since she got to their house. Suki had dragged her straight into her room where she aided Katara in finding the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, the perfect hairstyle, and more. Sokka and their father Hakoda meanwhile were in the kitchen doing the job Katara had thought was meant for her: preparing the turkey for dinner.

"There! All done," Suki said triumphantly. "Take a look at yourself!"

Suki pushed Katara in front of the full size mirror hanging on her wall. Katara barely recognized herself at first. The black, shimmering dress that Suki had loaned her fit snuggly on her body. The four thin spaghetti straps that held it in place laid gracefully on her shoulders and though it split halfway down her right thigh, it was still tasteful and classy. The black high heels that Suki had found wrapped delicately around her toes and feet in an intricate pattern. Her hair fell loosely down her back without its usual tie and loopies to hold it up. Suki had done an exemplary job with her makeup too. The light blue eyeshadow brought to light the depth of her blue eyes wonderfully and the red lipstick wasn't too bad either.

"Let's see Zuko pass that up," Suki said, smiling at Katara's reflection. As Katara continued to examine herself, a knock resounded from the door.

"Katara," Sokka's voice came. "Zuko's here."

"Good luck," Suki grinned as Katara opened the door.

As she made her way down the hall towards Sokka and Suki's living room, Katara could hear her father's voice. It was low and subtle, but she knew he was probably giving Zuko the "she's my little girl" talk. As she entered, Katara took advantage of Zuko's unawareness of her presence and looked him over. He was clad in a deep crimson button down shirt that fit him quite nicely. A pair of black slacks were held in place by a belt just as black with a small golden buckle. She shook her head slightly when she noticed his hair falling down over his face on the left side. He was trying to keep his scar as covered as possible.

"Hi, Zuko," Katara greeted. His reaction was priceless. His good eye widened and his mouth fell open slightly at just the sight of her. He opened more it to say something, but closed it again and swallowed. _A very satisfying response,_ Katara thought.

Hakoda walked over to Katara and took her hand, leading her back over to the doorway before helping her put on her coat while Zuko pulled his back on as well. Taking her hand once again, Hakoda offered it to Zuko who held it with a gentle kind of strength.

"Remember what I said," he told Zuko in a fatherly voice. "I'm trusting you."

"Yes, sir," Zuko replied, respectively looking Hakoda in the eyes rather than at his daughter.

Once outside and safely out of earshot, Katara turned to her date and smiled.

"So what did my dad say to you?"

"Not much," Zuko shrugged. "Just that he knows where I live and that his son has access to some very dangerous things."

Katara let out a laugh as she snaked her arm around Zuko's and leaned into him. Zuko smiled contentedly as he escorted her down the street. Now any normal person would have arranged a ride to lunch, but knowing how much Katara enjoyed the cold weather and snow Zuko did not. Sure he wanted to shake and shiver with the unbearable cold that was all around him, but with Katara clinging to him as she was he did not mind as much. The rest of their walk passed in a mostly comfortable silence.

Zuko had chosen an interesting place for their lunch. It was a small restaurant called "The Setting Sun." Once inside, Katara saw why. The walls were a mural of clouds and mountain peaks, painted with the utmost detail. On the wall farthest in the back was a burning sun just barely hovering over the mountain tops. Golden candle lanterns were hung from ceiling, granting an atmosphere that simulated the proper lighting of the setting sun majestically.

"Wow," Katara whispered. "It's beautiful."

"But it doesn't compare," Zuko replied as he gently squeezed her hand.

The host greeted them politely before guiding them towards a table under the painted sun. Now on the other side of the building, Katara noticed that the entrance wall was also painted. It was much darker on that side with stars begin to show themselves in the fading light and a bright moon hanging like a pendant in the sky. Zuko politely pulled Katara's seat out for her and helped her remove her coat. He trembled slightly and she smiled when his fingers brushed against the bare skin of her shoulders and arms. Zuko ordered for the both of them before falling back into the silence that seemed to follow them on their walk.

"So," Katara began in an attempt at conversation. "What do you think? Not too much?"

Zuko sat there with a strong blush appearing on his cheeks as he shook his head. Katara covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle, but failed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You are!" Katara laughed out loud. "I've never seen you so quiet."

"I've never seen you so . . . . like that."

"Well thank you," Katara said. "But you know, it would be easier if you used both eyes."

She leaned over the table and placed her hand on Zuko's face. Something no other person in the world was ever privileged enough to get away with. She ran her hand over his scarred face and pushed his hair to the side, then she smiled.

"I didn't want to embarrass you," he said turning away.

"You could never embarrass me," Katara said. "Well, not with that anyway."

When their meals were brought to them, Katara could see Zuko felt much more relaxed. All of the tension seemed to just vanish as they struck up conversation and laughed together. All in all, it was a splendid meal.

"That was delicious," Katara sighed happily as Zuko walked her home.

"Sure you got enough?" Zuko asked. "Are we going to have to let that dress out?"

Katara slapped him in the arm and he let out a laugh. Katara wrapped her arms around him and poked him in the stomach.

"You're one to talk! You ordered us the same thing and still ended up eating some of mine!"

"Don't you poke me," he grinned as he poked her back.

Faster than Zuko could even keep up with what was going on, he found himself pinned up against the wall of the building they were passing. There was a warmth on his lips that he did not recognize. Slowly, his brain began functioning again and he realized it was all Katara. She was kissing him. She pushed him against the wall and she was kissing him! He felt her tongue pressing up against his lips eagerly, and he was happy to oblige her. His hand cupped her face and ran through her soft hair as he pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

_Thanks, Toph,_ she thought with a smile. _I should really take your advice more often!_

Sokka's Proposal

He sneaked around the house as quickly and quietly as he could. It would be no good raising suspicion so close to the actual event. Hiding the bauble in his sock drawer had definitely been a stroke of genius if he did say so himself. Removing the bag from the drawer, he poured its contents out into his hand. That small velvet box held his whole future in it if he was lucky. A slight aroma reached his nose.

"Oh no!" Sokka moaned. "The smell is all over the box!"

Taking a moment to consider his options, Sokka removed the small ring from the box and placed it in his pocket. He couldn't very well have Suki holding her nose when she said "yes", so the box was out. He'd just have to hold the ring himself.

Returning to the kitchen, Sokka saw his father pulling the turkey out of the oven to give it one more check.

"How's the bird?" he asked.

"Just about ready. Katara should be back any minute now too."

"Great! I'll go set out the rest of the stuff."

"Anything I can do to help?" Suki asked from the doorway.

"Sure," Hakoda answered. "Can you get the cranberries and gravy? Last year Sokka spilled them all over the floor."

"Dad!" Sokka whined.

Suki laughed merrily as she took the bowl and gravy boat out to the table. There was something about that laugh that just made Sokka melt inside. Feeling around in his pocket, he palmed the ring with a grin on his face and silently prayed for more courage.

After Sokka had finished setting all of the places and laying out the food, Katara came home looking a little disheveled. Sokka thought about asking how her date went, but when he saw her smeared makeup and lopsided hair he thought it would be better for his stomach if he didn't know. Katara and Suki disappeared into Suki's room to straighten her up and no doubt talk about lunch.

"Feeling okay?" his father asked him. "Not going to throw up, are you?"

"Not yet," Sokka grinned sheepishly. "Can't promise anything about later though."

Sokka returned to the kitchen and washed his hands. After cleaning off all of the food and scents, he pulled out the ring and stared down at it once again. All he had to do was take a knee and ask. That's all he had to do! Can't really screw up something as easy as that, right?

"It all smells so good! Great job, Sokka!"

Suki's abrupt arrival was accompanied by a rough slap on the back. Sokka lurched forward over the sink and watched in horror as the ring slipped from his hand and fell into the garbage disposal.

"What was that?" Sokka whipped around quickly and began pushing Suki out of the kitchen.

"Nothing! Nothing!" he said. "Just a cap from one of the bottles!"

Running back to the sink in a frantic panic, Sokka jammed his hand down into the disposal and fished around for the ring. There was something slimy, something sticky, and there was the blade, but so far no ring. Finally, he caught hold of the little thing and pulled it from the pipes. It was covered in food guts. Even after rinsing it over and over under the faucet, Sokka couldn't get all of the slimy feeling off. Then inspiration struck.

"The wine!"

Of course! It was one of the more romantic ways to propose. He would place the ring in a glass and fill it with wine. Then he'd give it to Suki! He'd seen it in the movies, and it always worked! Grabbing one of the bottles from the refrigerator, he uncorked it and grabbed a couple of glasses. Before he could poor them, however, Katara came in.

"Oh, just what I was looking for, Sokka!" she smiled as she took the glasses and bottle from him. "Thanks!" She was gone before he could stop her.

_Scrap that plan._

Feeling utterly dejected, Sokka held the ring gently and walked into the dining room. Everyone was smiling and laughing happily as he took his seat. How was he going to pull this off now? He had no box, no wine, and a slimy ring. Suki's hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. The ring flew from his hand and landed with a quiet splash in the gravy bowl.

_Wonderful._

"What's wrong, Sokka?" Suki asked as she ruffled his hair. "You usually can't stop smiling when there's this much meat on the table."

"It's nothing," he lied convincingly. "Just got something on my mind."

He eyed the gravy bowl worriedly as Suki started placing some mashed potatoes on her plate.

_Oh, no. Why me?_

Sokka snatched the gravy bowl just as Suki began to reach for it. Katara and his father stared at him in confusion as he smiled idiotically.

"Just need it for a second," Sokka explained.

"But you don't even have any food on your plate yet," Suki said as she reached for the bowl.

"I still need it."

"No, you don't," Suki argued as she managed to get a hold of the bowl. "Now give it here, Sokka."

"No, I need it!"

"Sokka, give it here!"

"Just give her the gravy, Sokka," Katara sighed.

"No, you don't understand! I really need--"

The gravy boat slipped from Sokka's grip and flew towards Suki. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion. The gravy splashed all over her dress and in her hair, leaving her a brown, sopping mess. To top the look off, a nice gravy boat hat rested nicely on her head.

"You idiot!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "What is wrong with you? We can't even have a nice dinner without you bumbling around like a buff--"

Just out of the corner of her eye, Suki caught a glimpse of a small object hanging off of the gravy bowl's tip. Reaching for it out of curiosity, she discovered it was a tiny ring, and nestled in it was a diamond. She stared down at the ring in her hand, then over to Sokka who now sat on his knee in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Suki, will you marry me?"

He watched her gaze down at the ring and it was as if time stood still. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. All he could do was wait. A small tear formed in the corner of Suki's eye and trailed down her cheek as she stared at him. That tear would define the rest of his life. And then she smiled.

"Yes!" she answered as she leaped on him and smothered him in her embrace. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

_Best Thanksgiving EVER!_

Zuko's Family Dinner

Zuko's blissful mood had ended quickly once he had gotten home. He had been locked out! In the snow! Banging on the door, he began yelling to be let in. The snow had left deep wet marks all over his shirt and pants and he was in no mood to wait and freeze. When the door was finally opened, he was shocked to see a tall girl with black hair tied up in two bus.

"Who're you and what do you want?" she asked lazily.

"Who am I?" Zuko repeated. "I live here! Who're you?"

"Who is it, Mai?" a familiar voice called from inside.

"A wet, scarred guy," the girl answered.

"That would be Zuzu," Azula's voice came as she strolled up beside her friend. "Zuzu, meet Mai. Mai, my incompetent brother."

"Whatever," the girl said as she walked back inside.

"Just a bundle of personality, isn't she?" Zuko said sarcastically as he walked past his sister.

"Welcome home, Zuko," Iroh called from the kitchen. "How was your date?"

"Great, Uncle," Zuko smiled as he tossed his shirt into his room and grabbed a more comfortable and dry one. "Thanks for calling in that favor to your friend."

"No thanks necessary, Nephew," Iroh laughed. "Now why don't you all get comfortable and I will bring diner out shortly. Would anyone care for some tea while we wait?"

"Just as I said, Mai. He _always_ serves tea."

"What's wrong with tea?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing," Azula replied. "I was just pointing out to Mai how predictable this place is."

"You don't have to be here," Zuko growled. "You could go back to your precious University and have your Thanksgiving there."

"Jealous are we?" Azula mocked. "Well who wouldn't be when their baby sister has skipped ahead of them in school?"

"You are so aggravating!" Zuko yelled.

"Tea for everyone then," Iroh said calmly. "Any preference, Mai?"

"Ear plugs," she answered in her gravely voice. Iroh let out a deep belly laugh as he returned to the small kitchen of the apartment.

"This place is a mess," Azula said. "Can't you two pick up after yourselves?"

"We didn't have time to clean," Zuko retorted. "We just wanted you home so you wouldn't have to spend it alone. Can't you just be grateful for once?"

Azula did not respond. She simply got up and walked down towards the bathroom without a word and shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Zuko asked no one in particular.

"You don't get her, do you?" Mai asked him. Zuko turned his attention to his sister's friend and eyed her curiously. "I'm share sessions with her because my parents want me to be more 'expressive'." She visibly shuddered at the word. "Azula's there for the same reason, right?"

"Sort of," Zuko acknowledged. "It's complicated."

"Not really. I know all about your family. She has no problem sharing her experiences with the group, she just doesn't share how she feels. The doctor says that she's put up this wall of crud so she can keep the bad feelings away.

"There's only one time I know that she's actually talked about any kind of actual feeling. She told me one afternoon when I was complaining about being bored. She offered to tell me a story. Know which one it was?"

Zuko shook his head.

"She told me how you got that scar. How your dad was beating on your mom. She just happened to walk in at a bad time and he started beating her too. She said that was probably the only time she was ever afraid of anything. Then you came in and just stood between them and your dad and got that scar as a reward.

"She seemed so confused when she was telling me about it. Like she didn't understand why you did it at all. The thing that surprised me most about the little confessional story was that at the end, she said she was really glad that you were there."

Zuko stared down the hallway at the closed bathroom door. There was no way Azula was sad or was crying or sad about their exchange. They had each said and done much worse than that to each other. But he couldn't shake the sudden pang of guilt for what he had said. When Azula returned from the hall and sat down between her brother and friend.

"Sorry for what I said," Zuko mumbled.

"What are you talking about now, dumb-dumb?" Azula asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to fight today."

"That's because you know you'll lose," Azula replied. Zuko closed his eyes and mentally restrained himself.

"No," he said through clenched teeth. "I just don't think we should fight on Thanksgiving when we have company over."

"I told you he was a pushover, didn't I, Mai?"

"Tea is ready!" Iroh called happily as he entered with a tray in his hands.

"I am not a pushover!" The sudden outburst caused Iroh to momentarily lose his balance and the tea spilled all over the three sitting on the floor.

"Delicious," Mai said sarcastically.

"I'll go get some towels and prepare some more tea," Iroh smiled.

"Way to go, dumb-dumb."

A/N: As you can probably tell, I decided to go Tales of Ba Sing Se with this. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some reviews and I'll have part two up in no time . . . . I hope.


	17. Thanksgiving Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 16

Thanksgiving Part 2

Toph sat on her bed tapping her foot impatiently, infuriated with herself. Ty Lee was tearing through her closet to help her find something nice to wear after already having put her hair up in two long braids. Why? Because her mother had asked her to and she was dumb enough to say "yes." Outfit after outfit fell to the floor as Ty Lee tossed them aside. The pile was getting rather large.

"You have so many cute things yo wear, Tophy," Ty Lee said as yet another hanger hit the ground. "Why do you always wear those jerseys?"

"They're comfortable," Toph shrugged.

"Oh! This one's perfect!" Ty Lee squealed as she lay a skirt on the bed next to Toph. "And it's long too so they won't see your feet!"

Toph looked over the skirt with her hands. No frills. No ribbons or bows. No lace.

"And I won't need shoes with this one?"

"Nope!"

"Cool," Toph replied as she removed her shorts. "Try and find a sleeveless."

"But it's so cold," Ty Lee whined. "And you have so many nice sweaters! You'd look much better if you wore one of those!"

"What do I care about appearance?" Toph asked. "I just wanna be comfy."

"Well you should care sometimes," her friend grinned. "Isn't Aang coming to dinner?"

"Maybe."

Honestly, she had not spoken to Twinkle Toes about having Thanksgiving dinner with her family at all. After finding out that Qiang, Rou, and their parents were coming she had more to consider before asking him. Each time she ran the scenario of all of them together she reached one of two conclusions: one massive food fight or someone suffering grievous bodily harm. As much fun as that sounded, Toph really did not like the idea of starting a war in her own house while ruining one of the few days that her family got together peacefully. Her mother was actually in the kitchen right now _cooking_ for them.

"Hey, I think this one might work," Ty Lee said, breaking Toph's train of thought.

Without asking what it was, Toph snagged the article of clothing from her bubbly friend and put it on. Ty Lee smiled at the sight in front of her. Her little Tophy was wearing a plain white skirt that fell to the ground and a beautiful one shoulder light green shirt.

"So adorable!" Ty Lee said as she hugged the blind girl.

"Girls?" Kuzon's voice called from outside the door. "The guests have arrived. They are awaiting us in the living room."

"Great," Toph moaned.

When the girls reached the living room, Toph did a quick view of the people occupying it. Her parents were standing at the head of the room with Kuzon as they usually did when greeting guests, and the four others were standing at respectable distance in front of them. The twins she had recognized immediately so the two standing behind them had to be their parents.

One set of vibrations was very calm and cool in demeanor, and they had an air of quiet dignity about them. The other set was in constant motion. It was nothing noticeable to anyone else's seeing eyes, but Toph could feel the person constantly shifting weight, as if the person was trying to draw everyone's attention.

"She looks like a mouse," Ty Lee whispered with a quiet giggle. "Pointy little nose!"

"Allow me to introduce Miss Toph Bei Fong and my daughter, Ty Lee," Kuzon said as the girls stepped into the room.

"Are we meant to eat with the servant and his daughter?" Toph heard a shrill, high pitched voice ask in a whisper. Her eye twitched slightly. Sometimes she hated being able to hear what others could not.

"Miss Toph, Ty Lee," Kuzon continued. "This is the Zhu Family. Master Guiren, Lady Meili, and their sons Masters Qiang and Rou."

Ty Lee curtsied politely before the guests and Toph followed her with a bow.

"No no no, dear," said the shrill voice that Toph realized belonged to Lady Meili. "Ladies do not bow. They curtsy."

"I know," Toph replied with another bow.

"Not very ladylike at all. We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

Toph wanted to say "you can try," but decided to hold her tongue.

"Please, have a seat everyone," Huiliang said. "Please excuse me while I go and check on dinner."

"Your servants are not cooking for you?" Lady Meili asked in surprise.

"No," Toph's mother smiled in return. "I prefer to cook for my family on Thanksgiving."

The moment that Toph's mother left and the guests were seated, Ty Lee was on the prowl. She immediately struck up a conversation with the twins which got a huff out of their mother. Toph had noticed that so far Master Guiren had not spoken a word. It made it difficult for her to tell what kind of person he was if he didn't speak to her. Before she could make an attempt at conversation however, Qiang sat himself in the seat next to her.

"You look great," he said.

Toph silently ignored his compliment. She was now busy "watching" Rou's reactions to Ty Lee. She smirked at the shy, quiet boy as he stammered responses to Ty Lee's flirtations comments.

"We won another tournament this week," Qiang said.

"Good for you," Toph replied as she sunk deeper into the couch.

"Sit up," the mouse lady ordered. "Ladies do not slouch. I can see I will have my work cut out for me to make you a proper woman."

_What is with her?_ Toph wondered. _Whatever, I'm outta here._

Toph rose from her seat as Qiang inched his way closer to her. She felt his hand reach out to stop her from leaving, but she easily pulled away before he could get a hold on her. Seeing Toph leaving, Ty Lee bounded after her with a smile.

"Toph, where are you going?" Lao called. Toph did not answer.

"That was rather rude," Lady Meili scoffed.

Halfway down the hall leading to the garden, Ty Lee managed to catch up with Toph.

"What's wrong, Tophy?"

"Today is totally sucking," Toph answered. "We've gotta share one of our _good_ family days with total snobs and idiots."

"You'll feel better when Aang gets here," Ty Lee smiled. "That Qiang guy will back off too."

They reached the garden doors and Toph threw them open with a bang. The chilly winter air felt good against her skin, and the cold steps of the porch sent icy shock waves through her feet. She and Ty Lee sat down in silence on the porch just enjoying the atmosphere around them.

"Aang isn't coming," Toph admitted. "I didn't tell him."

"What?" Ty Lee nearly shrieked, not bothering to hide the shock in her voice. "But why? Why didn't you tell him?"

"Are you kidding? It'd be like lighting a cigarette in a fireworks factory."

"But what about Aang?" Ty Lee asked. "He's all alone on Thanksgiving!"

"He'll be fine."

The two of them fell silent once again. Toph could feel that Ty Lee's heartbeat had sped up at the news about Aang. She was really upset. _Why should it bother her so much? I should be the one that's upset and depressed that Twinkle Toes isn't here._

"I used to hate you, you know," Ty Lee suddenly said, breaking the silence. "When I was little, I would go to school and Daddy would spend his day with another little girl. I hadn't met you yet, but you had this big house, lots of servants, and anything you wanted you could have. It used to make me so mad that Daddy would come over here and spend time with you rather than spend time with me at school. When I told him so he just smiled and asked if I wanted to meet you.

"I was so ready to tell you off and make you sorry for taking my daddy from me. Then, when I met you you were nothing like I thought. You looked so sad and lonely all the time. It made me realize why Daddy wanted to be with you when I was at school. It made me cry just to look at you. I could never bear to feel that lonely."

Toph recalled perfectly the feeling that Ty Lee was referring to. It was a painful memory, sitting by herself out in this very garden with no one else around to play or laugh with. If it hadn't been so very far behind her now, she might have let a tear slip. Then she thought of Aang.

Aang was all alone right now in his little dorm room. All alone, with no one to share Thanksgiving dinner with. If he even had a Thanksgiving dinner. All because she was too worried about fighting with her dad. Something that she did almost everyday anyway.

"Okay," Toph said. "Let's go find Kuzon so he can go and get Twinkle Toes."

Ty Lee jumped for joy as she and Toph strolled back through the hallways of the estate. The living room was alive with conversations that had been struck up between the Bei Fongs and the Zhus, so it was easy enough for Toph to pull Kuzon off to the side without anyone's noticing. As Toph dragged Kuzon out of the room, Ty Lee plopped herself on the couch in between the twins with a smile.

"Yes, Miss Toph?" Kuzon asked when she released his arm.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Your mother says the turkey will be ready in another twenty minutes," Kuzon told her. "I will have him here before then."

"Thanks, Kuzon," Toph said with a smile before she returned to the living room.

Qiang began following Toph around like a lost puppy the moment she was back in the living room. He barely strayed from her side even when she sat down in a small chair leaving him squatting on the floor. His mother squeaked indignantly at this, but Toph ignored her. Unfortunately, her son was not so easy to tune out.

"And that's how I defeated last year's champion!" Qiang finished saying with a slam of his fist on the Bei Fong's coffee table. Ty Lee clapped excitedly from her spot beside Rou while Toph just shook her head.

"Incredible, isn't he?" Lady Meili said.

"Doesn't begin to describe 'im," Toph replied. The insult clearly went over Lady Meili's head as she spoke her approval of the statement. Toph's mother now entered the room with a bright smile on her face and called everyone into the dining room.

"The turkey is ready!" she said merrily.

The two families gathered around the table with grumbling bellies and eager taste buds. Toph settled down between her mother and Ty Lee. Across from her sat Qiang, Rou, and their father. Lao of course sat at the end of the table, and directly across from him was Lady Meili as head of the Zhu family. Toph began her usual impatient foot tapping as her mother finished putting the final touches on the table and getting everyone in their seats. Where was Kuzon with Aang?

"Now, I'd like to share our family tradition," Huiliang said. "It is a Bei Fong custom for each person at the table to share what they are thankful for before eating this meal. Toph, would you please begin?"

"Huh? What? What about Kuzon?"

"Yeah, can't we wait a little longer for Daddy?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't see why not," Mrs. Bei Fong replied.

"Oh, for goodness sakes," Lady Meili shook her head as she stood. "I will begin. I am thankful for the continued success of my business." Master Guiren stood next.

"I am grateful for the blessing of my family," he said.

_Explains where Rou got it from,_ Toph thought.

"I am grateful to be with my loved ones on this day," Rou said with a kind smile.

"I am thankful that I am with Toph," Qiang announced as he grinned across the table to her.

_I'm gonna be sick._

"I'm grateful for my daddy and the Bei Fongs," Ty Lee said with a small smile. "They're my family and my whole world!" Toph grinned. Count on Ty Lee to say something cheesy and mushy.

"Toph? It's your turn, dear."

"Uh, you go ahead, Mom," Toph replied, biding her time. "I can't really think of a good one just yet."

"All right then. I am thankful for my family's health and safety in this past year. And you, Lao?"

"I am grateful for--"

"Finally!" Toph interrupted. She leaped from her seat and ran from towards the living roomleaving everyone staring after her. After a moment's hesitation, they rose to follow.

Kuzon was just opening the main entrance door when Toph made it down the hall. Aang's gentle footsteps had barely crossed the threshold of the house when she was on him. She crashed into both men and locked Aang in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Kuzon!"

"You are most welcome, Miss Toph."

"Toph . . . can't . . . . breathe," Aang wheezed. Toph released him and he took a deep intake of vitally missed air.

"Sorry, Twinkle Toes," she blushed. By now, the room was filled with the members of the Bei Fong and Zhu families. Toph felt Mrs. Zhu turn her nose up slightly as she looked over Aang. Qiang's foot was now grinding into the floor as well.

"And who is this scruffy looking boy?" Lady Meili asked.

"He's that track kid I told you about," Qiang replied. The stupid boy was ruining his chances with Toph yet again! What was it that made her like the kid so much?

"His name is Aang," Toph growled. "And he's not scruffy."

"With due respect, young lady, but you can not see to tell for yourself," Lady Meili squeaked. "Ruffled clothes, unkempt hair, blank expression."

"My hair is not 'unkempt'!" Aang huffed.

Toph's eye twitched angrily at the comment. Sure she couldn't actually "see" Aang, but she knew he was a much better person than this woman.

"You know what? I haven't said what I'm thankful for yet, have I? Well, I've got a couple things." She pointed her finger directly at Qiang. "I'm thankful that I'm not in your club anymore. It sucked and so do you."

"Excuse me!" Lady Meili shrieked.

"Quiet, Mouse Lady, you're next! I'm grateful I'm not as pigheaded or obnoxious as you!"

"You insufferable little beast!"

"Woah, Mom!" Qiang said as he grabbed his mother's arm. "Toph is not a 'beast', she an amazing girl!"

"Quiet, Qiang!" Lady Meili shrieked again.

"No! I won't let you bad mouth her!"

Qiang stood protectively between his mother and Toph in an effort to stop the fight. He was met by a strong back hand. Rou and Master Guiren just stared on, stuck dumb by what they were seeing.

"What is wrong with you?" Toph asked. "I'll admit I'm no fan of your idiot son's, but he didn't deserve that!" Qiang looked at her in surprise that she would defend him. Why wasn't Aang doing anything to help her? Meili Zhu was now stomping her way towards Toph. Before she could reach the rude little girl however, Lao Bei Fong stood between them.

"You have no right to tell me when my child deserves to be disciplined," the mouse lady said. "If you as me, you are in need of some discipline as well."

"Why don't you just try it?" Toph growled.

"Enough!" Lao ordered. "Toph Bei Fong, that is no way to treat a guest in this house. You are to be a kind and respectful hostess to people who are invited into our home. Do you understand me?"

Toph was taken aback. It was bad enough that he disapproved of Aang without ever really knowing him, but now he was taking this horrible woman's side over his own daughter? Toph turned her face away and felt Aang's hand on her shoulder.

Qiang's eyes suddenly filled with the light of an epiphany. That was it right there. The thing that made Aang so special to her. That simple little gesture of standing beside her. He did not try to defend her, because he knew that she did not need him to. Aang did not smother her with kind words of praise or admiration, because she was not looking for them. The reason that Aang meant so much to Toph was because he knew who she was, and he never wanted her to be anything other than that.

"With that being said." Lao turned his attention towards Meili Zhu. "No one speaks to my daughter that way. _No one_." The last part of her father's statement sent icy shivers through Toph's body. There was an intensity in her his voice that she had never felt before. "You are leaving now. And until my daughter receives a proper apology, neither you nor your business are welcome here."

Meili Zhu stood with her mouth agape. She had never been spoken to in such a manner before. Then the thought of losing her business ties with the Bei Fongs struck her and she nearly collapsed. Qiang and Rou were at her sides and helped her to walk out the door Kuzon was politely holding open for them. Toph was grinning from ear to ear as Master Guiren followed closely behind. He stopped once he reached the door.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home, Master Lao Bei Fong," he said with a bow. "I can not speak for my wife, but I do wish to speak for myself when I extend my sincerest apologies. I wish you all a pleasant evening."

Guiren Zhu left with another polite bow and Toph's respect. She knew that the man was genuine in his words and appreciated them. Returning to her own family, she discovered that her father was still standing in front of her. She had the distinct feeling that he was staring at Aang's hand, which had never left her shoulder.

"Dad, before you say anything, I'd like to finish giving thanks."

Lao regarded his daughter with a raised eyebrow, but did not speak. Taking his silence for approval, Toph continued.

"Kuzon, I'm thankful to you for the kindness and care that you've given me since I was little. And Ty Lee, I'm thankful for the friendship that you and I have. However weird it is. Mom, I'm thankful for all of the fussing and worrying you do over me, even if it is too much, cause it lets me know that you care.

"Dad, I'm thankful for you. I know that I'm not exactly the daughter that you wanted, but I am _your_ daughter. I don't back down when I'm faced with a challenge; I'm hardheaded and stubborn; I won't compromise anything that I believe in; and I'm stronger than anything that life has to throw at me. I didn't really know it until recently, but I learned these things from you."

Lao's expression softened slightly.

_Now for the hard part._

"Dad, I want you to meet Aang." Toph shoved the boy forward until he was standing almost nose to nose with her father. He took a quick step back and grinned nervously as he waved a greeting. "He helped me to discover who I am. He helped me see all the things in front of me that everyone else said my blindness would keep me from. He gave me the courage to try new things and new experiences. He's my best friend. And he's also a lot more."

Toph stepped forward until she stood beside Aang and she gripped his hand firmly. Ty Lee let a delighted squeal escape before quickly clapping her hands over her mouth. Huiliang smiled with a tear swelling in her eye as she looked upon her little girl who had transformed into a young woman right in front of her. Lao remained silent as he continued to stare at the two of them.

"Dear?" Huiliang approached her husband and placed her hand on his arm. After a moment that seemed to never end, Lao Bei Fong spoke.

"Aang," he said hesitantly. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Toph smiled as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her father. He obviously didn't approve of their being together, but he was willing enough to at least giving Aang a chance. That alone made the whole ordeal worth it.

A/N:Guiren means valuing benevolence and Meili means beautiful. How dare her parents name her such a thing!

Lao Bei Fong is not a mean or cruel man. He's just an over protective father. It's hard when your child grows up. Watching them become stronger and wiser. You begin to realize that soon they aren't going to need you anymore. The happiness of your children is one of the most if not most important thing in the world. You pray that they find happiness and someone to share it with. The problem is, you're never going to find someone good enough. That's why sometimes it's best to just trust in your child's judgment and give someone a chance on their behalf.

On an unrelated note I want to give my thanks for this past year. I want to say that I am thankful for all of the people in my life. The people who have been good to me and loved me, and the people who have been cruel to me and hurt me. Each of you has impacted my life and granted me the experiences that have led me to the place in my life that I am today. You have in essence helped me to become the person that I am. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.


	18. Stressful Studies

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 17

Stressful Studies

Aang blinked his weary eyes as he stared down into the jumbled mass of words that was his textbook. The print had long ago begun running together, but he still sat defiantly trying to study. The impending doom of finals was looming just a short two weeks away and he was positive that he was not ready for them. Between that and the last track meet of the semester only three days away, Aang's nerves were a wreck. He turned his head towards the digital clock on the corner of his desk.

"Three thirty in the morning," he moaned. "I better get some sleep."

The following morning, after nowhere near a peaceful rest, Aang readied himself as best he could and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Ever since Thanksgiving weekend had passed, Aang had been pulling these late night study sessions. The fear of failing his exams or a poor performance at the track meet was becoming overwhelming. He knew that if either one happened, he could lose his scholarship.

"What's wrong with you, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked as he fell into his chair.

_How does she always know?_

"Nothing," he smiled. "Just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked with concern lacing her voice. "You don't look so good."

"You look like you were run over by a bus," Zuko agreed.

"I'm just tired, all right?" Aang protested loudly. Toph shook her head. "What?"

"You're trying to lie to a human lie detector," she replied.

"Don't worry about it," Aang said, lowering his voice. "I'm all right. Really."

Aang could tell by the look on her face that Toph was not convinced. Neither were the others for that matter. Toph did not speak to him for the remainder of breakfast, clearly upset that he would not tell her what was wrong. Aang felt guilty but he did want anyone to worry when there was nothing that they could do to help anyway. When the morning bell rang, Aang forced himself out of his seat and sluggishly made his way to class.

"He's being stupid!" Toph told Katara and Zuko as they watched Aang leave. "He's always there, ready to help us, and he won't let us do the same!"

"Maybe he is just tired," Zuko suggested.

"Yeah, and I'm prom queen," Toph scoffed. "If he thinks he's tired now, wait til after track practice."

Sleep seemed to stalk Aang throughout the entire day. More than once his desk had a book dropped on it or a teacher would start talking rather loudly in front of his seat. Toph was still not speaking to him by the time lunch rolled around and Zuko just barely managed to catch his head before it fell into his spaghetti. As the first year's drool trickled into his palm, the temptation to let Aang face plant overcame Zuko.

"Huh? What?" Aang mumbled as he rose from his meatball pillow.

"You're disgusting," Zuko said as he wiped his hand clean with a napkin.

The rest of the day did not go much better for Aang. By the time that he reached the gym for his daily team practice he was ready to collapse where he stood. Toph's yelling voice in his ear was almost enough to wake him up.

"Get your butt over here now, Twinkle Toes!"

His first thought was to turn around and walk right back out the door. Problem was, this was the first time she had spoken with him since breakfast and he really didn't want to make her any more angry than she already was.

"Laps around the gym!" she barked.

Aang did as he told without bothering to point out that he was supposed to stretch first. The increasingly rough drills were bad enough, but the commentary was murder.

"You call that sprinting?" Toph yelled across the gym. "At this rate you're gonna have to tie weights to the competition just so you can get across the starting line before they finish!"

"Don'tcha think yer bein' kinda harsh?" the coach asked her. "He's gonna conk out."

"Look at him!" Toph replied. "He's not running! I can see him!"

This earned her an odd look from the coach. Of course he wouldn't understand what she meant.

"I dunno what's goin' on tween you two, but the boy needs rest bad," the coach told her. "He's got a lot ridin' on this."

"What're you talking about?" Toph frowned.

"The kid's got a meet comin' up and ain't exams in like two weeks? He's gotta be freakin'. I would be if I knew my scholarship was on the line."

Toph blinked in confusion.

_Scholarship? He's here on scholarship? Explains a lot. Why didn't he tell me?_

Aang was now resting his body against the wall of the gym. He was working himself to exhaustion over this. Toph crossed the gym and stopped just short of his resting vibrations.

"I'm up, I'm up," he groaned as he pulled himself from the wall. Toph just stared at him with her blind eyes. "What's wrong?"

Toph rammed Aang's back against the wall with a vicious shove. Her eyes narrowed angrily and her fists clenched at her sides.

"If you can't even trust me enough to tell me what's going on, then you're on your own!"

Aang stared blankly ahead as Toph stomped her way out the heavy double doors of the gym and slammed them closed behind her. His body slid down the wall as Aang slumped onto the cold, hard floor. Whatever exhaustion loomed over him was long gone now.

"What just happened?"

For the first time all week, when Aang returned to his dorm that afternoon he went straight to bed. The incident in the gym played in his head over and over again, but he could not for the life of him find what he had done wrong. Fatigue was settling in his body as he pulled the covers over himself. Sleep was not far behind.

A gentle shaking roused Aang from his comfortable exhaustion induced coma. Out of habit he rolled over in his clock. Just after nine o'clock in the morning.

"Nine o'clock?" Aang yelled as he sat up. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and held him still.

"Whoa there! Calm down!"

Aang shook the sleep from his head and looked for the hands' owner. Sokka was sitting in his desk chair smiling at him. Aang shook his head again, there were apparently still some cobwebs in there. Turning once again, Sokka was still sitting in his chair.

"Get up," he ordered. "Let's go."

"What're you talking about?" Aang screamed. "I'm late! I gotta get to class!"

"No, you don't. Get dressed and let's go."

Aang grabbed a pair of pants from his closet and threw on a shirt, protesting and arguing with Sokka the entire time. When he was finally dressed, he followed the strange man out the door and to the dormitory parking lot. Sokka guided him to a deep green car that looked more like a toy than a vehicle and opened the doors.

"It's Suki's, I swear," Sokka grinned, tossing Aang's back pack in the back seat.

"Sokka, I have to go to class," Aang repeated for the umpteen trillionth time.

"It's cool. You're guardian called you in today."

"Why would Gyatso do that?"

"He didn't. I did."

"You did?" Aang echoed. "How? Gyatso's the only person on my contact list."

"Computers are incredible things, aren't they? If you know how, you could easily change a few records."

"You changed my records?" Aang screamed.

"No!" Sokka answered. "I'm no good with computers, so I had Suki do it."

"Why?"

"Just get in," Sokka ordered. Aang did as he was told as Sokka started up the little green car.

"What's this all about, Sokka?"

"Katara told me what's been going on with you. Sounds like you're killing yourself not sleeping."

"I don't really have a choice," Aang explained. "The track team, exams, my scholarship hanging in the balance. I've been studying like crazy and I still don't understand anything. I feel like my head's gonna kasplode!"

"Not in Suki's car," Sokka laughed. "I figured it was something like that. You need a day off to rest that melon of yours."

"How's that gonna help?"

"Trust me, Aang. I know about thinking too much."

Aang looked across the car at Sokka skeptically as he steered the car down the road. Worry began to fill him as he thought of the classes he was missing and the lessons that would undoubtedly be on the finals. Sokka just continued to grin as he turned on the radio and hummed to the music. It did not take very long to reach Sokka's and Suki's home where Suki stood outside awaiting their arrival.

"Wow, you are in rough shape," Suki commented when she saw Aang. "Come inside and eat."

Aang's stomach welcomed the prospect of food and for the first time that morning did not argue with what he was told to do. There was a spread of pancakes, waffles, toast and jam waiting for him on the table when he entered.

"Bow down and give thanks," Sokka said. "This is the first meat free breakfast in this house."

"Thanks," Aang replied. "Did you cook all of this, Suki?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked with a smile. "I do everything around here. Cleaning, cooking, filing, lawsuit dodging, speech preparation, you name it."

"On paper, she's my assistant," Sokka explained.

"Yeah, on paper," Suki smirked.

"She makes me presentable," Sokka continued. "She's the only thing that keeps me understandable. I can't use a computer to save my life and I'm terrible in front of crowds. Suki helps me get all this . . ." Sokka pointed to his head, "to make sense to other people."

Aang's mouth was currently full of waffles, so he nodded his response.

"And that's what I'm going do for you, only in reverse," Suki told him. "I'm going to help you find a way to straighten out the mess in your head."

Sokka placed Aang's back pack on the table and laid out his textbooks and notes. As Aang and Suki looked through the textbooks together, Suki gave him note taking tips as well as advice on how to memorize particular tidbits of information. Every thirty minutes or so they would take a break from the books to grab a snack or just distract themselves from the work. Suki told him that the easiest things to remember about studying are the first and last things you read, so lots of short breaks helped make more information easier to recall. Even Sokka spoke up a few times. Sometimes it was actual advice, but mostly just sarcastic comments.

"I can't tell you guys how much this helps," Aang said as he packed away his books. After four hours of studying and note taking he could actually remember what he had been reading. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem, Aang," Suki said. "Anytime you want to study with me again just come on over."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "You're welcome here anytime, buddy."

"Thanks again," Aang bowed. "Can I ask you one more favor, Sokka?"

"Sure."

"Can I get you to drop me off somewhere? I kinda have an apology to make."

The Bei Fong estate was still as intimidating as ever from the front. Aang had only ever come through this door maybe twice in his life, one of those times being just last month. The wall was more inviting, but he did not want to anger Toph's father so soon after getting his permission to see his daughter. As Aang knocked on the door he wished he had asked Sokka to stay and wait for him. To his surprise, it was not Kuzon who answered the door, but Lao Bei Fong himself. He did not look happy.

"I do not know what you did, but you had better set things right," Lao said coldly as he pulled Aang inside. "She has been throwing her meals at me since last night and she refuses to tell anyone what's wrong."

"Sorry," Aang replied.

Lao pulled Aang all the way to the eastern garden and stopped short of the door. Aang could already hear Toph grunting outside as she was no doubt letting off some steam. Lao stayed safely inside from fear of more projectiles aimed at his head as Aang ventured into the danger zone. Toph was busy mauling a tree with her fists, but stopped when she felt Aang's footsteps.

"What?" she growled.

"I'm sorry," Aang told her. She turned, allowing him to see the side of her face.

"You don't even know why you're sorry."

"I'm sorry cause you're upset," Aang replied. "And it's because of me."

"That still doesn't mean you know what you did."

"Because I don't."

"Why didn't you just tell me you were on scholarship?" she yelled. Aang stopped dead. Was that what this was all about? That's why she was so mad?

"I meant to," Aang answered. "I guess I just didn't find the right time."

"Right time?" Toph scoffed. "What 'right time?' All you had to do was say something! 'Hey, Toph. Nice breakfast. By the way I'm on scholarship.' What's so hard about that?"

"Why is it bugging you so much?" Aang asked. "Is it bad that I'm here on scholarship?"

"It doesn't matter!" Toph screamed. "What matters is you've been keeping it from me! I trust you enough to let you know when crud's going on in my life! How am I supposed to help you when I don't even know what's going on?"

"I just didn't want you to worry."

"Why would that be so bad?" Toph asked as she lowered her voice. "You worry about and try to help me all the time. Why can't you trust me enough to do the same?"

"I do trust you, Toph," Aang replied. He stepped forward to hug her, but she stopped him.

"I'm still mad, so don't try to act all touchy feely now."

"I really am sorry, Toph," Aang said again. "I didn't mean to keep it from you. Honest."

"I know. But I'm still mad."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Promise me you won't keep this kinda stuff from me anymore for starters."

"Promise. Anything else?"

"I'll let you know when I think of something," she told him as she walked passed him. As she did so, she jab him forcefully in the arm. The pain in his arm was all Aang needed to know that she had forgiven him.

A/N: What's the verdict, my lovely readers? Gimme reviews while I work on the next chappy!


	19. Two Gusts of Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 18

Two Gusts of Wind

For once it was not Toph tapping her foot at the breakfast table, it was Aang. His fingers were drumming as well. His breakfast sat on his plate untouched while he kept glancing at the clock on the cafeteria wall.

"One day of rest and now he's restless," Zuko said. "Why can't you pick a happy middle?"

"Sorry," Aang replied. "I'm just nervous. This is gonna an important meet."

"You need to eat something," Katara said as she sipped her milk. "Why is this one so important?"

"I can't. Coach has been telling me all about the guy I'm supposed to be racing. He's a first year, just like me, and he's also the star of his team."

"So you've got some competition for once," Toph remarked. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Aang answered as he began to bounce in his seat. "I'm just really excited! My stomach's been doing flip flops all morning!"

"Flip a flap in it, or I'll flop you," Zuko said as he pushed Aang's plate at him.

Classes were not as difficult for Aang as usual with the help of Suki's advice. He managed to keep focused on the majority of the lessons without his mind wandering off too often. But it did still wander. Mostly to the track field and his opponent. Other than the fact that he was a first year as well, Aang didn't know anything about the guy. He didn't even know his name. He just couldn't wait to meet this guy!

By the time lunch finally arrived, Aang's stomach was torn between flip flops and food. The grumbling ached for sustenance, but the rolling and gurgling begged him not to. The pungent aroma of savory morsels coming from the school cafeteria beckoned him as he opened the door. The sweet scents tantalized his taste buds as he followed his nose to the gang's usual table near the back corner of the room. As he neared the round table, his stomach churned as his mouth salivated at the food lying there.

"If you drool on me again, I swear you'll be eating the rest of your meals through a straw," Zuko warned as Aang hovered over him. Toph got up from her seat and forced Aang down into his, then she pushed her own plate in front of him.

"Eat or I'll shove it down your throat," she ordered. Aang looked at the bean burritos and chips now before him.

"I guess a little will be alright," Aang said. "Right stomach?"

Five burritos, four single bags of chips, and two sodas later Aang let out a content sigh as he patted his full stomach. Zuko's eye twitched in disgust at the empty plates that rested on the table as Katara piled them up.

"Geez, Twinkle Toes," Toph laughed. "I thought you were too excited to eat."

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday," Aang grinned. "Guess the hunger just got to me!"

As happy as he was during lunch, Aang soon regretted the feeding frenzy. The churning in his stomach was bad enough earlier, now there was food swirling along with it. Every few minutes he was requesting to go to the bathroom where he would stand in front of the seat and wait to see which way the burritos were going. Unfortunately, the food never came out.

The walk to the track was not a pleasant one after class. More than once Aang had to stop and balance himself to make sure he did fall over. Running was looking more and more difficult. About halfway to the track Aang was glad to hear Toph calling for him.

"What's up Twinkle Toes?" she asked. "Don't you have a race to win?"

"Little trouble," Aang answered. "Can I get a hand?"

Toph clapped a few times and smiled.

"Good enough?"

"Ha ha," Aang replied. "Seriously, give me some help."

"You get down there yourself or you don't race," Toph told him. "If you can't walk, maybe you shouldn't be running."

"Toph!"

"Fine! Baby."

Toph ducked under Aang's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Helping him hobble down to the track was irritating, but she didn't mind as much with his arm around her. Maybe she should let him hold her more often. She pulled his arm tighter around her and smiled. By the time they reached the track everyone who saw them assumed they were just hanging on each other.

"Well you two sure look cute," Katara said.

"Eh," was all Toph replied.

The two track teams sat on opposite sides of the track performing their stretches and warm ups. Aang took a seat next to teammates and slowly began stretching as well, doing his best not to aggravate his stomach and incur its wrath.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, I think I spotted your competition."

Aang lifted his head to Toph and saw her pointing across the track. He followed her pointing finger to a tall boy with striped black and green hair. He was stretching his legs and smiling to his teammates when he noticed Aang's gaze. Aang nodded and smiled to him.

"What makes you say that's him?" Aang asked.

"Cause he's got steps almost as light as yours."

The young man began to cross the track and regarded Aang with a smile. When the reached Aang, he extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Name's Kaze," he said. "And you?"

"Aang," he answered as he gripped Kaze's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Thought so! You're the guy everyone keeps talking about," Kaze said. "Nice to have a challenge to look forward to. I was tops through junior high, and things don't look much more promising here."

"I'll do my best!" Aang grinned as his stomach rolled over again.

"So what's your best time on the dash?" Kaze asked. "I've made ten point seven."

"Ten point eight is the best I can do," Aang answered.

"Yeah right, Twinkle Toes," Toph chimed in. "I know you're faster than that."

"And who might she be?"

"This is Toph," Aang said.

"Nice to meet you," Kaze greeted. "Like to watch the runners?"

"Yeah, I can hardly take my eyes off them," Toph replied sarcastically. "I'm blind, dufus. I'm here for Hot Pants so he won't get lonely." Aang blushed as Kaze started to laugh. "Maybe you shouldn't be laughing so hard. You're wearing them too, you know."

"That I am," Kaze said as he continued to laugh. "I'll see you on the track, Aang. Don't disappoint me!"

Aang covertly wrapped his arm around his cramping stomach as he waved the other at Kaze. He hoped he could keep it under control at least long enough to run the race. He watched as Toph took her seat in the first row of the stands next to Katara who waved and shouted good luck. Zuko sat beside Katara holding his coat as closely to his body as possible and shaking violently. A whistle sounded, indicating the start of the competition.

Aang rose from the cold ground and took his place among the other runners. His stomach did another quick flip as he knelt down at the starting line, but he held it in. Kaze was in position just two lanes down from him and was smiling eagerly. Another flip.

_Just hold it for another couple seconds, stomach._

Toph slid off her right shoe and placed her bare foot down on the freezing ground. Aang was certainly not doing any better than he was that morning. In fact, he was quite obviously doing worse. That Kaze character wasn't helping things either. Something about him just rubbed Toph the wrong way. As the whistle went off for the second time, Toph held her breath.

Aang did not vanish from her sight as he usually did, not completely anyway. Every other second she could feel a light vibration from farther down the track. Kaze's own vibrations were not too distant from him. Toph continued to "watch" as the two sets of vibrations tore down the track. She "watched" as the two of them crossed the finish line. Then she "watched" as Aang's vibrations continued to run off of the track and into the grass before he fell to his knees.

Aang held his cramping stomach as he allowed his stomach to purge itself of the food he had forced into it. His eyes blurred with tears and he could feel the burning sensation of the vomit all the way down his throat. As he heaved another mouthful onto the ground, he felt a gentle hand begin to rub his back.

"It's okay, Aang," Katara's voice said. "You're okay, just let it all out."

"Where's Toph?" he asked with a shaking voice.

"Right here, Twinkle Toes."

Aang did not look back, but reached a hand out and felt her grasp it. Another wave spilled from his mouth and he let out a pained groan. He was never going to try running in this condition again. Then the vomiting finally stopped.

"How are you feeling Aang?" Katara asked. Aang rubbed his hand over his stomach. His eyes widened as he lifted his head away from the smelly puddle on the ground.

"Great actually," he said in surprise. "I fell a lot better."

"Is he alright? What happened?" Kaze asked as he walked up to the gang.

"His stomach's been bothering him," Zuko told the boy. "He's fine."

Kaze's brow furrowed. He looked from Aang to the puddle of puke and back again.

"You ran sick?"

"Sorry," Aang apologized. "I'll do better next time. I'd shake your hand, but I don't think you'd appreciate it very much." Kaze just nodded with a blank look on his face before walking back towards his team. "What was that look for?"

"You guys tied," Toph told him with a proud grin. "I don't think he's as excited about the competition as he thought he'd be."

A/N: What do you think of Aang's new rival? Reviews please. Gimme gimme gimme!

By the way, for those of you who do not know, Aang means "Gentle Breeze" and Kaze is a Japanese word for "Wind", hence the title of this chapter.


	20. Mall Crawl

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 19

Mall Crawl

The week leading up to finals and even finals themselves were nothing compared to the incident at the track. Aang had a pleasant air of calm throughout his exams and by the time the week was mercifully over, he was confident in his performance. The only thing that had troubled him at all was Toph. How was she supposed to take exams anyway? It wasn't like she could glance at the paper and fill out the answer sheets. When he asked her about it she had told him that she took one on one oral finals with the instructors during the weekend.

"So how do you prepare for something like that?" Aang had asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never seen you study," Aang replied. "So how did you prepare for finals?"

"Are you kidding?" Toph laughed. "A couple nights studying with Kuzon and I had those things totally wired!"

The only thing school held over them now was the results of the finals. It was going to take another full week before the results were going to be mailed out, which left one full week of thinking about every mistake they could have made. Toph did not mind this in the slightest. Aang was still confident in himself, but the wait was a little unnerving for him. Zuko did not seem to care one way or the other about his test results. Katara on the other hand could not stop thinking about them.

"I should have studied more," she said for the thousandth time that day. Toph was beginning to regret inviting Katara to join herself and Aang for lunch.

"Just try not to think about it," Aang suggested.

"I can't help it!" Katara snapped. "You don't understand! After these finals is final finals and then the college entrance exams!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Toph said. "You have more immediate things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Don't you have Christmas to get ready for?"

Toph grinned when she felt Katara's vibrations freeze in mid pace. _Worked like a charm,_ she thought. Katara began a whole new pacing session as she started listing all of the preparations that needed to be made, finals completely forgotten. She spoke of decorations and tree size, Christmas dinner and dessert, and presents.

"Presents!" she suddenly shouted. "I still have to get presents! You two have to help me!"

"What? Why us?" Toph asked.

"Please," Katara whined. "I can't do it all on my own, and I can't take Zuko when I get his present."

"I don't mind," Aang said. "I have a few things to get too."

"Fine," Toph conceded. "But we'll go tomorrow. I'm enjoying my lazy day."

Toph made sure to wake herself up bright and early the next morning. Knowing Katara, she would already ready and probably waiting outside the mall for the doors to open. She rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes before heading for the shower. The hot water felt nice against her skin and she was tempted to stay in longer until she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss?" Kuzon called. "The car is ready whenever you are."

"Alright, I'll be out in a sec!"

Once Kuzon heard the water stop he returned to the living room where the Bei Fongs waited for him. Huiliang regarded him with a smile as Lao folded his hands in front of him. Of course Kuzon knew what that meant. Master Lao had something he wanted to say and it was going to be heard.

"I don't want Toph left alone at the mall, Kuzon," Lao told him. "Do you understand?"

"You wish for me to chaperon their shopping trip, sir?"

"And do not leave Toph alone with Aang," Lao ordered. "I may be allowing them to spend time together, but that does not mean I will approve of any inappropriate activities."

"Yes, sir," Kuzon said with a bow as he tried not to laugh.

Toph was not at all happy when Kuzon had told her of her father's instructions on the ride to the mall. Did he really think that she was just going to start making out with Aang in the middle of the mall with all those people around? Besides, even if she had planned on doing something like that, Aang was too shy to go along with it anyway.

"Are you really gonna be following us all day?" Toph asked Kuzon.

"You won't even know that I'm there," Kuzon answered.

The car came to a stop at the mall entrance and Toph pulled her coat tighter around herself and pulled up her hoody's hood as she climbed out. The two layers kept her warm, but winter was still her least favorite season of the year. The few inches of snow on the ground made things difficult enough to tell what was around her, but add that to the boots that she was wearing and she could barely feel any vibrations at all. As she waited for Kuzon to park the car and guide her inside, Toph felt two long arms wrap around her before Aang laughed in her ear.

"Get off, Twinkle Toes," she laughed.

"Good morning, Toph," Katara said.

"Hey," Toph replied. "Sorry, but we gotta wait for Kuzon. Dad wouldn't let me out without him."

Once Kuzon joined them, the gang made their way into the warm and overcrowded mall. Katara immediately went to the directory just inside the door and began naming off the many shops that she wanted to go to by the end of the day. Aang could already feel his feet hurting when he thought of all the stuff that was going to need carrying.

After the first hour Katara had already managed look through five different stores. So far she had gotten her father a new set of tools, Sokka a first aid kit and a copy of "The Idiot's Guide to Everyday Safety", and Suki a bath set with specialized herbs and some incense. As hard as she tried however, she could not find anything suitable for Zuko.

"I'm going to try this one," Katara announced as she walked towards another small store. "Kuzon, could you help me please?"

"Of course, Miss Katara," he replied as he followed her into the store with her bags.

"That girl sure can shop," Toph said as she deposited herself on one of the hard mall benches. Aang sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm getting exhausted just watching her," Aang agreed. He looked over at the small girl beside him and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Hey, Toph."

"What?"

Aang's hand moved from her shoulder to the back of her head and removed her hair tie. He then jumped to his feet and started to laugh. Toph scowled and rose after him as her hair fell around her shoulders and back.

"Give that back," she said.

"Make me," Aang continued to laugh.

"I'm warning you, Twinkle Toes," she growled as she kicked off one of her boots.

"What're you gonna do?" Aang mocked playfully. There went the other boot.

"I'm gonna pound you!"

"Gotta catch me first!"

Aang was off like a shot. Toph chased him down the mall walkway, always just out of reach of him as he danced in and out of her "sight." She couldn't help but smile as his laughter kept echoing in her ears. She pushed passed shopper after shopper following his voice until the two of them reached the opposite side of the building. Aang was sitting quite contently on another hard bench when Toph caught up with him.

"Giving up?" she asked.

"Nope," he grinned. "Just waiting."

Toph joined him on the bench and laid her back against him. He wrapped his arm around her again and held her shoulder while his other hand stroked her hair. He leaned his head against hers and took in the scent with a serene smile on his face. Her scent. The scent of spring and fresh grass. The scent of the very earth itself coming into bloom. It was intoxicating.

"Are you gonna give me back my hair tie now?" Toph smiled as she leaned into him more.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Cause you'll put your hair back up."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes," he answered as though it were obvious. "I like it better down."

Toph smiled as she gripped the hand resting on her shoulder. She snuggled in closer and laid her head on Aang's collar. She could feel his heartbeat picking up as she rubbed her thumb over his hand. _I wonder just how shy he really is_, she thought. She moved her hand from his and placed it on his cheek. He was pleasingly warm to the touch. She turned his face towards hers and felt his breath on her face.

"Toph?" he said quietly.

"Shut up, Twinkle Toes," she ordered as she gently pulled him towards her.

Their lips met and a warmth flowed over her entire body. She pulled her feet from the ground and allowed all else to fade away except for Aang. His other hand snaked around her waist and into her free hand as he leaned deeper into her. She did not know how long the two of them sat there in that moment, but it ended all too soon.

"Ahem."

Toph pulled away from Aang with a jerk and slammed her feet onto the ground. A set of heavy, strong vibrations reached her. She was none too pleased when she realized who was watching her practically making out with Aang.

"Hey, Qiang," Aang said with his usual happy voice.

"Hi," Qiang replied. "I didn't expect to see you two here."

"What do you want?" Toph asked. She wanted Qiang gone as soon as possible, especially after ruining her moment.

"I . . . I just wanted . . . I want to say . . ."

"Spit it out," Toph barked.

"I'm sorry."

Neither Toph nor Aang were sitting on the bench any longer. They just stood and listened intently to what Qiang had to say. Shock was mild compared to what Toph was experiencing. There was no way that Qiang had just said that, but he did. And he meant it. Toph could feel it with her own two feet.

"For what?" Aang asked before she could.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. Both of you. I was being pigheaded and stupid. Toph, I want you to know that my feelings for you are genuine, and I never meant to cause you any trouble. Aang, I can't really say that I like you, but from day one I should have showed you more courtesy and respect. From now on, you'll get it."

Aang smiled broadly at Qiang and extended his hand.

"Apology excepted."

Qiang gripped Aang's wrist, but did not smile. He merely stared at the tall boy.

"This doesn't mean we're friends you know. And it doesn't mean that I like you."

"I know," Aang replied, his smile never fading.

"If Twinkle Toes can forgive you, I guess I can cut you a little slack too, Dunder Head," Toph told him as she put her arm around Aang's. "But that doesn't mean that I like you either."

"Of course," Qiang replied. "I know that this doesn't change anything, but I was kinda hoping that we would start seeing you around the club again after the break."

"I'll think about it."

Qiang nodded slightly and gave Aang one last look before turning his back and walking back to where ever he had come from. Toph marveled at how different he seemed to be and vaguely wondered if Thanksgiving had anything to do with it.

"Maybe a holiday miracle," she thought out loud.

"Hey, Qiang!" Aang called out. Toph could feel the third year stop and turn so he could see Aang's face. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah," Qiang replied quietly. "Merry Christmas."

Aang and Toph walked back across the mall in a comfortable silence as they each pondered on what had happened. Maybe Qiang deserved some credit. It took a lot of guts for him to come forward and apologize like that. Granted he didn't have to do it at that particular moment, but hey, whatever. When they managed to get back to the store that Katara and Kuzon had entered last, they were greeted by a very flustered and disheveled Kuzon who was holding Toph's abandoned boots.

"Where have you two been?" Katara asked. "Kuzon just about had a heart attack!"

"Please do not run off like that, Miss Toph," Kuzon implored. "Your father would never forgive me if he found out."

"Oh, keep your pants on, Kuzon," Toph smirked as he handed her the confining boots. "Did you find anything for Hot Head?"

"No," Katara said with a defeated voice. "He's just so hard to shop for."

"Ask him," Aang suggested.

"That'll work," Katara laughed. "Like Toph is just going to ask you what you want."

"What do you want, Twinkle Toes?"

"Just about anything that could entertain a five year old is good enough for me!" Aang laughed. "Preferably something that makes a lot of noise."

"Speaking of a lot of noise," Katara interjected. "You guys want to have another party like we did at Halloween? I'm sure Sokka wouldn't mind."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," Aang said, remembering the last party.

"I think that it is a splendid idea," Kuzon said. "However, why not hold it at the Bei Fong estate?"

"Yeah!" Toph agreed. "You guys could bring your families and we could have one major bash!"

"You really think your dad will go for it?" Katara asked.

"Hey, after he went and invited the Zhus to Thanksgiving, I think he owes me."

A/N: The twisting, the turning, the overloading fluffy-ness! The wicked evil Kasamari demands reviews! Give me your reviews! . . . Please?


	21. Party Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 20

Party Preparations

Toph stood outside her father's study and reflected on the last time she had visited it. Throwing the door open was not planned last time, so this time she would try a different approach. Besides, the more respectable she was, the better his mood would be. She rapped her knuckles gently on the door and waited for his voice.

"Come in."

"It's me, Dad," Toph announced.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Lao said without lifting his head from his documents. "You don't usually knock. What is it?"

Toph paused for a moment and thought how best to bring it up. Direct was always the easiest way, so straight to the point it was.

"I wanna have a Christmas party," she said.

"Oh," Lao said, continuing his writing. "And who would be coming to this party?"

"Katara, Zuko, their families, and Aang."

No answer. Lao merely continued to write and glance over his papers. Toph's started tapping her foot absently as she always did when faced with something aggravating.

"You wouldn't have to do anything," she told him. "Mom either. We'd take care of everything. We'll get the food, the decorations, the whole shebang."

"Is that so?" her father finally responded.

"Yeah, so you guys wouldn't have to lift a finger."

"Mm."

Mm? That was it? That was all he was going to say? How was she supposed to interpret that? She could feel his pen still scratching across the papers on his desk. Couldn't he put that stupid thing down for one second and talk to her?

"So?" she finally asked.

"So what?"

"So, can I have the party?"

The pen finally stopped. Lao set the papers to the side and regarded his daughter with a confused smile.

"You're asking me for permission?"

"Duh," Toph replied. "It's your house."

Lao laughed at the response. He had simply assumed Toph was going to hold the party with or without his consent. When his laughter subsided, he smiled to his daughter.

"I don't see why not," he answered. "I suppose it would be nice to see Hakoda and Sokka again. And I would like to meet Zuko's family."

"Seriously?" Toph could not believe her ears.

"Seriously," Lao confirmed as he resumed his paperwork.

"Sweet!" Toph exclaimed as she turned for the door. She stopped as a thought came to her and she rushed to her father's desk. Reaching over it to his arm, she gave him a quick jab. "Thanks, Pops!"

Lao rubbed his tenderized shoulder as he watched Toph sprint out the door and down the hallway.

"Pops?"

Toph ran excitedly down the halls of the estate all the way to the eastern garden where Ty Lee eagerly awaited the results of the conversation.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?"

"The party is good to go!"

- - - -

The shopping district of the city was abuzz with Christmas deals and shoppers. The number of people walking the sidewalks and carrying bags was ridiculously higher than those in the mall just a few days ago. Toph did not know if she was glad or annoyed that Ty Lee and Katara were leading her and Aang through the crowds. Probably a little of both. Katara was the leader of course. She was the decorator, cook, party organizer and she just sort of took charge when Kuzon picked her up from her house. Aang was along for the ride simply because Ty Lee insisted that he come. She said that Toph and Aang did not get enough quality couple time together.

"We spend a lot of time together, don't we, Twinkle Toes?" Toph argued.

"Sure," Aang replied. "By I'm not complaining if we get a little more!"

Toph jabbed him in the arm with a grin. Ty Lee's giggles could be heard from ahead of the couple as walked through the crowds carrying Katara's bags. They had long given up trying to go back to the car and drop off the bags for fear of losing Katara in the crowd. She was on a mission and she was not stopping for anything.

"Still haven't found anything for Zuko?" Toph asked as they entered another store.

"I think it's cute how hard she's trying," Ty Lee said.

"You have no idea how hard he is to shop for!" Katara said. "The only thing he really likes is swords and martial arts. And I am not giving him anything sharp with his sister in the same room."

"I'm sure Zuko'll like anything you get him," Aang told her confidently.

"I know, but I want it to be something special."

Aang took a moment to look around the shop that they had entered. There were oil paintings hanging on the wall, fans adorned with decorative calligraphy, and many small antique statues. From what he knew of Zuko, this was not a very likely place to find anything he would like.

"Ooh! Look at this pretty kitty statue!" Ty Lee squealed. "Aang, come and get it down for me!" She grabbed Aang by the hand and dragged him down one of the many aisles giggling merrily. Toph made to follow after them, but Katara took hold of her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Katara, let me go," she ordered.

"Did you find anything for Aang yet?" she asked.

"No," she answered. "But you heard what he said. Anything a five year old would like."

"Yeah, but you don't _really_ want to get him a toy for Christmas, do you?"

Toph had been thinking about that lately. She didn't really want to get him a toy, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like the perfect gift for him. That and she couldn't really think of anything else to get for him.

"When you can tell me what you're gonna get for Zuko, then I'll tell you what I wanna get Twinkle Toes," Toph told Katara.

Toph also realized that if Katara was asking her about this, then Aang was probably going through the same thing with Ty Lee right now. Poor guy.

"Is this the one?" Aang asked as he pulled a ceramic cat down off the shelf.

"So cute!" Ty Lee squealed when he handed it to her. "Isn't it precious?"

"I guess," Aang answered.

"You should so get this for Tophy!" Ty Lee said. "Or did you already get her something? Is it cute? Or fluffy? Or both?"

"No," Aang said as he waved his hands in front of himself. "I haven't really gotten any good ideas yet. I mean it's harder to shop for her than I thought. Everything I think of has to do with being able to see the present. The only thing I keep coming back to is a CD or something."

"You could always make her one," Ty Lee suggested. She eyed the kitty statue and noticed the tail was pointing almost straight down. When she lifted the tail to a vertical position, she felt gears turning inside. "Oooh! It's a music box!"

Aang lowered his head in defeat. Either this girl was intentionally making him worry about Toph's present, or she was more easily distracted than he was. The cat played a quiet, peaceful melody as its tail spun slowly in circles.

"Y'know, Aang," Ty Lee said. "You don't have to get her something normal. You could always just make her something yourself. Like a teddy bear or something. If you give a girl something you personally made, she'll keep it and love it forever."

"Maybe," Aang replied. "But I'm not really all that talented in that area."

Aang's eyes focused on the small cat figurine as he spoke. The tail continued to spin and spin and the beautiful melody played on and on. Ty Lee started to hum along with the serene melody as Aang's head began to drift side to side as well.

"Has she ever said she liked something to you?" Ty Lee asked. "Or maybe asked you for something?"

"No. She's never specifically pointed anything out," Aang answered. "And she never--"

_Wait! She did ask me for something once. I think. What was it? We were just sitting and talking and then she asked me . . . that's it!_

Aang dashed from the aisle back towards the entrance of the store. He spotted Katara, Toph, and Kuzon walking along a wall covered with decorative indoor fountains. Without slowing his pace, he charged after them. Toph was the first to notice him as always.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, what's--"

Before Toph could finish, she was cut off by Aang's lips quickly pressing against hers in a soft and painfully short kiss.

"Something came up, I gotta go, see you later!"

Then he was gone.

"What was that all about?" Katara asked.

Toph just shook her head. She had been caught off guard by the kiss, but she was still aware enough to hear the excited happiness in Aang's voice when he left. He was planning something.

"Ty Lee, what'd you do to Twinkle Toes?" she asked when Ty Lee joined them.

"I don't know," the girl answered. "I was just listening to the kitty and he ran off."

"I don't wanna know," Toph said at the mentioning of listening to a cat.

"Hey, what do you think of this, Ty Lee?" Katara asked. She pointed out a large oil painting of an elderly man sitting solemnly in a chair with an air of nobility and dignity about him.

"He's an old man," Ty Lee said, pointing out the obvious. "Most guys would want pictures of pretty young girls, wouldn't they?"

"I know, I'm just running out of ideas," Katara replied.

"This is an easy problem, Sugar Queen," Toph said. "All you gotta do is go back to the beginning. What is Hot Head like? Who is he?"

"For an easy problem, that's a really hard solution," Katara answered. "I don't think he even knows who he is."

"Just take everything you do know about him and go from there," Ty Lee suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Toph agreed.

Katara's mood was considerably brighter after that. Toph couldn't tell if she had gotten an idea or not, but she was sure Katara would think of something by the time Christmas arrived.

The ride home was cramped beyond reason with all of the decorations that Katara and Ty Lee had picked out. It was a relief that Aang had opted not to stay with the group or they might not all have fit into the car. Katara did, however, promise that once the house was decorated that it would all be worth it.

First on the list was hanging the lights and multi colored garland along the ceiling. After nearly an hour of arguing with the tangled cords, Ty Lee successfully placed them where Katara instructed. Then the wall hangings of wreaths, wooden gingerbread men, and other festive items. All along the floor, Katara laid down package after package of cotton balls. This would be the snow, and it was comfy and soft enough for Toph to go barefoot on and still be able to "see."

"Nice touch, Sugar Queen," Toph said as she curled her toes on the fluffy cotton.

"And last but not least, the tree!" Katara announced.

After Katara carefully assembling the fake tree limbs and Ty Lee placed the stand in the back corner of the room, Toph put the eight foot, faux pine tree into its place.

"Next up is lights and ornaments," Katara said as Toph flopped to the ground.

"Not _more _lights," Ty Lee whined. "I am not untangling these ones."

The end result was a sight to behold. The room had a definite winter wonderland Christmas feel to it with all of the lights twinkling merrily and the warm "snow" covering the ground. For added affect Katara had also lit some scented candles that teased Toph's nose.

"I like it," Toph said with a smile. "All that's left is filling up the space under the tree."

"And between all of us, that'll be no problem!" Ty Lee laughed.

"It's going to be great having everyone together on Christmas," Katara said. "We should make sure to thank your father for letting us do this at your house."

- - - -

Aang's breath was heavy and ragged by the time he had gotten back to his dorm. He should have let Kuzon drive him, but he didn't know how much longer the girls were going to take shopping. Without a moment's hesitation he began to rummage through all of his belongings. The irony made him laugh when he remembered that Gyatso had actually given him what he was looking for to help him learn to control his breathing. Finally, he found it buried under a mass of things near the very back of his closet.

"This is gonna be so great," he said to himself as he held it in his hands. "Time to get to work."

A/N: If you ever get the chance to take finals and have bronchitis at the same time, Kasamari highly suggests that you pass on it. It totally sucks. Sorry for taking so long with this one, but I hope you enjoy it! Reviews! Kasamari's muse needs reviews to live! Review or it dies!


	22. Shopping For Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 21

Shopping for Friends

The next few days passed in a hazy blur of shopping and party preparation. While Katara and Ty Lee focused their energies in the kitchen on the menu, Toph was free to do her Christmas shopping with Aang. And Kuzon. It was still annoying that he had to follow them everywhere, but Toph dealt with it. Her father was always going to be her father after all.

Toph and Aang had gone to every kind of store from antique to souvenir, and even a book store. As they sifted through the counters and shelves of the stores, Aang pointed out a few things that looked like they might make good gifts. When Toph made the suggestion getting Zuko the Kama Sutra, Aang blushed furiously and turned the idea down. But she did manage to convince him to buy a "World's Greatest Mom" mug for Katara.

As much as she was enjoying herself, Toph could not help but notice that Aang seemed distracted the entire time. He was just being so distant. He had not even laughed at the mug like she thought that he would.

"What's buggin' you, Twinkle Toes?" she finally asked him.

"Huh? Nothing, I'm good," Aang replied. He did not seem to be lying, but he was definitely keeping something to himself. How to get it out of him was the real problem. So, Toph did the only thing she knew that would get his full attention.

"Aang." He stopped in mid stride and turned to face her. She hardly ever called him by name. "If something's bothering you, or you have somewhere else to be, it's okay to let me know."

Aang smiled brightly as he put his arm around Toph's shoulders.

"It's okay," he said. "I just have a little something I'm working on, but it can wait until we're finished."

"Alright," Toph replied. "But if you're staying up and not eating again, I'm gonna pound you. You can't be sick on Christmas."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Aang saluted.

In what seemed like no time at all, December the twenty-fourth was upon them. Toph stood at the main entrance of her house with Aang and Kuzon for one final day of shopping with her parents seeing her off.

"Remember, Katara's gonna be here soon to start the cooking," Toph said.

"We know, dear," Huiliang replied.

"And she's got a lot to do, so she might need some help," Toph continued. "Since everyone else is off for the holidays, I'm willing to leave Kuzon here with her to give her a hand."

"Nice try," Lao said. "Your mother and I will give Katara any help she may need."

Toph frowned as she and Aang were escorted to the car to pick up the last few items with their chaperon. Aang was a lot more energetic than in the past few days, but Toph could feel he was still preoccupied with whatever he was working on back at his dorm. _Better not to bring it up. After the last time, he knows not to keep important stuff from me._

"So, read me off the list again," Toph said.

"We already got Katara the sapphire necklace and the mug. Your mom is getting that charm bracelet with yours, your dad's, and your mom's zodiac signs on it. Suki is getting the palm pilot. Iroh's getting the tea leaves and herbs. Then we got Katara's dad that model ship."

"We got Ty Lee the giant teddy bear, Mom and Dad said not to worry about getting Kuzon anything," Toph finished for him.

"That leaves your dad, Zuko, Sokka, and Azula," Aang said. "I've never met her, what is she like?"

"Crazy smart," Toph replied. "Like real crazy smart."

"That doesn't help much."

"We'll figure something out."

"Anywhere in particular, Toph?" Kuzon asked. "Or would you prefer to drive around until we feel lucky?"

"Just drive around for a bit," Toph said. "You guys always manage to spot something good."

So far, Aang and Kuzon had picked out a winning store every time, and it did not take long at all for them to pick out another. Parking was as good as could be expected of the season, so Kuzon rolled the car to a stop in front of the store and let his two passengers out. Though Master Lao had told him not to let them out of his sight, he trusted Aang enough to let him take Toph into the store as he waited outside for them.

"Here," Aang said as he handed Toph a handkerchief from his coat pocket. "You might wanna cover your nose before we go in. Looks like there's lots of incense in here."

The warning was well in order. When the door swung open Toph's nose was assaulted by a mixture of pungent kaleidoscope of scented oils and candles. She struggled to suppress her coughs, but Aang dragged her back outside.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered through her coughs. "Ready to try again?"

"Only if you are."

Toph took a deep breath of clean air before covering her mouth and nose again. This time she would not be caught off guard. Aang quickly led her past the scents that were lined up at the door and towards some less powerful aromas. Toph slowly pulled the handkerchief from her mouth and took a hesitant breath.

"Much better," she smiled. "So, what do you think we'll be able to find in here?"

"You said that Iroh is way into meditation, and that he's trying to get Zuko into it too, right?"

"So you think that we'll find him something that Zuko can meditate with?"

"It's an idea," Aang shrugged.

Toph made her way along the shelves, sampling some of the aromas as she went. Her hand trailed lazily along the cool wood as she walked, grazing the the edges of the candles and incense sticks. Then she came upon a small velvet box. In the box she discovered two small orbs of what felt like glass. With her curiosity peaked, she lifted the two balls from their box. As they clanged together in her palm, they resonated with a light ringing, chiming sound.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes," she called. "What are these?"

"Neat! Those are stress balls!" Aang said when he saw Toph's hand. "You spin them around in your hand and their sound is supposed to help relax you."

"Really?"

Toph held one of the balls in her fingers and began to spin it. No sound came.

"No, Toph, like this."

Aang placed the other stress ball onto Toph's palm and put his hand beneath hers. His fingers aligned with hers, stretching just beyond her finger tips. He then began to guide her fingers in a curling motion that swirled the balls alongside each other in her hand. The resulting chimes were soothing and gentle, but Toph was not feeling relaxed on their account. She had not yet realized how much larger Aang's hands had gotten in comparison to her own. They were warm and gentle to the touch, but she knew how strong they could be.

"What do you think?" Aang asked.

"I like it," she blushed. "Keep going."

"I meant for Zuko," Aang blushed in response.

"Oh, right! Let's get 'em. I think he'll like them, but he'll probably end up throwing them against a wall." As Toph put the stress balls back in their soft box, she smelled a very faint odor on her companion. "What is that?"

"It's jasmine," Aang told her. "The clerk guy told me it's a natural muscle relaxer."

"That Hot Head could definitely use," Toph laughed.

After Zuko, Sokka was next on the list. Considering his likes and dislikes, Toph and Aang agreed when it came to the perfect gift to get him. A nice, large amount on a gift card to his favorite restaurant: McMeaty's Steakhouse. Easy enough. Azula, however, was not so easy. No matter how many stores they went to, they simply could not find anything for her.

"Can't you think of anything else about her?" Aang asked after the third store.

"Why don't we just skip on to Dad?" Toph suggested. "He likes old fashioned stuff, so we'll try an antique place or something."

Antiques and Heirlooms sounded to be the ideal place for Lao's gift. The store was nearly empty and it did not take very long to find things that he might have liked either. At Aang's suggestion, Toph felt over a few classic novels bound in leather and nodded her approval or dismissal as he read her the titles.

"We should probably get him something a little more personal too, don't you think?" Aang asked.

"Got anything in mind?"

"I may have an idea," Kuzon spoke up. "What do you think of this?"

He handed Toph a small glass case. When she opened it, it unfolded into three separate parts held together by hinges. Above the center section of the case was a small engraving that read "My Daughter."

"It is a set of frames," Kuzon told her. Toph ran her fingers over the engraving once more with an unreadable look upon her face.

"Think he'll like it?" she asked the boys.

"I think he will," Kuzon answered.

"Definitely," Aang agreed. "That just leaves Azula then."

"I think I remember Hot Head complaining about having a fight with her once about some old general," Toph said. "Maybe she likes historical figures?"

"Or historical generals?" Aang replied.

"Shall we return to the bookstore then?" Kuzon suggested.

- - - -

As Aang and Kuzon carried in the holiday haul, Toph threw herself onto the couch in the decorated living room. Aang's jaw dropped when he first entered, then curled into a large smile. It was gorgeous!

"Toph, honey?" Huiliang called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! We're in here!"

Mrs. Bei Fong entered the living room with her hair in a mess and her face covered with flour and batter. She smiled warmly to Aang and Kuzon as she instructed them to place the bags by the tree for future wrapping.

"Mom, why do you smell like a bake shop?"

"I was helping Katara with some of her dessert recipes!" Huiliang answered merrily. "We've been having so much fun! Would you like to come and help?"

"No thanks," Toph replied as she sunk into the cushions of the couch. "I'm pooped."

"Me too," Aang said as he dropped next to her.

"Suit yourselves," Huiliang said with another smile as she returned to the kitchen. Kuzon followed after her.

"This party's gonna be a lot of fun," Aang said wearily. Toph rolled over to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah," she yawned. "But first, a little rest."

"Mm-hmm."

Aang's hand slipped from the couch frame and draped itself over Toph's shoulder. Without thinking, she pulled it down around her and began to drift to sleep. Huiliang came in just in time to see the two of them resting peacefully together. It was at this time that Lao Bei Fong had finished his paperwork for the rest of the year and made his entrance from his study. Seeing his daughter lying on the couch in Aang's arms was enough to send him into a spin. Before he could rouse the two, Huiliang took firm hold of his hand.

"Now, dear, let them rest," she said with a smile. "They've been busy today."

Lao continued to look down at his daughter and Aang. He did not like the idea of the two of them sleeping on the couch together, but he supposed it was better than being alone together somewhere. Huiliang tugged at his arm and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Lighten up, Lao," she grinned. "Come and help us with these cookies."

A/N: Reviews please! The Christmas Party is coming up next, but you don't get it without reviews!


	23. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 22

Christmas

Aang stood outside the Bei Fong's door with his nerves taunting him. In his slightly trembling hand he held a small rectangular box. This had seemed like such a great idea when he first thought of it, but now he was not so sure. What if she didn't like it?

_Too late for doubts now,_ he thought. With a deep breath, he stood as tall as he could and knocked on the door.

"Aang!" Kuzon greeted with a smile. He was wearing a deep blue sweater with a large white snowman printed on the front. "Good morning! Merry Christmas!"

"Am I early?" Aang asked as he stepped inside. Kuzon aided him in removing his scarf and coat.

"Not at all," he answered. "As a matter of fact, the only one not present is Miss Toph. She's still asleep!"

"Nice snowman," Aang said.

"Thank you," Kuzon replied. "My late wife gave it to me our first Christmas together. I've worn it every year since. Yours isn't so bad itself."

Aang wore a light green turtle neck sweater with a deep green Christmas tree pattern on it. On every other branch of the tree was an actual bell, sewn straight into the fabric that jingled with every step.

"Not too much?" Aang asked as he hopped in place and listened to the bells with a grin.

"Very festive," Kuzon told him.

As Aang moved towards the Christmas themed living room he could make out the sound of music being played. Not only that, but people were singing as well. The party was almost in full swing already. The faces that greeted him were merry and welcoming and he waved and smiled in return, even though he did not recognize a few of them. The twinkling lights of the tree and room danced majestically as Aang approached the corner of the room the tree stood in. Lao Bei Fong and Huiliang Bei Fong sat waiting for him in their chairs and he bowed courteously, never letting go of his tiny present.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Bei Fong, Mrs. Bei Fong. Thank you for welcoming me into your home today."

"It's wonderful to have you here," Mrs. Bei Fong replied with a slight bow of her head. Mr. Bei Fong did not respond. "It's wonderful to have Aang here, isn't it, dear?"

"Yes," Mr. Bei Fong finally said with a little less enthusiasm than his wife. "Wonderful to have you here."

"Enough of these formalities," Huiliang said as she stood up. "Have some fun! Mingle!"

Aang was not sure if Mrs. Bei Fong was talking to him or her husband, but he took her advice. He smiled with another short bow before loosing himself in the small crowd. Katara spotted him quickly and dragged him over to introduce him to her father. Hakoda smiled and gripped Aang's hand tightly as he wished him "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Aang said. "Congrats on your soon to be daughter-in-law."

"Thanks," Hakoda laughed. "I'm just glad Sokka was able to find someone so level headed. Men like us need someone who can manage us!"

"Don't I know it," Katara chimed in with a giggle. "You should see the two of them at home sometimes!"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Lao laughed as he approached.

"You're probably not any better than me, Lao," Hakoda grinned. "You just have people who clean up after you!"

"Could you people be just a little louder please?" Toph's voice grumbled from the hallway door. "I can still hear myself think!"

Aang turned to give her a smile and "Merry Christmas", but when his eyes found her his mouth and brain ceased to function. There she stood in the doorway with a major case of bed head, wearing his jersey and, from what he could tell, nothing else. His heart jumped and palpitated as though it were about to burst, which was more uncomfortable than usual because he was almost positive it had relocated to his throat.

"Cat got your tongue, Twinkle Toes?" she asked when she felt his vibrations.

Lao's hand clapped itself over Aang's eyes as his other turned the young man to face the other direction. Ty Lee bounded over to her friend's side with a snicker and began to lead her back down the hallway to her room.

"Let's get you into some clothes," Ty Lee giggled.

"Think he liked what he saw?" Toph joked.

"His jaw almost hit the floor!" Ty Lee exaggerated.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Aang was doing his best to slow his racing heart. He sat down on the couch with his hands on his head taking in deep breaths, the small package laying on the arm of the couch by his side.

"So, you're Aang," someone said. It was a girl's voice, but it was powerful and had a regal element to it. "You aren't nearly as impressive as my brother led me to believe if that has you reeling."

When Aang managed to look up he saw a young woman with jet black hair tied up in a tight knot with her bangs falling down her cheeks. Her lips were coated in burning red lipstick that contrasted her icy cold stare. Even though she was wearing an adorable shirt with a puppy and kitten wearing Christmas hats, she still had a slightly intimidating presence. So much so that had he been standing in front of the smaller girl, Aang still felt as though he would have been looked down upon.

"You must be Azula," Aang said, trying his best to smile. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're supposed to be the star of the high school track team, right?" Azula asked. "How do you perform so well when you have so much trouble breathing?"

"It's not usually this difficult," Aang chuckled.

"I should hope not," Azula commented. "You would have died a long time ago if it was a constant occurrence."

Aang did not know quite how to respond to that kind of statement. He just stared blankly at Azula and wondered why she had even come to speak with him if she was going to be so condescending the entire time.

"I see you've had the misfortune of meeting my sister," Zuko said as he seemed to materialize next to Azula. Wearing a plain red shirt and blue jeans, he looked much less Christmas-y than everyone else. "Knock it off, Azula."

"You told me to talk to people and I am," Azula said. "What's the problem, Zuzu?"

Aang snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"I said talk to people, not demean."

"I wasn't demeaning him," Azula defended. "I was merely stating facts."

"Keep those kind of facts to yourself."

Azula eyed her brother with a narrowed stare before turning on her heel to find someone else to strike up a conversation with.

"Zuzu?" Aang asked with a mocking grin.

"I wouldn't be poking fun at nicknames, Hot Pants," Zuko returned. "Come on. I want you to meet Uncle."

Aang collected the present and followed Zuko towards the kitchen entrance where a long buffet table was set up with snacks and drinks. Standing near the middle of the table was a potbellied, elderly man dressed up in a Santa suit sipping a cup of tea.

"Uncle Iroh, this is Aang," Zuko said to the old man.

"A pleasure to meet you, Aang," Uncle Iroh said as he set his tea on the table. "My nephew has told me a lot about you."

"A pleasure to meet you too, sir," Aang replied, shaking Iroh's hand. "So I hear you like tea."

"Tea is one of life's most wonderful things," Iroh replied. Seeing where the conversation was going, Zuko excused himself and started searching for Katara.

"Not much of a tea fan, is he?" Aang asked.

"Unfortunately no," Iroh said. "I have tried so hard to get him to understand, but he simply refuses. He is just so stubborn sometimes."

"But he's still a good guy."

"That he is," Iroh concurred with a nod. "By the way, I wish to thank you, Aang. You have been quite a positive influence on my nephew. Almost as much as Katara."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes. He speaks of your convictions and dedication often. He has also expressed concern for your health once or twice. Zuko does not have many people in this world that he can truly call his friends, and I am glad that you are one of them."

Aang quickly scanned through the crowded room until he found Zuko. He was standing with Katara and Hakoda, silently sharing in their conversation. It was surprising that Zuko had actually worried about him, but to tell someone else that he was worried was almost unbelievable.

"I'm glad he's my friend too," Aang said. "I like your outfit, by the way."

"I had an elf suit all set up for Zuko, but for some reason he wouldn't wear it," Iroh said with a disappointed look on his face.

"I can't imagine why," Aang replied laughing.

A drum roll on the hallway arch indicated the return of Toph and Ty Lee. Aang gripped the gift in his hands tightly as he turned to make his second attempt at greeting the one it was intended for. Ty Lee held out her hands in a showy fashion as Toph walked into the room. She was wearing a long red sweater sprinkled in a candy cane pattern. Just at the hem of the sweater was the bottom of a pair of green shorts. Very short shorts. Before Lao had the chance to object to the outfit however, Huiliang began to clap her hands excitedly.

"Okay everyone!" she said. "Now that we're all here and ready, let's get comfortable and start the gift exchange!"

Everyone cheered and laughed as they found places to sit. Aang sat himself back down on the couch he had been recovering on earlier, and Toph deposited herself on the arm next to him. Katara sat to his right in the center of the couch, and of course Zuko sat next to her.

"Aang, why don't you scoot over and let Toph sit on the couch too?" Sokka said, whipping out a camera. "This'll be a great photo to make fun of you four later."

"I'm good," Toph replied.

"Don't be like that, Toph," Katara said as she cuddled up to Zuko. "Let him take the picture."

"He can take the picture," Toph said. "I'm good right here."

"Don't be so shy," Suki said as she stood next to the couch. "Just _sit_ with him!"

As she emphasized the word "sit", Suki bumped Toph with her hip and knocked her off of the arm of the couch right into Aang's lap. Solely in reaction to Toph falling on him, Aang rose his arms up to catch her. He wrapped one arm under her legs and the other caught her shoulders. In that one instant with a pair of surprised, blushing faces, and another pair smiling and laughing, Sokka took the picture.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Suki laughed. Toph sat up a bit more comfortably in Aang's lap and placed an arm around his shoulders in response.

"You're right," she said. "This is a bit more comfortable. Even if he has bony legs."

"You sure you're not just heavy?" Aang grinned. Toph smacked him in the side of the head before laughing along with everyone else.

"Okay!" Huiliang called over the laughter. "Here's how we're going to do things. We're going to open presents one at a time. Once you open your gift, you will come to the tree and pick the next one to be opened. You may not choose a gift with your name, or the name of the person who picked the previous gift. At the end, couples will open the gifts that they got for one another together! Lao, since we're hosting you get to choose the first gift to be opened."

Lao rose from his chair by the tree and looked over the pile. The small package he chose was wrapped in blue and had Sokka's name and "from Zuko" printed on it. He smiled to the young man before sliding it across the floor to the rocking chair Sokka had sat himself in. He tore through the paper with an eager expression on his face.

"'The Idiot's Guide to Computers'," he read out loud.

"Now maybe Suki won't have to keep doing all the computer work," Zuko said.

"Thanks," Sokka said as he made his way to the tree. "I think. This one's got Toph's name on it." He handed the gift to her and returned to his seat.

"Who's it from?" she asked as she showed it to Aang.

"Katara."

Toph found a fold in the paper and ripped it off. The gift was made of glass and smooth to the touch. On one side she could feel fine, intricate cuts forming an image that her fingers slowly made out. Near the bottom in the very center was her own face. Above that and to the right was one she recognized as her mother's. Above herself on the left was her father's face.

"I had to borrow one of your family portraits," Katara said. "I hope you like it."

"It's great. Thanks, Sugar Queen," Toph smiled. She set the glass portrait down on the couch arm and leaned over to give Katara a friendly jab in the shoulder. "Count on you to get me something sappy. So I'm next, right?"

Toph removed herself from Aang's lap and walked in the opposite direction of the tree towards the hallway. Aang smiled from ear to ear as he was the only one who knew what she was doing.

"This thing was just too big to wrap, so we kinda hid it in my room," Toph called back down the hallway. "Hope you like it, Bubble Brain."

Instead of seeing Toph walking back into the living room, there was an enormous white teddy bear ambling its way in. Toph was completely hidden behind it, struggling not to step on its dragging feet.

"Oh my god!" Ty Lee shrieked. She leaped from the floor and jumped right into the bear, piling it and herself on top of Toph. "It's _so_ adorable! Thank you so much, Tophy!"

"You can thank me by getting off!" Toph's muffled voice shouted from beneath the furry dog pile.

After Ty Lee placed the bear back in her area of the floor, she snuggled down comfortably in its lap before glancing over the pile of gifts under the tree. Some bright yellow wrapping paper caught her eye and she hopped over to it.

"This one is for Azula," she said with a smile. Azula turned her head towards the tree with a confused look on her face. "From Toph and Aang!"

"We had a little help from Kuzon," Aang admitted as Ty Lee handed her the gift.

"I didn't expect anything so I didn't get anyone anything," Azula said flatly.

"Just say 'thank you' and open the gift," Zuko ordered. "They got it for you because they wanted to."

Azula shrugged her shoulders as she tore the wrapping paper away and glanced at the book in her hands.

"'History's Greatest Generals and Warlords'," she read aloud. For a moment, the excitement in her eyes and voice betrayed her cool exterior. "Something to look at later." Her emotionless outer shield had returned by the time she reached the tree. She politely handed Zuko a gift and returned to her seat without another word.

The rest of the morning passed in a combination of laughter and joy with each newly opened gift. Aang was nearly ecstatic when he received a light and sound remote control helicopter. Sokka nearly exploded when he received another "Idiot's Guide", this one from Katara.

"Does everyone think I'm nothing but an idiot?" he howled.

"No. Me and Aang think you're a hungry idiot," Toph replied, reminding Sokka of the gift card.

Iroh could not stop laughing, giving him the perfect Santa Claus expression after opening his fourth tea set. Everyone was sure he was going to return at least one of them, but he simply continued to laugh as he announced he was hoping for three more.

"One for each day of the week!" he laughed.

Toph was particularly fond of the present that her mother had given her. It was a small metal hair clasp about as long as her palm. It matched the gi that her mother had made for her for the tournament a few months back. On the clasp was an engraving of the Hung Gar style. She opened it up and put her hair up into a ponytail immediately.

Zuko had also gotten her some shin guards and padded gloves for sparring. When she asked what they were for, he answered that maybe her opponents would last longer with the padding between them and her fists.

Soon all that was left to be opened were the gifts to be exchanged by couples: Lao and Huiliang, Sokka and Suki, Zuko and Katara, and Toph and Aang.

"Before we get started on those," Huiliang said, "Lao and I have a surprise. First, a little something for you and Ty Lee, Kuzon."

Kuzon stepped forward as Lao rose from his chair with a handful of pamphlets in hand. He handed them over to Kuzon with a bright smile and patted his shoulder.

"What is this?" Kuzon asked.

"This is our gift to you," Lao answered. "We want you to look over those locations. Which ever one you like, Huiliang and I are going to send you and your daughter to for a one week's paid vacation this year. It is our thanks to you for all that you do for our family."

Kuzon looked as though he was about to have a stroke. His hands began to tremble as he looked down at the pamphlets and Ty Lee bounded to his side. When she saw what the Bei Fongs were offering to them, she could not contain her excitement and she hugged Mr. Bei Fong tightly.

"Thank you so much!" she said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," Lao replied, not sure what else to say or do.

Ty Lee and Kuzon returned to their spot on the floor where Ty Lee curled up with her teddy bear and looked over more of the pamphlets. Huiliang motioned for Hakoda to come forward next. He stood before the Bei Fongs with a smile on his face and shook Lao's hand before the man could say two words.

"You're a good man, Lao," Hakoda started with. "But I don't really need anything extravagant."

"Oh, I know that _you_ don't," Lao grinned. "We had a little something else in mind. Sokka, Suki, could you come over here please?" The young couple did as they were asked. "We understand that your parents don't live around this area, Suki. We want you to know that we will arrange it so that they can attend your wedding." Suki smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," Sokka said. "You don't know what that means to us."

"That's not the best part," Huiliang said as her eyes lit up. "May I tell them, Lao?" Her husband nodded his head. "Sokka, Suki, you two have been good friends to our daughter. To show our gratitude, we would be honored if you would allow us to cover the expenses for your wedding."

Sokka and Suki's jaws both fell open. Hakoda nearly fell over where he stood. Sokka tried to say something, but his mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water. Suki started to shake her head, but Lao held up his hand.

"We insist," he said. "Huiliang is more than willing to help with any planning or arrangements that need to be made, and I would like to make sure you get the honeymoon that you deserve."

Before Suki got the chance, Sokka jumped forward and hugged Lao while jumping in place. Everyone in the room laughed as Lao's expression wavered between confusion, happiness, and back again. After Hakoda pulled his son off of their host, the three of them went back to their seats.

"Iroh, would you please come over here?" Huiliang asked politely.

"I must admit, it was rather difficult to find a gift for someone that we had never met before," Lao said as he shook Iroh's hand.

"No gift is necessary," Iroh said. "Your family's friendship to my nephew, and your welcoming us into your lovely home this holiday is more than enough."

"That is what Zuko told us that you would say," Lao said. "He also told us that you have been entertaining an idea."

"Oh?" Iroh replied, eying his nephew. "And what idea might that be?"

"Something called 'The Jasmine Dragon'," Huiliang smiled.

"The tea that you prepared for the party was the deciding factor," Lao explained. "This would not be a gift, but an investment if you are willing to accept. You would have full run of the business, however I do expect to see a return and you will receive no special treatment in that regard. I am a businessman after all."

"May I have some time to consider this offer?" Iroh asked. Lao nodded. As Iroh began to walk back to his seat by the table, he stopped and turned. "Okay, I've thought about it. I would like to accept!"

Lao and Huiliang laughed as Iroh rushed back over to shake Lao's hand again with a wide grin plastered on his face. Zuko laughed as well as he stepped forward and put an arm around his uncle.

"Congratulations, Uncle," Zuko said warmly. Azula did not show the same compassion as her brother, but did nod her congratulations and approval to her kooky uncle.

"We can discuss this further after the holidays," Lao said as Zuko pulled his elated uncle away. "For now, let's get on with the exchanges!"

Sokka ran forward quickly and grabbed his gift to Suki from under the tree. He obviously wanted it to be the first to be opened considering he practically rammed it into Suki's stomach. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach and unwrapped the present.

"I did a little research. I actually found this a while ago, but I didn't want to get them if you said no," Sokka explained as her hand rose to her mouth. "They only arrived a few days ago."

Suki looked down into the box and pulled out a small, tightly bound package. There in her hand was some gorgeous white fabric along with a beautiful tiara that still lay in the box she had unwrapped.

"I found out that it's customary in your culture for your mother or sister to help you actually make your own wedding gown," Sokka said. "I also made sure that this fabric actually came from your home town."

Tears started to stream down Suki's eyes as she set the fabric carefully back into the box and she wrapped her arms around her fiance. Sokka held her gently and rocked her side to side.

"So what did you get for him?" Aang asked, interrupting the moment. Suki pulled away from him with a grin on her face.

"He'll get to unwrap his present later," she said slyly. Everyone grinned and laughed as she pulled Sokka in for a kiss.

"I don't get it," Aang said blankly. Toph patted him on the head consolingly.

"Don't worry about it, Twinkle Toes," she said. "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

The room howled with laughter, and even Lao let a chuckle escape his lips before Zuko grabbed his and Katara's gifts from under the tree. He handed Katara's gift to her and sat down next to her with his in his lap.

"I wonder what you got me," Katara said as she peeled away the wrapping paper. A lovely red kimono lay in her lap trimmed with golden thread and speckled with a lovely flower pattern. The pattern mimicked the effects of petals blown whimsically in the wind across the front and back of the lovely material, which was soft and cool to the touch. "Zuko, this must have cost a fortune."

"Actually," Azula interrupted with a huff, "that was our mother's. So he didn't pay for it."

Zuko eyed his sister dangerously with his good eye.

"Zuko, I can't accept this," Katara said, trying to hand the kimono back.

"I want you to have it," Zuko said, gently pushing her hands back towards her. He glared at Azula again. "Uncle already said that it was all right. Besides, I think she'd want you to have it."

Katara leaned over to him and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Open yours!"

Zuko returned Katara's smile as he pulled away the snowy patterned wrapping paper to reveal a beautiful leather photo album. Inside were pictures of himself when he was still an infant. As he turned through the pages, it was as if his life were being chronicled before him. There were pictures of himself with his mother when he was very young. Pictures of him and Azula back when they almost got along. There was even a photo of himself playing with his uncle and cousin before he died.

"What is all this?" he asked weakly.

"Iroh helped me with it," Katara said. "Azula helped a little too."

"That accounts for the embarrassing pictures," Zuko smiled.

"Remember when we first met how you used to think you'd end up just like your father?" Katara asked hesitantly. "Well, I wanted to show you just how wrong you were. These pictures are evidence of who you really are. You're a son, a brother, a nephew, and a good man. You are not the man that your father is, and no one here believes that you ever could be."

Zuko continued to flip through the pages of the album with a smile on his face. The memories came back to him with each different photo, and each one was more enjoyable than the last. But the last few pages were left empty.

"What about these?" he asked.

"These are the memories you haven't made yet," Katara explained.

Zuko looked across the room at his uncle, then to his sister. His eyes scanned the room to see that everyone was smiling in agreement to what Katara had said to him.

"Thank you," he said. "All of you."

"Please," Azula scoffed. "All I did was give her the most incriminating photos I could find in Mother's old things. I enjoyed it."

"Okay, enough warm fuzzies," Toph said. "Mom and Dad's turn!"

"We already decided on our gift," Huiliang announced. "We're going on our second honeymoon!"

"We'll be enjoying tropical waters just off of the coast in the middle of February," Lao smiled. "Let's get to your presents!"

Toph sent Aang over to the tree where he picked up the small box with his name on it. His gift to Toph was still sitting on the couch with her where he had left it. When she started to tear at the paper, Aang stopped her.

"Hold on a sec," he said. "Let me go first!"

"Fine," she groaned. "Make it quick."

Aang ripped the paper away in a single motion to reveal a small white box. When he pulled the lid off, he found two dog tags on a thin chain staring back at him. The first had three small spirals on it in a triangular formation. The other was decorated with five curving arrows. Four pointed outward towards the corners of the tags while the fifth pointed directly upward.

"Made 'em myself," Toph said proudly. "Okay, so Kuzon carved 'em for me. The symbols are supposed to be ceremonial markings representing the wind. Maybe it'll make you run faster when you wear them," she finished sarcastically. Aang put the chain over his neck and wore them proudly.

"Thanks!" he said merrily. "Now you can open yours!"

Toph pulled the wrapping paper away quickly and ripped the lid off of the box. She pulled out a small wooden item that had a series of holes down one side. She rubbed her fingers over the ends and found one to be thin and narrow.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a flute," Aang answered. "A celtic flute."

"You want me to learn to play the flute?"

"No!" Aang laughed. "I'm gonna play it for you." The look on her face told Aang that Toph was more confused than ever. Aang gently took the instrument from her. "A while back at school, you asked me a question. You asked me what I saw when I looked at you. I didn't have an answer for you then, but I'd like to give one to you now, if you're willing to listen."

Toph nodded her head with a smile. This promised to be entertaining. She could not recall any time that Twinkle Toes ever showed musical talent in any form. Listening intently, she waited for him to start.

Aang took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes as the mouth of the flute touched his lips. A melody came, slow but steady from the small instrument that sent a shock wave through Toph's system. It started out very quiet and solemn and Toph found herself reminded of the times when she sat or strolled alone in her garden. As the music continued it grew stronger and steadier, just as she had. The music itself felt as if it was penetrating her very soul, reaching to the depths of her very existence.

The music was strong and beautiful. The notes played back to her every emotion that she ever remembered experiencing; some painful, some wondrous, but all of them powerful. She relived her lonely years up until the point that she had met Aang. As the music continued she wanted to cry, and she silently begged for it to stop. At the same time, however, she did not want its beauty to end. When the music elevated, so did her spirit. When it sank, she did as well. As the music progressed into its final notes, the melody returned to the same notes as the beginning, but they were different. Toph could not explain the sensation that coursed through her, other than the sound seemed more solid. There was a sense of pride and strength in the music now. All of the loneliness in the music had faded, until eventually the final note that seemed to last for eternity faded into silence as well.

No one in the room spoke. Toph had been so transfixed by the beauty of Aang's playing that she could no longer even hear her friends and family breathing. Her body felt numb, but so sensitive to everything around her at the same time.

"Is that really what you see?" she finally managed to ask, barely louder than a whisper.

Aang's hand found hers and held it with gentle strength. With a tear swelling in her eye, she leaned forward and placed her hand on his face. She did not know if the tear was from the beauty of the music, or perhaps the feelings that it had made her experience, but she didn't care. She placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms embraced her, granting her a comfort that she knew nothing else in the world ever could

After a few moments, Lao could no longer just watch his daughter do this. He might be willing to allow the two of them to be together, but he did not need to see these intimate displays. He cleared his throat loudly and Toph pulled away in startled recollection of where they were.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Don't be!" Ty Lee giggled. "It was cute! Sokka, if you didn't get a picture of that, I'm gonna hurt you!"

"No worries," Sokka smirked as he waved the camera he was holding.

The music was playing once again and everyone was either chatting or dancing slowly out in the middle of the floor. Lao Bei Fong stood with Kuzon, Hakoda, and Iroh over by the table as he watched his young daughter sitting on the couch, leaning into Aang and talking with him with an air of ease about her.

"Raising children only ever gets more complicated," Kuzon said.

"No one ever said it would be easy," Hakoda agreed. "And it only gets worse when they start dating. Don't they realize how hard that is on us fathers?"

"Indeed," Lao nodded. "There are so many things and people out there that can cause them such horrible pain. We try our best to shield them and they ignore our efforts and experience."

"It is true that children do not always listen to their parents," Iroh agreed as he glanced over at the teenagers in question. "However, one cannot truly define themselves by the experiences of another. The hardest part of our jobs as guardians is watching our young ones grow older. We see them come into their own, drawing on their own experiences, and begin to fear that they will no longer need us.

"Each one of the young adults here today is strong, intelligent, and more capable than we often give them credit for. I believe that now is the stage of their lives that they will need us the most. We must allow them the freedom to try and discover who it is that they truly are, but also let them know that we will be there for them should they need our support or guidance."

Lao stewed over Iroh's words for the remainder of the afternoon while everyone else continued with their dances, talks, and merry making. Once in a while he would participate in a game with the others, and danced a few times with Huiliang, but his mind never strayed from what Iroh had said. As the afternoon was coming to an end and dinner was being spread over the table, Lao came to a decision. One he had been putting off for a good while.

"Aang, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Lao guided a confused and nervous Aang out to the eastern garden. What had he done now? Was this about the kiss in the living room? What was Mr. Bei Fong going to do to him for it? Wait, it wasn't his fault. Toph kissed him!

"What can I do for you, Mr. Bei Fong?" he asked when he realized they had stopped. Toph's father just stared at him for a moment with an odd look in his eyes. Finally, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small card.

"I want you to have this," he said. "If you ever find yourself in a difficult or emergency situation, show this to the people you're dealing with. Most business people will recognize it immediately."

Aang stared down at the card Mr. Bei Fong had handed to him. It was very simple with a green cover and a golden flying boar printed on it. Beneath the boar in small text was his name. It looked just like the one he had seen Toph use. Not knowing quite what to make of the gift, Aang did the only thing that came to mind.

"Thank you, Mr. Bei Fong," he bowed. "I'll do my best to deserve this."

Lao only nodded before the two of them returned to the party.

"What was that all about?" Toph asked when Aang returned to her side.

"I dunno," he replied. "Your dad just gave me this card. It's got your family emblem on it."

Toph blinked in surprise before taking the card from Aang. She felt along the card until she found what she was looking for. Sure enough, there was his name, right on the left side.

"You have no idea what this means, do you?" she grinned. Forgetting that Toph could not see it, Aang merely shook his head as he stared at the card. "The only person other than me and my parents that have one of these is Kuzon. Dad's really gotta trust you if he gave you one of these."

Aang stumbled back into his chair at the end of the table before turning his gaze towards Lao Bei Fong. He sat in his usual place at the head of the table and did not seem to notice Aang's eyes at first. For only a fraction of a moment, their eyes locked and Aang could have swore that he saw the slightest hint of a smile on the old man's face before he nodded to Aang again and turned away.

"I really better not let him down," Aang told himself.

A/N:I would like to announce that as of the previous chapter, "Gradual Changes" has broken the 10,000 hit mark! Thank you all very much for your continued support and reviews, I could not have done it without you! Seriously! I hope that the wait was worth it, and I eagerly await all of your reviews!

The gift exchange thing is actually an old school tradition of my family that we've done since before I can remember, so I kinda thought that it'd be fun to share with all of you. Also, if you want to know what music I was listening to when I wrote about Aang's gift, look up a work entitled "Bonnie At Morn."

I wish you all the merriest of Holiday Seasons with all of my heart. May the new year bring you joy, laughter, sorrow, and tears so that you may all continue to grow into the people that you desire to be.


	24. Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, kasplosion. You have been here since the very beginning and have lifted my spirits with your enthusiastic and lively reviews, and I just wanted you to know that they are very much appreciated. On with the chapter!

Chapter 23

Endings and Beginnings

Aang sat on the icy cold snow and watched with a smile on his face as Sokka cleared a plot of grass. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the start of what Sokka had decided to name "The Great Fireworks Show." Even Azula's curiosity had been aroused when he said it would be a display that would put all others to shame.

"Best way to start a new year is with a bang!" Sokka had told them. Suki was just smiling and shaking her head at this point.

"Don't worry," she had said. "I'll have the first aid kit with me."

And so here they all were, waiting in the cold night air, bundled up in jackets and coats, waiting for him to get started. Well, not everyone.

"Has anyone seen Toph yet?" Katara asked just as she had two minutes ago.

"She'll be here," Aang said. "Don't worry so much. Besides, it's still early."

"She shouldn't be too much longer," Ty Lee said.

"Do you know where she is then?" Katara asked. Ty Lee shrugged.

"I don't have a clue," Aang said. "That doesn't mean she's not coming though."

Aang turned his attention back to Sokka who was now being lectured by Azula about his fireworks.

"If you pack them like that, they won't get enough altitude before they go off," Azula was saying. "You're going to blow yourself up."

"I appreciate that you're trying to help, but I do know what I'm doing," Sokka said.

"So you intend for the fireworks to blow up in your face?"

"They aren't going to blow up in my face!" Sokka yelled. "Why don't you go and annoy your brother?"

"Fine!" Azula growled. "Don't come whining to me when your girlfriend is wrapping you up like a mummy."

Aang chuckled quietly to himself as he began to wonder just where Toph was. He was sure that she'd be there in time for the show, but he could not help but be a little curious as to what was keeping her.

_Maybe she's working out and lost track of time? No. Arguing with her dad? Likely, but probably not keeping her. Her house was getting robbed and now she's under arrest for assaulting the burglar?_

"Yeah, there's a winner," Aang laughed out loud.

"What's a winner?"

Aang rounded in his seat on the ground to see someone coming towards him. Through the darkness he could just barely make out Toph's silhouette, followed closely by Kuzon. He smiled as he patted the ground next to him and waited for her to join him.

"Nothing," he told her. "We were just wondering what was taking so long."

"Went to Dad's New Year's party," she explained. "He gets his business partners together to talk about where they wanna take the business over the next year, and they start making plans."

"Oh yeah," Ty Lee grinned. "I didn't think you'd still be there this late!"

"Now when you say you went, you mean he made you, right?" Katara asked.

"Actually, he asked me if I wanted to this year. I figured he let us have a party and he invited me rather than ordered, so I'd give it a shot." Toph smiled in the darkness. "Besides, I wouldn't want to break tradition."

"And what tradition would that be?" Zuko asked as he joined the conversation.

"They have a pool on how long it'll take before I ditch the party."

The sounds of laughter from the group enticed Azula into walking their way. She stood over the other four and waited for them to notice her. When they did not acknowledge her presence, she cleared her throat loudly.

"Hey," Toph greeted. "Come to think of it, Hot Head and Psycho Chick here should have known where I was. Your guys' uncle was there too."

"How was I supposed to know that you would be there?" Azula asked without sitting. "I didn't even think you were going to show up. I mean, why would you want to go to a fireworks show anyway? You can't see them."

"Azula, do you know what the word 'tact' means?" Zuko asked with a stern voice.

"S'okay, Hot Head. I'm here for the same reason you are," Toph told Azula. "Talk as tough and uncaring as you want, but you aren't here for the fireworks either."

Azula turned her nose up to the others before looking away from them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she started to make her way back to Sokka and his calamity waiting to happen. Toph just smiled victoriously.

Aang's eyes were finally focusing on Toph's frame in the dark. She was wearing what looked like it had been a fancy white dress before the snow and dirt had gotten to it. Down at the hem of the dress, Aang could see a pair of loose fitting blue jeans sneaking out. He could not help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Toph asked.

"Not a thing," he continued to laugh. "Have I told you how wonderful you are?"

"Not lately," she smiled. "Why? What brought that on?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and smiling. "Nothing at all."

"All right!" Sokka screamed. "Heads up!"

A quiet "pop" then "shoom," and finally a large blast lit up the night sky. Cheers erupted from the small group as more fireworks shot up into the sky. Even Azula seemed to be enjoying the show, clapping after every few colorful explosions. As she had said though, Toph was not enjoying the fireworks themselves. She smiled to herself as the sound of her friends' laughter and and cheers filled her ears.

"Hey, who wants to help me?" Sokka called out. "We can set off a bunch at once if I have another set of hands!"

"I'll do it!" Aang answered as he ran over. "What do you need me to do?"

"Be careful, you two," Suki warned with a chuckle. "I only have one first aid kit with me."

Sokka and Aang lined a series of rockets and mortars next to each other, carefully entwining their fuses. Shortly after lighting the wicks, a series of light streams fired into the sky and triggered a multi colored blast. A collection of "oohs" and "ahhs" followed along with the sight. Toph flinched a little at the collective sound of the bangs. The blasts were near deafening, and she did not like how close they sounded to the ground, but tried not to let her worry show.

"That was great!" Aang exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

Sokka's excitement rivaled Aang's as they began to line them up once again. Aang could barely contain himself as he wrapped the wicks together while Sokka put the fireworks down in a row. Once the line was complete, Sokka flicked open his lighter and warned Aang to step back. Aang was hopping on the balls of his feet in anticipation. The nagging worry in the back of Toph's mind was prickling at her brain too much to ignore.

"Aang, maybe you better back up some more," Toph warned. "I don't want Sokka to blow you--"

It was more incredible than the mightiest of thunderclaps. Toph groaned as she found herself lying down in the cold snow, knocked over by the sheer force of the explosion. She could not feel anything except the throbbing in her head, and muffled, fuzzy vibrations reaching her palm as it pushed her from the frozen cushion she had landed on.

"Sokka! Aang!" Katara's voice was screaming.

Realization struck Toph like a hammer. Aang was in the center of that blast! She rose to her feet, but quickly doubled over. The blast of the fireworks had thrown off her equilibrium. Struggling in vain to get to her feet once more, Toph began to crawl towards where she had last felt Aang. As she neared, someone grabbed her ankle and dragged her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed angrily. "Aang! Aang!"

"I am sorry, Miss Toph. I am your bodyguard first, and your friend second."

Kuzon's hand released her and she felt him leap over her body. She was able to follow his vibrations as Kuzon searched the area for Aang and Sokka. His search was rewarded quickly, much to Toph's relief. Sokka and Aang were soon sitting with Katara by Kuzon's car having their burns and scrapes tended to.

"Ow! Watch it!" Sokka whined as his sister disinfected a burn on his elbow.

"You were caught in an explosion, and now your complaining about a little stinging?" Suki asked, shaking her head.

"Hey, I've been blown up before," Sokka defended. He stopped and thought about the statement for a moment before continuing. "And that was a 'kasplosion' if I ever saw one," he finished proudly lifting his head.

"Yeah, that was great!" Aang agreed.

Toph stomped her way over to him and started grabbing him roughly. First his arms, then his shoulder and chest. She palmed his face, and then rubbed her hands through his hair. Her right hand came to a bald patch, riddled with burned skin, and he flinched away from her touch.

"Careful," Aang said with his usual smiling voice. "I'll be fine, but I'm pretty sure that's gonna be sore for a while."

Toph couldn't believe he was smiling. She couldn't even believe he wasn't going to the hospital. He could have died and here he was cracking jokes! She balled her fist and punched him viciously in the arm.

"Don't ever freak me out like that again!" she screamed. "The next time you get blown up, you had better end up in the hospital, or I'm gonna put you there myself!"

With that, she stormed away.

Toph did not speak to Aang for the rest of the night. The gathering continued, but without anymore fireworks. Azula seemed to be content following Sokka around with a smug 'I told you so' smile on her face. Katara was constantly asking the boys if they were okay, and Zuko had to pull her away from them just to get her to relax. It was hours before they began readying for home, and it wasn't until then that Aang felt brave enough to approach Toph. She was sitting on the trunk of Kuzon's car, and didn't bother acknowledging him when he sat next to her.

"Fun night," he said.

"Fun night?" she nearly yelled. "You almost died, you moron!" A single shove later, Aang found himself sitting in the snow.

"But I didn't. I'm fine!"

"That's not the point!" Toph said as she turned away from him. "You could have. You could have died, and there was nothing I could do."

Aang redeposited himself on the car and stared at her back. That's what was bothering her so much. She had felt helpless. He was in trouble, and she felt helpless and weak. He attempted to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Got an e-mail from the coach," he said, trying to change the subject. "He's gonna try a new training schedule for us. Tuesdays and Thursdays off."

Toph did not answer him.

"Finally checked my grades too. Got Cs in math and science. Bs in the rest."

She still ignored him.

"It was a freak accident, Toph," he told her. "There's always gonna be stuff that's out of our control. All we can do is accept that it's happened and move on. I'm the one that had his head lit on fire, so why are you more bugged than me?"

Toph flinched as she tried to stifle a quiet laugh, and Aang smiled proudly.

"What're you gonna do about that anyway?" Toph finally asked.

"I dunno," he replied. "I was about due for a cut."

Aang grabbed her hand and placed it on his burn. It was dressed nicely, after having been left to breath for the last little bit. The area around the patch, however, had been completely shaved.

"You've got another hole in your head," Toph commented.

"Needed a bit more ventilation," Aang nodded sagely. "Maybe now it won't overheat so much when I try to think." Toph just shook her head. "Can you feel it? The sun's starting to rise."

The gentle light of the sun was tickling at Toph's skin as Aang wrapped a warm arm around her. Even after all that had happened that night, he was sure that this was the moment he was going to remember years down the road.

"Any wishes for the new year?" he asked her.

"For that to never happen again," she smiled. "You?"

"I dunno," Aang replied. "I don't think I have anything left to wish for."

Toph elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"How can you say that stuff without laughing?" she blushed. "Happy New Year, Twinkle Toes."

"Happy New Year, Toph."

A/N: Aang and Sokka go boom! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hope your New Year celebration isn't as dangerous, but is just as exciting and happy as the Gaang's was! Happy New Year everyone!

P.S. Still need reviews!


	25. Self Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 24

Self Confrontation

Zuko and Katara did their best that morning to not irritate Toph, but she just sat there in her usual seat at breakfast muttering curses under her breath. Surely it could not be the snow, it was well on its way to melting, and there had not been any fresh snowfalls for the past few days. It could not have been Aang either, he was always a little late to breakfast. That and she would be speaking _much_ louder than this if it was him. Finally, Zuko could no longer take it.

"What's the matter with you today?" he asked.

"It's Thursday," she answered in an angry huff.

"What's wrong with Thursday?" Katara asked.

"Nothing!" Toph nearly shouted. "But c'mon! It's Thursday! Why would they drag us back from vacation just to stick us in school for two stupid days? Couldn't they just wait until Monday?"

Katara started to laugh. Of course it would be something like that. Through the phone, Toph had been telling Katara how well she and her parents had been getting along lately. It seemed like she wanted to spend more time at home now, rather than put all of her energy into getting away from it.

"You're lucky," Zuko said. "If I know my new teachers like I think I do, I'll probably have a paper due by Monday. You're a first year, so you'll probably get a 'get to know the students day' today."

"Do I look like I wanna be social?" Toph remarked causing Katara to laugh again.

Mercifully, Aang's vibrations crossed through the doorway of the cafeteria and reached Toph's feet. Her mood did not improve, but stupid things like "back to school Thursdays" were always a little less annoying with him around. At least they usually were. Today, Aang did not come straight to the group's table, but instead stopped at another one.

"What's he doing?" Toph wondered out loud.

Katara and Zuko looked up from their breakfast and noticed their friend for the first time. Katara nearly choked on her breakfast roll when she saw him, and Zuko's drink was pouring unceremoniously onto his tray and the rest of his breakfast as well.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Oh, nothing," Katara said with a giggle hidden in her voice. "Aang's just talking to some friends."

"What friends?" Toph asked.

"You don't really think we're the only friends he's got, do you?" Zuko asked. "He's a track star."

"Fans are not friends," Toph said bluntly. "You should know that better than anyone."

"He's also really outgoing and friendly," Katara added. "Not to mention kind of funny. Aang is probably the single most popular first year in the school. A lot of the upperclassmen like him too."

Toph thought about this for a moment. She could not deny that Aang had always had a type of charm and charisma about him, but she also knew that he could very quickly go from fun to annoying. Regardless, Zuko had been right. It was absurd to have thought that Aang would not have made _any_ friends at all in half a year at the school, no matter how annoying he could be.

"Sorry, guys," Aang said as he plopped next to Toph with a grin. "How were your vacations?"

Before anyone could give an answer, a young man walked past the table.

"Nice cut, Aang."

"Thanks!"

Toph shrugged it off. He was obviously talking about the burn on Aang's head and just mistook it for a cut because of the bandage. She attempted to tell Aang about the last few days with her parents, but once again she was cut off by another student she did not recognize. This one was a girl.

"I like it," she said to Aang. "Can I?"

"Sure!" Aang said, continuing to smile. Toph felt the girl reach out to Aang's head and rub her hand over it. Her eye twitched somewhat angrily. Lucky for the girl, she left with in giggle fit before Toph could leap out of her seat and get her hands on her.

"What was that all about?" Toph asked. Zuko and Katara began to howl with laughter.

"Check it out!" Aang laughed. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it over the top of his naked head. Toph's other hand quickly shot up to join it when she could not even feel stubble sticking up from it.

"You shaved your head again!" she smiled.

"I figured one big bald spot was better than a small one," he explained. "Besides, this always did feel more aerodynamic!" Aang spread his arms straight out to his sides and mimicked the wings of a plain, adding noises for effect. Laughter ensued from his friends as Toph continued to rub his bald head.

Classes got off to a good start for the new semester. Toph's first class of the year was also the first class she shared with Aang, and that was their literature class. The desks were set up around the walls of the room facing inward. Toph and Aang of course sat next to each other as the teacher introduced them to her class and her way of doing things. They would be reading aloud from their texts in the center of the room as she called on them. At first, Toph did not like the sound of the idea, but when Aang stood up and volunteered she changed her mind.

As he read, Aang's energy surged forward and he began walking around the open floor. With his eyes and one hand on his textbook, he waved his free hand enthusiastically and acted out the passage he was reading with great tenacity. Whenever he came to a spoken line, he altered his voice slightly, much to the entertainment of his classmates and teacher. When he finished he was greeted by laughter and applause, and he bowed in mock fashion before taking his seat.

"My word, Aang!" his teacher exclaimed. "Have you ever considered joining the drama program?"

"Nah," Aang said as he rubbed his bandage. "I think I have enough drama in my life without pretending to live someone else's!"

After such an interesting first class period, the rest of the morning passed by in a rather slow bore for Toph. She did not share any other classes with Aang, and worse than that she no longer shared lunch with the group. She sat alone at their usual table and picked lazily at her food.

"Wonder what the others are doing?" she thought out loud.

"Would you like some company?" a familiar voice asked. Toph smirked as she kicked one of the empty seats out from under the table.

"Where's your bro?" she asked.

"Qiang is still in line getting his lunch," Rou answered. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Toph answered. "The club?"

"Slipping, actually. Many of our younger club members began to lose interest when they reached difficulty in their training. We were hoping that more of them would 'stick it out' as Qiang would say."

"That's the trouble with thrill seekers," Toph nodded. "They see one kung fu movie and think that's what they're gonna be learning." She leaned back from the table as a tray smashed onto it next to her.

"Tell me about it," Qiang grumped. "Those stupid wannabes. They have no clue how much stronger they could become if they would just stick with it!" Qiang's fist slammed onto the table in irritation.

"Angry much?" Toph continued to smirk. "Lighten up about it. You don't need losers like that anyway. You've still got Zuko, right?"

"Yeah, and he's just about the only real talent left!"

"But he is not the only one left with potential," Rou added.

"With the City Championship Tournament coming up in April, we need more than just a handful of 'potential'!"

"With the two stars you got, you ain't got nothin' to worry about," Toph said.

"Me and Zuko can't handle a whole tournament alone," Qiang growled as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Who was talking about you?"

Qiang's fork stopped halfway between his plate and his mouth. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"What do you mean?" Rou asked for his brother.

"I was talking about Zuko and _me_."

"You're comin' back?" Qiang could barely believe what he was hearing. "You're gonna rejoin the club?"

"The way I figure it, a new year means fresh starts. I'm willing to give you bums a second chance, but I got some conditions." Qiang nodded his head, forgetting that Toph could not see it. "First, I'm not coming everyday. Second, you're not gonna be butting your nose into my business like before. We got a deal?"

"Deal!" Qiang replied as he shook Toph's extended hand excitedly. "Thank you! You won't regret this!"

"I'd better not," Toph said. "Cause if I do, you're the one that's gonna feel it."

Time just seemed to fly by after lunch, and soon the school day had ended. Toph stood outside the gym doors and waited patiently for Aang and Zuko. The idea of going back to the Martial Arts Club was not an experience she was looking forward to, but if her parents could change then anybody could. Right?

"Hey, Toph!" Aang's voice greeted. He and Zuko were not alone. Toph could clearly make out Azula's vibrations following not far behind them.

"You really gonna do this?" Zuko asked.

"Don't talk," Toph ordered. "You're gonna make me walk away. What's your sister doing here?"

"I came to watch," Azula said as though it were obvious. "Zuzu is always good for a laugh when he trains, but now it looks like I have more to look forward to."

Toph ignored Azula's comment and entered the gym. Qiang's "handful of potential" was a generous statement. Including Qiang and Rou, there were only six other people in the gym.

"I was wrong," Azula said in a bored tone. "I'm going to fall asleep if I have to watch this pathetic bunch."

"Alright, listen up!" Qiang roared. "We've gotta pack in every single second of training we can get in the next few months or we're not gonna stand a chance at the tournament!"

"Everyone please pair up and begin your exercises," Rou ordered. "Qiang and I will be observing your progress."

Aang and Azula took their seats on the gym bleachers as Zuko and Toph joined the twins at the head of the group. Aang could not hear what was being said, but Qiang looked as though he was getting more upset with each word. He kept pointing at the club members and shook his head every few seconds.

"He's ready to give up on them," Azula explained from behind Aang. He turned to see her picking at her nails with an uninterested look on her face.

"You can hear them?"

"No, but I've made it as far as I have in life on my ability to read people," she said. "He's rather hopeless and so are the students here."

"They just need to train a little more," Aang said.

"Maybe," Azula smiled sarcastically. "That could work in about a thousand years. I'm more interested in having a little fun now."

Azula rose to her feet and walked down the bleachers, making a beeline straight for one of the pair of club members. Aang watched as she pushed the two of them away from each other and started to say something. The students shook their heads and Aang her Azula begin to laugh. At first, he was curious what was so funny, then he saw the two martial artists' begin to scowl as they took fighting stances. If he had not been watching so intently, Aang would have missed what had happened.

One of the young men swung his fist at Azula. She quickly spun her right hand around his wrist, guiding it off course before she leaned into an open hand thrust that knocked him off of his feet. In the same motion, her left arm swooped down to the other student's leg and struck him behind his knee, causing him to buckle under his own weight with a groan.

Azula was quickly the center of attention in the gym. The other pairs stopped sparring as she walked towards them. Both of the other pairs fell victim to her quick, disabling strikes one right after the other. Qiang growled angrily at her and roared for her to stop.

"If your team was any good they could have at least made me sweat a little," Azula said smugly.

"Back off, Azula," Zuko said as he approached her.

"Oh, don't start, big brother. We both know how this will end."

"What's your problem?" Toph yelled as she stepped between Zuko and his sister. "Did you just come here looking for a fight?"

"Are you offering one?"

Zuko put his hand on Toph's shoulder to attempt to restrain her.

"You don't want to do this," he told her. Toph shrugged him off.

"Oh yes," she replied. "I really do. It's time someone put Princess High and Mighty in her place!"

Toph took her stance out in the middle of the floor mat and waited for Azula to do the same. Azula just stood with her hand on her hip staring at the smaller girl with a smirk on her lips.

"So, should I come closer and put my hand on your shoulder so you know where I am?" she asked.

"Don't you worry," Toph replied. "I'll find you just fine."

"Really?" Azula began to stalk Toph, walking around her in a large circle. Toph's stance never changed, nor did her face shift towards her opponent. "It must bother you. Not being able to see."

"I get by."

"But doesn't it get to you?" Azula asked as she shot forward with incredible speed. Toph barely had time to slide out of the way before her opponent's extended fist barely missed her face. "I mean, you don't even know what you look like, do you?"

Toph did not respond. Instead she grabbed the wrist of Azula's striking arm and made an attempt at her stomach. Azula's leg wheeled high and knocked Toph's fist away nearly effortlessly. It then returned moving in the opposite direction and struck Toph viciously in the face.

"Just as well you don't know now that you're going to have that nasty bruise."

Toph's teeth clenched with such anger that her jaw began to ache. She pulled on Azula's arm and reached dangerously for Azula's throat. Azula blocked the oncoming hand with her leg once again and repeated her earlier attack.

"You don't learn too quickly, do you?"

Toph released Azula's wrist and swiped at Azula's face with a backhand, hoping to leave a bruise of her own. She could hear Azula chuckle as she easily stepped out of Toph's reach. Her jaw clenched tight enough that she felt as though she could have bit through steel.

"Out of curiosity, do you even know what your boyfriend looks like?" Toph froze for only half a second, but it was enough. Azula's foot left the ground and embedded itself in Toph's stomach, knocking her to the ground breathless and gasping for air. "What do you say when people ask you about him?"

"She's just trying to get into your head," Toph could hear Zuko saying from somewhere far away. As she tried to get back to her feet, Azula kicked her legs out from under her and Toph found herself once again on the floor. This time however, Azula planted her foot firmly on Toph's stomach and continued to add pressure.

"What did you mean on New Years?" she heard Azula ask, more quietly than a whisper.

Toph's blind eyes shot open. She gripped Azula's ankle with both hands and wrapped her right leg around it, pressing down on Azula's thigh with her lower leg. Azula fell to her back and quickly pulled her ankle free. Leaning her weight back onto her shoulders, she kicked back up into her fighting stance, leading with her right foot extended before her and her fists guarding her upper body. Toph wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she rose to her feet uninterrupted.

Azula leaped through the air with a sideways spin and lashed her right leg towards Toph's head. Toph barely caught the strike in time, but was able to duck back away from the kick. As she felt the force of Azula's attack pass by her face, Toph reached out her hands and gripped the front of her opponent's ankle with her right hand and placed the other on the back of Azula's thigh. Pushing her adversary's leg downward, Toph managed to ground Azula's body with a rough thud.

Azula spun on the ground, striking fiercely at Toph's arms with her free leg until the flurry of attacks freed her. Using both legs, she spiraled on the ground and continued to lash out at Toph with devastatingly quick strikes. Toph backed away from each new kick as quickly as she could, but they continued relentlessly.

"What's wrong? Am I too fast for your eyes to keep up with?" Azula mocked. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"You're right," Toph said. "Sometimes it really does suck not being able to see like all you guys do. Then again, if I could, maybe I wouldn't be able to see as well as I do now."

Toph braced herself for what she was about to do. She stopped moving back and knelt down on one knee before slamming her fist down into the mat, leaving her arm at full extension. Azula's merciless attack crashed right into it. Toph winced slightly at the pain, but her arm had done its job. She had succeeded in stopping Azula's advance just long enough to take advantage. Before Azula could restart her assault, Toph's free arm grabbed her leg once again, only this time she pulled as far back as her short arm would allow her, dragging Azula along with it. Once her opponent's upper body was within reach, Toph grabbed her shirt and stood. Azula's body was lifted from the mat as Toph threw her with as much force as she could. Azula spun through the air gracefully and landed nimbly on her feet.

"I've got a few issues," Toph said as she resumed her stance. "Everybody does. Except you, right, Princess?"

"No," Azula agreed. "I don't have issues."

"That's right. You're too perfect to have any issues."

"Of course."

"You don't need anyone or anything but yourself, right?"

"Only myself."

"So then, why were you at the party on New Years?"

It was Azula's turn to freeze. Not wanting to be rude by refusing the opportunity Azula had presented her with, Toph lunged forward and planted a strong back fist to Azula's cheek. Azula turned an angry glare towards the small girl.

"You're pathetic," Toph said. "You've gotten so good at lying and hiding that you even do it to yourself."

Azula responded to the statement with a series of kicks that Toph easily dodged. They had not lost any of the aggression that came with the previous attacks, but they had certainly lost the deadly accuracy and focus. She knew that she had shaken her opponent, and Toph was not about to let up.

"You push and you push and you push forward, trying so hard to be Little Miss Perfect." Toph swatted away one of Azula's kicks. "You bottle up everything that you feel without ever admitting that you even felt it." She stepped into Azula's stance and placed her hand down on Azula's rising leg, forcing it back to the ground. "You want so bad to keep all the bad crap away that you won't even give the good stuff a chance cause you're too afraid it'll come back to bite you." Toph rammed her right shoulder into Azula's abdomen, pushing her back a few inches before stepping forward with her left foot and jamming her left fist into Azula's chest. Azula finally fell to the ground, clutching the spot that Toph had struck and looked up at the small girl, completely livid.

"What do you know about anything?" she screamed.

"I know you're a coward!" Toph screamed back. "You're too scared to give anyone a chance! You distract yourself with this stupid quest to be perfect so that you don't have to be a part of the real world anymore! The problem is, a part of you wants it so bad that you have to rub your so called 'superiority' in everyone's faces! You're so blind by the wall of crap you've put up around yourself you can't even see that you're practically begging for a friend!

Azula did not say anything. She got up from the mat and brushed herself off in silence. Everyone watched in baited anticipation for the fight to resume, but it did not. Azula held her head high and marched right passed Toph without so much as a word or insult. Toph let out a held breath and closed her eyes.

"That was amazing!" she heard Aang cheer.

"I've never seen Changquan handled quite like that before," Zuko said. "But as long as it works. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Toph answered. She nodded to the club members' compliments and gripped Aang's hand when it landed gently on her shoulder. Her arm was still sore from that kick, and she was still having a little trouble breathing, but a small piece of her mind was wondering if Azula was okay.

Just outside the gym , Azula leaned her back against the door with a bowed head. Her eyes were clouded over in thought at the altercation that had just transpired. She had never lost control before. That was Zuko, not her. She was too good for that. Her style was always flawless. How could she have let that happen? Was that obnoxious little blind girl right?

A/N: So, now Azula has come closer to center stage. What kind of changes await her? Does change await her at all? What other new and exciting things are going to happen now that school is back in session? Gimme some reviews and maybe you'll find out!

P.S. Sorry about the Azula/Toph fight. I know it's not as good as the other ones, but it played out so much better in my head. I promise I'll do better next fight scene!


	26. Popularity

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 25

Popularity

If it had not been for sharing first period with Toph in the morning, Aang would have found the rest of the day to be incredibly boring. He didn't even luck out enough to share lunch with any of his friends. Toph apparently got first lunch period while Katara and Zuko got second. He got boring, long wait, third lunch. By the time he got through the line and paid for his meal, his stomach was practically screaming at him. Unfortunately, one look around the cafeteria reminded him that his friends were not there.

"Maybe the roof," Aang said to himself.

The trek was not too long for his stomach to put up with, but it was still not very happy with him. Up on the roof were few other people. Apparently not many of the third lunch students liked this spot.

"Aang!" he heard someone call. "Hey Aang!"

Over by the fence, Aang found the source of the voice. A few of his track teammates were waving for him to come and join them. Happy to see some familiar faces, he did. The one who had called him was Yuan, a first year just like Aang. He kept his semi-long brown hair tied back in a high ponytail and his green eyes were always welcoming and kind. He was also incredibly friendly and Aang usually paired with him when they ran drills and stretched. Then there was June. She was a sweet girl in her second year, but had a major competitive streak. Most of the guys avoided her, but she was a lot less intense when she wasn't wearing the team uniform. She had short black hair like most of the boys on the team, but her figure was feminine enough for everyone to recognize her as such. Even if her personality did not. Then there was Kei. He was another second year, and he was a bit of a school tough guy, but there was something different about him today.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted as he sat amongst them.

"Check it out, Aang," June said. "Look what Kei did to his hair."

Kei ran both hands through his short bushy, red hair. Aang would not have thought anything of this at all, except for the fact that yesterday Kei's hair had been brown.

"What did you do?" Aang grinned.

"Well, you shaved your head, so I thought I'd try something out there too!" Kei laughed.

"Man, if you guys keep this up I'm gonna have to do something too," Yuan smiled.

"How about a mohawk?" June suggested.

"No!" Aang shouted excitedly. "You should do a no-hawk!"

"What's a no-hawk?" Kei asked. Aang put the side of his hand to Yuan's forehead and traced a straight line over the center of his head.

"That would look so stupid," Kei frowned. Then he grinned. "Do it!"

"How about something a little less crazy?" Yuan asked.

"No-hawk! No-hawk! No-hawk!" the others began to chant.

"No! No no-hawk!"

"C'mon, Yuan! Do it!"

"What are we doing?" another young man asked as he sat down. His hair was a shaggy, brown mess that tangled its way down to his shoulders, and his hazel eyes smiled like Aang's.

"Hey, Teo," June waved. "We're gonna give Yuan a no-hawk!"

"Cool! I'll hold him down!"

"Aang, this is Teo," Yuan introduced, obviously giving up the fight. "Teo, Aang."

"I know you," Teo grinned. "You're that major new track star."

"I wouldn't say 'star'," Aang blushed.

"Better watch your back though. I'm gonna be just as famous as you when I make first string next year."

"Teo's on the rise on the soccer team," Yuan explained.

"Hey, I've actually heard about you too!" Aang said. "You run circles around the first stringers already from what I hear."

"Yeah, but the coach doesn't want to make a first year first string," Teo frowned as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Fine by me though. I'm gonna leave 'em in the dust next year!"

"You leave 'em in the dust now," June grinned as she ruffled the younger man's hair.

"Boy, am I glad you guys are here," Aang smiled. "Lunch yesterday just kinda stunk."

"What are you talking about?" Yuan asked.

"Yeah," June piped in. "You were sitting with a whole group of people yesterday. They were laughing, telling jokes, and all that good stuff. Plus, I think that chick was hitting on you."

"And you would know, wouldn't you, June?" Kei grinned. June pushed off the ground enough to stretch her leg out and kick Kei's thigh.

"Ow! Watch it!" he warned. "I gotta use that later."

"But it was so weird," Aang said, ignoring the exchange. "She just dragged me over to her table and I didn't even know anyone. I was trying to remember their names, but they were all talking at once and I could barely breathe!"

"Welcome to popularity," Kei said. "Get used to it. I have to deal with that kind of attention all the time."

"Yeah, when you're at home with your mom," Yuan laughed.

Lunch promised to be much more enjoyable for the rest of the semester now that Aang had found some friends. Teo in particular was going to be a lot of fun. Aang could just tell. He was such a spirited kid, and Aang liked being around him.

After a few hours of mind boggling math and dealing with strange, useless-in-daily-life science formulas, Aang was happy to be making his way to the track field where he would be meeting up with his friends. And Toph. By the time he reached the field he could already see her sitting in the front row of the bleachers tapping her bare feet on the ground. Her face was plastered with an annoyed look as it rested in her cupped hands.

"I didn't do it," Aang said as he approached her.

"Not yet anyway," she chuckled as he plopped in front of her and began his stretches. "So when did the coach decide to have practice outside again?"

"Probably today. There's a note on the gym doors."

"Oughta make Hot Head happy," she replied. "He'll get to play inside for the rest of the semester."

"What about you? Don't you prefer the gym?"

"I like to do my playing outside," she answered, poking him in the head playfully before resting her head in her hands once again.

"With practice like this, how do you hope to stand a chance against me?"

Aang turned to the new voice to see a familiar pattern of black and green striped hair.

"Kaze! What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on the competition," he grinned. "You'll never be able to catch up to me, you know that right?"

"I dunno," Aang grinned back. "Last time I managed to keep up okay."

"We'll see. For now, I'm just gonna sit over here and distract you while you _try_ to run down the track without tripping yourself up."

Aang shook his head with a smile as Kaze sat a few rows behind Toph in the stands. He gave Aang a quick thumbs up as the coach bellowed for him to take his place on the track with the other first years on the team.

"So he your boyfriend, or what?" Kaze asked Toph when he was sure Aang was out of earshot.

"What's it to you?" she asked shortly.

"Whoa, down tiger," he replied as he stepped down a row closer. "Just curious. So, what's he like? I mean why'd he join the track team?"

"Why are you playing twenty questions with me?" Toph asked, lifting her head from her hands. "If you wanna know about Twinkle Toes so much, why don't you ask him?"

"Twinkle Toes?" Kaze echoed with a laugh. Before Toph could snap at him, she felt another set of vibrations coming towards them. They were energetic and a little rough, but Toph recognized them as one of Aang's teammates.

"Yo," a girl's voice said.

"What?" Toph replied.

"Bite my head. Just came to say hi."

"Hi," Toph said, not really interested in being bothered by another person.

"You're Toph, right?" the girl asked.

"Duh," she answered bluntly. "I've only been at just about every practice this year and helped your coach boss you people around for like a month."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm June."

"Whatever."

"Not very social, are you?" Kaze asked.

"You've known Aang for a while now, right?" the girl asked.

"What is with you people?" Toph yelled as she felt Twinkle Toes' vibrations disappear in a sprint. "Why are you asking me? He's right there! You're his freaking teammate for crying out loud!"

"Best friends often have embarrassing stories they can tell," Kaze answered. "Know any good ones?"

"This I gotta hear," June agreed.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight here," Toph said as she stood up. "The only one who's allowed to give Twinkle Toes a hard time is me. Got it?"

"What is he, your boyfriend?" June asked haughtily.

"Yes!" Toph screamed. "Yes, he is!"

"Oh. I see." June's voice had an obvious tone of disappointment to it. Since when was Twinkle Toes attracting other girls so much? First it was those girls she had heard about sharing lunch with him yesterday, and now this one! At first Toph had thought it would be good for Aang to have a few friends around school so he wouldn't be lonely without her and the others around, but if these were the kind of friends he was going to be making then she wasn't so sure any more. It was a relief when she felt Aang's airy footsteps heading towards them, but he was not alone.

"Hey, June," Aang waved. "Toph, I know you haven't really gotten to know anyone else on the team, but these guys are cool. That's June, this is Yuan, and Kei's the one in the middle of the track getting ready to run."

"And here I thought you only had girl friends," Toph grumped.

"Insecure?" Kaze commented.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" June asked him.

"I suppose."

"You aren't going to stay?" Aang asked. "At least tell me how I did."

"Not bad," Kaze said as he sauntered past Aang. "But I've seen leaves blowing move faster than that."

"I guess I'll have to try a little harder then!" Aang grinned broadly. Kaze raised his hand in the air in farewell as he walked away.

"I hate that guy," Kei said as he joined the group, sweating from his run. "He always looks down on everyone and acts like he's superior to us."

"But he can back it up," Yuan said. "While we were all on vacation, I heard that he set a new district record for the schools. He ran the hundred meter in ten five."

"Looks like you got a lot of work ahead of you, Aang," June said after letting out an impressed whistle.

"It _is_ impressive," Aang agreed. "It'll be real fun to race him again."

The coach began screaming for the group to rejoin the team, and Toph found herself becoming ever more angry when June's vibrations fell into step next to Aang's. It was not that she did not trust Aang. In fact it was quite the contrary. She would never think that Aang was responding to June because he was far to dense when it came to girls to realize June was trying anything. It was June that she did not trust. So Toph rose to her feet and walked after them.

"Hey, Aang," she called. He turned back to face her and the others came to a stop as well.

"What's up?"

Toph reached up and placed her hand on his warm cheek. Then, she moved it down to his neck and wrapped her small fingers around the back of it and pulled him down towards her. Aang was surprised to be the recipient of a short, but oh so sweet kiss. Blinking the heavenly reaction that Toph's kiss usually gave him out of his head, Aang smiled dreamily.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"No reason," Toph said as she pushed him towards the others. "Just wanted to."

"Dang, June," Kei was saying when Aang caught up. "You were too slow in this race too. Someone beat you to the prize!" The left side of his face contorted in pain as June's foot smashed down on top of his. "I was still using that!"

More than a little confused about what had just happened between his teammates, Aang returned to practice with his mind on other things.

A/N: Popularity is such a curse . . . I think. Kasamari has never been very popular, so I wouldn't really know. Anyways, reviews are in high demand! Just like the next chapter! You supply for Kasamari, and Kasamari will supply for you!


	27. Greatest Birthday Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 26

Greatest Birthday Ever

Katara sat completely lost in thought at the breakfast table that morning. Toph and Aang were laughing over something or other that had happened in their first period the other day, but Katara could not follow the conversation. The only thing on her mind was the odd phone call she had gotten that morning.

"What's wrong, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked. "You're usually more, I dunno, 'here' in the morning."

"It's Zuko," Katara explained. Poorly.

"What about him?" Aang asked.

"He called me this morning. He was really excited about something, but he wouldn't tell me what. He said he has 'plans' for us today. We never make plans."

"Is it a special occasion?" Toph asked her.

"I don't think so."

"Wonder what's up."

"Why don't you guys just ask Zuko, Twinkle Toes? He's right over there."

Katara wheeled around in her seat to find her boyfriend standing at the entrance door with a single red rose in his hands. It felt as if the entire student body had stopped and was staring at him as he smiled across the cafeteria at her. Each step he took was one that carried some purpose that Katara could not quite make out, but she had an embarrassing suspicion that it had something to do with her. Upon reaching her, Zuko took Katara by the hand and pulled her from her seat. As she stood, he brushed back her hair and placed the rose in before placing a gentle kiss directly on her lips. She blushed as he pulled away from her and clasped her hands.

"Good morning, birthday girl," he whispered to her.

"What?"

"It's Katara's birthday?" Aang asked.

Toph tilted her head to the side and gave it some thought before nodding.

"Yup. Sugar Queen's eighteen today. Grats."

Katara fumbled and sifted through her brain. Her birthday! Today was her birthday! She had completely forgotten about her own birthday! And her eighteenth birthday at that! She fell back into her chair a placed a hand on her forehead to straighten out her thoughts.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Zuko asked with a knowing smile. "I keep telling you that you work too hard. Don't worry about a thing. I've got everything all worked out for it. Just come over to my place after school today."

"But, I've got a test to study for tomorrow, and my science paper is still just--"

"You ace every test, your science paper isn't due for two months, and you can spare one afternoon for yourself," Zuko said. "And if not for yourself then do it for me."

Zuko had fairly trapped her with that one. He knew that if he asked her to do it for him that she would without hesitation. She caved to the statement with a smile.

"I'll be there."

- - - - -

Zuko paced back and forth between the kitchen and the living room in anticipation. Katara would be there any minute and preparations were not fully prepared yet. After explaining his plans to Uncle Iroh, Zuko was grateful that the old man had made himself scarce, but now he was wishing for an extra pair of hands. How could an empty apartment be so hard to breathe in?

"Why am I nervous?" Zuko growled at himself. "I've had this all worked out for days!"

A quiet knock sounded at the door.

"Crap!"

Zuko straighted out his clothes and stumbled his way to the door. When he pulled it open he was greeted by the lovely sight of Katara wearing a long sky blue skirt with an off the shoulder white top. She had let her hair lie loose around her shoulders (adding to the beauty of the image in Zuko's opinion), but the flower he had placed in it that morning was still there.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled in return. "Come on in. I didn't get everything as clean as I wanted, but it's a lot better than usual."

"So, what are these 'plans' you've been teasing me about?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"I figured we'd start off with a movie," Zuko grinned. "Uncle suggested one that he says you'll like."

After making sure that Katara was comfortable in the living room, Zuko began to search for the video his uncle had given him. Just as he found it, he heard the door to the apartment swing open with a soft "bang" as it hit the wall. He bowed an apology to Katara for the delay before going to take care of it.

"Must not have shut it all the way," he explained.

Much to Zuko's horror, it was not wind that he saw outside the now open door. It was Azula. She was sliding off her shoes when he dragged her back outside and shut the door behind them.

"What are you doing, Dumb-Dumb?" she asked.

"What are _you_ doing? Shouldn't you be at your dorm?"

"I have a project to work on with my partner and I need a few things," she explained coldly. "Now get out of my way before your bad eye becomes your good eye." She pushed past her brother and back into the apartment where she was greeted by Katara.

"Oh hello, Azula," Katara smiled.

"Hot date?" Azula asked over her shoulder. "Or are you just trying to seduce her?"

"It's her birthday," Zuko growled.

"Many happy returns," Azula said with a smile that could freeze a river.

"We're going to watch a movie," Katara explained. "Would you care to join us?"

Zuko began to make a cutting motion across his throat behind Azula's back. He was begging for Katara not to invite his wicked sister, but it was already too late.

"I don't see why not."

"Don't you have a project to be working on?" Zuko asked as he jabbed his sister in the back with his finger.

"It can wait. And do that a little higher next time. I've got a knot right around there that could use that kind of attention."

Zuko grumbled inaudibly to himself as he walked the girls back to the living room. Why, oh why, did Azula have to show up today? Why couldn't her little project have waited until tomorrow? Or never? It would have made life that much easier!

"So what are we watching?" Azula asked.

"It's an older movie that Mom used to watch," Zuko said. "Uncle suggested it."

"That doesn't tell me what it's called, now does it?"

Zuko glanced down at the case as he put the video in the player.

"'A Walk to Remember'," he read aloud.

He sat himself between the two girls and wrapped his arm around Katara. As he did so, she leaned up against him and snuggled herself comfortably into his chest. Not half way through the film Zuko had realized why his uncle had suggested the movie. Katara had been completely entranced by the bitter sweet story. Zuko also found himself relating to the tough kid who allowed himself to be healed by the young woman who was changing his life. By the end of the film, Zuko could not tell if Katara's tears were those of happiness or sadness. Perhaps they were a little bit of both. He began to stroke her hair as she smiled weakly at him from her place on his shoulder.

"I don't get it," Azula said, ruining the moment. "If he knew what was going to happen, why didn't he just cut himself off from her and save himself the pain?"

"It's not always that easy," Katara tried to explain. "Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you just can't bring yourself to stop caring about someone. You can't help but love them."

"So you're telling me that everything that he went through was worth it?"

"To him it was."

"I think it was too," Zuko added.

"You can't be serious," Azula commented, nearly laughing.

"I can, and I am. Why is it so difficult for you to understand this kind of stuff?"

"It's not hard to understand," Azula defended herself. "It's just stupid. Everyone leaves eventually, whether it's because they die or for some other stupid reason."

Katara just stared at Zuko's younger sister. How could she say something so heartbreaking with a straight face?

"I'm gonna go make us some dinner," Zuko announced as he stood up.

"I still need to get my things," Azula said, rising as well. She stopped by Katara's side and whispered into her ear. "Run while you still can. Big brother's cooking is a test of mettle for your stomach."

"I'll keep that in mind," Katara smiled. "You will stay and eat with us, right?"

"I'm thinking about it."

Katara could not let go of the comment that Azula had made. It tore her up inside to know that she was carrying such a horribly lonely thought around with her. If nothing else, the young girl should have known that her brother and uncle were always going to be there for her.

"You know, not everyone leaves," Katara said. "Not everyone moves on. I'm sure your mother is still watching over you, even now."

"Do you realize that your trying to accomplish in a single afternoon what my therapist has been trying to do for the last two years?" Azula asked as she made her way down the hall.

Taking the hint that Azula did not want to talk about it, or even make an attempt at understanding, Katara tried to put it out of her mind for now. She walked about the living room as she listened to the cacophony of banging and clunking sounds that erupted in the kitchen. True, she had never eaten anything Zuko had made before, but it couldn't be that bad. Right?

After listening to the string of muffled curses that came from the kitchen for the next twenty minutes, Katara could not help but steal a glance into the kitchen. She immediately wished she hadn't. The place looked like it had been hit with a weapon of mass destruction. Food was splattered in places that seemed almost impossible for it to get to, and the smell was something to dread.

"I warned you," Azula's voice whispered in her ear. "Hey, dumb dumb, are you finished yet?"

Azula strolled her way into the kitchen right up to the pot of what Katara assumed was to be dinner and dipped a serving spoon in it. She took a short sip of the concoction and spat it out right into the sink.

"Are you trying to kill her?"

"Shut up! I'm doing the best I can!"

"She'll die if she tries to eat this bile," Azula said as she tossed the spoon down. "I am not going to be your murder accomplice."

Katara now entered the kitchen and put her hand on Zuko's back.

"Let me help," she said.

"No," Zuko said sternly. "I'm doing this for your birthday, you shouldn't have to help."

"But I _want_ to help. I also want to live to make it to my next birthday," she grinned.

Agreeing that Katara's survival was more important than his own pride, Zuko relinquished control of the kitchen to her. Azula kept laughing at his extreme lacking in the culinary capacity. Katara only smiled to herself as she began to fix the dish that Zuko had nearly killed. He was trying so hard just for her. Taste testing the dish, she decided that no matter how hard he tried or how much the two of them cared for each other, she was never letting him in a kitchen again. As off track as Zuko's plans for the day had obviously gotten, Katara still felt like she was on cloud nine. In her opinion, this had been the best birthday ever.

A/N: Okay, I'm bored with this story now. Don't have anything else to add to it, so I'm gonna discontinue here. Yeah right! Reviews for Kasamari. Give to Kasamari! The next chapter will come only after Kasamari receives an acceptable amount!


	28. Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

A/N:I've noticed that I didn't explain the track team members names in the last couple chapters, so let me clarify them. Kei is actually a name of my own creation, sort of. I'm sure I heard it somewhere, but I really like it so . . . anyway. Yuan is another real Chinese name that means "shining peace". And June is a name that everyone who reads this should know. If you recall Book 1 Chapter 5: The King of Omashu, June is the name that Katara pretended to have. June Pipsinpatalopsacopolis (pip-sin-pat-a-lop-sa-cop-o-lis) to be precise.

Now let's get to the chapter!

Chapter 27

Rival

Toph and Ty Lee walked throughout the grocery store wandering down which ever aisle seemed to call out to Ty Lee at the time. Not far behind them was the ever present Kuzon, but walking alongside him was none other than Huiliang Bei Fong.

"I know how busy you are, Mom," Toph said. "You didn't have to come."

"But I wanted to, dear," her mother replied. "And besides, I couldn't leave poor Kuzon all alone with you girls. You'd eat him alive."

Toph grinned slightly and Ty Lee giggled as she pulled something down from one of the shelves. Toph had no idea why Ty Lee wanted to go shopping all of a sudden, but she had not gotten the chance to hang out with her recently so she took the invitation.

"So, Toph," Ty Lee began.

_Oh boy, here it comes._

"How are you and Aang doing?"

"Did Mom put you up to this?"

"No. But when she found out she wanted to know too," Ty Lee answered with a smile.

"Well, if she wants to cut out the middle man, then she better get up here where she can hear me," Toph said rather loudly. Huiliang caught up to the girls with a speed that would have made Aang proud. "You could have just asked me, Mom."

"I didn't want to but my nose in after we've been getting along so well recently," Huiliang explained. "But since you already know . . ."

"Okay, okay. We're doing fine I guess."

"You guess?" Ty Lee repeated.

"He's doing fine anyway. I'm going out of my mind because of these stupid fangirls that have been popping up. When did he get popular?"

"Dear, Aang is a very charismatic person," Huiliang said. "He's kind and friendly, and people are just drawn to him."

"And he's hot."

"Ty Lee!" Huiliang gasped in surprise.

"What? It's true! I'm sorry, but that boy is h-a-w-t!"

"Not helping!" Toph groaned as she jabbed her friend in the arm. "The worst part is he's so totally spacey about these kinds of things. He's got no clue when it comes to girls. He doesn't think twice about complimenting a girl if she smiles and says 'hi', and that just encourages them to do it more often!"

Huiliang just smiled at her daughter's frustration. She had not seen this side of Toph since she was a little girl.

"Just put your foot down," Huiliang finally said. "Let everyone who's interested know that he's yours."

"Wow," Ty Lee grinned. "You go, Mrs. Bei Fong!"

"How do you propose I do that?" Toph asked. "I'm not about to start hanging all over him wherever we go."

"Just plant one on him," Ty Lee suggested. "And make it a big showy one! Right in front of everyone at your school!"

"I had better not hear of you doing any such thing, Ty Lee," Kuzon's voice called from behind them.

"I haven't, Daddy," she replied. She turned back to Toph and Mrs. Bei Fong with a sneaky smile and whispered, "Doesn't mean I'm never going to."

"So what is it we're doing here anyway?" Toph asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm getting baking supplies," Ty Lee answered. "Gotta get ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"Valentine's Day, silly!"

"But that's not for another month," Toph said.

"I got a lot of baking to do!"

_Great. One more thing to worry about,_ Toph thought. No doubt those stupid fangirls were going to shower Aang with their affections then too. And wasn't there some kind of school dance for Valentine's? _Another thing to not look forward to._

- - - -

Even in the sanctity of her room, Toph could not escape the thought of those fangirls. Especially that track team girl. What was her name again? June. Toph's muscles tightened at the very thought of the girl. She pulled Aang's jersey down over her frame and grabbed the ball with the worn out skin lying on the floor. Ty Lee waited for her patiently outside her door.

"So, where're you going now?" she asked when Toph emerged.

"Heading to the field. If you don't mind bumps and bruises you can come play with me."

"I don't mind at all!" Ty Lee grinned. "Just let me tell Daddy and I'll be right back!"

The afternoon sun was warm and crisp on Toph's bare arms and legs. January was barely half over and any trace of winter were all but gone already. As she and Ty Lee walked down the crowded streets together, Toph did her best to ignore the cat calls and wolf whistles that followed them.

"What are you wearing to get so much attention?" Toph asked her friend.

"It's not just me, silly," Ty Lee laughed. "If you'd show off those legs a little more you'd get used to that kind of attention!"

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Remember how Aang reacted at Christmas? Even he could barely help himself, and he's one of the shy ones. Just imagine how they'd act if you wore a skirt once in a while."

"Not gonna happen."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you keep Aang's attention on you," Ty Lee said.

"I don't need help _keeping_ Twinkle Toes. I need help getting _rid_ of that stupid fangirl."

"'Fangirl'? Not 'fangirls'?"

"There's this idiot on the track team that won't back off," Toph growled. "Every time I hear her voice I just want to smack her around! She's always following him and flirting with him, and it's driving me nuts!"

"And Aang's totally clueless," Ty Lee added. "No wonder you're stressing over it. Why don't you just tell him?"

"Cause then he'll get all weird and paranoid about all the girls he hangs out with. Like you and Sugar Queen."

"He's not that dense, is he?"

Toph just turned her blind eyes towards her friend and scowled.

"No way!" Ty Lee laughed.

There were a lot fewer people around the area of the track than there were on the sidewalks, and Toph was glad for it. She would be able to blow off more steam if she did not have to worry about anyone in the immediate area getting hit by one of her wild shots. As the grass tickled the bottom of Toph's feet, she found a series of familiar vibrations out on the field. Zuko was off to the side of the others, just resting it seemed. The other three were all moving in unison in what felt like some sort of dance. These were Katara, Aang, and the one person on the face of the planet that Toph did not want to be anywhere near: June.

"Hey everybody!" Ty Lee called out as she ran to them. "What'cha up to?"

Aang turned towards the girls as Toph followed after Ty Lee and she could here the usual smile in his voice.

"Hey, ladies," he called back. "Katara's showing us how to do Tai Chi Chuan!"

"I didn't know you knew how to fight, Sweetness," Toph said, doing her best to ignore the other girl.

"Oh, I don't use it to fight," Katara explained. "I just use it for meditation and exercise. It also helps people to relax and unwind."

"Care to join us?" Aang asked.

"Do you think she can even do it?" June's irritating voice grated Toph's ears like nails on a chalk board. "She's a bit rough for Tai Chi, isn't she?"

"I'll agree with that!" Zuko yelled from the sidelines.

"Tai Chi may not be my thing, but I do know one thing that no one else here can match me at." Toph slammed her ball down on the ground with a vicious shove and stomped her foot down on top of it. She pierced June with her blind gaze. "Wanna play?"

Aang was already dragging Zuko to the center of the field by the time Toph had issued her challenge.

"Soccer?" June asked. "You can't be serious."

"It's not soccer," Toph replied. "There's only one rule: ball can't stop for more than three seconds. Anything else goes."

"Sounds like fun," Zuko said.

"Sounds like a trip to the hospital waiting to happen," Katara added.

"No one's ever been hurt too bad before," Aang explained.

"Who else has played?" Ty Lee asked.

"Just me and Toph."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Zuko corrected himself. "I'm with baldy."

"Me too," June said as she leaped over to Aang's side.

"Fine by me," Toph grinned. "Me, Sugar Queen, and Bubble Brain are gonna kick your butts."

The game was on before anyone other than Toph or Aang was prepared. Toph launched the ball with her foot and it past dangerously close to June's head before she fell to one side. Aang himself was after the ball like a bolt of lightning and returned it to the other side of the field with a single powerful kick. As the ball rolled along the grass, Ty Lee flipped upside down and grabbed it with her hands before rolling back onto her feet and throwing it towards Katara. Before Katara could get control of the ball however, Zuko stood between her and it. He spun gracefully on his left foot before planting his right firmly down in front of his and extended two clasped fists into the ball, propelling it back the way it came.

"Got to move faster," he smiled over his shoulder.

"I'll show you fast!" Katara retorted as she ran after him.

As the game progressed, Toph and June's interactions became more and more aggressive. After a hard impact to her stomach, Toph had later retaliated by knocking the ball into June's leg as she ran, causing her to trip. After an hour of play they all sank onto the grass, breathing heavily. Toph and June were more exhausted than the rest of the party, but no one would have been able to tell by the way they were glaring at each other. Toph was just about to do something about June's attitude, but Aang did something instead.

"That was a blast!" he exclaimed as he threw himself over Toph's shoulders. His long arms draped around her as his chin rested on the top of her head. "We have got to do this with teams more often!"

Toph could feel June's hand curling into a fist in the grass. It was a pretty upsetting feeling knowing that Aang would never turn a fangirl away because of his thick skull. Then again, it was just as satisfying knowing that even if one of those fangirls never got the hint, Aang only give her this kind of attention.

"That sounds like a great idea, Twinkle Toes," Toph grinned smugly. "You really oughta play with us more often."

"Yeah!" Aang agreed, completely unaware of the situation. "You should definitely come play with us again!"

A/N: Yeah, so June is turning into a bigger jerk than Kasamari ever planned her to be . . . oops. Oh well. She makes for a good punching bag! Kasamari still needs reviews before the next chappy, so get to reviewin'!


	29. Long Awaited

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 28

Long Awaited

"So how are things going with the tea shop?" Toph asked. "I haven't heard the old man so excited about anything since I told him Aang moved."

"Uncle says things are going pretty fast," Zuko answered. "He's on the phone with your dad every night making plans. Sounds like The Jasmine Dragon is going to be opening up sometime in March."

Toph merely nodded as she and Zuko observed the club members. For once she was not actually in the mood for a match and had opted instead to assist Zuko in his instructing. He had done a splendid job shaping these kids, but the students were far from ready for Qiang's "big tourney." As one of the students took his stance to resume his sparring session, Toph interrupted.

"Your stance is all wrong."

"How would you know?" he asked haughtily. "You don't even study Shaolin."

"I don't care what you're studying!" Toph growled as she approached him. "If I can do this . . ." she said with a jab into the boy's arm, throwing him off balance and knocking him to the ground, "then your balance is weak and your stance is all wrong!"

The boy clambered to his feet and bowed an apology to her. Toph dismissed the gesture and returned to Zuko shaking her head. She was not sure if the lack of respect was due to her lacking attendance, but Toph was determined to get respect out of these club members if she had to beat it into them.

While Toph wondered just what he had been teaching the club, Qiang was smiling at her from across the gym. She was always so amazing and confident. So much so that he simply could not help but be drawn to her. The most incredible thing about her was that she never compromised herself in anything. She never pretended to be anything other than herself. Watching her he was reminded of how he had learned this.

Sitting of to the side of the crowd, Qiang could see Aang sitting in silent meditation. That or he was sleeping. To put it politely, Qiang referred to the kid as "interesting." There was something about him that Qiang just could not describe. The longer Qiang thought about it, the more irritated he would become. Somehow this oddball was more to Toph than he could ever be, and he knew that it was because of that something. It was not until Thanksgiving that he found out what it was.

He still did not know exactly how to describe it, but now Qiang was aware of that "something" that made Aang so unique. Because of this, he was finally able to see what it was that drew Toph to him in the first place. Ever since that day in the mall when he had received Aang's kind gesture of a handshake and "Merry Christmas", Qiang's respect for him had done nothing but grow. However, there was still a question that itched in the back of Qiang's mind.

The first time the question ever entered his mind was on the day that they had met. It was posed again on Halloween night when they had met at the party. After that meeting, Qiang was not so sure of the answer. When he confronted Aang in the hallway days later, his confidence had returned as did the question. It was not until Zuko gave his opinion that Qiang had decided that there was only one way to get his question answered. Today, right now was the time to get that answer.

Qiang marched purposefully over to Toph and waited patiently for her to grant him her attention. When she finally turned towards him with her far away gaze he asked for her permission.

"Would it bother you if I stole your sparring partner today?"

"Knock yourself out," she said with a shrug. "I'm not using him."

Qiang's focus now returned to the tall boy sitting on the ground just a few paces away. He knew that it was wrong of him to ask such a thing, but he needed to know. It was not just his competitive spirit, nor his feelings for Toph that drove him. He just needed to know.

"Hey, Aang."

The bald young man opened one eye and then grinned up at the martial arts captain. He was always so happy. How did his friends put up with it?

"Hey, Qiang," he continued grinning. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a partner. Wanna spar with me?"

"Sure!"

Aang was on his feet in an instant. He stretched out his arms as the two of them stepped onto the mat, smiling the whole time. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over to Zuko before taking a loose fighting stance, leading with his left foot and his arms close to his center.

_That's not Ba Gua,_ Qiang thought. _That's Tai Chi. He knows Tai Chi too?_

"What's he doing?" Zuko asked Toph as he handed her Aang's shirt.

"He's playing," she answered. "They're just sparring so he's gonna test what Sugar Queen taught him."

"But those were just basic exercises," Zuko said. "How useful could they be?"

"We're about to find out, aren't we?"

Qiang tested his opponent with a swing of his left fist. Aang easily pushed it away with his right. A swing of the right and Aang guided it away with his right hand again. As Qiang's fist past by Aang's face, Aang placed his left hand on Qiang's shoulder pushing it towards the mat. In the same spinning motion Aang ducked below his opponent's extended arm and swept at his legs. Unfortunately for Aang, Qiang's legs were rooted to the spot and refused to budge. Qiang bent towards Aang's crouched body and rammed his fist towards him. Aang only just managed to roll away from the strike, but ended up on his back.

Qiang advanced on him like a predator stalking its prey. He stomped his foot down, barely missing Aang as he rolled out of the way once more. Stomp after stomp after stomp Aang continued to roll. Pulling his legs towards his chest Aang managed to back roll himself into a more manageable position on his knees. When Qiang's foot came again, Aang was able to raise his hands in defense, letting the leg fall to one side. Qiang followed this attack with a vicious kick towards the side of Aang's head which Aang blocked with both arms. Qiang repeated this exchange twice before Aang managed to duck underneath his leg and regain his vertical base. Without turning to face his him, Qiang swung his right arm back in a mighty blow that Aang barely dodged. Next came the left arm in the same manner, and Aang pushed it farther along its path forcing Qiang to turn and face him. Qiang's right fist stretched for Aang's head without missing a beat, but the younger fighter swatted it aside with his left and struck Qiang in his now open ribs.

Qiang took the hit as though it were a mere breeze. He was on the attack once again with another strong jab. Much like the previous attack it was led astray and Aang struck his ribs again. But again it seemed to have no affect. When Qiang struck again, Aang grabbed his wrist and pulled it down with a force that Qiang was not expecting. Pushing on the back of Qiang's head with his free hand, Aang was able to flip the man on his back. Before Aang could capitalize, however, Qiang's long leg reached up and struck his bald head. Slightly dazed by the impact, Aang released his grip on his opponent's arm and Qiang quickly took hold of Aang's. This was the only chance he was going to have to take advantage of his superior strength and he was not going to lose it. He pulled Aang down to the mat with a ferocious tug and wrapped his legs around Aang's head, never releasing the arm. Qiang rolled to his side, flipping Aang with him until his back was flat on the mat, trapping him perfectly.

_Let's see him get outta this,_ Qiang thought triumphantly.

Aang turned his caught wrist towards Qiang's thumbs and attempted to squeeze through their grip. With a ridiculous amount of effort, he was finally successful in freeing his hand. He gripped each of Qiang's thighs and tried to force apart their vice-like grip on his skull, but with no success. Then inspiration struck. Aang rolled his legs up over his head until he sat perfectly upside down. With another swing of his legs he found himself once again on his knees lifting Qiang's legs along with his head. Realizing the position he was being forced into, Qiang pulled back with one leg and made a kick for Aang's face. Now unrestrained by Qiang's legs however, Aang spun loose from the grip and the kick missed completely, leaving Qiang on the ground. But not for long. Using his leg strength, Qiang kicked back up into a fighting stance and they squared off again.

Qiang wasted no time getting back on the offensive. He charged in with a flurry of punches that Aang dodged and blocked as best as he could. Tai Chi was a little harder to get used to than he had thought it was going to be, but he was really starting to get the hang of it now. When Qiang's fist came again, Aang pushed it up with the back of his wrist and then brought his open palm back down and into Qiang's chest. When Qiang recovered from the counterattack, he could not believe what he was seeing. Aang had changed.

He had not changed physically, but something about him seemed to have transformed. His stance was flawless, his movements more fluid. When they had first begun the match, Aang had appeared little more than a beginner at Tai Chi. Now he had the air of a seasoned practitioner. And he was smiling. The smile was not a condescending smile, nor was it a confident or smug smile. It was more like one of a child who had just ridden their bicycle on their own for the first time.

Shaking the image from his head, Qiang attacked again. Each of his attacks was easily deflected by Aang, punches and kicks alike. No matter where Qiang struck, no matter how fierce his attacks, Aang dodged or redirected each one. It was like trying to catch a running stream with his bare hands! As Qiang's frustration continued to mount, Aang scouted for his moment. It finally came when Qiang aimed a powerful kick at Aang's center. Grabbing the oncoming foot and spinning to his left, Aang spiraled around Qiang's more muscular form and kicked his calf, knocking his leg out from under him. Before Qiang had a chance to react, Aang mounted him with a grin.

Qiang knew that he could push Aang off, and he had already come up with a number of ways to do so when he felt Aang's weight on him. There was no point though. He knew that he was beaten and any further fighting would be pointless. He finally had his answer.

"Nice," he told Aang. Aang's grin faded to a smile as he stood up and extended his hand. Qiang took hold of it and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet.

"Thanks!" Aang said. When he tried to release Qiang's hand, Qiang held his more firmly. Looking into the man's eyes, Aang squeezed back and nodded. "But we're still not friends, right?"

"Right," Qiang laughed.

Not long after Qiang was stretching out his sore body and thinking back on the match. Aang probably had no idea how serious Qiang had been about the match, and he had still beaten him. Not only that, but he had done it using a style other than his own. It took an amazing type of person to go into a match seemingly a novice in Tai Chi and then to walk out so well versed in the discipline. As Qiang pondered on these things, Toph appeared at his side.

"Tell me I had nothing to do with that little display," she said.

"Okay," he replied without looking at her. "It had nothing to do with you."

The confrontation did have a little to do with her, but he knew better than to think it would ever change their relationship regardless of the outcome. Now that he had his answer, and he knew just what kind of person Aang was on the mat and off, maybe it would be easier to move on from her. Qiang knew that Toph would know that he lied, but he was grateful when she did not call him on it. Moving on was hard enough without having to put words to it.

A/N: Kasamari knows that everyone was waiting for this fight. Here's hoping he did not disappoint. Reviews please! Reviews for Kasamari!


	30. Living Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

A/N: Kasamari would like to dedicate this chapter to Pahoyhoy and Chestermckjerk. Enjoy.

Chapter 29

Living Arrangements

Sokka's eyes opened to bleary darkness. Rolling over in his bed he caught sight of the digital clock resting on Suki's nightstand. It was barely six in the morning. Double checking to make sure Suki was sound asleep, he crept out of bed and grabbed the pair of jeans he had left on the floor the night before.

"I need a shower," he whispered into the darkness.

Doing his absolute best not to make a sound, Sokka clumsily made his way out of the room and silently closed the door behind him. The trip down the hall was no more graceful as he bumped into one of Suki's decorative stands and nearly knocked the photo resting on it to the floor. When he finally reached the bathroom door, he barely even noticed the light that was shining from beneath it. The first thing he noticed upon opening the door was long, raven dark hair before the young woman turned to face him. There Azula stood with nothing but a small bath towel wrapped around her soft pale skin. She raised an eyebrow to him as his jaw fell open and he quickly threw a hand over his own eyes.

"You know, Sokka, if you'd just learn to knock you could save yourself these embarrassing moments," she said calmly. "I'm done if you need the shower."

Without another word, Azula walked past him into the hallway with just the bath towel to cover her. Sokka stood completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. What was Azula doing in his house? Why was she using his shower? Why was she naked? The answers to his questions slowly came to mind.

One Week Earlier

Sokka sat in his chair in class waiting for his professor to come and get things started. The man was usually running late, but had a sharp mind so it did not bother Sokka too much to have to wait. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a wooden boomerang and began to flip it over and over in his hands. As the other students began filing into the classroom and find seats, Sokka watched Azula enter and offered her the seat next to him. When she gave him that strange look (like she always did) and walked to the back of the classroom (also like she always did) he simply shrugged it off.

"Okay, everyone, take your seats," the professor said as he entered. Sokka could not help but notice the smell of smoke on him as he took his place at the head of the class. He had probably gotten caught up in another experiment. "I would like to announce that we are going to be beginning our semester project today. Each of you will be responsible for producing an invention or improvement by the end of the semester for the bulk of your final grade in this course. There are no exclusions on what you may work on with the exception of the fact that it has to be _legal_. I will not be having a repeat of what happened last year."

The professor raised his hand to the class and pulled off his three prosthetic fingers for effect. Sokka knew that he had done that himself a number of years ago with some strange gadget of his, but the other students shuddered when they saw it.

"You may also work with partners if you wish. No more than groups of three please. That's all I have for you today."

With that, the professor left. Sokka immediately jumped up from his seat and placed a hand over his eyes as he searched the classroom. Once he spotted Azula in the far back corner lifting her bag he pointed straight at her with his boomerang uttering an odd sound, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Azula gave him that familiar strange look before leaving the class. Sokka chased after her as quickly as his legs would carry him. He finally caught up with her just as she was leaving the building.

"Azula, wait up!" he called.

"Why?" she asked, her pace not changing.

"Wanna be my partner?"

She slowed to a stop and stared at him when he caught up. He was still holding that boomerang in his hand with an eager grin on his face.

"Why do you have that thing?" she could not help but ask.

"Oh, this? I got bored in shop class." With a flick of his wrist, Sokka threw the object over his shoulder and returned his attention to Azula. "So, do you wanna be my partner?"

"Why would I want to be your partner?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't," Sokka answered. "But I've got this thing I'm working on and I'm kinda stuck on it. You're the only one with enough brains to help me out."

Azula was not much for being friendly or helpful, but she was not one to turn away from such a flattering statement either. Besides, as odd as this buffoon was, he was also quite intelligent. Anything that had him stumped must be a challenge.

"Why not?" Azula shrugged.

"Excellent!" Sokka exclaimed. "Just come over to my place when your finished with your classes today and we'll get started!"

Then, in a way that only Sokka could manage, the boomerang returned and crashed into the side of his head.

- - - -

The first afternoon that Azula spent at the house was definitely the most interesting. She and Sokka spent hours down in the basement lab that Sokka had prepared as they worked on his project. It was really an interesting idea. A fully interactive computer system that used a holographic projection display. He had already managed to get the projection up and running, and using the hardware he was able to make the computer work, but he had not worked out how to interact with the projections and make them function at the touch of a hand.

"You do realize how impossible you've made this for yourself, don't you?" Azula asked.

"It's not impossible," Sokka argued. "It's just not easy. And nothing really worth it ever came from easy work."

"I don't know about that," Azula said as she pulled apart the display unit. "The look on my brother's face when I beat him at something is always worth it, and that takes almost no work at all."

"Ah, the simple pleasures," Sokka smiled. "But what about this?"

"Well, we have to find a way for the computer to recognize it's receiving a command."

"Infrared would work, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose," Azula agreed. "For a ridiculous amount of money. Don't you think that if we're supposed to make something useful that it should be something the average person could afford?"

"Yeah, you're right," Sokka nodded. "What about sensors? You know like the way a security laser works?"

"Then you'd have to set up receivers in the display environment. It comes back to the money thing."

"Well then, what do you suggest?" Sokka asked.

"Would you at least give me a minute to look at your set up?" she asked, turning her icy stare at him.

"Yeah," Sokka said, raising his hands in defense. "Sorry. Go ahead."

Sokka took a seat in his rolling chair and leaned against its back. He knew that if he just spoke up and told her how he had arranged it that she would understand the system, but he had no intention of having her lash out at him again. The next time might be more than just the eyes.

"I think I have an idea," Azula said after a few moments. "I need something from my dorm to test it, but I think it might work."

"Cool!" Sokka exclaimed. "Let me give you a lift."

"I can walk," she said as she brushed past him.

"Okay then."

It was almost an hour and a half before Azula returned with her equipment. From the moment that she stepped in the door, Sokka and Suki could both hear the rumbling in her stomach. Before Suki could say anything, Azula had rushed back down into the basement with Sokka hot on her heels. After another hour of work, Suki had dinner ready and she could no longer stand it.

"Sokka, dinner!"

"Just a sec," he called back.

"Now!"

A fumbling sound could be heard in the basement followed by rapid steps up the stairwell. Sokka was in the kitchen before Suki could even bat an eyelash. Azula followed along shortly after with her bag already on her back.

"We'll pick up tomorrow," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Hold on," Suki said. "Why don't you stay for dinner, Azula? I've made you some too."

"I can feed myself," Azula said.

"Well, I can feed you too, and it's already on the table," Suki said flatly as she pulled Azula into the dining room by her bag. "Now have a seat and eat. Sokka can drive you back to the dorms after dinner."

"I can walk," Azula argued.

"So can I," Suki said as she began to eat. "It's not all that hard to do."

And so their afternoons went for the next few days. Azula would come over to do work on the computer with Sokka and she would be more or less forced to stay for dinner. If nothing else, Suki was big on efficiency. Making sure that everything was accomplished in the best way possible was just something that she did. And with at least a single trip a day back and forth from her dorm for equipment, Azula was starting to really get under Suki's skin. Finally, one afternoon she spoke up at dinner.

"So I was thinking that we could use this right here to try and--"

"Azula, why don't you just stay with us?" Azula paused in her explanation to look at Suki.

What kind of question was that? Azula prided herself on her independence and self-sufficient nature. She did not need to stay with these two.

"Why?"

"Well, it seems kind of ridiculous for you to have to make the trip over here every single day just to go back to the dormitory. Not to mention the fact that you and Sokka both have an early morning class. He could drive you to it. It would also give you both more time to focus on your project if you just brought over everything from your dorm rather than taking extended breaks just to go grab one or two things when you can keep them all here."

"Now there's an idea," Sokka agreed. "We'd save a lot of time and trouble that way. What do you say, Azula? Wanna be roomies?"

As hard as she tried, Azula could not find any acceptable reason not to accept the offer. It was the most efficient and logical thing to do for the time being, whether she liked the idea of living with the two of them or not. The thing that troubled her the most however, was not the idea of giving up her solitude at the dormitory, but that some part of her actually _liked_ the idea of staying with them.

"Alright," she said as she took another bite of Suki's well prepared dinner. "But only for as long as the project takes."

"Good," Suki said. "Sokka can help you get your things tomorrow and you can set up in one of the upstairs rooms."

- - - -

And that was how Sokka had come to stand in front of the bathroom door with the fresh image of Azula wrapped in a tiny little bath towel in his head. With a slap to his forehead he thought to himself: "What have I gotten myself into?"

A/N: Yay for Sokka's boomerang! Kasamari found a way to work it in there with the help of the evil-wicked Pahoyhoy. May all cower in fear before her. So what does Kasamari have in store for Valentine's Day? The next chapter reveals the Taangy experience!


	31. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 30

Valentine's Day

"Are you sure it's okay, Tophy?" Ty Lee asked from inside the large closet. "They're all so fancy and must have cost a fortune. Won't your parents be upset?"

"I won't miss any of 'em, and they're off for their second honeymoon," Toph replied from the bed. "If you find one that fits, you can have. You said you needed something for your school dance anyway right?"

"You're so my hero right now! I couldn't find anything in my closet, but I didn't to ask Daddy for a new outfit," Ty Lee explained. "And speaking of dances; are you going to yours tonight?"

"No."

"Aw, why not? Didn't Aang ask you?"

"No," Toph repeated. "Hot Head and Sugar Queen are going, but Twinkle Toes didn't even ask me. Not that I'd say yes, but he could have at least asked."

"Why don't you ask him about it when you get to school?"

"Cause then he'll think something's wrong, and then something in his bald little head is gonna think he has to fix it, so then he'll ask me to go, I'll say no, then he'll keep asking until I cave, and by the end of the day I'm gonna wanna kill 'im."

"Wow," Ty Lee gasped. "You know him pretty well, don't you?"

"I guess."

Later that morning, Toph's attitude had not improved much. For some reason, Aang not asking her to the dance was nagging at her brain. Of course she really did not want to go to the dance, but she was curious as to why he did not ask her. Zuko and Katara's mushy, fluffiness was not helping matters either. Katara was sitting in Zuko's lap and they were being completely idiotic. What was it about Valentine's Day that seemed to rip the shame out of people when it came to public displays of affection? They were so wrapped up in each other that it was actually getting sickening to be around. Deciding that just about anywhere would be better, Toph headed out of the cafeteria to find Twinkle Toes.

Aang was running more late than usual that morning. Without giving it much thought, Toph figured that he was up on the roof of the science wing. That was where he would always disappear to. If June was up there with him, Toph was going to be sure that the third year had a _very_ bad day. She was in no mood for that girl.

Just then, a gentle sound found Toph. It was very faint, but sweet and familiar. She recognized it as a flute. Aang's flute. But it was not coming from the school roof at all. It was coming from the dorm. What was he still doing there? Toph followed the airy melody around the cafeteria and across the street. It was not the same tune that he had played for her at Christmas, but it was just as beautiful. It was lighter and much less intimate than her song.

_Aang must be in a pretty good mood,_ she thought.

When she reached the dorm building it had become quite clear that Aang was not inside, but on top. He always did have a thing for high places. After climbing up the ridiculous number of stairs to the roof, Toph found him swinging his legs over the edge of the building. Toph planted herself next to him, but he just continued playing.

As she listened to his music, Toph could feel her spirits rising. A smile met her lips, and nothing else seemed to matter as long as Aang continued his song. She no longer cared why he had not asked her to the dance, just that he was there with her. She chuckled almost silently to herself as she thought she must be going soft. It was not until Aang had stopped playing that Toph had realized that she had turned and was leaning her back against him. His light jacket was pretty comfy.

"So, what's up?" she asked. "Why the concert?"

"I dunno," Aang answered. "I watched the sunrise this morning, and I just felt like playing."

"So that's what you were showing me," Toph said.

The two of them sat together, one staring at the horizon and the other feeling it all around her. A warm breeze washed over them, indicating that Spring was not too far off now. When the school bell began to ring in the distance, Toph started to shift and stand.

"Let's go," Aang said.

"Yeah," Toph replied lazily. "Don't wanna miss class."

"No, I mean let's go."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go out and do something," he answered. "C'mon, just you and me."

"What about school?" Toph smiled.

"We can miss one day," he said.

"Cool," she agreed. "But only if you bring that flute."

Taking her by the hand, Aang pulled her towards the stairwell with a playful laugh. Not one to pass up on breaking a few rules, Toph grinned and let him have his way. She did not know what had gotten into him today, but so far she was liking it. She let him lead her down the stairs, out of the dorm, and off of school grounds with no argument.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Toph asked after walking with Aang for nearly an hour. This was nice and all, but if they were going to skip then she wanted to do something fun.

"Hadn't gotten that far," Aang said with a nervous chuckle.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," he assured her.

"I'm not worried about it. I'm worried about you and what I'm gonna do to you."

Aang only smiled at the threat. He had heard it many times before and she had yet to follow through. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him as they continued to walk. She did not return the affection, but she did not brush his arm off either, so he knew that he was safe for now. After wandering around the city for a while longer, Aang discovered a rather interesting building. As he read the words above the door, his face lit up with glee.

"Hey, Toph? Wanna go skating?"

"I don't skate, Twinkle Toes," she replied. "The wheels cause a lot of vibrations in the skates and make it too hard to feel where I'm going."

"That's not quite what I had in mind," Aang grinned.

As Aang guided Toph inside, she felt a cold chill wash over her. Cool air was blowing all over the building and she could hear people laughing and a sort of slicing sound.

"Oh no," she said as she tried to leave. Aang wrapped his arm around her waist and refused to let her go. "Forget it, Twinkle Toes."

"C'mon!" he whined. "It'll be fun!"

"Do you really think it would be a good idea to put me on ice?" she asked as she struggled to get free.

"I'm not letting go," Aang laughed. He snaked his other arm around her and lifted her into the air.

"Put me down, Twinkle Toes!" she shrieked. "I don't wanna spend the day falling on my butt!"

"But I wanna spend the day watching you fall on your butt!"

A few minutes of arguing and threats found Toph sitting on a bench in a pair of very uncomfortable ice skates. Not because they were too small or cramped, but because she could barely make out anything around her. Aang on the other hand she could hear having the time of his life out on the ice.

"You're not going to have any fun just sitting on the sidelines," Aang said as he skated to a halt by the wall next to her.

"I'm not gonna have any fun making a fool of myself either," she pointed out.

"Why not? I have fun doing that almost all the time!"

"I still don't know how you convinced me to put these stupid things on."

Aang slid out of the ice rink and approached Toph. Very gently he took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet. She fought with him a little at first, but allowed him to take her towards the rink entrance. With his hand in hers she could feel his every move, and she was not entirely willing to give that up at the moment. However, when she felt his foot slide along the ground rather than step, she halted.

"I'm not gonna let you fall," he promised.

"I don't care," she said flatly. "Gravity probably has other ideas."

"Stop being a worry wart!" Aang grinned.

With a bit of a rough tug, Toph slid across the ice and slammed into him. Her feet slipped beneath her and she tried to steady as she clung to Aang's shirt. Aang held her arms and tried to help her gain her balance. Each time she managed to stand up straight, one of her legs would slip again, leaving her holding onto him in a squatting position.

"You look so ridiculous right now that it's cute," Aang laughed.

"I'm so going to kill you for this," she said. Her feet slid wildly again and she pulled on his collar to keep from falling.

"Don't worry," he said. "I gotcha."

"Feel lucky the ice is keeping me from kicking you right now."

"You'd kick me with those on?" Aang asked.

"In a heartbeat," she smiled wickedly.

Aang slid around behind her and placed his hands on her waist. He slowly pushed her forward and her hands gripped his like a vice. With each gentle stride forward, Toph found herself feeling a little more confident. She finally managed to release her grip on Aang's hands and put her arms tentatively out at her sides. It was a sensation like Aang was carrying her rather than sliding on the surface of solid water. She immediately began to regret her decision when Aang gave her a gentle nudge and she began to slide freely across the ice.

"Aang!" she growled nervously.

"You're doing fine!" he called.

Toph's arms began to flail wildly as the ice carried her forward. With each passing second she could feel the panic rising within her. She needed something, anything to stabilize her before she fell. When her leg flew out from under her, Toph reached back as far as she could and managed to find the support she needed in Aang's arm.

"I gotcha!" he said.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist tightly and tried to pull herself back to a stable base. Unfortunately, when you pull on someone wearing ice skates they tend to come towards you. Aang was completely unprepared for Toph's pull and was dragged forward. His body lurched forward and past Toph, and when he leaned back to straighten himself he fell with a sickening thud on his back. Toph having felt the entire ordeal thanks to her hold on Aang's arm could not help but laugh at him. The result of this was her hand slipping from its secure hold and she began so slide backwards until she too fell flat on her butt. Then it was Aang's turn to laugh.

After crawling her way to one of the walls, Toph was able to find the way out of the rink and back onto one of the benches surrounding it. Still chuckling over Twinkle Toes' mishap that she felt he so rightly deserved, she pulled off the ice skates and placed her unrestricted feet on the ground.

"Much better," she said as Aang's vibrations came in more clearly.

"Sorry," he said, trying not to laugh. "At least it was funny."

"You owe me big," she told him, not bothering to hide her smile.

"Hey, I fell too!" he whined. "I fell first even!"

Toph just folded her arms and turned away from him. He knew that she was not really mad, but she was awful cute when she got like that. Aang scratched his head as he began to think of a way to make things up to her. The answer came quickly, and he reached into his jacket's inner pocket to produce his flute. He sat down next to her and began to play a quiet tune for her.

Toph could already feel the cold leaving her body as Aang's performance began. The way his music seemed to flow over all of her senses was amazing to her. When he played, it was as if he brought her the world, almost as if she could truly see just like everyone else. His song did not last long though. She grinned when she felt his heart rate rise when a few other people stopped to listen to him play. When he stopped, he was given scattered applause by the people who now stood around them and Toph felt the blood rushing to his face.

"C'mon, Twinkle Toes," she said as she stood. "We better get you cooled down."

"Back on the ice?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and don't you dare let go of me again, or I really am gonna kick you."

"Promise!" he laughed.

Aang was true to his word. No matter what, he refused to let Toph go for the remainder of their time on the ice. His hand was either in her own or wrapped around her in some way, and Toph was enjoying every moment of it. Even if she could barely manage to stay on her feet. As Aang spun the two of them in a small circle, she hugged herself to his tall frame and turned her eyes up to him.

"Hey," she said. "Why didn't you ask me to the dance?"

"I didn't want to go?" he tried.

"Right. And Katara's not tops in all her classes."

"Okay okay. I figured you didn't want to go so I didn't ask. I didn't want you to feel obligated just cause I ask you to."

"First off, when have I _ever_ felt obligated to do anything just cause someone asked me to?"

"Point taken," Aang smiled as he held her. "And second?"

"Bonus points for using the word 'obligated'. Probably the most syllables you've used at once in months."

Aang laughed as he continued to carry the two of them across the ice. In a daring move, he slipped behind Toph again and slipped his arm around her waist. Using his other hand to tilt her head back, he placed a kiss on her lips and he was no longer on the ice. Instead he found himself soring through the heavens with his beautiful angel on cloud nine. The best part was, she didn't even hit him when he released her lips from his.

A/N: Fluffiness XD Kasamari has an idea for the next chapter, but it is up to his readers. In your reviews, please tell Kasamari if you would like to experience Zutara Valentine's dance night, or hear about it from them at school the next day!


	32. Dangerous Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 31

Dangerous Dance

"You two look so cute together," Iroh said from the driver's seat. "I'll have to make sure to get lots of pictures tonight. And double prints for Hakoda!"

"You're not going to be there long enough to take that many pictures, Uncle," Zuko said. It amazed Katara how he managed to make the statement sound like a reminder and a threat at the same time. What amazed her even more was just how good Zuko looked.

Since the dance was not a formal one, Zuko did not have to dress up, but he still cleaned himself up pretty well. He wore an all black ensemble, complete with a pair of sleek black dress shoes polished to perfection. Although, what Katara admired most about his appearance was not his clothes. It was his hair. He had pulled it back into a low sitting tail, revealing his entire face.

"You really do look wonderful though," Katara said as she gently pet the side of his hair. "I wouldn't mind posing for a picture or two before going in."

"Zuko let out a defeated groan as he nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the warm smile on Katara's face as she giggled. Her laugh always reminded him of what a beautiful person she was, inside and out. Out especially this evening. She wore a strapless white top that made it difficult for him to focus on anything else, but once he managed to peel his eyes away from her bare skin he admired the rest of her as well. Her long white skirt cascaded down her legs all the way to her ankles, and it amused Zuko when he first realized the contrast in their clothing choices for the evening. For a woman as strong as she was, Katara had always looked so delicate and soft. That was something that Zuko always marveled at and adored about her.

"You'll both be turning heads all night!" Iroh said suddenly with a chuckle. Little did he know just how right he was.

- - - -

What was taking him so long? The dance had started an hour ago and none of the others had caught sight of him yet either. Maybe he was not going to come. Maybe even that girl could not get him to come to a school dance.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" the boy beside her said.

"But what if he doesn't come?" she asked.

"Katara wants to be here, so Zuko will bring her," he said for the hundredth time. "All you should be worrying about is getting the two of them apart."

"We can handle that," the girl told him. "I'm more worried about your part, Jet. I mean, we all know what happened between you and Katara at the mall in October. I'm surprised you haven't given up on her."

"This coming from the president of the Zuko Fan Club?" Jet sneered. "Look, Jin, you worry about Zuko, and let me worry about Katara. Got it?"

Just as Jin was about to nod, another girl ran up to her.

"They're coming in now!"

Jin almost melted when Zuko walked into the small dance hall the school had rented out. He looked like a masterpiece, and that outfit was so perfect for him. The strange thing was, his hair was pulled back. He had always worn it loose and in front of his face before. It must have been Katara's doing. Making him show that nasty scar just so she could look better standing next to him. Jin balled her fists tightly.

"So conceited," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Jet asked.

"Nothing. Let's get started."

Zuko did not know what it was about social events that he did not like so much. Maybe it was because he always felt like he was being stared at. Or the feeling that he was so out of place at such nice events. The only reason he had decided to come at all was for Katara, but now he was not so sure he was going to be able to go through with it.

"Calm down," Katara's voice whispered as she held his hand. "Everyone is too wrapped up in themselves and their dates to notice us. You have nothing to worry about."

Zuko gave her a quizzical look. How did she know what he was thinking? Who really cares? As long as she was with him, this was going to be a good evening. Nothing to worry about.

"Hey, Katara!"

"Oh, hi!" Katara replied to the girls that were now approaching. Here came that bad feeling again.

"Katara, why are you so late?"

"Yeah, come on and dance with us!"

Katara leaned towards Zuko and placed her hand on his chest.

"Actually, I'm here with my date," she told them.

"It's okay," Zuko said. "I'm not much of a dancer. Go have some fun, and I'll grab us some food from the buffet." _So much for staying together. Well, I want her to have fun._

The buffet was mercifully barren of people. Zuko took his time picking out a few morsels and treats that he thought Katara might like, but truth be told he was not very hungry. His stomach had been lurching and flipping ever since Uncle had finished taking the pictures.

"Hey there, handsome," a voice interrupted Zuko's train of thought. "Want to dance?"

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked, noticing the girl beside him for the first time. She was staring at him with large almond eyes. _How long has she been there?_

"I asked if you wanted to dance," she said. "You know, two people, music, moving around? Any of this sound familiar?"

She was being very friendly and playful considering she was talking to a complete stranger. Zuko did not really know how to respond to her, so he just continued to stare at her. Taking his silence for a "yes" , the girl grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the floor.

"My name's Jin, by the way," she said when she stopped. The music had picked up into a techno like beat and Jin started to move to the rhythm.

"Zuko," he told her, not moving at all.

"I know that," she grinned. "Everyone knows you. Come on, dance with me!"

"I'm not a dancer," Zuko explained. "And I'm here with somebody."

Jin stopped suddenly and stared at him again. It was starting to get a little creepy. Then it got worse. She started tearing up.

"Am I that bad? So bad you don't want to dance with me? Oh, I knew it! I'm just horrible and boring and--"

"No!" Zuko said as she started to cry. "No, I mean I really don't dance. And like I said before I'm here with someone else."

"Well, where is she?" Jin asked through her tears. "I don't see her anywhere."

"She's dancing with some of her friends right now," Zuko explained.

"So, it's okay for her to dance with other people, but you can't?" Jin asked as she took his hand. "Here, just let me have one dance, okay?"

Without being given the chance to object, Jin spun herself into the arm she had captured and started to dance against him. More than simply uncomfortable at this point, Zuko stepped back from Jin and shook his head.

"Okay," she smiled. "Too much, right? I'll start a little slower."

Jin took hold of both of Zuko's hands and began bobbing and weaving left and right to the music. She just continued to smile and pulled on Zuko's arms until his body began to follow along with hers, which only made her smile up at him more.

"You're doing great!" she grinned. "You know, I always thought you'd be a good dancer. And you look great in that outfit."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You have such pretty eyes," Jin continued. "I know that's not something a guy would like to hear, but I've never gotten a real good look before. Your hair's always down adding to the mystery that is Zuko."

Zuko just let the girl continue to talk as she moved him along the dance floor. The music had slowed once again and he was nervous she would try to close the distance between them again. Although his focus never seemed to leave Jin, he occasionally looked around for Katara, hoping she would come and save him soon. Then again, seeing him dancing with another girl might make her want to do anything _but_ save him.

"I think I like your hair better down," Jin's voice interrupted again. "You shouldn't tie back such gorgeous hair. And it helps hide your one little flaw."

_Flaw?_

Jin reached up to stroke Zuko's cheek, but he grabbed her hand roughly and held it still.

"What do you mean 'flaw'?" he asked, glaring down at her.

"It's nothing to get upset about," Jin said as she tried to pull her hand away. "Everyone has flaws, it just makes us human."

"I know I have flaws," Zuko growled pointing at his face. "This isn't one of them. Do you even know how I got this scar?"

"Of course," Jin said, finally freeing her hand. "Your dad gave it to you."

"Just like I thought," Zuko scoffed. "You don't know anything!"

Jin was totally clueless about the truth. She did not know anything about how proud he was for defending his mother. How glad he was that it was he who bore the scar and not his sister. How truly strong he felt when he stood up to his father that day.

_I get it now, Katara,_ Zuko thought to himself. _All this time, that's what you meant. That's why you were never ashamed to be seen with me. That's why you tell me not to hide my scar. It really is something to be proud of._

Zuko turned his back on Jin and began to walk away from her.

"Hey!" she called. "Where are you going?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Zuko said, "but I'm going to find my girlfriend."

- - - -

Katara bounced around excitedly to the music with her friends. She was glad that Zuko was willing to let her go and dance with them, but she was also a little worried about leaving him alone. He was so reclusive when it came to public places. It took a lot to get him to open up, even just a little bit, and have fun. Right now she was just hoping that he had not holed himself up in a corner.

"Hey, pretty lady, how about a dance?"

Katara recognized that voice. It was not one she welcomed either. The last time she had heard it, she was chasing its owner out of a store for meddling where he was not welcome.

"What do you want, Jet?" she asked without looking at him.

"I'm pretty sure I just asked for a dance," he replied.

"No."

"Come on, just one dance."

Katara felt his hand on her arm.

"I said no!" she exclaimed.

Katara wheeled around so fast that her hair nearly struck Jet in the face. She was surprised to see Jet was not alone. Around him stood three other men that she did not recognize, but had no intention of getting to know.

"Meet the guys," Jet said. "We're on the football team together. Anyway, why not? One dance is all I'm asking. If you don't have any fun, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

"I'm here with Zuko. You know that, Jet."

"Yeah, but where is he?"

"He's getting something to eat," she answered as she crossed her arms.

"Really?" Jet asked with surprised eyes. "Wow, he works fast if he's planning on eating that."

Katara looked over Jet's shoulder to find Zuko dancing, or at least trying to dance, out on the floor with some girl. What was he doing out there? And who was she? There had to be a perfectly good explanation for this.

"I told you he was going to hurt you," Jet said.

"What are you talking about? He's just dancing. Sort of," Katara nearly laughed, but managed to keep a straight face. "I'm dancing with my friends, so why can't he?"

"He doesn't even know her!" Jet barked.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I know what's going on! Did you even know that those friends of yours have been planning this for the past couple days? They drag you away and get Zuko to themselves. Doesn't look like he's putting up much of a fight either!"

"You're being an idiot," Katara said. "Zuko would never do that."

"The proof's right there."

Katara could scarcely argue with that. She looked over Jet's shoulder again and saw something that she would usually never smile at, but this time she did. The strange girl's hand was near Zuko's face and being held while Zuko himself was glaring at her. Never had Katara been happy to see Zuko upset.

"You might want to look again," she grinned.

Jet turned to see Jin striking out miserably. Couldn't she do anything right? Turning his attention back to Katara, he grabbed for her arm once again. He was not going to let Zuko have her. She was too good, too pure to be ruined by that jerk.

"Don't touch me!" Katara ordered as she shirked away from his grasp. She fell into a stance that Jet recognized as some sort of martial art.

"You'd fight me to stay with that guy?" Jet asked.

"I'm not one for violence, but I'm not going to let you push me around!"

"But, Katara--"

"She may be against violence, but I'm not."

Jet turned to see two golden eyes glaring directly into his. A look that Jet would have lost his composure under if it had not been for his teammates standing with him.

"Are you threatening me?" Jet asked boldly.

"Leave her alone, and I won't have to break you," Zuko answered

"Big talk, considering how outnumbered you are."

Zuko looked at his opponents. Sure he was angry and he needed to blow off some steam, but four football players was going to be tough on his own. Then again, Zuko was never one to back down from a fight either.

"Looks like an awful lot of butt to kick. Need an extra pair of feet?"

Qiang stepped out of the growing group of gawkers that had formed around them. He was smiling confidently as he took his place beside Zuko and cracked his knuckles. The football players shuffled around now that the odds were evening, but showed no signs of backing off just yet.

"Excuse me, gentle men, but is there a problem?"

Jet and his teammates jumped aside when Rou came walking past them from behind. He strode very calmly over to his brother and friend before turning and facing them with his polite smile. Jet's fist started shaking, but he was not dumb enough to try and pursue a fight now. His teammates were already starting to back away into the crowd.

"No," Jet said with a slight twitch. "No problem here, Rou. I was just leaving."

"Well, enjoy the rest of the dance then," Rou smiled.

After the crowd dispersed, Qiang pat Zuko on the back and began to laugh.

"You just made my night!"

"Why did they just walk away?" Zuko asked.

"The football team had a tumble with Rou last year," Qiang said. "Never been dumb enough to pick a fight since."

"The football _team_?" Katara repeated.

"Most of 'em anyway. Isn't that right, bro?"

"If you don't mind, brother, I would rather not talk about it," Rou answered, polite as always. "It is not something I am proud of."

"Well, you love birds have fun," Qiang waved. "We're gonna go see if there's any ladies in need of dancing partners!"

"Brother!"

Katara watched as the twins worked their way out onto the floor. She would have to be sure to thank them the next time she joined Zuko at club practice.

"Is Rou really that good?" she asked, wrapping her arm around Zuko's.

"I don't really know," Zuko replied. "I've only ever seen him helping the other club members. I've never seen him spar with his brother or even train on the bag."

Zuko suddenly became aware of the fact that he was still standing out on the dance floor, only now it was Katara that stood with him. The person who should have been there to begin with. He ran his hand through her soft hair and she turned to look at him, and he lost himself in those cerulean pools.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think there's a slow song coming up," he said. "I'm not all that good, but slow dancing doesn't look that hard."

"If you're asking me to dance, that's a pretty lousy way of doing it," Katara replied with a smile. "But I'd love to."

A/N: Kasamari barely pulled this one out of his butt! He just put in the finishing touches barely in time for the deadline. Happy Valentine's Day, readers. May it be as romantic, fluffy, and mushy as you hope it will be. Or as some would say: Happy Singles Awareness Day!


	33. Fun Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 32

Fun Time

The gym was alive with the cries of the martial arts club. Katara was focused on her studies on the bleachers as usual, but it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate. It probably had something to do with the overly playful mood that Toph seemed to be in. She was not participating in the sparring, but that did not stop her from enjoying putting someone else in pain.

"Please, Toph?" Aang whined.

"Please what, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked from Aang's lap.

"Please get off. My legs are killing me! The coach has been running me like crazy for skipping school and practice."

"You shouldn't have said anything about it to him," Toph said. "You never rat yourself out."

"I didn't mean to!" Aang groaned. "He just asked me how my date went, so I told him! It just slipped out!"

"Well, I think it serves you right," Katara said, looking up from her books. "You shouldn't have cut class just to go out on a date. I still can't believe you did it. You're risking your grades and scholarship, you know."

"Let it go, Sugar Queen," Toph frowned. "That was a week ago! His grades are fine and so are mine. Why can't you just have some fun sometimes?"

"I have fun," Katara replied. "I played with you guys at the field that one time, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and you also said that our game sounded like a hospital trip waiting to happen."

"But I still played."

"We pretty much had to force you. You wouldn't ever do anything wild or crazy on your own."

"Fine!" Katara yelled. "I'll show you that I can be fun! What do you want to do?"

"Are you serious?" Toph asked with a grin.

"Yes! You name it, I'm there. Anything you want!"

Toph cocked her head to the side and gave it some thought. This was going to have to be something really good. It was not often that Katara would pull herself away from her beloved books and Zuko to spend some time cutting loose. Then a very devious, wicked thought popped into Toph's head. An evil sneer appeared on her face.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything at all," Katara answered, clear determination in her voice.

"Alright then, you're gonna spend the weekend with me," Toph told her. "We're gonna have some real fun."

"This weekend?" Katara asked hesitantly. "But I have to get ready for--"

"See? Katara no fun," Toph cut her off. "Oh well, guess you wouldn't have been able to hang anyway."

"Why not just do it, Katara?" Aang asked. "You're the smartest student in the school. What harm could one fun filled weekend do? Besides, I hear that all work and no play really can fry your brain. That and I wanna have some major fun!"

"No way, Twinkle Toes," Toph said. "This weekend is us girls only."

"What?" Aang whined. "But what about--"

"You're legs are bugging you too much anyway," Toph told him as she wiggled around on his lap. He let out a pained groan in response.

_Just us girls, huh?_ Katara thought. _She wouldn't do anything too crazy if it were just the two of us right? I mean after all, I'm not as wild as Zuko or Aang and she knows that. Right?_

"Okay, you're on," Katara agreed. "When do you want to meet up?"

"Just be awake bright and early on Saturday, Sugar Queen," Toph said. "I'll be by to get you."

- - - -

Katara sat in the living room with only a small lamp on for light. She sipped her cup of coffee slowly as she waited for Toph to arrive, hoping she would not wake up her father. Hakoda did not get many days off of work, so when he did it was only natural that he slept in. The sun had not yet risen, but Katara could already see the golden hints of dawn peaking out over the horizon from her window. Toph would probably be there any moment now. As if on cue, a car horn sounded from the street outside.

"And that would be her," Katara whispered into the darkness.

Katara dumped the remnants of her lukewarm coffee down the sink and opened the front door to leave. Before she could, Toph pushed her back inside and closed the door behind her.

"We have to get you ready first," she whispered to Katara. "First, no loose clothes. At all. Put on a tank top and some shorts if you got 'em."

Toph was dressed just as she was instructing Katara to be. A tight mid-drift black top a similarly colored pair of shorts.

"What are we doing?" Katara asked as she headed for her room.

"You'll see. Just get ready!"

Minutes later found Katara outside in the crisp morning air dressed as she was told. The cool air brushed her legs and arms, revealed by her blue jean shorts and purple tank top. She stared down the walkway towards what she expected to be the Bei Fong car that Kuzon always drove Toph around in, but instead saw a large blue truck. Toph climbed up into the back and motioned for Katara to do the same.

"Good morning, Katara!" Ty Lee's happy voice screamed from the truck bed. Her white shirt looked so tight that Katara wondered how the girl was able to breathe.

"Hey, Ty Lee," Katara replied. "What are you doing here? I thought it was just going to be me and Toph today."

"Trust me, Sweetness, you're gonna want her around," Toph said. "She'll keep you from getting yourself hurt."

"Hurt?"

Katara climbed up into the truck only to feel a series of straps and metal pins waiting for her. She crawled over them to sit with the other girls and fell into silent thought. What could Toph possibly have planned for her? She had plenty of time to think about it during the drive. The city was soon behind them and they were out on open road.

"How are you girls doing back there?" Kuzon called out.

"We're good, Daddy!"

"Hold on tight then! We are heading off road!"

"Off road?" Katara repeated in a near panic.

"Don't worry, Katara," Toph said. "We do this a lot on the weekends. Well, we did before Aang moved back anyway."

"Yeah, we _used_ to do this a lot," Ty Lee said in a grump.

"Don't start, Bubble Brain," Toph laughed. "You know you've ditched me for boys too."

The truck suddenly lurched and bounced as it left the paved road. Katara felt like she was nearly thrown from the truck bed, but she had a strong hold on the bed's wall. Toph let out an excited whoop and stood, grasping the top of the truck's cabin. Katara grabbed hold of Toph's ankle to get her to sit back down, but Toph just continued to laugh. Then Ty Lee stood up to join her.

"C'mon, Katara!" the bubbly girl said. "You have to try this!"

Katara shook her head from her little spot in the truck bed.

"Just get up her, Katara," Toph ordered. "Right here between us! We won't let you fall!"

Very slowly Katara crawled her way between her friends and began to scale the cabin. The wind rushed through her ears and blew her hair wildly when her head finally peaked over the roof. She strained to keep her eyes open at first, but once she got them open she could not help but smile. The view and sensation was truly spectacular. The sun was rising behind them giving the dust clouds around the truck a strange, but wondrous glow. That was the first time Katara had laid eyes on their destination. Off in the distance, at least another hour's drive from where they were was a large, rust colored rock, illuminated by the light of the dawning sun. Katara's mind is not one to miss much. The rock formation in the distance reminded her almost immediately of the straps and other items in the bed of the truck.

_Toph couldn't be thinking about taking me . . . No. She wouldn't. Would she?_

One excruciatingly short hour later, Katara received her answer. Toph was indeed thinking what Katara feared she was thinking.

"Okay, let's get up this rock!" Toph cried excitedly. She leaped from the bed of the truck and charged forward.

"Miss Toph!" Kuzon's voice called in an authoritative tone. "You are not setting one hand on that rock until we are all properly harnessed!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Toph moaned as she flopped onto the ground to wait. "Killjoy."

Kuzon stepped out of the truck with a stern look on his face that Katara remembered seeing whenever she did something that worried her father. Although, he did not really look like Kuzon to Katara. She was used to seeing him in proper clothes, but here he was wearing a white t-shirt and long blue jeans. As he approached his young mistress, Katara caught sight of the rock again. It loomed over over her inspiring a feeling of both awe and dread.

"Are we really going to--"

"Climb it?" Toph finished for her. "Yup. There's nothing like standing up on top of something like that and knowing that you got up there with your own arms and legs. Funnest thing ever!"

"It's not as bad as it looks," Ty Lee smiled as she strapped her harness around her. "And like Tophy said earlier: we won't let you fall."

The words were not as encouraging or motivating as Katara had thought they were meant to be. She could barely concentrate on anything other than the obstacle in front of her as Kuzon helped her put her harness on. How in the world was she ever going to get to the top?

"One step at a time," Kuzon said, as if reading her thoughts. He threaded the wire through her harness, securing her to the rest of the group. "That is how we are going to do this today. I will lead as usual. Next will be Miss Toph, then Ty Lee, and Miss Katara will be last in our procession."

"We're all gonna be on the same line," Ty Lee explained. "This way, if you lose your grip or footing, all three of us will catch you."

"Do you have to keep mentioning falling?" Katara asked, still looking up.

"Don't think about it, Katara," Toph said. "Don't look up, just look forward. Don't look at the peak, just look for the next foothold."

"Yeah, and don't look down!" Ty Lee added.

Once everyone was ready, Katara could really feel the butterflies fluttering as Kuzon took his first few pulls up the rock. It did not get any better when Toph almost pounced the rock behind him and started climbing up herself. Ty Lee did try once more to give her an encouraging smile before she followed in suit, but Katara was still ready to just jump back into the truck and watch them from the sidelines. As she placed her foot on the first hold she could find she thought: _How is this supposed to be fun?_

With each upward movement, Katara could feel her anxiety rising as well. Also as they climbed, Katara could hear Toph occasionally calling up to Kuzon. Ty Lee explained that Toph often pointed out better hand and footholds thanks to her gift, and that was why Toph took second place instead of her.

"It helps Daddy from taking us up a hard path."

"This isn't a hard path?" Katara panted.

"How you holding up, Sugar Queen?" Toph called down.

"I haven't fallen yet, if that's what you're asking," she replied as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

By the time the sun's rays were beaming down on them from directly above, Katara was ready to take a break. She looked up towards the others and saw they were already starting to pull ahead of her. Down below the ground was much farther away than she had thought. After the initial shock and fear, another feeling overcame her. One of wonder and accomplishment. Had she really come that far already? Why stop now? Gritting her teeth and pushing the soreness of her muscles out of her mind, Katara continued her ascent.

"Hey, Katara," Ty Lee said. "How're things with Zuko going?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend!" Ty Lee laughed. "Tophy told me that he almost fought the football team for you. I wish I had a guy that would do that."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked. "I thought you had a boyfriend."

"Nope."

"Who'd you get all dressed up for for your dance then?"

"No one," Ty Lee grinned. "I just thought I could pick up some of the single guys that came!"

"Ty Lee!" Kuzon hollered down. Everyone felt his hand come loose from its grip as he swung outward before grabbing hold of the rock again.

"Whoa, Kuzon!" Toph laughed. "That almost made two!"

"Two?" Katara asked.

"I've never lost it on a climb," Toph said. "Kuzon's lost his grip once."

"What about you, Ty Lee?"

"I've lost count," she smiled almost proudly.

Hours later, as the afternoon sun beat down upon their backs, the party finally clambered onto the highest surface of their challenge. Breathing heavily, Katara fell to her knees and then laid herself down on her back to catch her breath and let her muscles take the rest they had so earned. As she lie there, taking in the air around her, a shadow covered her field of vision.

"So how does it feel to be a little crazy?" Toph asked.

"Tiring," she answered.

"Come over here with me."

With a displeased moan, Katara forced herself back up onto her feet. She trudged after the younger girl until they stood at the very edge of the rock's zenith. The world below was a magnificent and majestic sight. With the afternoon sun blazing in the distance, all the world around her was burning with the golden hues of the adventure she had taken part in that day. It was a reward so worthwhile and gratifying that Katara was at an utter loss for words.

"How about now?" Toph grinned.

Search as she might, Katara was finding it harder and harder to hold on to a single thought other than the beauty that lie before her and beneath her. Looking down below at the now minuscule truck that had brought them to the beginning of their journey that morning, Katara smiled. Now she knew just what to say.

"So how do we get down?"

A/N: Who knew that Katara had it in her? And what about Aang? What was our little airhead doing while the girls were out having crazy fun? Reviews would be nice, so please give to Kasamari, and he will post again soon!


	34. Soccer

A/N: By the way, "Gradual Changes" has broken the 20,000 hit mark as of Chapter 32, "Dangerous Dance." Kasamari wishes to thank you all for your continued support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 33

Soccer

Boring. Boring boring boring. That was what Saturday was turning out to be for Aang. He had already walked across campus twice, had an early lunch at Burger Place, and cleaned his dorm room. Cleaned it! On a Saturday! How much more boring could things get? Zuko was no help either. When Aang tried to visit him and the rest of the martial arts club at the gym, Zuko had shown him back out growling about being a distraction.

"Go find someone else to play with," Zuko had said. "We've got a lot of work to do!"

So here Aang was, just wandering aimlessly around campus hoping some sort of invitation to fun would just fall into his lap. Or crash into his head while he was not watching where he was going. As he rubbed his head and apologized, his fellow crash test dummy recognized him.

"Aang?"

"Teo?"

With a pair of broad grins the two boys grasped each other's hands. Teo looked around and grabbed his things while Aang tried to give him a hand. Laying at his side, Aang found a small red heart shaped container.

"Valentine's chocolate?" Aang asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"My dad gave them to me," Teo smiled. "Apparently, one of his students made them for his fiancé, but his girlfriend got upset."

"Wait a sec. This guy has a girlfriend and a fiancé?"

"Don't ask me," Teo replied. "That's just what my dad said. Anyway, what're you doing here on a Saturday?"

"I live in the dorms," Aang answered. "You?"

"Game time," Teo said, holding up his soccer ball. "First game back."

"Cool! Mind if I join you?"

"Sure! Your team's gonna be there too."

When they reached the field, the soccer teams were already warming up. Teo waved to Aang before joining his team in the exercises, leaving Aang to search for his friends. About three rows behind the team bench, Aang spotted June waving to him next to Kei's burning red hair. Aang apologized as he pushed past the other spectators.

"Come to support Teo?" Yuan asked.

"Yup! You guys too?"

"Of course," Kei replied. "You've never seen him play, right?"

"You're in for a real treat," June grinned as she pulled Aang down onto the bench next to her. She wrapped her arm around his and smiled. "I hope they put him in sooner than last game though."

Yuan and Kei both gave her a disapproving look. Both of them knew that Aang was totally oblivious to what she was doing. If she kept that up, she was going to end up getting a less than pleasant visit from Aang's girlfriend.

"So where's Toph?" Yuan asked hoping it would remind June of boundaries not meant to be crossed.

"She's out with Katara for the weekend," Aang said, watching the soccer players take the field. The game was about to start and he could not see Teo anywhere. "Why's he not on the field?"

"Second string," Kei answered. "They won't let him play first string because of all the third years on the team, even though he's the best they've got."

"So they want everyone to have a chance to play," Aang said. "Sounds fair to me."

"No, Aang," Yuan said. "The coach only plays the third years because they're his favorite students. He won't play Teo at all unless he thinks that they're going to lose."

Throughout the whole first half of the game, Teo's team was falling behind. Their offense was the victim of multiple steals, and their defense was embarrassed by the ball control of their opponents. Teo was sitting on the team bench just shaking his head as the coach yelled at his players. Aang was starting to feel sorry for them. They were already down by five.

"Don't worry," June said as she leaned closer to Aang. "He's gonna put Teo in."

At the start of the second half, Teo pulled his hair back into a tail and strapped a pair of goggles over his eyes. With an entire crowd chanting for him, he ran out to the center of the field and took charge of the team. Aang could hardly believe his eyes as Teo weaved in, out, and around the defenders of the other team. Watching Teo's feet move, it was almost as though the other players' feet were not moving at all. Aang vaguely wondered how fast he could run the hundred meter.

As the game clock ticked down to the final minute, Teo had assisted in four goals and even slipped by defenders to score one of his own. At five to five with only sixty seconds remaining the other team had control of the ball and was on the offensive. With incredible speed and grace, Teo seized control of the ball and began to maneuver it back down the field. The only things standing between him and the game winning goal were two defenders and the goalie. As the defenders closed in around him and dove for his legs, Teo rolled the ball onto his right heel with his left foot. In an incredible display of control, he leaped into the air, propelling the ball upward with his right leg and jumped over both defenders. When he landed, the ball fell before him and he continued his charge. Aang held his breath as he watched Teo take the shot that would make the game. The ball flew through the air like a missile, high and to the far left of the goal. The goalie's fingers fell just short of reaching it and the ball ricocheted off of the goal post and into the net.

Aang cheered wildly with the rest of the crowd as he rose to his feet in his excitement. June threw her arms in the air with a cheer before wrapping herself around Aang once more and started bouncing with glee. As excited as Aang was to finally see Teo play, he was starting to get a little uncomfortable with the way June was clinging to him. He did not want to be rude, but this was supposed to be the kind of thing that a girlfriend did, right? He tried to put it out of his mind for the moment as he ran down onto the field with Kei, Yuan, and June all chasing after him.

"That was incredible!" Aang laughed as he slammed into Teo.

"We gotta celebrate!" Kei added.

"How?" Aang asked.

"What else do you do when you win a game?" Kei grinned.

"Pizza!"

- - - -

The Pizza Joint was fairly packed by the time Aang and his friends had made it there. They pushed their way through the hoard of people to a small booth at the far end of the restaurant, reliving the game as they did so. Aang was slightly flustered when he sat down and June scooted over to him, but he was still trying to ignore her actions. He was probably misreading them anyway. It did not take long for their waiter to bring out two large pizzas and five glasses filled with their favorite caffeine drinks.

"Alright, Teo," Kei said. "It's about time you told us. How did you get so good anyway? I've seen the other guys on your team train, and they're no slouches."

"It's a secret," Teo teased as he shoveled in a slice of pizza.

"Spill it, soccer boy!" June laughed.

"We won't tell anyone!" Yuan begged.

"Don't you trust us?" Aang asked with puppy dog eyes.

Everyone laughed at the look on his face. June squirmed just a little bit closer and Aang looked at her with a nervous smile. _What is she doing? She knows that Toph is my girlfriend._

"Alright, alright," Teo said with a chuckle. "But you all have to promise to not laugh and keep your mouths shut about this."

"Promise!" they all agreed.

Teo looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening in and he leaned over the table top. With a hand over his mouth and another quick look around, he told them his secret.

"Dance."

"What?"

"When I was a kid, I took dance classes."

Everyone stared at him with blank expressions. Was he joking? That was ridiculous, wasn't it? Teo sank back into his seat in embarrassment. At least they were not laughing at him.

"That is so cool!" Aang finally said. Teo looked up at him with shock in his eyes. "You're just like me!"

"You took dance lessons?" Teo asked.

"No," Aang laughed. "When I was a kid, I was really hyper."

"When you were a kid?" Kei laughed. "Man, if you're calmed down now, I'd have hated to know you then."

"Anyway, it caused a lot of problems because I had trouble breathing. So, Gyatso got me--"

"Who's Gyatso?"

"He's my adoptive father," Aang explained nonchalantly. "He got me this flute and taught me how to play. It helped me learn to control my breathing. It's thanks to that flute that I can even run at all right now!"

"That's pretty cool," Yuan said.

"You poor guy," June said. "I never knew that you were an orphan."

June placed her hand on Aang's leg under the table. His eyes shot wide open at the unexpected contact and he turned bright red. There was no mistaking something like that, right? And she had him trapped between her and the window thanks to his sitting preference. He tried to politely push her hand off of his leg, but she just took it in her own and smiled at him.

"I'm fine," he said with a nervous chuckle. He tried to pull his hand away, but she would not relinquish her hold. "Seriously."

"Hey, June, help me get some refills on these drinks," Yuan said as he stood from the booth.

June gave him a baleful glare. She had just gotten nice and comfortable with Aang. She did not want to get up and go anywhere. Then she noticed that Aang's glass was empty as well and decided that she may as well do it for him. Aang thanked Yuan with his eyes and slid out of the booth behind June with the explanation of needing to use the bathroom.

"Maybe you don't need anymore to drink," June joked with him.

Aang paced back and forth in the restroom, hoping to come up with a solution to his problem. Of course everyone was waiting for him to come back too, so he did not have all that much time to think about things. His worry only grew with each passing moment.

_What is she doing? This is so incredibly bad! Toph is gonna kill me! Or her! What do I do? I have to make sure that I don't let her get the wrong impression. I have to keep my distance and if she gets too clingy, I just have to tell her how it is. But how do I do that without hurting her feelings?_

When Aang left the restroom, after thoroughly washing his hands, he returned to the table to find June in a rather displeased mood. She had sat down on the window side of the booth and Yuan had placed himself next to her, leaving the other side of the booth open for Aang.

_Thanks, Yuan._

Aang sent Yuan a gratified smile as he sat next to Teo and placed his arm around the MVP's shoulders and ruffled his hair.

"So I'm invited to the next game, right?" he asked.

"Course!" Teo grinned. "And I'll be there for your next track meet too!"

Aang was able to relax for the rest of the afternoon, but he still caught June making eyes at him from across the table every so often. Once or twice her foot rubbed up against his leg as well. At least he hoped it was June's leg, because if it was Yuan's things were just going to be even more complicated. Only one thing was really bugging Aang when they all went their separate ways after the little party: Should he tell Toph about his discovery?

A/N: So now you know how Twinkle Toes' Saturday went. Kasamari senses a dangerous confrontation in looming in the air. Anyone else feel it yet? Oh, and Kasamari will not be posting another chapter at least until his evil sister Pahoyhoy gives him a review on this one. If you all want Kasamari to post, then spam Pahoyhoy's profile page with demands of reviews for Kasamari! And Pahoyhoy thought Kasamari wouldn't do this to her XD


	35. Turbulence

A/N: Thank you all for spamming the evil Pahoyhoy's mailbox. Special thanks goes out to Chakram Soldier for sending a grand total of 50 e-mails to my wicked sister! Take that o evil one! Here is your chapter, as promised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 34

Turbulence

Considering how great her weekend had been, Toph's week was turning out to be horrible. Ever since breakfast on Monday things seemed to be going south. Katara was complaining about how sore her everything was for one. For some reason, Zuko was more irritable than her. Then there was the real problem. Twinkle Toes was avoiding her. Well, not so much avoiding her as avoiding conversation with her. When they did speak, he was nervous about it. Not only that, but his footsteps had become heavier. Much heavier than she had ever felt them before. Something was bothering him and it was so obvious that even the people who slept through their first period lit class noticed that Aang was not himself. Why was he not talking to her?

At first Toph had decided to just let it slide. If it were all that important, or if he needed help, he would come to her about it, wouldn't he? Besides, if it was something personal she did not want to force it out of him. Okay, she did, but not if it was something he was going to get all blubbery about. So Toph allowed Twinkle Toes to keep his little secret to himself figuring that in a day or two things would be right back to the way they were. But now it was Wednesday, and nothing had changed. Aang was still avoiding speaking to her. It was starting to get annoying.

She was starting to worry that maybe she had done something. Of course that was ridiculous because Aang was the person who thought everything was his fault, not Toph. Still, she could not stop that feeling inside of her. She was worried and she did not like it. On the drive to school that morning she decided to get some answers out of him whether he liked it or not.

When Kuzon dropped her off at the school gate, Toph made a bee line for the cafeteria. She was not going to let herself get caught up in this worry for another second. Twinkle Toes was going to regret putting her through this, especially if this ended up being over something stupid. Kicking the heavy swinging door out of her way, Toph marched into the cafeteria and over to the gang's usual table.

"Toph, I have to--"

"Not now, Hot Head!" she barked. She put her finger threateningly in Aang's face. "You're coming with me. Now!"

While leaving their dumbfounded friends behind, Toph made sure to pay close attention to Aang's vibrations. She could feel his heartbeat rising. It felt as though he wanted to panic, but he followed her as he was told. Toph's nervous, worrying feeling only escalated in reaction to the way he was behaving. Maybe it was not her that had done something wrong. Maybe it was him. After climbing the steps to the roof and making sure that no one else was up there with them, Toph turned on him. He was shaking, and his heart was going a mile a minute. A small part of her was afraid to find out what was bothering him so much now. But when has she ever given in to fear?

"Spill it, Twinkle Toes," she ordered. Her voice was quiet and stern. She did not want to speak any louder for fear of her voice giving away her worry.

"Spill what?" Aang's shaky voice replied. His muscles tensed as he spoke. Toph just crossed her arms and began to tap her foot. Hopefully he would assume that she already knew whatever was bugging him. Unfortunately, she was now positive that he was not feeling nervous, but guilty about something. After a long silence, Aang sighed and bowed his head.

"Just tell me."

"I don't really know how to tell you," Aang started. "I wanted to tell you right away, but I was kinda scared of how you'd react."

"React to what?" she said with an angry twitch forming in her eye.

"Do you remember June?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," Toph growled.

"Well, I kinda went to a soccer game on Saturday with her and the guys."

"And?" The anger was beginning to swell to dangerous levels. If her hands had not been squeezing her arms, her fists would have been shaking as her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I think she might like me," Aang said quickly. "I mean 'like me' like me. She started hugging on me, and rubbing my leg, and giving me these looks, but I didn't do anything, I promise!"

Toph's stomach began to tighten. Her face contorted as she struggled to maintain control, but she was losing the battle. Everything was surging forth within her to the point that she could no longer keep it in. She grabbed her stomach, closed her eyes, and began to laugh. Needless to say, Aang was thoroughly confused. He was so sure that she was going to be angry with him. Or at least just angry.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Mad?" Toph said as she tried to catch her breath. "Of course I'm mad."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because I already knew that she liked you, you moron!"

Toph's laughter resumed as Aang just stood there scratching his head.

"How could you have known before me?" he asked.

"Because everyone already knows," Toph answered. "Look, I'm not mad at you. You can't help being so stupid that it's kind of cute."

"Was that a compliment?"

"The only thing you did wrong was chicken out of telling me sooner. And who can blame you? I'm pretty scary," Toph said proudly. "But you do realize that I need to take care of June now, right?"

"How about you let me handle it?" Aang asked. "I think I can take care of things without involving any bloodshed."

"Fine," Toph sighed. "If you want to take all of the fun out of it."

Toph could feel the tension leaving him as he finally started to laugh. Toph smiled as she jabbed his shoulder and walked with him with the bell ringing in the distance. With each step Aang's vibrations faded a little more, bringing an incredible sense of relief to Toph as they walked. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him slightly.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Just a little," she said. "Just let me do it a little."

The walk to class was infinitely better than the walk up to the roof. When Aang put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his body, his steady familiar heartbeat soothed her. It was much better than the past few days. June had to be dealt with, but that could wait. After all, Aang did say he would take care of it.

"If I'm not mistaken," Aang grinned. "I do believe you're purring."

Toph laughed lightly as they came to the door of their class. Just as they were about to pass through it, she pushed Aang off of her and into the frame, leaving him standing with his face in the wall as she took her seat.

"I do believe you're mistaken," Toph grinned.

Contrary to the beginning of the week, this day past in relative ease for Toph. Without the worry that nagged at her over why Aang was acting so weird, it seemed to pass by faster. To think all of that was over something so stupid and small. Even putting up with Qiang at lunch was easier than usual. She was definitely going to have to get back at Aang for making her worry over nothing. It was not until after classes on the way to the gym that Toph was put back into a foul mood. She had just received a farewell kiss from Aang as he ran off to the track when she felt Zuko approaching from behind.

"Toph!" He did not sound happy.

"What's up, Hot Head?"

"Our captain is an idiot!"

"If you're just figuring that out, then I wonder who the bigger idiot is," she smiled.

"No, I mean he's a major idiot! I was looking into the tournament to see who our competition would be. Guess what I found out."

"I have no idea, and I hate guessing games."

"The tournament isn't next month," he said. He pulled out a sleeve of paper and held it out to read. "It's next weekend."

Toph's eye twitched dangerously for the second time that day. Her father and Iroh had just sent out invitations to the grand opening of the Jasmine Dragon. This had to be a joke. No, this had _better_ be a joke. She snatched the paper from Zuko's hand and stormed towards the gym door. It flew open under the pressure of her thunderous kick and the bang echoed deafeningly throughout the large room.

"Qiang!" her voice roared.

She did not wait for him to answer. She quickly found his vibrations and marched over to him, paper extended in front of her and glaring with her sightless eyes. "What . . . is . . . this?"

Each word was enunciated more menacingly than the last. Qiang just stood staring at the blank parchment completely stunned. He was too intimidated at the moment to even dare say that she was holding it backwards, and part of him was still in a dreamlike state.

"Well?" she shouted.

"Sorry," he finally said. "It's just that I think that's the first time you've ever actually called me by my name."

"Get your head out of the clouds and out of your butt and explain this!"

With a loud gulp, Qiang reached forward and took the paper from her. All of his ambivalent feelings of euphoria and fear melted away to an expression of fury.

"This can't be right!" he exclaimed.

"It can, and it is," Zuko said.

"What is wrong, brother?" Rou asked, instructing the club members to resume their sparring.

"Dunder Head here got the tourney date wrong," Toph growled lividly.

"But, last year the tournament was in April! I swear!"

"Only an idiot would assume dates don't change!" Toph said as she punched him in the arm.

"Wait a sec. This is fine. We can still do this."

"No, moron, it's not fine!" Toph said. "Hot Head and I have plans that weekend!"

"My uncle's opening his new tea shop."

"Can't you get him to open it a day sooner or something?"

"I can try," Zuko said. "But that still leaves us with another problem. We need five to participate, and none of these guys are going to be ready by then."

"That's fine too," Qiang said. "As long as we're all in it, we've got it in the bag."

"I am afraid that you are wrong, brother," Rou interjected. "If we were to allow one of these members to compete in this tournament, it is a guarantee that they will lose each match that they are in. That promises us one loss per round along with any other that we may gain during the matches. With at least one guaranteed loss per round in the tournament, we can not hope to win it."

"Unless . . ." Qiang's eyes turned once again towards Toph.

"Unless what?" Zuko asked, following his gaze.

"Unless we had someone who was as good as any of us helping us out. Since we're a club, we represent ourselves. We're a makeshift team to the city, so we don't have to use one of our club members."

"What are you getting at?" Toph asked.

"I know that I have no right to ask you this, but do you think that you could get Aang to--"

"No," she answered flatly. "I'm not asking Twinkle Toes to make up for your idiocy. Besides, he would never fight for sport. He only trains with us because it's fun for him and there are no consequences. No losers."

"What about your sister then, Zuko?" Rou asked. "As rude as she is, she is definitely one of the best fighters I have ever seen."

"Azula wouldn't help us unless there was something in it for her," Zuko replied. "I'm with Qiang. Aang is our best chance at victory. What would it hurt to just ask him?"

Toph bit the inside of her cheek. She knew the harm in asking him. If she were to just walk up to Aang and ask him to fight in this tournament, he would say yes just because it was her that had asked him. He had other things to concentrate on, like his track team. She did not even know if he had a track meet that weekend or not. There were other things to consider too. In big tournaments like this, anything could happen and there was always some injuries. Qiang was right about one thing anyway; he had no right to ask that of Aang.

"You ask him yourselves," she said. "I'm not doing it."

"The sooner we ask him, the better prepared he will be if he says yes," Rou said to his brother.

"Right. Let's get down to the track."

Feeling the vibrations of the Martial Arts Club co-captains and Zuko leaving, Toph followed. She did not know why she went with them. If anything it would only make Aang lean more towards agreeing if she was there, and that was the last thing she wanted. Wasn't it?

Meanwhile, out on the track, Aang was having some trouble of his own. He had not yet gotten the chance to talk to June. Nor had he found the words he was going to use.

_How am I supposed to do this without hurting her feelings?_ he asked himself. _That's a stupid question. Okay, how am I supposed to do this with the least amount of hurt feelings possible?_

"What are you concentrating on so hard?" June asked as she sat down in the grass next to him.

"Uh, nothing," he lied.

"Aw, you don't want to tell me?" she mock pouted as she leaned closer to him. "That's fine."

"Um, look, June. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked with a smile. Not being able to really concentrate with her staring at him like that, Aang stood up and tried again.

"It's about you," he said. "And me."

"You mean, it's about _us_?" she asked with hope in her voice. She stood as well and he turned his back to her.

"You've been kinda, I dunno, clinging to me lately," he said nervously. "It's not like I'm not flattered, but I have a girlfriend. I don't think Toph would be too happy with you doing that sort of thing."

"So what?" she asked. "It's not like she can boss you around. You're free to hang out with whoever you want, right? Who cares if we're close?"

"Well," Aang hesitated. He knew that he should say this to her face, so very slowly he turned around. She was still smiling at him. " I don't think that _I'm_ too happy with it either."

June was not smiling anymore. The edges of her mouth sagged low and her eyes began to mist at his words. This was so not good.

"You don't like me."

"It's not like that, June," Aang told her.

"What is it then?" she asked. "I'm every bit as good as she is, aren't I? I mean, I know I can be pushy, and that sometimes I'm way too competitive, but that's only because I care about things so much! I care about my family being proud of me, so I push myself to be the best runner I can be. I care about my friends, so I push them and try to help them break through their limits." She turned her now tearing eyes to Aang. "And I care about you. That's why I act the way I do when I'm around you."

Aang placed his hands comfortingly on June's shoulders.

"No, you're not a bad person," Aang said to her. "And I do like you and care about you. Just not the same way as Toph."

"Why not?" she asked. "Help me understand. What makes her so special?"

Aang laughed quietly. He smiled as he looked into June's eyes. That was something easy for him to answer.

"It's nothing I can explain," he said. "It's something that I just know in my heart. Something I feel. I'm sorry, June. One day you're going to find someone that makes you feel the same. It's just not going to be me."

Without any warning, June suddenly leaned her face into Aang's, meeting his lips with her own. Aang's eyes shot open as he felt the warmth of her lips against his. He pushed against her shoulders somewhat roughly and separated them. She did not look up at him. She simply could not. Aang opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, June was knocked viciously to the ground.

"You want another one?" Toph screamed. "Stand up!"

Aang looked around to see Zuko, the twins, Yuan, and Kei all watching the exchange. Thankfully, the coach was on the other side of the field barking orders at the third years and had missed the attack.

"I don't want to fight," June said without standing.

"No, I bet you don't," Toph said coldly. "If you don't want to eat through a straw for the rest of your life, you won't ever try that again."

"Toph, you didn't have to--"

"Shut up!" she yelled at Aang before he could finish. Her face was a mixture of rage and pain. "You're in enough trouble right now, so don't dig yourself deeper by defending her."

She was so angry. She had felt what happened with her own two feet. She even heard most of what they had said. She knew that it was not Aang's fault, but that did not make her feel any better. He had been kissing another girl. Right now, in her fit of rage, that was all that she could make sense of.

"Toph, I'm sorry," Aang said. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Be as sorry as you want," Toph growled. "I came down here because they wanted to ask for your help. Now I hope you do say yes and that something _does_ happen to you!"

With that final outburst Toph left on her own with tears in her eyes, hoping that Kuzon would be waiting for her at the front of the school.

A/N: Every relationship is tested.


	36. Being a Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 35

Being a Father

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Something was horribly, terribly wrong and Lao did not know what to do about it. Ever since he and Huiliang had returned from their second honeymoon, Lao had made the resolution to spend more time with his family. As part of this resolution he shared dinner with his wife and daughter every evening since he had gotten home. At first it was going splendidly. Toph would tell him of her day at school and how things were progressing with her club. She was particularly excited about an upcoming tournament. Then for some unknown reason she became nearly silent during meals. And every other part of the day too. Lao knew his daughter to be many things: strong willed, determined, outspoken, but silent was not a description that ever came to mind.

When it first started, Lao had assumed that it had just been a bad day at school. After the second day he was sure that it had been more than that. Not knowing what else to do, he called Hakoda to see if he might know what was wrong. The only thing that Hakoda could tell him was that Katara said Toph had not been sharing breakfast with her friends the past few days. After a full weekend of the unsettling quiet Toph, Lao decided that he should call Iroh. Iroh was little more help than Hakoda. All he said was that Zuko told him that Toph was not going to club meetings anymore.

First, she was not speaking to anyone. Then she was avoiding her friends. Now she passes up chances to take out her aggressiveness on others? This was worse than Lao had imagined. It had been just over one week since this behavior began and Lao was still no closer to understanding what was wrong then when the problem first started. There was only one thing left for him to do.

"Kuzon, I need to see you in my study."

The two men shut the door behind them and Lao took his seat at his large desk. Kuzon simply stood across from him, waiting for his employer to speak. It was evident just by the look on his face that Kuzon knew what Master Bei Fong had wanted to speak to him about. When Lao did not speak, Kuzon began the conversation for him.

"Is there something troubling you, sir?" he asked knowingly.

"Have you perchance noticed that Toph has been behaving strangely as of late?"

"Indeed I have, sir."

"And do you happen to know why this is?"

"I do not, sir," Kuzon answered. "However, when Aang tried to visit a few days ago, the young miss had me turn him away. Both have seemed rather distraught over it."

"So it does have something to do with him," Lao sighed. "I thought that things were going well between them? What happened?"

"If I may be so bold, sir," Kuzon commented. "If we knew that, then you and I would not be in your study right now."

"Yes, you're right," Lao agreed. "What should I do?"

"I believe that right now Toph needs someone who will listen," Kuzon said. "Someone who will not get upset about the problem, but try to help her through it."

"Right. Tell me how that goes."

"Sir!"

"I know! I know!" Lao said, his hands shaking nervously. "I'm just not any good at that sort of thing. If Aang did do something to upset her, I'm not going to be able to be objective about it. Maybe I should ask Huiliang to do this."

"She needs her father, Master Bei Fong."

Lao sighed and placed his face down in his palms. Being a better husband and father was something that he had decided he wanted to be. How was he supposed to be that kind of father if he avoided the difficult parts of the job? Kuzon was right, as he always was. Toph needed him right now, so he was going to be there.

"How do I know what to say?" he asked.

"Your heart will help you find the words," Kuzon told him.

Rising from his chair, Lao made his way for the door. Kuzon stepped aside and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder as he past. His heart was racing as his jumbled mess of a mind tried to determine how he would approach the situation. What would he say to start the conversation? How would he get her to open up to him? How would he even get her to open her door? After the short walk down the hall, Lao stood before Toph's room still completely unprepared for the conversation he was about to have.

_This should not be so difficult,_ he told himself. _It's not as if I'm talking to her about sex. Oh dear. What if that _is_ what this is about?_

His nerves were failing him. The idea that his daughter might have had sex with Aang, or anyone at all for that matter, was definitely not something he was prepared to handle. Why could she not just stay young and stop growing up? Things would be so much easier that way! Be that as it may, his daughter still needed him right now and it was too late to turn around. He rose his hand to knock on the door, but before he could Toph called to him.

"Come in, Dad."

Surprised by his daughter's keen senses, Lao almost forgot to open the door before stepping inside. She was lying on her bed with her hands behind her head and her leg hanging off of the side. He was surprised once again to hear her stereo quietly playing a flute melody rather than the upbeat, loud guitar music that usually emanated from it. Taking the chair that sat in front of her desk and placing it at her bedside, he sat down and studied her face.

She was unreadable. Lao prided himself on being able to read the faces and movements of his clients, partners, and competition in order to determine the best course of action to take, but his daughter was impassable. It was an unpleasant sight. She was usually so lively, as readable as an open book. Now she was like a series of blank pages.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"I just . . . wanted to check up on you," he said.

"Check up on me? Why?"

"You just don't seem yourself lately. Honestly, it has me a little worried. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I guess."

She rolled over on her side, turning her back to him and curled her legs up into her chest.

"You're anything but fine," Lao said. He placed his hand on her knee and pulled her legs off of the bed easily. She turned once again and faced him with downcast eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. This was worse that he had thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Toph." Lao placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head. He moved his hand around to the back of her head and pulled her into him. He placed his face gently next to hers and spoke softly into her ear. "Let me be here for you. Tell me what's wrong."

Then something happened that Lao had not experienced in many years. His daughter wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him fast and strong. Had it not been for the fact that she was also crying softly into his shoulder, he would have told her that it hurt and was making it hard to breath. He pet her hair tenderly and just continually whispered into her ear "it's okay" as he did so.

"This sucks," she mumbled into him.

"What does?"

"All of this crap going on."

"It would help if I knew what this 'crap' was," Lao said. Toph laughed just a little bit. An action that let him know that he was doing things right so far.

"I don't think you'd want to know," she told him. "It has to do with Aang."

"I kind of figured that much out," he smiled.

Toph loosened her grip and pulled away from him. As her hands traveled down his arms, they stopped at his hands and took hold of them instead.

"Another girl kissed him," she said. Lao's hands tightened on hers. "It's not what you think. I was there, I know what happened, and it wasn't his fault. He really didn't do anything wrong. But still, even knowing that, I feel horrible. It hurts. It hurts so much that I can't even talk to him. But I get this feeling that it won't go away until I talk to him. But then, whenever I think about talking to him I get this feeling it's going to hurt even more when I do talk to him about it. It hurts to be around him, but it hurts when I'm not around him too, and it sucks! I've never felt like this before."

"And how exactly are you feeling?" Lao asked.

"I don't know," Toph answered, becoming frustrated with herself.

"You're not mad at him?" he asked.

"No. I don't think that's it."

"You're not sad, or depressed that he was kissed by someone else?"

"That's not it either."

Lao smiled again as he released on of her hands and gently held the other in both of his.

"There's this odd sensation in the pit of your stomach. It's like everything is swirling around in there, and the whole time your stomach feels like it's getting tighter and tighter. At the same time, it's like someone is reaching inside of you and just squeezing your heart in the palm of their hand. It hurts so bad that you wish that your heart would just burst."

"Yes!" Toph answered. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel! What is it?"

"I can't tell you that," her father said. She ripped her hand away from him and narrowed her eyes angrily.

"If you aren't gonna tell me, then why are you even here? I thought you wanted to help!"

"You and I both know that I'm not the greatest father in the world, but even I know that there are things that you must figure out on your own. I think this is one of them. There is one person who can help you figure this out though. You know who it is too."

Toph hung her head again. Of course she knew who it was, she just did not know how to speak with him. She had been since it all happened last Wednesday. That was eight days ago. How was she supposed to even approach him?

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

"For what?"

"For this," she answered simply. She leaned forward and gave him another hug, this time without the tears. "You know, you're not as bad at this as you think you are."

"I have to admit, I'm a little proud of myself right now. You haven't hugged me since you were a little girl."

"Really?"

"You know what else you used to do when you were little?"

"What?"

"You used to call me 'daddy'."

Toph smiled a smile that she knew her father could not see.

"Don't push your luck, old man."

"There's my girl," he laughed.

A/N: For some reason, the ideas are flowing from Kasamari like a man with a bladder problem that drank way too much water. Another update should be coming soon if you review for him! For Kasamari, not the bladder problem guy.


	37. The Jasmine Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 36

The Jasmine Dragon

The Jasmine Dragon was smaller than Toph had expected it to be. There were only fifteen tables in the little tea shop, each large enough to hold four people. She could feel the heat of several small flames burning around her, telling her that Iroh had chosen to use actual lanterns for light rather than bulbs and electricity. The atmosphere was heavy with the scent of the lanterns. Not heavy in that uncomfortable way, but heavy in the way that helps a person to relax and allow their mind to wander. This was perfect, because had it not been for that Toph would be going out of her mind at the moment.

The warmth of the flames felt nice on her bare arms and shoulders. Although she was not used to wearing tops that only wrapped around her neck, Toph felt comfortable in her mother's latest gift. The skirt she was not so happy about. It halted just above her ankles, exposing her bare feet so that she would not have to worry about tripping on it. This was both convenient and more comfortable, but she still would have preferred a nice pair of shorts. Ty Lee was humming from one of the seats next to her and was stroking Toph's hair. It was not often that she wore it down, and Ty Lee simply was not going to miss this chance to play with it. Toph was too distracted to really be bothered by it though. She knew that along with all of her other friends, Aang would be coming as well. Was she going to be able to keep it together long enough to talk to him? Was she even actually ready to try?

"You should relax more, Tophy," Ty Lee said. "You're all kinds of tense, and that's bad for you. And try to smile! You practically never come out from behind your hair, so it'd be nice to see a smile!"

Just then, Katara and Zuko entered the shop with Hakoda following along behind them. Toph was glad for the hardwood floors, otherwise she might not have been able to tell who it was. She certainly did not want to be caught unaware when Aang arrived. It was not long before the others arrived as well. Sokka, Suki, and Azula arrived together, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What are you doing with them?" Zuko asked his normally antisocial sister.

"Is it so wrong to come as a group with the people you live with?" Azula replied.

"You're living with them?" he screamed.

Listening to the others try to calm Zuko down long enough to explain was the most fun Toph had been able to have all week. Iroh was much more accepting of the situation as he brought out a tray of tea for everyone. Unlike Zuko, Iroh seemed rather pleased with the idea of Azula living with others rather than alone at the dorm. Toph half listened to Zuko's ranting as she took a sip of her tea. Less than a second later she was spitting it out.

"Iroh, what did you give me?" she asked. "Bleach water?"

"Actually, _I_ made that," her father's voice replied. "I asked Iroh to teach me."

"Stick to paper work, Dad."

"Nice to hear you back to your old self."

Toph dropped her cup on the table. There was no mistaking that voice.

_How did he get in here without me noticing? How could I let my guard down like that? What do I do?_

Without even thinking about it, Toph's feet began to carry her forward. She did not know where she was going, only that she needed to get away from Aang as quickly as she could.

"Toph!" he called. "Toph, wait! Where are you going?"

"Bathroom!" she responded automatically.

Following the feel of the vibrations around her, Toph pushed open a door that placed her on a tiled floor. The sudden cold on her feet shook her already wavering guard as she sat herself on one of the stalls and took her time just breathing. She was trapped. No matter what she did at this point, she would have to come out eventually. Besides, she had not gotten to have any of Iroh's tea yet.

As the minutes ticked by, Toph began to regain her composure. She was still unsure as to what she would do when she met Aang next, and she had no clue what she was going to say to him when she did finally speak with him, but she was out of time. Any minute now she was sure that Ty Lee was going to come looking for her and--

"Tophy? Tophy are you in there?"

Toph did not answer her. Ty Lee put on her most intimidating voice. One that never worked.

"Tophy!" The nickname did not help her sound more threatening either. "Tophy, I know what you're doing in there, and if you don't come out right this second then I'm coming in there and dragging you out!"

"You and what army?" Toph asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, okay, maybe I won't drag you out," Ty Lee admitted. "But if you don't come out, I'll send Aang in! And you know if I tell him you asked him to that he'll do it!"

Checkmate. Ty Lee had her over a barrel now. The only thing Toph could do was give in to her friend's demand and come out without a fuss. When she pushed the bathroom door open, Toph made sure to give Ty Lee a look that screamed "traitor." It went completely unnoticed.

"Come on!" Ty Lee smiled. "We pushed some tables together and saved you a seat!"

Upon feeling the set up of the tables, Toph glared at her so called friend. There were only two empty seats, both of them just happened to be on either side of Aang. Heads were going to roll. This had to be one of Ty Lee's bright ideas to "help her out." Toph sat herself with a huff between her father and Aang, being sure not to give Aang any idea that she might want to talk to him just yet.

"Okay, explain it to me one more time," Aang said.

"Do I have to?" Sokka asked with Azula and Suki staring daggers at him.

"I'm just not sure I follow."

"Fine," Sokka moaned. "I made the chocolate for Suki--"

"Likely story," the woman interrupted.

"It's the truth! I made it for Suki and gave it to Azula by mistake."

"How can you give a gift to someone else by mistake?" Toph asked.

"I did it with my eyes closed, alright?"

"Something only a genius like yourself would do," Azula said. "And you should be grateful that he gave them to me, Suki. They were terrible."

"How would you know?" Sokka asked. "You only ate one and then gave them back!"

"I believe her," Suki said.

"You wouldn't know either! You wouldn't even accept them afterwards!"

"Would you accept a gift that was given to someone else?"

"But they were for you!"

"Then why'd you give them to Azula?"

"I didn't! I thought she was you!"

"How could you confuse the two of us?"

"Because my eyes were closed!"

"So what did you do with the chocolates then, Sokka?" Aang asked, trying to stop the fight.

"I gave them to my professor since _someone_ decided to be a pain in the butt."

"Excuse me?" Suki asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"He didn't eat them either though," Sokka said. "Told me he gave them to his son. Goes to your school I think. Plays on the soccer team?"

"Oh yeah!" Aang exclaimed. "That's Teo! He told me about this. So, Azula's the girlfriend then?"

"Girlfriend?" Zuko screamed. "What do you mean 'girlfriend'? Stay away from my little sister!"

"No, wait!" Sokka begged. "It's a misunderstanding!"

Sokka ran from the table as Zuko began to give chase. The others all just sat there and laughed as Sokka sprinted out the door with Zuko hot on his heels. Toph listened to Aang's laughter and it pained her a little. It was not as light as it usually was, and the sound of his smile was not as genuine.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Aang asked when he caught his breath.

"Zuko won't hurt him," Katara said. "Besides, it's kind of cute how protective he's being."

"Come back here so I can pound a lesson into that thick skull of yours!" Zuko could be heard yelling.

"Yeah," Toph said. "Cute."

"How long are the two of you going to be mad at him?" Katara asked Azula and Suki.

"Mad?" Azula smirked. "We're not mad."

"We've already forgiven him. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Why not?" Ty Lee asked.

"Do you have any idea how easy it is to get him to do our share of the chores when he thinks he's in trouble?" Azula asked.

"I haven't had to clean the living room since Valentine's Day," Suki added.

"Ooh, you girls are sneaky," Ty Lee grinned. "I'll have to remember that one!"

As the laughter resumed, Toph allowed herself a bit of a laugh as well. She still needed to talk to Aang, but she did not feel as uncomfortable as before. Surprisingly, it was rather relaxing to be beside him. She had gone to such great lengths to ignore him during first period that she felt better hearing his laughter again, even if it was a bit forced.

It was at that very moment that Toph felt Ty Lee make her move. While still laughing, Ty Lee reached across the table and spilled Aang's tea. It washed over his place and trickled over the table's edge all over both him and Toph.

"I am so sorry!" Ty Lee gasped.

_Sorry my butt,_ Toph thought. _You did that on purpose!_

"There are some towels in the kitchen," Iroh said. "I'll go and get them."

"Don't worry about it," Toph replied. "I've got it."

Rising from her chair, Toph realized the opportunity that Ty Lee was trying to present her with. She still was not sure what she would say to him, but this was the first chance that she and Aang would have alone. Maybe she should at least try. At the very least she could let him know that she was not mad at him, right?

As she walked past his chair, Toph placed her hand on Aang's shoulder. It was not much, but she knew that he would understand. He always did. Hopefully that would make this easier. He got up from his chair and followed her around the tables and through the swinging door that blocked the kitchen from view of the dining area. Aang looked around for the aforementioned towels while Toph tried to find the right words.

"I hate this," she said. Aang did not reply. He just continued to look for the towels. "I hate feeling like this. I wanna talk to you. I wanna stop hurting."

The silence continued. Aang stopped moving around the kitchen, but Toph was not paying enough attention to know if he had found the towels or not.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Aang finally said.

"You didn't," Toph said. "Well, you did, but you didn't. It wasn't your fault, but it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me, Aang. Do I look like I give a crap what June says or does? Do you really think it matters to me what she thinks?"

Out of habit, Aang only shook his head. Of course Toph did not care about June or what she thought. That kind of thing did not bother her. Realizing his mistake, Aang spoke.

"No. You don't."

"Exactly! So why does this bother me so much?"

"I don't know."

"It's because of you!" Toph shouted. Her voice was shaking now, and she could not stop it. She felt like she was going to cry, but she refused to let it out. "It's _you_! If it had been anyone else she kissed, then I wouldn't have cared! She kissed _you_ and it hurt me! It hurts to be mad at you! It hurts to be away from you! And you aren't even the reason it hurts! You didn't do anything wrong, I didn't do anything wrong, and it still hurts!"

Aang remained silent. Toph could feel her entire body trembling. The swirling sensation in her stomach was back with a vengeance and it was becoming hard to think. The only thought that continue to echo in her head was to get away. Get away from what was causing the hurt. She wanted to run.

_Wait a second,_ she thought. _Run?_

"I think I get it now," Toph said, lowering her voice. "I get what's happening. No one has ever been able to hurt me like you can. No one's ever really been able to hurt me at all. We can both do everything absolutely right, and I can still end up hurt because of someone like June, and that scares me. It scares me because, I can't just turn this off. I can't just not care about you. This was just supposed to be a fun ride, but I don't think that's all it is anymore. Aang, I think that I'm falling in love with you, and it sucks."

Aang stood staring at Toph with the forgotten towel in his hands. She said she was _scared_. Toph was not scared of anything. She said she thought she was in love with him. Love. Could he say the same? Looking back on it, how could he think it was anything else? He busted his hump for four years to get his track scholarship just so he could move back to the city she lived in. He would do anything just to be near her.

Toph waited for Aang to say something. Anything. But he just stood there. She could feel her own heart banging in her chest as though it was going to explode at any second. When she had just about given up on him saying anything at all, he started to move closer to her. She remembered the last time that they had spoken like this. It was out in that field after she had yelled at him at the Halloween party. Here she had been yelling again, and he was still here with her. The result of that memory played out in her head, and she remembered their first kiss. If he were to do that again, she was sure her heart would just stop.

Toph did not move when Aang stood mere inches in front of her. His arms very slowly rose up and rested on her shoulders. She could feel him staring down into her pale eyes for a moment before pulling her into a gentle embrace. As she felt her head rest against his chest, his heartbeat echoed in her ear. It was strong and gentle, just as he was, and it provided her with that secure feeling of knowing that he did indeed understand. The longer he held her, the calmer her heart became until finally their heartbeats synchronized. It did not hurt anymore. The fear and pain felt as though they were being pushed away by the feeling of his arms around her. Everything was right again.

"You think loving me sucks, you should try loving someone like you," he whispered.

"You do realize how thin the line between love and hate is, don't you?"

"It's cool. I've got good balance."

"And Ty Lee had better back off of that door and stop listening in on us before I kick it in her face!"

The swinging wooden door of the kitchen moved just the slightest bit. Aang laughed as he put his arm around Toph and they rejoined the others in the dining area. Applause was the first thing that greeted them when they returned. Toph could feel the blood rush into her face and she buried her face in Aang's arm with a smile.

"I really hate how girly you make me, you know that?"

"Don't worry about it," Aang said. "You'll feel better when we're kicking butt at the tournament tomorrow. Right Zuko?"

"Right!" Zuko replied from his position sitting on top of Sokka.

A/N: Love can have all kinds of different effects on people. Control is something Toph always has, so when faced with something about herself that she would not be able to control, it was natural for Kasamari to assume that it would scare or intimidate her. But what do you all think?


	38. The Price of Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 37

The Price of Victory

Toph stood in the center of the mat grinning triumphantly as her arm was raised in victory. The cheers of the crowd only fueled her confidence and pride. The thrilling rush of victory paired with the events at The Jasmine Dragon had her floating in a sea of adrenaline. The finals were next and she was undefeated so far. When she left the mat and approached the others, Qiang started his preparation speech.

"Good job, Toph," he began. "Okay, guys, we don't get any rest time before the finals so here's what we're gonna do: Start strong, end strong. Rou, Toph, you guys are the only ones on the team that haven't been beaten, so you're our beginning and end."

"I get to start," Toph declared.

"No, you get to rest," Qiang countered. "You get fifth seat."

"No way! We're tied up for the points lead in the tournament with these guys! If three of you guys win, then the tourney's over and I don't get to kick more butt!"

"I'm captain, and I have to decide what's best for the team," Qiang said calmly. "If two of us lose, then I know I can count on you to pull our butts out of the fire. Since I have the worse win/loss record out of all of us in this tournament, I'm going to be second seat. Aang, you'll be fourth. I don't think that Zuko's going to lose his match, but if that does happen it means you'll have to fight."

Qiang looked over at Aang. Next to Toph and Rou, he had the best record on the team, but Qiang did not want to rely on him too much. He was grateful that Aang was willing to help, but he was not actually a part of the club. Qiang would have felt guilty for relying on outside help that much.

"Everybody be careful out there," he continued. "The finals aren't just gonna be hard because we're facing the second best team. These guys have been observing and studying us all day. They're gonna know us inside and out, just like we've been doing to them. It's gonna be hard to find your openings."

"Are you done?" Toph asked. "You worry way too much. Between all of us, those bums ain't got a chance!"

Zuko and Aang voiced their eager agreement and Qiang just smiled. Count on Toph to know just what to say to get people motivated for a fight. He patted his brother's shoulder and sent him out onto the mat to face the first opponent in the final match of the competition.

"Go, Rou!" Ty Lee called from the stands behind the team. "Aw, he's so cute when he blushes!"

"You should stop teasing him, Ty Lee," Katara could be heard saying.

Toph placed both feet firmly on the ground. She had watched Rou in action six times already today, but she still had no idea what he was doing when he fought. She was not going to miss whatever it was he was doing this time. Just like all the other times, Rou was standing at ease facing his opponent. The first time she felt him doing that she was compelled to ask Qiang what he was doing leaving himself wide open like that. Qiang simply answered "he stands like that because he never has to defend." So far he was right, but Toph could not see why.

When the match started, it went just as quickly as all of the quiet twin's others. He dodged each oncoming attack as though his foe was moving in slow motion. Like he could see the attacks coming before his opponent even began them. After only a few moments into the dance, Toph felt Rou slip behind his enemy. His palm barely grazed the small of his opponent's back, but instantly Toph felt the young man's legs giving way beneath him. Once his knees began to shake, Rou struck the center of his back with an open palm, knocking him to the ground. Just like all of Rou's other opponents that day, this one could not get back up. After the officials checked up on the opposing fighter, they deemed him unfit to continue. For the seventh time, Rou achieved victory with ease before the end of the first minute.

"What is he doing to them?" Toph thought out loud. "Is it pressure points?"

"Nope, not pressure points," Ty Lee answered, bouncing her way down to the floor. "Something like that, but not quite."

"So what is it?"

"Dunno," she smiled. "But doesn't he look great when he's doing it?"

"It's gotta be nice being so single minded," Toph said, shaking her head.

As soon as Rou stepped off of the mat, Ty Lee threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Toph could barely keep from laughing when his pulse reached dangerous levels.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?" he stammered.

"Just a kiss for the winner," Ty Lee grinned before returning to her seat.

"Finally get a girlfriend, bro?" Qiang teased as he hopped onto the mat.

Toph did not bother paying attention to Qiang's match. The likelihood of him winning was scarcely above zero. Sure the first match went one sided, but that was because Rou was the one doing the fighting. After watching this team perform over the course of the day, Toph already knew that Qiang was out of his league no matter which of them he went up against. It was not that she thought Qiang had no skills, but that he had no experience by comparison. Most of their opponents today had more than just a few years on their team. While Rou was more or less a martial arts prodigy and she, Zuko, and Aang had all been studying pretty much since they could walk, Qiang had only been studying for about six years. Toph figured that rather than lose time worrying over a battle that she already knew the outcome of, she should probably help her other teammate mentally prepare.

"Hey, Hot Head, I gotta talk to you."

"What's up?" Zuko asked. She grabbed him by the sleeve of his gi and pulled him away from the group.

"You need to loosen up over here," she said as she punched his left shoulder.

"What're you talking about?"

Toph pulled her fist back and swung at the left side of Zuko's face. He immediately caught her fist, but did not react fast enough to stop her other strike that followed after. She stopped her free fist inches from the right side of his face.

"You're so concerned with your left side that your defense is sucking on your right," she said. "There's no way those other guys haven't noticed that. You and me both know that those guys have been overly aggressive all day, so they're gonna take advantage of anything they think is a weak spot."

"Any suggestions?"

"I just told you, Hot Head. Loosen up."

A collective groan erupted from the crowd. A quick scan of the mat area showed her that Qiang was down and probably not getting up. Zuko took a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth when he looked over at his captain.

"That looks like it must've hurt," he said.

"He went down as fast as Rou went up," Toph added. "Looks like it's your turn already."

Zuko stretched his limbs quickly as Rou aided his brother in leaving the mat. Qiang apologized more times than Toph cared to listen to once Rou sat him down at the side of the mat. Katara came down from the stands and started looking him over, checking for any signs of lingering injuries or a possible concussion. Toph blocked them out while she watched Zuko take his place on the mat across from his opponent. He was calm and steady as his stance widened into the familiar Shaolin style when the official began the match.

Toph had watched Zuko fight for four years now. When she had first met him, she remember thinking to herself that he was angry and uncontrolled. He reminded her of a wildfire, spreading to and destroying everything it could touch until eventually there was nothing left. Of course with nothing to burn, the fire died out soon after as well. Watching his fighting style now, she realized just how much it had changed. All of his energy was more focused, more precise than it had been when they had first met. Now, rather than an uncontrollable wildfire, he was more like an intense flame, burning through his obstacles in a straight line. To put it simply, he had matured. Whether or not he won, this was a great chance to display how much he had grown.

Toph watched approvingly as Zuko fought on. The two men on the mat were fairly evenly matched, playing off of each other with all of the skill of well seasoned practitioners. One mistake was all it was going take for the other to capitalize. Zuko had to make sure he was not the first to make that mistake. Sadly, even now patience was not one of Zuko's strong points. Three minutes into the match, Zuko risked a fierce, swiping kick leaving his back completely exposed when he missed. A kick flew to the side of Zuko's head, but he managed to duck beneath it. Planting his hands solidly on the ground, Zuko threw himself into a swift spiral motion, lashing out at his opponent's support foot and kicked it out from under him. Without any wasted energy or movement, Zuko regained his footing and planted his fist in his opponent's chest, earning him victory.

_Great,_ Toph thought to herself. _Now if Twinkle Toes wins, I won't get a chance to fight._

Zuko was met with many congratulations and applause from his teammates and the crowd. Toph did her best to ignore it while the next opponent stepped onto the mat. She knew what Qiang had decided was what she was supposed to follow, but she did not like the idea of Aang fighting this particular foe.

_What was his name again?_ she thought. _Gashwin._

This Gashwin guy had been extremely violent all day. He was taller than Aang and on more than one occasion today had shown his remarkable strength. From the beginning of his matches to the end, Gashwin put himself on the offensive. None of his opponents had even had time to breath, let alone fight him back. He had shown such a violent nature that two of his opponents actually backed out of their matches with him, giving him victory by default.

"Looks like it's my turn. Just relax, Toph, you won't be getting one," he teased.

"Be careful, Twinkle Toes," she said. "I don't like this guy."

"Don't worry so much or you'll turn into your dad," he laughed. Toph punched him in the arm and he just laughed again. "I've got this covered. But just in case, how about one right here for luck?"

Toph smiled as she felt Aang lean towards her, pointing to his cheek. She leaned in as well before giving him a love tap with her fist. Aang rubbed his now sore cheek with a grin.

"I can even promise a few more if you win," Toph said.

"I'm starting to think you love fighting more than me," Aang smiled as he headed for his match.

Toph sat down once more with a huff. She did not like this Gashwin guy; she did not like the fact that Aang was going to fight him; and she did not like the fact that she was not going to get a match. Some final this turned out to be. She was confident that Aang had everything under control though. He had been in peak form all day, switching back and forth from Ba Gua and Tai Chi kept his opponents guessing and he even used both styles in one match. It was a shock, however, when he did not take either of these fighting stances. Toph was both surprised and a little proud when she felt her boyfriend's vibrations come into clear view as he rooted himself to the ground beneath him and took a Hung Gar fighting stance.

_Wonder how long he's been using that,_ she smiled to herself. She blushed slightly when she realized how closely he must have been watching her for him to be confident enough to use her fighting style. It was a solid plan though. Gashwin was going to try and overpower Aang with an unrelenting assault. If Aang could put up a strong defense and hold his ground, Gashwin would run out of steam before him.

After a polite bow, the match was on its way. Toph was the first one to notice that anything was different. Gashwin began as ferocious as usual, but after only a few strikes he backed off. At first Toph had thought that this was due to Aang using a different fighting style than the man had expected. Gashwin circled Aang as though he were stalking prey. Every so often he would make a quick flurry of attacks that Aang would defend against with ease, but then Gashwin would step back again and continue to circle.

Something was wrong. Gashwin had drastically changed his fighting style. To those around her it seemed as though he was just looking for holes in Aang's defense, but Toph knew differently. By the time Gashwin had made his second trip around Aang, there had already been three times that he could have put Aang to the mat. Why was he holding back all of a sudden? What was he waiting for? What was he planning? Aang was still firmly rooted in place, which was a good thing, but Toph was becoming more worried. Aang had to have realized that something was wrong too. The question was what was he going to do about it?

The answer came in the form of Aang taking the offensive. He plowed forward with incredible speed matched only by the solidity of his strikes. There was more power in his attacks than Toph had ever felt from him before, but Gashwin was still not acting himself. It was not until Toph felt Aang's foot leave the mat that she realized what it was that Gashwin had been waiting for.

"Aang, don't!"

Too late. Gashwin caught Aang's right leg by the ankle with his left hand, holding his leg firmly in place. Without mercy or even attempting to mask the blow, Gashwin rammed his right fist into Aang's leg just above the knee. Toph could feel the impact from where she was and she cringed. Aang screamed out in pain and fell to the mat as the official pushed Gashwin away. Gashwin was disqualified for the illegal blow and Aang was named the victor. Their team had won, but at what price?

Before the medical team could reach him, Toph was by Aang's side. She had never heard such pain in his voice. He could not even form words. One of the medics pulled her aside telling her to give him room to work as Aang's anguish began to flow into her. How much damage had been done? Was he going to be okay?

"It's going to be okay, Toph," Katara's voice was telling her.

Though her friend was now standing right by her side, her voice sounded as though it were miles away. The only thing that penetrated Toph's senses was Aang being lifted from the mat and placed onto a stretcher. Guilt was riddling her mind. She had told Aang that she _hoped_ this would happen and she had never even apologized for it. Through all the sounds and vibrations, through all of her friends trying to comfort her and tell her things would be alright, a familiar voice reached Toph's ears that shook her to the core.

"Thanks a lot, cousin Gashwin. I owe you one."

A/N: Who was it that was thanking Gashwin? What's gonna happen to Aang? What's Toph gonna do about it? Maybe you'll get answers out of Kasamari if you give him reviews! Also, major Avatar points for those of you who can tell Kasamari who Gashwin is.


	39. Where He Gets It

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 38

Where He Gets It

Before Kuzon could even finish pulling the car to a stop in front of the hospital, Lao jumped from his seat and slammed the door shut. The automatic doors opened as he jogged up to them and he was buffeted by the smell of the sterile air. Just inside he caught sight of the waiting room where Katara stood waiting for him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked her.

"They're in here," she answered.

Lao glanced through the doorway. Zuko was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room while the Zhu twins sat in the row of green plastic chairs reserved for visitors, along with Ty Lee. He could not see his daughter.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the back with Aang," Katara told him.

"May I go see them?"

"Yeah. They just brought him back from getting his leg x-rayed."

Katara guided him past the waiting room and into the halls of examination rooms. After a quick series of twists and turns, Katara came to a stop by a closed door. She smiled to Lao and nodded her head before she turned around and made her way back to the waiting room to be with the others. Looking through the door's small window, Lao could see Toph sitting solemnly in a rolling chair next to Aang who seemed to be in pretty good spirits considering the situation. Maybe the repercussions of his injury had not yet occurred to him.

"How are you feeling, Aang?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Mr. Bei Fong!" Aang greeted him merrily. "I'm doing just fine! Pain's almost gone, see?"

Aang slapped his hand down on his leg. Lao pretended not to notice the spasm that surged its way up Aang's body and just smiled to him.

"That's good to hear. Any news on your x-rays?"

"The nurse said it would be a little while. How did the opening go?"

As Lao told Aang and Toph about The Jasmine Dragon's successful grand opening, he could not help but notice how quiet Toph was being. She seemed to be in deep thought over something, but Lao could not tell what. Most likely she was thinking about the same thing that he was. Leg injuries take an average of six to eight weeks to heal. If the damage to Aang's leg was not superficial, then he would not be running any time soon.

"Aang, has anyone contacted your father yet?" Lao asked.

"I don't think I should," Aang said. "At least not until I find out how bad it is, you know?"

"I suppose that would be best," Lao agreed. "No sense worrying him if it turns out to be nothing."

_Though, judging by the swelling, that blow could hardly have been considered nothing,_ Lao thought silently.

"That boy sure did a number on you," a woman said as she entered the room. In her hand she held a small file that they all knew carried the results of the x-rays. "Take a look."

The doctor placed the black sheets on display against a lit screen. Even to the untrained eye, the results were obvious. The image showed the bone in Aang's right leg, just above the knee, knocked out of place.

"You're lucky that it didn't breach the skin," the doctor said. "The break isn't the worst I've seen, but it's still going to take some work. We're going to have to splint it and I'm going to refer you to a specialist."

The doctor turned to see three downcast faces.

"Oh, it's not the end of the world," she said with a smile. "I can tell you right now that you won't be needing surgery like most leg patients. That means no metal rod in your leg. You'll be up on your feet again in no time!"

The doctor's words were meant to be reassuring. They were meant to be comforting. They stung Toph so deeply that she wanted to strike herself to distract her mind from the guilt. It was her fault. If she had not said such a horrible thing, then this would not have happened. How could she have said that she _wanted_ something to happen to him? He never would have agreed to help if she had not said that. She provided that person with the chance to hurt Aang.

"Guess I should give Gyatso that call now," Aang grinned.

Toph stood and left the room before Aang could say anything more. She did not think that she would be able to listen to that conversation knowing that it was her fault. She would escape into the waiting room for the time being. Unfortunately, the moment that her friends set eyes on her they barraged her with a flurry of questions.

"How is he?"

"What'd the doctor say?"

"Is his leg alright?"

"Enough!" she screamed. "It's broken, okay? She's sending him to a specialist."

"A specialist?" Zuko asked. "It's that bad?"

"Not likely," Katara replied. "Most leg injuries require specialists to take care of simply because of how complicated they can be. It didn't look that bad when I was examining him."

"It's not that bad according to the doctor," Toph told them. "She said he won't need surgery anyway."

"That's good news," Qiang said. "Right?"

"It doesn't matter. He can't run. If he can't run, he'll lose his scholarship."

"That's not right," Zuko groaned. "It's not fair. They can't expect someone with a broken leg to run. Maybe there's something in his contract, a loophole or something."

"We can worry about all that later," Aang's voice came from the hallway. He was being pushed into the waiting room in a wheel chair by Mr. Bei Fong. The guilty feeling in Toph's stomach grew larger as she felt the wheels rolling closer instead of her Twinkle Toes' light, airy footsteps. "Great news! Gyatso's coming! He's getting a ticket for an overnight flight so that he can be here to help me with recovery!"

"Shouldn't you be just a little upset about all this?" Qiang asked. "I mean, you aren't gonna be able to walk. You might lose your scholarship and get kicked out of school."

"I've got a full week of Spring Break starting Monday, no homework, and Gyatso coming to see me," Aang replied. "Sorry, but I've got too many good things going on to be upset about this. So who wants to come with me to pick him up in the morning?"

- - - -

The morning mist was cold on the back of her neck. Chills crept their way up her spine and down again as she waited by the car with Kuzon for Aang and her father to return with Gyatso. What right did she have to be here? She was responsible for what happened to Aang. What would she say to Gyatso when she met him? How would she justify what she said? What she caused?

After leaving the hospital yesterday, they had immediately gone to the specialist's office. Aang's leg had been placed in a thick cast that prevented him from even moving properly. He now hobbled along on a pair of crutches that landed with heavy thuds upon the ground. Not like Twinkle Toes at all. How was Gyatso going to feel when he saw Aang for the first time in almost a year being carried on those . . those . . _things_!

"There she is!" Aang's voice said.

Toph became suddenly aware of the three people now approaching the car. Alongside her father and Aang's new and loathed vibrations came another set. They were light like Aang's and carried with them a sort of dignity. Toph could feel her entire stomach tightening when they stopped just in front of her.

"So, you are Toph?" an elderly voice asked.

"Yes sir," she replied in a very non-Toph-like way.

"I have heard a great deal about you," the voice continued. "I am Gyatso, Aang's guardian. It is quite wonderful to finally meet you. Aang speaks of you very often and with much affection."

"Nice to meet you too," Toph said, bowing her head.

Soon after their first meeting, Toph and Gyatso found themselves sitting next to each other in Mr. Bei Fong's large car. Toph twitched and fidgeted nervously in her seat. She wanted to tell Gyatso what had happened. She wanted to let him know that it was her fault that Aang was ever hurt. She wanted to tell him everything, but the words would not come out.

"So, Gyatso," her father began, "where will you be staying while you're here?"

"I will be staying with Aang," Gyatso answered. "He will be needing assistance while he is recuperating."

"The two of you in that tiny dorm room?" Lao asked shocked. "Nonsense! I won't hear of it."

"What do you suggest then, Mr. Bei Fong?" Gyatso asked.

"Kuzon, do we have any prepared guest rooms in the house?"

"Yes sir," Kuzon replied. "I believe that there are rooms prepared in both the east and west wings."

"Excellent! You shall both stay with us!"

"What?" Toph nearly screeched. "I mean, is that really okay with you, Dad?"

"It's perfectly fine!" Lao laughed. "With Kuzon and Ty Lee vacationing over this coming week it would be nice to have someone over to keep us company."

"That is very generous of you, Mr. Bei Fong," Gyatso smiled. "I would be honored to stay in your home."

"Please," Lao replied. "You are too fond of formalities. Call me Lao! You'll be staying in the east wing, next to mine and Huiliang's room of course."

Lao stared hard and long at Aang who sat next to him. Aang sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll be good," he promised.

Toph felt her spirits sink even lower. Not only was she riddled with guilt over causing this whole mess for Aang, but now he and Gyatso were going to be living under the same roof as her as a constant reminder of her actions. This was going to be a painfully long week.

Huiliang was just as excited and pleased to meet Gyatso as Toph had been fearful. She greeted them all at the gate and guided Gyatso into the estate with her arms wrapped around his in welcome.

_Must've planned on them staying with us since they heard he was coming,_ Toph thought to herself. Her parents were always forgetting to tell her about these things. Either that or they thought it would be a nice surprise.

That afternoon was spent in the living room with Gyatso telling everyone of the many places he traveled in his lifetime. Even Toph was mesmerized by the way he told his stories. He had been to islands, through deserts, and lived among countless civilizations. He told them that his dream was to someday put together a complete work of the places he had been and the people he had met so that people could come to understand one another better.

"This is one of the many journals that I have kept in my travels," he said as he slid a leather bound book into Toph's hands. "It chronicles one of the most exciting events of my life. My first year as a father to Aang."

Toph passed the book over to her parents who began to eagerly flip through it. There were pictures, notes, and even a timetable that showed all of the craziness that the new family had gone through in the first short twelve months. Toph, who could not enjoy such a keepsake, excused herself from the room with the hope that no one would notice that she left. It did not take long for her to realize that she was followed.

"What can I do for you?" she asked Gyatso without turning to face him.

"I was only wondering if I have done something to offend you," he said. "Aang has always said that you were a very active and lively person."

Toph let out a sigh.

"No," she told him. "You haven't done anything."

"Then is something troubling you?"

It was too much. Here was a man whose son was injured because of her and he was trying to look out for her well being. She broke into a frustrated, guilt ridden, yelling frenzy and told Gyatso everything. How she and Aang had fought, what she had said to him, and what had happened because of it. After finally spewing her guts, she gasped for air feeling no better than she had to begin with.

"I'm sorry," she finished.

"I already know," Gyatso said simply.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. And I hold you just as responsible for what happened to Aang as he himself does. You owe neither him nor I an apology over what happened. If you were to apologize to him he would say the same."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

Gyatso stepped closer to her and placed his hand on the top of her head.

"Dear girl, you must learn that there will always be things that are beyond your control. Things that you will regret. The best thing that you can do for yourself is accept that as true and learn to forgive yourself."

Gyatso's words were kind and spoken with the utmost sincerity. Though Toph appreciated his words, she could not shake off the grief and guilt that riddled her mind. She knew that if she had not said such a horrible thing out of anger, then that person would not have had the chance that they needed in order to hurt Aang. Regardless of what Gyatso told her, she knew it was her fault. But he cared enough about her to worry even though they had just met. It was no wonder where Aang had picked that up from.

"Thanks a lot, Gyatso," she smiled. "I'll try."

A/N: Sometimes we blame ourselves for things that are beyond our control and nothing that anyone else can say or do will make us feel better about it. Then again, Kasamari gets blamed for plenty of things that he does and no matter what he says or does he can't manage to get out of it!


	40. What is Family?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 39

What Is Family?

Azula sat in her room folding her clothes and placing them into her bag. Sokka and Suki had said they planned on going away for Spring Break, and Azula was not going to be spending her time alone in this large house if they were not going to be home. Along with her clothes she had also grabbed a few articles from the lab to keep herself busy if she decided to try and get some work done while they were gone. She had to keep herself from getting bored, right?

"I'm beginning to sound like Mai," she said to herself.

"Hey, Azula!" Suki called. "Need some help in there?"

"I'm fine!" Azula answered back. Just as she expected, Suki walked in anyway.

"What's all this?" she asked. "Don't you think you should pack for warmer weather?"

"I don't really plan on spending that much time outside," Azula told her. That was when Suki noticed the equipment that Azula had already packed.

"No!" she said sternly. "You are not going to be working through vacation! You need to rest your mind and have a little fun!"

Hearing the outburst from his fiancé, Sokka came into the room to see what was going on.

"You can't bring work with you on vacation," Sokka said upon seeing the bag.

"I'm just going back to the school," Azula said. "It's not much of a vacation."

"What're you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"You two are going on your lover's vacation and I am _not_ staying here," she told him firmly.

"Whoa whoa wait. I see what this is about," Sokka laughed. "I didn't say 'lover's vacation', I said 'family vacation'. You're coming too!"

Azula's mind screeched to a halt. Nothing that Sokka had just said made any sense at all. Lover or family vacation, she was neither of theirs so what did it matter? Why in the world would they take her along on a 'family vacation'?

"I'm not part of your family," Azula said flatly as she continued to pack.

"Let's see," Suki said raising her hand and counting. "We live together, eat together, work together, study together, and on occasion hang out together. If that doesn't make us family, then what does?"

"We're not just gonna leave you behind. We care about you. We want you to be happy and have some fun!" Sokka said. Azula did not respond. "Look, everyone says that you can't pick your family. Well, I believe that friends are the family you choose. So just lighten up and come on vacation with us. Besides, I already bought your ticket," he said in a sing song voice while waving the ticket in front of her.

While it was true that she had not made any real plans for Spring Break, Azula was not so sure about tagging along with Sokka and Suki. She spent more than enough time around them as it was.

"Let me think about it," she said dryly.

- - - -

Azula did not know what compelled her to go for a walk. Maybe it was because she wanted to give the idea of going on vacation with Sokka and Suki some real thought. Maybe it was because she wanted to ponder what they meant when they called her family. Maybe she just wanted some fresh air. Most likely it was because it was far too annoying to stay in the house with Sokka constantly appearing out of nowhere and waving that ticket in her face with those begging puppy dog eyes. Yeah, that was probably it.

The sun did feel nice on her skin though. The spring sun warmed the city all around her to a perfect temperature as she gazed upon the trees coming into bloom. None of these things really made any difference to her at all. It was not until she saw a familiar face that anything around her registered as relevant. Although familiar, the face did not look anything like it had the last time she had seen it. She was not particularly fond of this person, but something that Azula did not recognize within her compelled her to approach.

"You look worse than ever," she greeted. "And I haven't even left you a bruise yet."

"Not in the mood, Princess," the blind girl replied.

"Heard your goofy boyfriend's in a cast."

"I said I'm not in the mood."

"Feeling guilt for breaking his leg?"

"Yes, alright?" Toph barked. "It's my fault his leg's broken! It's my fault that he was even in that tournament! If I hadn't told him that I wanted him to get hurt, then none of this would've happened! How could I give those jerks a chance to do that to him?"

"Wait a second," Azula interrupted. "Someone intentionally broke his leg in a fight?"

"Yes," Toph groaned. "And it's my fault he was there."

Azula stared at the small girl. Another strange feeling boiled within her, one that she was a little more familiar with. The last time that she had experienced it was when she was on the sparring mat with this same person. Before she had even realized she had done it, Azula's open hand tore through the air quick as lightening and struck Toph's cheek with a clap as loud as a thunder crack.

"I refuse to believe I ever lost to someone as weak minded as you!" Azula growled. "Your behavior right now is sad, pathetic, and shameful! Words are never enough to accomplish something, only action is. You did not take action, but from the sounds of it you know who did. Instead of moping around in your sickening, melodramatic, self-pity party why don't you do something about it?"

Why was she so angry? What did it matter to her if Toph blamed herself for what happened to Aang? Why should it bother her at all? These questions all played through her mind the entire time she had been speaking. It was all very strange. She had never gone out of her way to help someone before. Then Sokka's voice echoed in her head.

_We care about you. We want you to be happy._

Was that why she had said all of that? Did she actually care about Toph? No, that was impossible. She did not actually care for anyone. Before Azula had time to analyze the rest of her thoughts, she felt Toph's balled fist slam into her cheek. It rocked her momentarily, but she quickly regained her barrings and stared down at the blind girl.

"Slap me again, Princess, and you and Aang will have matching casts," Toph threatened before storming away. For just a moment she stopped and muttered something. It was barely loud enough to hear, but Azula was sure that she had heard it clearly. "Thanks."

Satisfied with the response she had gotten from Toph, Azula continued her walk. After aimlessly wandering through the city for nearly an hour, Azula realized just where it was that her feet were carrying her. It was a place that she did not think about often, nor with any amount of fondness. No one had bothered to fix the door frame that the police had kicked in that day. She pushed open the door that barely managed to stay on its rusted hinges and walked into the poorly kept house. She absently placed her hand on the wall as she walked through the entry way and felt the familiar holes that had been bashed into them. The entire place smelled of decay and mold.

Passing through the living room and into the adjacent hall, Azula found herself standing in the doorway of her old room. A room filled with less than pleasant memories. She had never really concerned herself with the day to day minutia of her parents and brother. She had simply assumed that if she were to stay out of her father's way, then she would not receive the same treatment as her mother or brother. She often told the both of them that they were stupid for speaking against him when they knew what would happen if they did. It was not until the day that her father had seen her report card for the first time that she ever suffered his wrath.

"Straight As?" he had said. "You're just a little genius, aren't you?"

She had thought that he was proud of her. That he approved of her mental capabilities. She was so proud of herself for earning his approval that she smiled up at him for the first time. She was wrong.

"Wipe that smile off of your face!" he screamed. The feeling of his fist slamming down into her was one she would never forget. It was the first time that anyone had ever struck her before. For some reason, she could not seem to recall how to defend herself. He just kept striking her over and over and over again saying "Do you think that you're better than me?"

She had cried out silently. She begged, pleaded for anyone to come and rescue her from him. To her amazement, it had been her own mother that stepped between them. After years of calling the woman a fool, it was she who protected her. That was not the only time either. Many times after when her father began to attack her, her mother would stand between them and let him beat her. Then there was the time that she had walked in on her father while he was in one of his drunken rages and was beating her mother and he turned on her. Yet again she was saved by another person she had never been anything but condescending to. Zuko stood ever defiant and protectively over her and their mother, and he was forever marked by the experience. Not just physically either.

Why would they do something so selfless for someone like her? Why would they put themselves in harm's way? She had never done anything to deserve it. If anything, she gave them reason to allow it to happen. They should have sat back and enjoyed watching her get a taste of the pain she had mocked them for. Why didn't they?

_Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you can't bring yourself to stop caring about someone. You can't help but love them._

Now it was her stupid brother's girlfriend. What was it with that family? Family. Maybe it was not as complicated as Azula had thought it was. Maybe the reason that Sokka and Suki had called her that was much more simple than she thought. Maybe that was the same reason that she had been upset when she had seen Toph acting so out of character. Maybe it was simply what they had said to her and that really was all that it was. They cared about her, and they just wanted her to be happy. They had wanted her to be happy and safe. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sokka's number.

"If you're not calling to say that your coming on vacation with us, then I don't want to hear it," his goofy voice said when he answered.

"I'm coming on vacation with you," Azula replied. She held the phone away from her ear while Sokka let out an annoyingly loud screech that she interpreted as a victory whoop. "I have something I have to do before I come back. Empty out that bag of equipment for me before I come home."

"Is that any way to ask for a favor?" Sokka asked. "What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Why is it that only women and parents can get away with that?"

"Because we're both more intelligent and more intimidating than men," Azula informed him before hanging up. She stared down at her phone and took a deep breath. She did not know how to do this. She never had any kind of practice with it. Steeling herself, she dialed the number that she knew by heart, but never used. "Uncle? I need to speak with you. May I come and see you?"

"Of course, Azula," Iroh's voice replied merrily through the speaker. "I will have some ginseng tea waiting by the time you arrive."

- - - -

The living room of the apartment was filled with boxes. No longer was there clutter or random odds and ends just lying about. It looked as though the place was being packed up to be moved.

"Please, come in," Iroh called. "I'm sorry for the mess, but we are in the middle of moving. The upper floor of The Jasmine Dragon is large enough for all of our things, and Mr. Bei Fong said that it would be perfectly alright to use the space as I see fit."

"So you decided to move into your tea shop," Azula concluded as she entered the living room. Her uncle was sitting on the floor in front of a small table that bore three cups and a small pot. "You certainly are living your dream, Uncle."

"And to think that by the time I begin my own business I should be retiring," he laughed heartily.

Azula joined him down on the floor and took a cup from the table. She allowed her uncle to pour her some tea before nodding her thanks and sipping on it slowly. It was perfect. The care and devotion that he put into his tea making was evident every time that she tasted his brews, though she had never told him that. She found it odd that it was not until now, in this quite peaceful moment with the man, that she realized that he only showed as much love in one other aspect of his life. That one other aspect was the care and upbringing of herself and her brother.

Upon her thinking of Zuko, it was then that he came into the room. He sat down next to Uncle Iroh and began to drink his tea while never taking his eyes off of her. She wondered for a brief moment what he must be thinking she was there for. She had never announced that she was coming over before, let alone asked for permission. He was probably confused, which in her opinion was a good thing at the moment. She was confused too.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked, his voice cutting through the silence.

Azula set her cup down and stared deeply into her brother's eyes, then her uncle's. Although one pair of eyes were hard and the other soft, there was something similar in the two of them that she had not noticed before. Something that she knew had always been there, even though she had never appreciated it. She bowed her head slightly to them and closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

It was an odd sensation. Something inside her that seemed to be impenetrable felt as though it were beginning to crack and crumble away. Perhaps this was that "wall of crud" that Toph had been talking about when they had fought. She returned her eyes to the men on the other side of the table. Zuko seemed utterly bewildered and Iroh just waited in silence for her to continue.

"I never understood why it was that you acted the way you did. I never cared to know why. But living with Sokka and Suki, I think that I might have come to understand. At least a little. I just wanted to thank you for what you have done for me, and for the home that you gave me."

"You are welcome," Iroh said, giving her a gentle smile. "Your home is always welcome to you, Azula. We will always be here for you when you need us, and the door will always be open."

"Thank you, Uncle," she smiled in return. It surprised her when she did. It was not the smile that she usually gave people. It was not smug nor condescending. It was not one that implied that she felt that she was superior either. It was an honest, genuine smile.

"For a genius, you can be really stupid," Zuko said. "You can understand anything you read, but you still don't get the most basic things. The reason we do the things we do is because we care. We always will."

As the moment dragged on Azula began to feel uncomfortable. What was supposed to happen now? Was she supposed to hug them? Was she supposed to get all emotional and start crying for joy? Neither of those scenarios seemed very likely to happen, but that was what people did in these situations, right?

Zuko watched as his sister struggled with what was happening. The part of him that hated her smugness and egotistical nature enjoyed watching her confusion, but the part of him that was her brother told him he should do something to help her. Glancing down at the table, an idea formed in his head.

_I'm going to hate myself for this,_ he thought.

Reaching out to his cup, he mimicked what Ty Lee had done a few days ago and "accidentally" missed his mark, spilling the tea across the table. Almost instantly the expected response slipped through Azula's lips.

"Your gracefulness serves you yet again, dumb-dumb."

"You're still a brat," Zuko spat back.

"And you're still an incapable oaf."

Iroh only smiled as he sipped on his tea. Azula had taken her first step down a very long road. He knew, however, that every journey begins with that first step, and that the first step was often the hardest. This was a road that was not going to be easy for her to walk on her own. A road that she would often stumble and trip on, but would also have both he and Zuko there with her. They were family after all.

A/N: The end of some chapters just don't need to be ruined by my random idiocy. Please review.


	41. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 40

The Truth

The sun was shining down on another beautiful spring day. The birds were singing, children were laughing, and everything was wonderful! Toph hated it. All of the joy that she was surrounded by was just another reminder that had she not brought Twinkle Toes to that tournament, they could be enjoying Spring Break together. Instead she was spending her days sneaking out of her own house so that he and Gyatso would not notice her leaving.

Gyatso had told her to forgive herself. How was she supposed to do that? How could she forgive herself for putting Aang in a situation where he could lose his scholarship? If that happened, would he even be able to stay with her, or would Gyatso take him back to wherever they were before? She could lose him! How could she forgive herself if _that_ happened?

One good thing had come of this ordeal. Since she did not want to go anywhere that she would be recognized, Toph had begun exploring more remote parts of the city that she had never been to before. Just the other day she found a little coffee shop where she was able to sit down without anyone bothering her. It was not as nice as Iroh's shop, but it was better than nothing, so she decided that she would go there again today. There had only been one or two other people in the shop the last two days, so she was sure she would be able to be alone there. Unfortunately, her plans were suddenly interrupted.

"You look worse than ever," a snide voice said. "And I haven't even left you a bruise yet."

Fate was truly cruel. To be able to avoid Aang for the past two days only to be landed in the presence of this woman.

"Not in the mood, Princess," Toph replied through gritted teeth. _Go away! I can't deal with you right now!_

"Heard your goofy boyfriend's in a cast."

"I said I'm not in the mood," Toph said again, more sternly this time. _Why does she enjoy doing this stuff to people?_

"Feeling guilty for breaking his leg?" she asked.

That was more than Toph could take. She was already feeling bad enough without Azula rubbing it all in her face. Her hands started shaking as she fought back the tears while she replied.

"Yes, alright? It's my fault his leg's broken! It's my fault that he was even in that tournament! If I hadn't told him that I wanted him to get hurt, then none of this would've happened! How could I give those jerks a chance to do that to him?"

"Wait a second. Someone intentionally broke his leg in a fight?"

"Yes," Toph groaned, barely keeping her tears in check. "And it's my fault he was there."

It was sudden and without warning. There was a stinging sensation on the side of Toph's face and she felt off balance as she realized what had happened. Azula had slapped her!

"I refuse to believe I ever lost to someone as weak minded as you!" Azula growled. "Your behavior right now is sad, pathetic, and shameful! Words are never enough to accomplish something, only action is. You did not take action, but from the sounds of it you know who did. Instead of moping around in your sickening, melodramatic, self-pity party why don't you do something about it?"

Toph's mind reeled. Azula had slapped her! Not only that, but she was talking to her like she had a right to say anything! All of the guilt and grief within her was suddenly being overwhelmed by anger and annoyance. Who was Azula to be telling her what to do? Who did she think she was? Toph clenched her fist tightly and struck Azula back with a fierce blow.

How dare that self absorbed brat hit her! The next time she got her hands on Azula, Toph was going to put her in a world of hurt! She prepared to continue her assault, but Azula's words were still working their way through her mind. As much as she liked the idea of throttling Azula, the witch was right. There were two other people that deserved to feel her wrath. Toph relaxed her fists and held her anger in check long enough to give Azula fair warning.

"Slap me again, Princess, and you and Aang will have matching casts," she threatened coldly. She turned on her heel and began to walk away. A small feeling of guilt reared its head again and told her that she knew what she should do before she just left. She paused for only a moment and mumbled under her breath. "Thanks, Princess."

Toph was off like a shot after that. Before she went headhunting for the two most vile things on the face of the planet, she had one other thing she had to do. Get Twinkle Toes. She was going to make sure he was aware of everything. She could not let him continue to believe that they were nice or friendly people when they had planned to hurt him from the get go. At her current pace, it did not take her long to burst through the front door of the Bei Fong Estate.

"Hey, Toph!" Aang greeted from the couch. "I was just telling Gyatso and your dad about--"

"Later, Twinkle Toes," she said. "We've gotta go. Now."

She gripped his hand so tightly she felt his knuckles crack. She pulled him impatiently out of his seat and he just barely got a hold of one of his crutches before being dragged out the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

When she did not answer, she felt his pace match up with hers until he was hobbling right next to her. He did not know where she was taking him, but even with a broken leg she felt she was responsible for, he was willing to follow her. She knew she should tell him, but there was something driving her. _They_ had to say it.

Gashwin would be at his dojo this time of day. It was a fairly well known one that had hosted its share of tournaments in the past few years. The good thing about this was that it brought the dojo a certain level of prestige. The bad thing was it told Toph exactly where to find him. With Aang's third leg clunking along beside her, fueling her rage, Toph made her way to her first target.

The dojo had a glass window and door that allowed people to observe the students as they trained. Toph knew that Gashwin would recognize them the moment that they stepped in front of the glass, but she did not care. In fact, she wanted him to see her coming. She wanted him to be afraid. When she reached the door, she paused only long enough for Aang to realize what she was about to do.

"Toph, don't--!"

It was too late. Toph's foot slammed into the frame of the door. The impact forced the door to swing violently open until the metal frame crashed into the opposing front window, spreading cracks in the glass like veins. The entire class came to a halt and stared at the small girl in the doorway and her injured friend just outside.

As Toph stepped in she grinned at the response she got from the students. Many of them stepped back or moved away from her. They knew who she was. Only one made any type of aggressive pass at her. Gashwin approached quickly and began a flurry of attacks. Toph was not going to stand for it. She moved just as quick and fiercely, swatting away everything that Gashwin had to offer. First a punch, then another followed by a kick, and another punch. Within seconds she had him backing towards the wall. Finally, she took advantage of an opening that begged to be used. Three quick jabs to Gashwin's body threw him off balance just long enough for Toph's fist to reach his face with a sickening thud. He spun to the ground and landed on his stomach. Toph kicked him onto his back, blocking out the protests of Aang and the students. She stepped directly onto Gashwin's left knee and placed her left foot in his chest. He struggled to breath under her tiny frame and his breathless grip was not powerful enough to lift her leg.

"Apologize!" she ordered. He continued to try and force her foot off of him, but to no avail. She pressed down harder. "Apologize, you punk!"

"Toph, let him up!" Aang yelled. "I don't care if he apologizes!"

"I do!" she screamed back. Returning to Gashwin, she glared like a stalker at its prey. "You did it on purpose! Now apologize, and then tell us where you cousin is!"

"I'm sorry," Gashwin finally managed to squeak out. Toph's foot let up a little and allowed him to speak up.

"Say it again so that he can hear you."

"I said 'I'm sorry'," he repeated.

"Where is your cousin?" Toph asked.

The words poured from her mouth like venom. Fearing what she might do to him if he did not do as he was told, Gashwin caved.

"Where do you think?" Gashwin answered. "The same place as always."

"Don't get an attitude with me, coward!" Toph growled before getting off of him. "And the next time we're on the mat together, you had better have E.M.T.s standing by!"

Toph returned to the doorway where Aang waited for her. No one tried to stop the two of them as they left.

There was only one place Gashwin's cousin would that Toph could think of. When she and Aang reached their destination, they sat down on the bleachers and waited. A lone figure was running the track, but the moment that they noticed Toph and Aang, they stopped their running and came to greet them.

"What're you two doing here?"

"Came to see you," Toph replied coldly. "See this?" She pointed to Aang's leg.

"Dude, I heard about that. I was hoping it was a rumor."

"Don't give me that crap, Kaze!" Toph yelled. "You arranged this with your cousin!"

"What're you talking about?"

Toph leaped from her seat on the bleachers and tackled Aang's would be friend. The fact that he had purposely hurt the person she cared most about was bad enough, but to try and lie to Aang and be his friend afterward was unforgivable. She placed her foot on one of his legs and held the other in her hands as she stood up.

"Stop lying!" Toph raged. "If it weren't for the fact that Aang wouldn't like it, I'd snap your leg like a twig right now!"

"Dude, get her off of me!" Kaze screamed.

"Tell him the truth!" Toph yelled. "You're nothing but a coward! You can't stand the fact that Twinkle Toes is better than you! You told your idiot cousin Gashwin to break his leg in the tournament so you wouldn't have to race him again! You knew you'd lose! Tell him the truth!"

"Fine! I did it! It was all me!" Kaze admitted from the ground. "I told Gashwin to break your leg, and I hope you never walk again!"

Toph felt Aang's pulse sky rocket. She did not like the feeling she was getting from him, but it was important for him to hear the truth. Being the daughter of the Bei Fongs, Toph knew what it was like to have people want bad things to happen to you, but it had to be a first for Aang. He would never hurt anyone, so how could he understand why someone would want to hurt him so badly?

"You have no idea what you've done," Toph told Kaze as she got off of him. "You don't know what you've ruined."

"I don't know, and I don't care," Kaze replied. "All I know is that I'm going to remain undefeated on the track."

"Don't bet on it," Aang said. Toph heard the confidence in his voice, and somehow that helped her. The anxious worry about the uncertain future, the anger at what Kaze had done, all of it seemed to be washed away with Aang's statement.

"There's no one in this city that can run as fast as me!" Kaze boasted.

"That's only cause no one is as much of a coward," Toph replied.

Aang's arm fell around her shoulders and he turned her away from Kaze's voice. Toph followed his lead and let him take her away from the track field. Now that Aang knew the truth, what had really happened at the tournament that day, she felt more at ease. Or maybe it was the way he had handled the situation. Kaze was still yelling at the two of them, but she did not care one bit. Aang had decided on what he was going to do about that fool and she was going to let him do things his way.

"You know we still haven't done anything with our Spring Break yet," he suddenly said.

"Got anything in mind?" 

A/N: Oh, come on! We all knew that it was Kaze, right? Kasamari didn't bother trying that hard to hide it! Reviews please!


	42. The Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 41

The Festival

_Okay, so it's right then left? No, that feels weird. Left then right. Now the stupid thing is too high off the ground. Maybe they're supposed to come together and I tie them with that cord? Arrg! That's it!_

"Mom!" Toph screamed, no longer able to keep her patience.

Huiliang Bei Fong and Katara both came into Toph's bedroom and had a difficult time containing their snickers. Toph was wrapped rather clumsily in an old fashioned style kimono with an entirely irritated look on her face.

"Why did you have to make this so complicated?" Toph asked.

"It's not complicated," her mother replied. "It's detailed."

"Well its details are complicated!"

"Hold your arms out and hold still," Katara smiled. "We'll get you ready in no time."

The independent part of Toph was angry that she needed help getting dressed, but the more realistic part was grateful for it. It was not often that Toph concerned herself with appearances, she could not really appreciate them, but Katara had kind of unintentionally made her feel . . . what was the word? Unnoticeable. When she and Zuko had arrived for the double date Aang had asked for, everyone clamored on and on about how beautiful she looked in Zuko's mother's kimono. Even Aang.

Now Toph was well aware that Aang thought Katara was attractive. Every guy that had ever met her did. She also knew that Aang only complimented her because he was an honest, kind person. She knew that she had no reason to feel jealous, so she didn't. But it was still a little upsetting. Not like mad upsetting, just upsetting. She wanted Aang to tell her that _she _was beautiful. So when everyone was just about ready to go, Toph had pulled her mother aside and asked if she had any formal wear like Katara's. Now, Toph was almost sorry she had asked.

"You look so good!" Katara told her as she pulled the final cord around Toph's waist.

"Like a porcelain doll," her mother agreed.

"You think he'll like it?" she asked. Toph bit her tongue tightly. She had not meant to ask that out loud.

"He'll love it!" Katara answered immediately. "Let's show him!"

Katara took Toph by the hand and began to drag her into the living room. Before Toph could protest, she heard the gasps of the men who were waiting for them.

"You look lovely," her father beamed. Of course she knew her father would compliment her, but she smiled for him anyway.

"A beautiful sight indeed," Gyatso agreed. "Don't you think so, Aang?"

Toph waited for his answer with baited breath. It was his idea for the four of them to go to the festival on this double date. It was for him that she had gotten all dressed up. Okay, it was for her too, but he could still tell her she was beautiful. But he did not answer. Aang cleared his throat nervously before speaking.

"Let's go," he said, smiling just as nervously as he had coughed. "The sun's going down and I want to be sure we get to see the whole festival!"

She was slightly disappointed with Aang's response, but Toph let it slide after they had arrived at the festival grounds. The whole area was alive with sounds and vibrations that tickled her senses! The scents were so sweet and strong she could practically taste every food stand as they walked by. Even the clunk clunk clunking of Aang's crutch did not bother her.

"So what do we want to do first?" Zuko asked.

"Games!" Aang cried out.

"Yeah!" Katara agreed. "Games!"

"What a bunch of kids," Toph said. She felt them turn their eyes on her. She could not help but laugh. "Yeah, okay. I wanna play some games too!"

Aang led the way with oohs and ahhs as his attention was constantly diverted by the festival's showmen and booths. More than once Toph had to grab him by the scruff of his shirt and pull him away from one of the many shows going on. Even so, the smile had not left her face all evening. She was even able to applaud Zuko when he knocked over a stack of glasses and won Katara a large stuffed something or other.

"How about we do that next?" Aang asked, pointing down the walkway.

"'Test Your Strength'," Zuko read aloud. "Bet I can test higher than you, cue ball."

"We'll see!" Aang grinned.

"Boys," Katara groaned.

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "It's not like either one of them can match me."

Katara laughed as the four of them made their way past the other festival goers. The wait in line was not long and Zuko was more than happy to go first. Raising the hammer high above his head, he brought it down upon the machine with a heavy thud. He just barely missed ringing the bell. Aang patted him consolingly on the back and received an annoyed look for his trouble. Aang hobbled over to the hammer and lifted it unsteadily. A few laughs could be heard in the crowd.

"You think this is funny, wait until I try and swing it," Aang grinned to everyone.

Toph always did like his easy nature, even if it did end up annoying her sometimes. She was not surprised when Aang's swing did not lift the weight too high. She felt it hit the bottom of the machine again much quicker than Zuko's attempt. The crowd cheered him anyway as they laughed at his funny swing. Finally, it was Toph's turn.

A few people clapped for her when she stepped up to the hammer, probably thinking that someone so small would need some encouragement. She placed her right foot against her target so as to not lose sight of it. The hammer was nearly as long as she was, and she had to grip it only halfway down its neck to make sure that she would not overshoot her mark. She hoisted the mallet off of the ground and crashed it viciously into the machine. It only took a few seconds for the bell to sound as the weight banged against it.

"We have a little powerhouse here, ladies and gentlemen!" the game's operator said. "Pick your prize, young lady!"

"Find something nice, Twinkle Toes," she said. Not like she was going to be able to pick something anyway.

"That one!" she heard him shout.

A moment later she felt the game operator placing a stuffed animal in her hands. She struggled for a second as she tried to wrap her arms around the humongous thing and then smiled at the man.

"You're blind," he suddenly blurted out, surprise lacing his voice. Toph just continued to smile. She got this a lot.

"My, aren't you observant," she stated. She turned to her friends and held up her prize. "So what did I win?"

"Penguin!" Aang screamed as he hugged Toph and the stuffed animal in one big squeeze. He nearly knocked them over in a fluffy, cushion-y dog pile.

After climbing back onto their feet and listening to Zuko poke fun at Aang for a while, the gang resumed their festival ground wandering. It had felt like such a long time since the four of them had done something together. Toph wondered if that was why Aang had wanted to do it. He had always been really big on keeping close to the people he cared about. Thinking back on it, he had been crying when he told her he had to move four years ago.

"Hey, Zuko, let's go get our picture drawn!" Katara said as she began to pull her boyfriend to a stand. "Please?"

"Alright," he said, clearly uninterested.

"Oh! Can we have the penguin in the picture too? You don't mind, do you Aang?"

"Do we have to?" Zuko asked, already knowing the answer.

Toph shook her head as Zuko allowed himself to be dragged over to a small stool to sit while someone constantly stared at him.

"Why does he let her talk him into doing stuff like that?"

"I dunno," Aang replied. "Let's go look around some more. They'll catch up."

It was a comfortable silence that hovered over the two as they walked. Toph with her hands wrapped around Aang's arm, and Aang leaning slightly on his crutch. Toph was content to be standing by Aang's side for the moment, even if he was walking with three legs. It was not until they neared the final stands of the festival that anything caught her attention. She came to a sudden stop, surprising Aang as he felt her hands tighten on his arm.

It was music. A tune that was beautifully heartbreaking and eerily familiar, though Toph knew that she had never heard it before. It was quiet and barely audible over the sounds and voices of the passers by, but Toph could have been deaf as well as blind and still found this sound. It tore through her like a biting, frozen wind in the middle of a winter night. She walked slowly towards the source of the music, pulling Aang with her. She stood dumbstruck by its sound in front of a tiny booth with a man sitting on the ground in front of her. Crouching onto her knees, Toph reached out and stroked the smooth surface of a small pine wood box. The man at the booth pushed the lid closed, silencing the music instantly and pulled it towards him.

"Like it, girlie?" the man asked. "You can try to win it if you want."

"What's the game?"

"Just gotta catch the fish with one of these paper nets," he answered.

_Catch a fish? Crap! I hate this game. I can't see them in the water. Why couldn't it have been arm wrestling or something easy?_

"I'll give it a try," Aang said.

Before Toph could argue about not needing any help, Aang had already put money in the man's hand for one of his paper nets. Silence for a few moments, and then _splash!_

"Hey, it broke!" Aang whined.

"That's the trick, ain't it!" the vendor laughed. "Wanna try again?"

The man put his hand out expectantly, and once again before Toph could stop him, Aang placed money in the man's hand.

"I'll get one this time," he muttered.

Toph held her breath through the silence.

_Splash!_

"Aw, not again!" Aang grumped.

"Goin' in too straight, kid," the man said. "Wanna try again?"

"Aang, don't waste your money," Toph interrupted before Aang could place another bill in the man's hand. "It's not important."

"Sure it is," Aang replied. "You got me the penguin, so I'm gonna get you that music box."

Aang held another bill up for the man to take, but the vendor only shook his head.

"Third one's on me," he said. "It's the lucky one, right? And remember what I said about goin' in too straight this time."

Toph and Aang walked side by side once again. Katara and Zuko were still busy with their picture, but that was okay with Toph. It gave her a chance to listen to her new music box. The longer she listened to its sorrowful melody, the more she believed that she knew what it was. How could something she was positive she had never heard before sound so familiar?

"It makes me wanna cry," Aang said. Toph had realized that they had come to a stop on what felt like a small wooden bridge. "Kind of like a bittersweet memory. It reminds me of when I left here."

That was it. The music was a reflection of what once was. It brought back the emptiness that she had felt when she was small. The never ending void of loneliness that she had once thought that she would never be able to escape. It was strange though. Why would she be so drawn to something that reminded her of something she would rather forget? Something that she had spent the majority of her life trying to get away from?

"I guess to remind me of what I have now."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you answer back home?" she asked. "You know, when your dad asked if you thought I was beautiful?"

"Because you don't care about stuff like that," he replied.

"True, true," Toph nodded with a smile. "Now how about the real reason?"

"You're not gonna like it."

"Probably not, but let's hear it anyway."

Aang cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. It was so cute the way he tried to play off being cool when he was nervous. No doubt he was about to say something so sappy that even he was going to be embarrassed by it.

"I don't think there are enough words in all the languages put together that can say how beautiful you are."

"How did I know you were going to say something corny like that?"

Even as she acted like it was a stupid thing to say, Toph could feel the blush appearing on her face.

"You know I mean it, right?"

"Yeah," Toph whispered as she leaned against him. "And it's nice to hear once in a while."

"I'll say it all you want," Aang whispered back as his arms wrapped around her. "Katara and Zuko are probably done with their picture."

"Let 'em wait. I'm enjoying the view," Toph grinned.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Kasamari hopes it was fluffy enough for you!


	43. The Speed of Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 42

The Speed of Change

The first week of school was the most difficult. Everyone worried or asked him if he was okay, saying things like they were sorry or what they could do to help him. It was just a broken leg! Finally, Aang came up with a solution to that little problem.

"There is one thing you guys can do," he had said. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell them how they could ease his pain. He pulled a marker from his pocket and put on his saddest face. "My cast is naked. Can you help me fix that?"

That was when his classmates' and teammates' smiles returned and they laughed. There was no sense wishing away something that had already happened. It was best to just deal with everything in stride. That was easy enough to say and think, but once the letter from the school dean came, it was a whole other story. Aang had picked the letter up from his dorm one day before class. The insignia on the envelope was more than enough to tell him what the letter was about. The school dean was calling his scholarship up for review because of his injury. He did not tell his friends about it. There was no reason to worry them if it turned out to be nothing, right?

Gyatso had waited patiently for Aang each day after school. Aang had thought that once class was back in session he would be returning to the dormitory, but the Bei Fongs had insisted that he and Gyatso stayed with them until his leg had healed. Aang showed Gyatso the letter, and the two of them took it into their room. The sheer size of it still surprised Aang. Even though he and Gyatso each had their own bed, there was more than enough room for the both of them to be comfortable. It was better than a five star hotel.

"You know what this is about, don't you?" Gyatso asked.

"Yes," Aang answered, pacing the length of the room. More than once his crutch banged against the dresser across from his bed.

"Do you wish to sit down before I open it?"

"No."

Gyatso shook his head before tearing the seal from the envelope. His eyes glanced over the paper, and as he read his age became more apparent on his face. The news was clearly not good.

"You were right, young one," he said. "This is a summons to review your scholarship."

"When?"

"Early next month." Gyatso sat the letter down on the bed. "I believe it may be time to discuss what we are going to do if you can not retain your scholarship."

"It's too early for that, Gyatso," Aang said. "I know there's gotta be a way for me to keep it!"

"Aang, I simply wish--"

"We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Aang left the room before Gyatso could protest. He did not want to just give up on his scholarship so easily. He worked so hard to get back here. He worked so hard to get back to her. He was not going to let it all slip away just like that. He was not going to let it go. The only problem was: what could he do about it? At this point he could not do anything at all. He would just have to wait until his meeting with the school deans.

_What am I gonna tell Toph?_

Aang's first thought was to tell Toph nothing. He still did not know anything for sure, so why give her this to deal with? Then again, the last time he did not tell her something that he should have, it did not turn out so well. Perhaps he should learn from his mistake. Besides, she really deserved to know, and he did not like the idea of bottling up all of his worries again.

Out in the garden Toph was busying herself with the feel of the freshly grown springtime grass beneath her feet and hands. Ty Lee had come over for a visit and was occupying herself with Toph's hair and chatted away. At first, Aang did not want to intrude, but Toph had other ideas.

"Stop hiding in the doorway and get over here, Twinkle Toes," she called.

Ty Lee stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. A large smile was plastered on her face as she bounded over to greet him in her usual way. She flopped her arms around him and began to drag him over to where she and Toph were sitting.

"You are _so_ cute!" Ty Lee swooned. "Tophy told me all about your festival date! I wish I had a guy that would say that kind of stuff to me."

"You mean Rou isn't poetically inclined?" Toph asked.

Ty Lee's face turned pink and the ground suddenly became incredibly interesting.

"It's not like we're dating," she replied.

"Yeah. Kind of like Sugar Queen and Hot Head weren't dating, right?" Toph grinned.

"So, Aang, what brings you out here?" Ty Lee asked as a very unsubtle change of subjects.

"Actually," Aang hesitated. Should he talk about it with Ty Lee there? Would she tell anyone? This was no longer looking like the best idea.

"Spit it out, Twinkle Toes."

"A letter came from the school today," he told them. "It's about my scholarship."

Toph's blind eyes widened momentarily. She had been waiting and dreading this.

"And?" she pressed.

"And I have to go see the school deans next month over whether or not I get to keep it."

It was a strained silence that followed. Both Toph and Ty Lee knew what they wanted to say, but they also knew the response they would get. It was like the path ahead of them was already mapped out, except for where the road ended. It was Toph that finally asked.

"So what do we do now?"

"Nothing we really can do," Aang said. "Just have to do my best to keep my grades up and hope that it helps."

"Oh!" Ty Lee bounced. "You should totally ask Daddy for help! He's great with school stuff!"

- - - -

Even though he knew that he would not be able to participate with his teammates, Aang continued to go to every track practice. Yuan was always willing to aid him with his studies as he warmed up for his drills. Whenever he found time, which was more often than Aang would have ever thought possible, Kei would give his two cents worth on Aang's injury.

"You know, I think you're just milkin' it so you can take it easy for a while," he joked. "Some dude ever punched me in the leg, I know I wouldn't go down."

Aang took it all in good spirits. He knew that Kei was just trying to cheer him up in his own tough guy way. Aang appreciated everything that his friends were doing for him, but there was something he could not help but notice. June was avoiding him. He was not sure if it was because she did not want to get hit by Toph again, or if she had decided to move on. He hoped for her own sake that it was the latter. While Aang pondered on this and cheered for his teammates, he was both pleased and confused to see Toph and Zuko making their way down to the track.

_No way their club's done already,_ he thought.

"Hey, guys!" he called out.

Toph waved and Zuko grinned as they joined Aang in the soft grass by the field.

"Beat your record yet?" Zuko asked.

"Ha ha. What's up? Don't you guys have butts to kick?"

"I've got a lot on my mind," Toph replied.

"Qiang just asked her to take over the club next year," Zuko explained.

"That's great, Toph! You said yes, right?"

"No. I haven't said anything yet."

"Why not? I thought you'd be excited about something like this."

"That's what I thought too," Zuko added. "I'd love to do it, but I'm graduating too."

"By some stroke of luck," another voice said.

Aang and Zuko both turned to see Sokka coming to join them. What was it about today that made everyone want to come visit Aang at the track? Well, whatever the reason, Aang was glad to see so many friends.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Zuko asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm escaping my house," Sokka answered looking worn out. "I need a vacation from my vacation. Oh, and your sister is evil by the way."

"I could've told you that."

"Why do you think Azula's evil?" Aang asked. "And what was so bad about your vacation?"

"Aang, do you have any idea what happens to women when they live in the same house together?"

"They become best friends?"

Sokka slapped his forehead and Zuko hung his head low. Toph found the entire situation to be incredibly hilarious. Of course they would know what happens, they both lived with a girl before. Poor Aang had no clue.

"You know about that time of the month, right Twinkle Toes?" she asked. Aang nodded his head, forgetting that she could not see it. "When girls live together, that time of the month synchronizes."

"And guess when it decided to synchronize?" Sokka said as he sat down.

"You have my condolences," Zuko said. "I'm still trying to block out all of those experiences."

"So, what are you going to do about the Martial Arts Club?" Aang asked, desperate to change subjects.

"I don't know," Toph replied. "I kind of like the idea, but I don't think I want to be chained to the club either."

The answer did not really surprise Aang. Toph did not like to be chained to anything. Her freedom was probably the single most important thing in her life. This was just another thing that might be changing. It was all coming so fast. Soon, he might not even be attending the same school as Toph. He might not be in the city with her anymore. Then of course Zuko and Katara were graduating. Katara would be going off to some fancy medical school that she had been talking about. Zuko still seemed pretty unsure of his future, but that did not mean he would stay. There was a chance that Toph could end up alone again. Whether or not they liked it, change was coming. The only question was: what would change, and what would stay the same?


	44. Busy Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Dedication: Kasamari would like to dedicate this chapter to molliecool!

Chapter 43

Busy Day

Busy busy busy. Always busy. Katara rolled out of bed five minutes before her alarm went off that morning and began to make her bed. Then, after selecting her clothes for the day and tossing them into the bathroom, she made her way to the kitchen. Her father had left for work already, as usual, and he would most likely not be back until long after her classes had ended. She pulled open the freezer and took a moment to decide before removing a package of fish from the ice. After placing it in the sink to thaw for dinner later that evening, she returned to her room just in time to turn her alarm off after the first beep. A nice, hot shower was Katara's favorite part of the morning. She always took a little longer than she really should, but the water pounding against her back felt so good. After drying and dressing, next came her breakfast. Some eggs, toast, and a small serving of bacon and she was ready for her day.

In order to help her father with expenses, Katara had decided to walk to school rather than pay the monthly fare for the bus service that the school provided. School was only about a half mile away, so she did not mind. The only problem was that recently she had been running into a certain annoyance on her morning walks about halfway to school. On most days he got the hint, but the moment she saw him this morning she knew it was going to be one of those days.

"Morning, Katara."

"Go away, Jet," she smiled in reply without looking at him..

"Aw, don't be like that," he said. "We both go the same way to school, so why don't you just let me walk with you?"

"Maybe because you have no respect for me or my boyfriend."

"Hey, I respect you," he defended himself.

"Then respect me from about fifty feet away," she ordered.

"I just wanted to know if you're coming to the game tonight," Jet said.

"What game?"

"What game?" he repeated. "The last football game of the year! You're gonna be there, right?"

"No," she answered flatly, still not looking at him. "I have better, less painful things to do with my time than watch you idiots running around with a ball."

"Like what?" Jet asked.

"Off the top of my head? I could amputate my arm."

"C'mon," Jet cooed. "Just come to the game. You know you want to. Besides, there's gonna be a big announcement after the game."

"I'm only saying it one more time, Jet." Katara finally turned and looked him dead square in the eye. "I. Am. Not. Going."

Jet continued to follow along behind her until reaching school grounds. He was not nearly foolish enough to follow her into the cafeteria where Zuko would be waiting for her. Katara's mode elevated exponentially when she saw him too. A bright smile graced her face and she remembered that even though she was constantly busy, this was one thing she would always make time for.

"Good morning," Zuko smiled as she settled next to him at the table.

"Good morning yourself," she grinned. She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss. "Good morning, Toph, Aang."

"Morning, Sugar Queen," Toph greeted between sips of her drink.

Morning with her friends was probably Katara's favorite part of the day. Unlike last semester, she did not have the time to go to Zuko and Toph's club practices anymore and she found herself feeling rather lonely in the afternoons because of it. Her new schedule was to blame for this. Once the first class of the day began, Katara was once again busy. The majority of the students in her chemistry class were barely even awake for the lecture and usually had to ask her to go over the lesson again for them once the teacher had finished his lecture. She was more than willing to help, but not once did she ever allow someone to copy her homework.

Next on the schedule was her trigonometry class. Numbers were not really her thing, but thanks to her brother's tips she was able to work through the problems. Most of the time that was all of the help she required, but she did ask more questions of the teacher than all of the other students in the class. Many wondered how someone who asked so many questions could have the highest grade.

"Because I make sure that I understand," she would always answer with a smile.

Composition was next on the agenda. This was a course that Katara looked forward to in the morning. Even though she was required to write five papers throughout the semester, which she of course had already completed, this class was the most relaxing. All she had to do was listen to what the instructor had to say and then dive into a book. It was the only class that she was currently taking that did not add stress to her day. Unlike her free period.

"Katara, can you help me with this?"

"How do you do this, Katara?"

"What was the formula for this chemical again?"

Free period for Katara had become more of a tutoring class. More often than not, Katara would have to put aside her textbooks and put off her studying for her entrance exams to help her friends. This did not bother her too much, but on some days she wished that she could use this time to prepare herself for what was to come in the next few months. Not to mention that sometimes all she really wanted to do was take a nap. Lunch was not much different.

After collecting her meal and finding Zuko in the cafeteria, she opened her books and spread them across the table. Zuko had become accustomed to this and did his best not to disturb her as she studied. Unfortunately, just like in free period people from her other classes would come asking for help. After setting aside her own studies for the third time, Zuko intervened.

"Would you just leave her alone?" he barked. "Can't you see she's in the middle of something?"

"Sorry," the student replied. "I just wanted--"

"If you have questions, why don't you ask them in class instead of bugging her?"

Katara appreciated Zuko's attempts to help her, but she did not think he needed to be so hard on the other students. She never told him to stop when his outbursts came though. After helping whichever student he yelled at, no other students would ask her for help for the remainder of her lunch period.

The final part of her school day was still to come. She sat outside the cafeteria after lunch and watched the other students make their ways to their classrooms while she waited. Soon enough, a large black truck pulled up in front of her and the passenger door popped open. A middle aged man in a t-shirt and pair of shorts smiled down at her through his black sunglasses.

"Hey there, Katara!" he said.

"Hey, Dr. Young," she greeted as she hopped in. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No biggie, kiddo," he replied. "Glad to do it. Ready for class?"

"Not at all."

"I know that dual enrollment at the University is tiring, but it's gonna be worth it once you put in your application for school."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less stressful," Katara smiled in exhaustion.

"The stress is well worth the reward," Dr. Young told her. "You're one of the brightest pupils I've ever had in my Anatomy and Physiology course. I'd be surprised if you didn't become a doctor yourself one day."

"That's the dream," Katara said.

After an hour and a half in an auditorium sized classroom listening to Dr. Young's lecture, Katara was completely wiped out. Anatomy and Physiology was difficult to be sure, but it interested Katara more than any course she had taken since her educational life had began. Being a doctor was her dream and this class was one of many she knew she would have to take. Still, as tired as she was, her day was not over yet.

Dr. Young was always kind enough to pick her up for class, but she could not bring herself to ask him to go out of his way to take her home. Luckily, Sokka and Suki's house was not too far from the University. With her backpack and Anatomy and Physiology homework weighing her down, Katara walked along the sidewalk to her brother's abode.

Seeing as how she had been coming over at the same time everyday for the past few months, Katara had found it ridiculous to continue knocking. Upon arriving she simply pushed the door open and slid her shoes off in the hall. What awaited her in the living room was not what she expected. Suki stood on a small stool dressed in a gorgeous white gown decorated with lace. Azula sat on her knees beside her with a few pins in her mouth as she poked a needle through the fabric.

"Oh, wow," Katara gasped. Suki turned and smiled only to be chastised by Azula.

"Stop moving around!" she said. "Unless you want me to poke holes in your leg."

"Sorry, Azula," Suki laughed.

"It looks so beautiful," Katara said as she placed her backpack on the couch. "You're doing such a great job, Azula."

"Naturally," she said as though it should have been obvious. "I'm great at everything I do."

"So how's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Slowly," Suki admitted with a grin. "I still haven't even picked out the flowers that I want yet." She looked down at a folder on the coffee table and sighed.

"Let me help!" Katara squealed as she grabbed the book.

The next hour was spent finding the perfect flowers, the perfect arrangements, the perfect tablecloths, and other such things that the wedding needed. Sokka arrived only to find that once again his house had been completely taken over by a wave of estrogen.

"Help me," he said to the universe as he walked in.

"Welcome home, Sokka," Suki waved. "Can you help me decided between these two china patterns?"

"Did you remember the equipment that I told you to get this time?" Azula asked with a glare.

"Think you can drive me home real quick so I can get dinner on the table?" Katara asked.

"Let's go, Katara," he said quickly, grabbing his sister's arm and running out the door.

Once back home, Katara pulled the now thawed fish from their package and placed them neatly on some tin foil before cutting up a series of vegetables. Throwing everything together and basting the fish with her own special blend of spices, she slid it into into the oven to cook and pulled her homework out to work on while she waited. Her father came home only a few minutes before dinner was ready and took in its smell.

"You're going to make me fat with all of this good food," he joked.

"You work too much to get fat, Dad," she replied with a laugh.

Each day was always so busy, but she enjoyed almost every one of them. After dinner and finishing her homework, Katara laid her head down on her pillow and rested her mind and body to rest up for another day. It all began much like the previous day: making the bed, setting up for dinner, taking her shower and heading out. However, during the walk to school this morning, Jet was nowhere to be seen.

_A better day already,_ Katara thought with a smile.

Breakfast in the cafeteria proved otherwise.

"Morning, everyone!" she greeted merrily as she gave her boyfriend his "good morning" kiss. Before anyone could reply, Jet planted himself in a chair between her and Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko growled.

"Back off, burn boy," Jet sneered. "I'm here to find out what my queen will be wearing to the prom in a few weeks."

"What are you talking about, Jet?" Katara asked coldly as she folded her arms.

"I told you that you should go to the game last night," Jet smiled. "You and I were voted prom king and queen."

_Bad day, _Katara thought. _Very bad day._

A/N: Kasamari would like to announce a competition! Please see his profile page for more details on what this competition will be and what the winner will receive!


	45. One After Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 44

One After Another

It was a slow and disappointing start to the day. No one even seemed to realize what occasion it was. Toph was most disappointed by the fact that her parents had already left by the time she had gotten up. They had not even woken her to say those two special words that morning. Kuzon did not seem to be paying attention to the date either. She could not blame Gyatso, because he probably did not even know to begin with. The only one acting like something special was going on was Aang.

Aang had been acting funny all morning. He was agitated, like he was anxious about something. Of course Toph's first thought was that he was worried about his meeting with the deans in the next week. Evidence said otherwise. When she asked him how he was holding up with the upcoming meeting, he seemed confused. It was like he had not even been thinking about it at all. Something else was up, and it was making Toph curious. He would not be stupid enough to be keeping something from her again, would he?

Aang's strange behavior continued even after Kuzon dropped the two of them off at school. He did not even go to the cafeteria with her. He immediately hurried off towards their literature classroom.

"Where are you going?" Toph asked.

"I gotta talk to the teacher about something," he replied. "Say hi to Zuko and Katara for me!"

Shaking her head and muttering an annoyed string of curses under her breath, Toph entered the cafeteria. Today was supposed to be a good day. It was supposed to be special. How could he act so aloof today of all days?

"Morning, Toph," Katara greeted. "What's wrong? Where's Aang?"

"Twinkle Toes is too busy for breakfast today," she grumped in response.

"Too busy doing what?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know," she growled. "And I don't think I really care either."

"He didn't forget," Katara blurted out.

"What?" Toph turned to let Katara see her face. Katara had a excruciatingly difficult time keeping things from people, especially if she had to look them in the face. "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything," Katara answered, somewhat frazzled. "I just don't think he would have forgotten."

"What's he planning, Hot Head?"

"Even if I did know, why would I tell you?" he asked. "It's more fun to watch the mighty Toph Bei Fong squirm."

Toph's eyes narrowed dangerously. In the back of her mind she was smiling with anticipation, but she could not let them know that. Better to make sure they knew how much trouble they were in for keeping secrets.

"You're both gonna pay for this," she said. Hard as she tried, she could not stop the grin.

Walking alone to first period was surprisingly lonely. She had gotten used to having Aang around her, greeting everyone he past and laughing as they climbed the stairs each morning. What was it going to be like if those boobs upstairs pulled his scholarship? With Katara and Zuko moving on to new stages in their lives, she would have to do this alone _every_ morning. Toph could almost hear her spirits crash to the floor.

_Don't be such a wimp!_ she shouted in her mind. _Nothing's even been decided yet! You're getting all depressed and gloomy and stupid over nothing._

By the time she stopped yelling at herself, Toph was standing in front of the door to her literature class. The funny thing was it was closed. That was weird, because the teacher never closed the door. She pulled it open and fished around with her foot until she managed to stuff the doorstop underneath the heavy wooden thing.

"Who shut me out?" she asked. The room remained silent. She knew her classmates were there, but for some reason no one was talking. They were all just standing there in the middle of the room. "What's going on?"

"Surprise!" they screamed. "Happy birthday!"

It took a second for Toph's brain to catch up to what was going on around her. First, everyone began to swarm around her. Then, she heard them singing that ridiculous song. Finally, she felt herself sitting down in a desk with everyone telling her to try and blow out the candles.

"You remembered," she whispered with a smile.

"You didn't really think I'd forget, did you?" Aang's voice whispered back into her ear.

"Help me blow the candles out, Twinkle Toes."

First period past by in a happily entertaining blur. Class was held as usual, but it was held while eating a delicious cake. Reading was also accompanied by random, good natured outbursts at Toph's expense whenever someone's age was mentioned in the text. Aang had not only remembered her birthday, but made sure that it was one that she would remember. Any worries about losing him in the following months were blown out of her mind as he read his portion of the textbook in his usual comedic fashion.

Nothing was able to bring Toph down from the high that Aang had given her. She barely heard anything that her teachers were saying, and Qiang did not even seem as annoying as usual at lunch. After classes during the club meeting, her good mood showed in ways that the other members were not appreciative of.

"What's wrong you guys?" she asked. "Where's all your energy?"

"Where'd you get all yours?" her sparring partner asked from the floor.

"Don't you think you should let up a little?" Qiang asked.

Toph did not bother answering. Instead she joined Zuko on the sidelines of the gym still grinning ear to ear. Zuko stopped in mid form to sit with her on one of the small benches.

"How you doing?" he asked. Toph knew what he was referring to, but did not want to think about it. She almost ruined her whole day thinking about it that morning and she was not going to spoil the day by thinking about it now.

"How you doing with the whole Prom Queen thing? You gonna be ready for it next weekend?"

"I'm cool," he answered. "She deserves it."

"And the Prom King?"

She felt Zuko's muscles tense. As cruel as it was, she enjoyed Zuko when he was riled up. Fun things always happened. Like brawls that encompassed every person in the room. He squeezed his knees until his knuckles cracked and Toph laughed.

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing," she continued to laugh.

"I'm okay with it," he obviously lied. "It's tradition for the Prom King and Queen to dance at prom, and Katara isn't someone who breaks tradition. I'm not going to ask her to. Besides, it's only one dance. After that, he won't be able to bug her anymore."

"You're really okay with it?" Toph asked, clearly not fooled.

"Sure," Zuko replied, leaning back and folding his arms. "And after the King and Queen's dance, I'll leave him alone. As long as he doesn't touch her. Or look at her. Or stand within ten feet of her."

"And if he does?"

"I'll put him in intensive care," Zuko answered flatly.

"Don't hold back on my account," Toph grinned. "Tell me how you really feel."

"What about you?" Zuko asked, turning the tables on her. Or so he thought.

"I think I'm gonna make Twinkle Toes take me to prom."

"You? Willingly going to a large, formal social event? Are you sick?"

"No!" she said, punching him in the arm. "Twisted maybe, but not sick."

"Make a decision on Qiang's offer yet?"

Toph suppressed another chuckle at Zuko's subject change. The idea of him and Jet at the prom was something she knew that she was not going to want to miss. As much as she wanted to get him more upset at the prospect of Jet and Katara going to prom together, he had a legitimate question. What was she going to do about the club? The more she thought about it, the more she was tempted to take Qiang up on his offer. Then again, there was the problem that she would have to do it after school every day.

"I'm still thinking about it," she finally answered him.

The PA system clicked on suddenly, accompanied by a rather loud thud. It was as if whoever was using it had dropped the microphone. After a few seconds of fumbling sounds the entire gymnasium had come to a halt to listen to whatever announcement was coming.

_"Good afternoon, everyone."_

_No way,_ Toph thought. She and Zuko had recognized their friend's voice immediately. _He wouldn't._

_"I would like it announced that today is Ms. Toph Bei Fong's sixteenth birthday. To commemorate this, I would like to read to you something that she inspired._

_"An ache pounds in my heart every time I see you. Pining, yearning, longing for you. A feeling of being alone every time you are gone from my sight. Surrounded by smiling faces I ache for you once again. There you are. For one eternal passing moment my eyes find yours and I am drowning in those beautiful pools. Gasping for breath I begin drowning in my love. Just as I begin to feel that I can no longer keep afloat, your lips meet mine and you breath life into me again. You take my hand in yours and I am saved by your love._

_"Thank you. That is all."_

Toph could feel everyone's eyes on her and the blush creeping into her face. He actually did it! She could hear the snickering of her club teammates as they began to repeat what they had heard in overly exaggerated voices.

"Beautiful pools," someone laughed.

"Drowning in my love," another snickered.

Toph rose to her feet and began to stomp her way to the exit.

"Where are you going, Toph?" Zuko called after her.

"I'm gonna go give Twinkle Toes a kiss," she replied. "Then I'm gonna break his other leg!"

Later, Toph learned that the look on Kuzon's face was priceless as Aang followed after her. Apparently he looked pretty funny chasing after her as she kept his crutch just out of his reach.

- - - -

As if the morning party and the most embarrassing announcement in the world was not enough, Toph's family had it all planned out to have her friends over once she got home from classes. Ty Lee was bouncing around ecstatically, squealing in delight for her friend.

"You're another year older!" Ty Lee beamed. "You're sixteen! That means you can get your driver's license!"

"Watch out pedestrians," she heard her father say.

_Did Dad just tell a joke? And a blind one even!_

She laughed herself silly for the rest of the day. Blind jokes did not even bother her that afternoon. She not only allowed them, but encouraged her friends and family to outdo the ones that she already knew. She felt like a stand up comic telling them all of the ones she had heard before and others that she had come up with from her own experiences. Between the food and the company, the day was perfect. Well, almost perfect. There was still that nagging question that she had to keep burying under food and jokes to distract her from it.

_Is Aang ready for that meeting__?_ she would ask herself every little while. _What if he's not? What if they just pull his scholarship without even letting him explain?_

"What's got you so quiet?" Aang's voice interrupted.

"You," she answered automatically.

Without a word he took her by the hand and escorted her to the kitchen where they could be alone. She knew he was just as concerned as her. Probably more. Yet here he was getting ready to ease her mind when she was positive he was freaking out inside.

"It's gonna be okay," he told her gently as he pulled her into an embrace. "You know that, don't you?"

"I know," she told him. And she did. No matter what happened, she knew that the two of them would be okay. Even if he did lose his scholarship and Gyatso dragged him off to another part of the world, the two of them would be okay. But that did not change the fact that she did not want him to leave. "You belong here."

"And I'm gonna do everything that I can to stay."

"Do you know what you're gonna say to those big wigs?"

"Not a clue."

And for the first time since they found out about the summons, it was funny. The worry seemed to evaporate as they laughed together. They were going to be okay. No matter what, they were going to be okay. That thought alone was enough to make the rest of Toph's birthday as perfect as it could have been.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Toph said. "You're taking me to prom."

"Is that a request?"

"No," she grinned into his chest. "It's a mandate."

A/N: The dreaded meeting with the school deans is creeping ever closer. What will they have to say? Will Aang lose his scholarship or will he get to keep it for another semester? What about prom? If you want the answers to these questions, then give Kasamari your reviews!

For those of you who are having difficulty contacting Pahoyhoy for our little competition, simply click on the "Reviews" link at the top of this page and search the reviews for her name. Clicking her name will take you to her page where you can click "Send Message" and give her your entry for the competition!


	46. Doctors and Deans

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 45

Doctors and Deans

For once Aang was not looking forward to his lunch period, and it was not because it was sloppy joe day. Today he was going to be taken out of class for a doctor's appointment before seeing the deans in the administration building. Gyatso would be coming to get him soon. First, he would find out when he would be able to take off his cast. Afterwards, he would be learning whether or not he would be staying in this school. He took a long look around the room at the faces surrounding him. He wondered if he would be able to see any of them again next semester.

A knock came on the classroom door and Aang watched as the teacher spoke with someone outside for a moment. She took a small slip of blue paper from the visitor and then turned to him with a smile.

"You're wanted in the office," she said as she placed the note on his desk. "Will you be coming back to class?"

"No, ma'am," Aang replied. "I'm getting my leg checked out. Hopefully, I'll be out of this thing soon!"

Though he acted in high spirits while he was in class, Aang's mind was racing with anticipation. He wanted out of his bulky cast soon. There was now a list of reasons why. First, and probably the most repetitive reason that played in his mind, was because it itched beyond reason. Then of course there was the prom this Friday, only two days from now. He knew Toph would not mind if he could not dance with her because of his leg, but he wanted her to have fun. He wanted to dance with her. More recently, there was another reason. A more competitive reason. The prom was not the only thing he was looking forward to on Friday. The last track meet of the year was on Friday, and Kaze was going to be there. It would be Aang's only chance to prove that Kaze would not get away with cheating.

"Good afternoon, Aang," the school secretary smiled brightly when he entered. "Your father is here to take you to your appointment. He's signing you out next door right now. Is today the day you get your cast off?"

"Maybe," Aang smiled back. "I hope it is. They said six to eight weeks, and I'm coming up on six."

"Hello, Aang," Gyatso said, entering from a hall off to the side. "Are you ready to go?"

"All set, Gyatso!"

Mr. Bei Fong had been kind enough to loan Gyatso a vehicle for the day to make sure that Aang reached his two appointments on time. The ride itself was much shorter that it felt. Aang's mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of the future. What he had said to Toph on her birthday he truly believed, however if he had a choice he would definitely chose to stay here. He was fairly certain that if he did not keep his scholarship, then Gyatso would whisk him away once again. He enjoyed traveling the world with his adoptive father a great deal, but Toph meant so much to him that he would willingly give that up without hesitation. He already had once.

"We are here," Gyatso said, breaking into his thoughts.

Aang had not gotten a very good look at the hospital the last time he was there. It towered over him like a pale white mountain. It was a very imposing sight to behold. How could a hospital give such an overbearing, ominous feeling?

_Probably because a lot's at stake for me today,_ Aang decided.

The wait was painfully long once Aang and Gyatso had filled out the paperwork for the visit. It was deathly quiet considering the number of patience that were waiting to be seen. The only sounds in the crowded waiting room was a small television in the corner set to a news channel and the steady _tick tick tick _of the clock on the wall. The ticking drummed in Aang's head like a pounding hammer in the quiet room. Eventually, it became a droning, pulsing lullaby that caused his eyelids to droop. Aang was nearly asleep by the time a nurse came into the room and called for them to follow her to the back. She led them to a small, cold white room with a medical bed and desk. Before leaving them with a nod and saying "The doctor will be with you soon," she placed her clipboard down on the desk.

"Hey, Aang, how's that leg treating you?" the doctor asked as she walked in.

Aang sat upon the cool bed and sighed. He was not in the mood to wait anymore. Waiting seemed to be all he did the past month and a half thanks to this stupid cast. Thankfully, this wait was not as long.

"Great!" he answered, hoping it would get the cast off faster.

"Any lingering pain? Discomfort when you walk? Sensitivity?"

"Does itchiness count as a discomfort?"

The doctor laughed and smiled.

"No," she replied. "And it sounds to me like that cast might be coming off soon."

Aang's mood immediately shifted for the better.

"Soon?" he grinned. "How soon is soon?"

"Well, as you could probably tell from the waiting room, we're kind of busy right now," she said flipping through the nurse's clipboard. "It looks like we'll be able to get you back in here on Saturday. How does that sound?"

_Saturday? But that'll be too late!_

Not wanting to be rude, Aang pushed down his disappointment and hoped that it did not show in his face.

"Saturday sounds good," he said.

Taking his crutch under his arm once more, Aang followed Gyatso out to the car with a heavy heart. How was he going to race Kaze and go to the prom in a cast? It just wasn't fair! One day! One day was going to ruin his plans for the track and the dance! Why was karma toying with him? To make matters worse, Gyatso pulled the car into a parking space outside of the school administration building to take Aang to decide his future.

- - - -

Much like the doctor's office, the meeting room was smaller than Aang had expected. It was more of a study than an actual meeting hall. There was a long, polished oak desk at the head of the room where the headmaster and four other deans sat. There were two chairs sitting in front of the desk where Aang and Gyatso were to sit. The thin carpeting of the room muffled the sound of Aang's crutch as he took his place.

The headmaster was an elderly looking man with a stern look about him. Headmaster Boqin. Previous discussions with the man when Aang had first began attending the school told Aang that he was indeed stern, but also fair. To the left of Headmaster Boqin sat deans Chao and Huizhong. On his right were Deans Shuang and Cheng.

Dean Chao was a bald, chubby man with tiny little slits for eyes. Aang remembered hearing once that he was a man of science that in his youth had studied with some of the best in the world. He was not quite the man Aang had pictured him to be.

Dean Huizhong was a kind looking woman with short, dark hair and green eyes. Aang's first impression of her was that she seemed to young to be a dean. She offered a gentle smile to him when she caught his eye. He knew her to be responsible for the school's art programs. Many students considered her to be the nicest of the deans and usually went to her when they had problems that they felt their councilors could not help them with.

Dean Shuang was not so kind looking. She had her long blond hair wrapped in a tight braid and eyed him her blue eyes in a way that made him cringe. She was head of the math department of the school, and from what Aang had learned from his teammates, she harbored an ill will towards sports in general.

Dean Cheng had a nicer air about him. He looked nearly as old as Headmaster Boqin, but had less age in his eyes. He was the head of the English department, and Aang was quite familiar with him. Every other day Aang would see him walking the English halls in the morning. Dean Cheng loved to interact with the students and quoted lines from famous pieces whenever he could sneak them into conversation.

"Good afternoon, Mister . . . err," Dean Chao paused and turned towards the headmaster.

"Monk Gyatso," Headmaster Boqin said. "The man is a monk Chao. He has not taken a last name, I told you that."

Dean Chao fidgeted uncomfortably before looking at Gyatso again.

"Yes, good afternoon, Monk Gyatso."

"Enough pleasantries," Dean Shuang said. "We've got a scholarship to discuss. Really I don't even see the point. He is obviously in violation of the contract."

"Come now," Dean Cheng said. "He obviously can't perform."

"Then his grades should be supporting him!" Dean Shuang argued. "And those are mediocre at best!"

"Now now," Dean Huizhong interjected. "Let's not be hasty. Why don't we get the details first?" She turned her kind smile to Aang once more. "Go ahead, dear."

Aang gulped loudly. He had not had any idea what this meeting was going to be like, but now it was starting to feel more like a trial than a simple meeting. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping that his voice would not quake when he spoke.

"I can't run for the team because I can't use my leg."

"We're aware of that," Dean Shuang snapped.

"Is it true that you were injured during a martial arts competition?" Dean Chao asked.

"Yes, sir," Aang replied. "I was on the school's Martial Arts Club team."

"So you were representing our school then?" Dean Cheng asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me something," Dean Shuang said. "Are you a part of the Martial Arts Club?"

"No, ma'am," Aang answered, feeling more and more nervous under her gaze.

"So then, why were you there at all?"

"I was asked to be there," he replied. "By the club captains."

"Be that as it may," Headmaster Boqin said. "You had no obligation to put yourself in that position."

"But my friends asked me for help!" Aang protested. "Was I just supposed to turn my back on them? What was I supposed to say? 'Oh sorry, I know you need me, but no'?"

This was ridiculous! How could they have expected him to turn his back on people who asked him for help? Why would anyone ever say that was what he was supposed to do? And why wasn't Gyatso saying anything? Didn't Gyatso at least think he did the right thing?

"Calm down, young man," Dean Chao said. "No one here is saying that. We must simply take into account all factors. You see, when you received your scholarship to this school, you were given a contract. By agreeing to the terms in it, you became bound by those rules if you wished to keep it. What does his scholarship pertain to again?"

"It is a track scholarship, Chao," Dean Cheng replied. "Honestly, you really do need to pay more attention when we discuss these matters."

"It's simple," Dean Shuang said, never removing her eyes from Aang. "You can't run, you can't fulfill the contract. By all rights it should already be pulled. You have missed four track competitions since your injury if these dates are right, and there are only seven scheduled for this semester."

"You're well informed for someone who isn't involved in the sporting events of the school," Dean Cheng said.

"I like to be prepared for these meetings," she replied coldly. "Unlike some."

"Enough," the headmaster said. "Back to the matter at hand. Aang, unfortunately it is true that you are in violation of your scholarship. Technically, Dean Shuang is right."

"But, sir!"

"Let me finish," Headmaster Boqin ordered. "Technically she is right. You have not fulfilled your obligation to your scholarship, and unfortunately your grades are not enough to make up for that. However, you were injured while representing this school. On the other hand, you were only substituting for one of our clubs in a city event. So in reality you were not representing the school so much as your friends. This is just as commendable. Young man, you personify the type of student that I wish to have at this school and I would like you to continue your education here."

"Thank you, sir," Aang said. Unfortunately, he knew that the headmaster was still not finished.

"I can not simply wave my hand and make this problem go away for you. This school is run by the five of us and as such this is a decision that the five of us must make together. And so, because I see no other course of action, we must put this to a vote."

The four deans all nodded their heads in agreement on that. Aang looked at the faces that would decide his future and felt uneasy. All he could do was hope that two of the deans would see things the way the headmaster did.

"Now, all who are in favor of allowing this young man to keep his scholarship?"

Headmaster Boqin rose his hand as he spoke. Then came Dean Huizhong's hand to join his. Aang turned expectantly to Dean Cheng who gave him an apologetic look, but did not raise his hand. Panic began to fill Aang. He turned his eyes to Dean Chao who seemed more interested in the papers in front of him, and then to Dean Shuang. She was unreadable. Aang's hands began to tremble as the reality of their decision began to sink in.

"I am afraid that is that," Headmaster Boqin said. "Although you will not have the financial aid of your scholarship, I sincerely hope that you will consider continuing your education with us next semester."

The deans rose from their seats and began to take their leave. Dean Huizhong placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before leaving. Aang did his best to smile at her in thanks, but he could not manage it. Dean Chao did not even look at him. He seemed too distracted by something else. When Dean Cheng approached him, he still had that same apologetic look in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Aang," he said. "I believe that Dean Shuang was right. Please don't think ill of me. You know what they say: 'that which does not kill us makes us stronger'."

Aang nodded his head solemnly. He did not hold a grudge against the old man, he just did not understand why he had made the decision he did. Dean Cheng patted his shoulder as well and continued on his way. That was when Dean Shuang stood in front of him. He looked up at her expecting a look of triumph on her face, but she did not.

"It's nothing personal, kid," she said. "You have to understand something. If I were to just let you off and let you keep that scholarship, it would be a slap in the face to every kid here who got in on academic merit. I refuse to send the message that if you can pass a ball, shoot a hoop, or run real fast, that you're better than everyone else. I will not make any exceptions for students just because they're good at sports."

Aang had never thought of it that way before. He had always thought of scholarships as ways for kids like him to get into schools that they could not afford any other way. As Dean Shuang's words swirled around in his head, Aang realized that it did sort of make sense. He nodded to her.

"I understand," he said.

"I'm glad," she smiled. "And regardless my vote on your scholarship, I do hope to see you again next semester."

The walk to the car was not as bad as Aang had thought it might be. There was no heaviness in his spirit. There was no feeling of defeat or disappoint in him once the light of the sun fell on his face. He did not feel good about the decision that the deans came to. Far from it. But he accepted it. As he climbed into the car he thought about how he would break the news to Toph.

"So what comes next?" he asked Gyatso as he started the car.

"Don't you worry about that right now," Gyatso answered. "You just concentrate on having a good time with Toph at the prom this weekend. And while we're on the subject, you don't have a suitable outfit to wear to that dance, do you?"

Aang's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. How could he forget something like that? The prom was a _formal_ dance! He couldn't just show up in his regular clothes.

"What am I gonna do?" he yelled.

Gyatso laughed his airy laugh and patted Aang's bald head. It was something he had done ever since he had met the young man years ago when he was small. He had to reach a little higher now, but old habits die hard.

"If you like, I do believe that I have something that will fit you," Gyatso said. "It is probably not something that your schoolmates will find 'fashionable', but I think it would look good on you."

"Really?"

The idea of wearing something of Gyatso's to the prom was not very appealing, but what else could he do? It was not like he had any money to go out and get a suit.

As the car carried them down the road towards the Bei Fong estate, Aang began to wonder what he was going to say to Toph. It would be a lot easier to handle if he just knew how she was going to react. He knew enough to know that she would not cry, but that did not mean she would not be upset about it. This was going to suck.

When Gyatso pulled the car to a stop in front of the Bei Fong's gate, Aang could already see Toph waiting for them on the doorstep. She saw with her head cupped in her hands and her foot tapping impatiently on the stone walkway. Her head rose to meet the car as it pulled up and Aang hesitated on getting out. After Gyatso walked past her and into the house, she stood and folded her arms. She was getting tired of waiting. Aang climbed out of the car and stopped in front of her. With him down on the sidewalk and her on the doorstep, they stood at the same height and he was able to look her straight in the eye.

"Toph," he started.

"You blew it, huh?"

It was not really a question, and Aang knew it. He lowered his head and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He buried his face in the nape of her neck and sighed as she stroked the back of his bald head.

"It was a two to three vote."

"Ouch," Toph replied. "So what now?"

"I dunno. Gyatso just said to have fun this weekend. We'll probably figure everything out after that."

"And what about your leg?"

"Saturday," he moaned in response. "One day late."

"You can't get it off sooner?"

"I guess I could if the doc had an earlier opening," Aang said. "But their schedule is packed."

"So you could take it off earlier if they had time, right?" Toph said, releasing him from their embrace. "I've got an idea. You wanna run against Kaze?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let me take care of it," she grinned evilly. "I know just what to do."

A/N: So now you know. Aang has accepted the fact that he will no longer have a scholarship, but what will Gyatso do about his future? Will Aang look good for the prom, or will he end up looking like a fool? Speaking of the prom, how is Zuko going to behave when Jet dances with Katara? And has Aang let go of his need to defeat Kaze on the track?

Boqin: Chinese male name meaning "win respect"

Chao: Chinese male name meaning "surpassing"

Cheng: Chinese male name meaning "accomplished"

Huizhong: Chinese female name meaning "wise and loyal"

Shuang: Chinese female name meaning "frank; open-hearted"


	47. Racing the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 46

Racing the Wind

All Friday morning Toph walked around the cafeteria with that "I-know-something-you-don't-know" grin on her face. Aang had no idea what it was that Toph was planning, but every time she got that look on her face it made him nervous. She had been talking in a hushed, excited whisper with Katara when Aang came back to the table with their food.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You'll find out after school, Twinkle Toes," Toph replied with a smirk.

"Is it something I'm gonna like?"

"Yes."

"Does it have anything to do with the dance?"

"No."

"Track meet?"

"Yes."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

Katara leaned over to Toph and whispered something in her ear.

"Probably."

Aang was not fond of that response at all. He continued to pester Toph throughout their first period class, but she just smiled at him and told him he would know soon enough. It was torture. Class after class all he could concentrate on was whatever Toph might have in store for him to get him into the race against Kaze. Not the track competition against the other school, but the race against Kaze. That was all it was anymore. Now that the scholarship was gone, Aang knew he had no reason to run other than that. A small pang of guilt hit him at lunch when he joined his track teammates and Teo on the roof.

"Hey, Aang!" Teo hollered.

"Hey, guys. Ready for today?"

"More ready than you," Kei laughed as he knocked on Aang's cast. "Sucks that they can't get you outta that till tomorrow."

"I'm sorry you won't be able to race," Yuan nodded. "Kaze really needs to be brought down a notch or two."

Aang looked around his small circle of friends and noticed that once again June was not present. He felt guilty for being there. They were her friends first, and now she seemed to be ostracizing herself from them because of him.

"She's over there," Teo told him, pointing across the roof.

June sat by the fence on the opposite side of the building. She was picking lonesomely at her food and staring out at the grounds. Aang gripped the fence next to him and pulled himself to his feet. Kei passed him his crutch and, with his tray in his free hand, he made his way over to June.

"You gonna win today?" he asked as he set his tray beside her. She just turned at looked at him in bewilderment. When he smiled at her, she turned away. "Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?" she asked.

"Talk to me. Don't shut me out. We're supposed to be friends, right?"

She turned on him with a pained look.

"I can't be 'just friends' with you and you know it!"

"Maybe not if we leave you two alone together," Kei's confident voice said. He and the others dropped down by the fence and resumed their conversation. "So, are you gonna win today?"

June did not answer. She only turned her back on them as they continued to talk.

"I know I'm going to win," Yuan said proudly. "I won't let anyone stop me."

"And we all know that I don't lose," Kei boasted. "I'm not slow like someone else I can mention."

"Who would that be?" Teo asked slyly.

"Oh, no one in particular," Kei replied. Then he had a sneezing fit that sounded suspiciously like June's name. She could not help herself. She spun herself around as quick as a flash and kicked him in the leg.

"Win on that!" she yelled.

"There's the June we know!" Yuan laughed.

"You could of broke my leg!" Kei winced.

"You mean I should have broke your leg," June growled. "No one would notice anyway with the way you run."

Finally, a small smile slipped onto her face. Aang felt a little better after that, but he was still worried about Toph's plan. He had not told his teammates anything about it for fear of getting their hopes up. What could she possibly have in mind to get his cast off so he could run that afternoon? The rest of the school day past in baited anticipation. By the time he was at the track, Aang was ready to explode.

In order to curb his anxiousness, Aang sat down among his teammates as the coach led them in their stretches. Aang spread his legs to the limit, nearly doing the splits in his cast as he leaned to his side. He smiled encouragingly to each of his teammates.

"You guys have this in the bag," he told them. A few nervous eyes flitted over to the other team where Kaze was stretching and boasting loudly. "Don't worry about him. He may be fast, but no matter how fast he is, he can't win on his own."

"You make it sound like he's gonna win his race," Toph's voice said. Aang whipped his head around to see his girlfriend and Katara sitting on the bleachers waving to him. It was time to find out what she had in store for him apparently. "Still wanna race?"

Aang's teammates began to murmur and whisper excitedly. If Aang was going to run, then they stood a real chance! If Kaze did not win, then his team would lose their spirit! They all waited for Aang to answer.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I wanna race."

"Good!" Sokka said as he walked out from underneath the bleachers with a bag thrown over his shoulder. He strode over to the circle of runners and stepped over Aang's encased leg before tossing the bag on the ground in front of him. "Let's get you outta that cast!"

"How're you gonna do that?" Aang asked. "It's not like I can just slide it off like a sock."

An evil smile swept across Sokka's face as he unzipped his bag. He rummaged in it for a few seconds before pulling out a small tool and holding it directly in front of Aang's face. Sokka's hand was wrapped around a handle that grew into a long, thin piece of metal with sharp teeth protruding from it. His finger pulled down on what appeared to be a trigger, and the tool hummed to life with the teeth streaming around like a miniature buzz saw. Sokka laughed wickedly and Aang had the horrifying sensation that he had just entered an old school horror flick starring a mad scientist.

"If you feel a little pinch, be sure to let me know," Sokka cackled as he put the saw to Aang's cast.

The tearing, buzzing sound of metal upon plaster soon screeched across the track. Everyone from officials to spectators and rivals were now staring over at Aang and Sokka as the cast was slowly being cut from his leg. Slowly and methodically Sokka guided the saw down the expanse of Aang's leg, so as not to accidentally re-injure the younger man. Aang tore his eyes away from the saw and noticed Kaze now standing near the ring of his teammates, a mixed look of confusion and worry on his face.

"See you on the track," Aang mouthed inaudibly.

A whistle blew out on the track and the team suddenly became frantic. They pressed closer to Sokka and Aang, trying to hurry the process along.

"Hey! You people need to back up!" Sokka yelled, waving the now turned off saw at them. "This is dangerous!"

"You gotta pick up the pace!" Kei growled.

"If he isn't dressed out and ready in the next few minutes, he won't be allowed to run!" Yuan explained.  
"Well I can't go any faster unless you want me to cut his leg off too!" Sokka grumped.

"Move aside, Saw Boy," Toph ordered as she parted the crowd. She placed her hand down on Aang's cast and found the cut. She traced it with her fingers down about a third of the cast's length before smiling. "I've got it from here."

Without another word she wedged her fingers into the plaster and placed her other hand on the side of Aang's leg. With one quick jerk and a loud yell she splintered the rest of the cast and broke Aang's leg free. The track team cheered loudly before quickly covering their noses at the stench of sweat and unwashed, dead skin that now permeated the air.

"Oh, dude, you need a bath," Kei moaned before the cheering recommenced.

"How's it feel?" June asked.

Aang slowly rose to his feet without the aid of his crutch and leaned onto his previously bad leg. There was no pain. There was no ache. There was only one little thing that bothered him at all. He ran his nails over his now exposed appendage and sighed contentedly.

"Oh, I've been waiting weeks to do that!" he moaned happily. As the laughter broke out, the coach's voice boomed over the noise.

"Go get dressed, kid!"

Before Aang could go anywhere, Sokka grabbed him by the arm and placed his bag in Aang's hands. Pulling it open, Aang discovered his track uniform folded neatly in a bundle a stained with just a smidgen of oil from the bag. He thanked Sokka as he began to undress on the track, much to the delight of the female student body, and threw on the uniform. As he made his way onto the track, a small hand grabbed his. Toph pushed up onto her toes and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Go get 'em, Hot Pants," she grinned.

With a confident smile on his face, Aang took his place on the track beside Kaze. The two eyed each other dangerously before Aang reached into his shirt and pulled out his tags. Kaze watched in disbelief as Aang lifted the two silver pieces to his mouth and gave them a kiss.

"Good luck ain't going to help you now," Kaze said. "You're six weeks out of practice."

"I'd say eat my dust, but I don't think you're going to be able to catch it," Aang replied.

The two stars stared down the track, blocking everything else from their minds. The cheers of the crowd fell silent upon them and all of the other competitors fell from their focus. The only thing that registered to either of them other than the track was the sound of the starting pistol. For the first time in just over six weeks the world melted away. The beating of his heart filled Aang's ears as he began to fly down the track. It felt as though everything else had slowed down around him. His breath was the only thing that he could hear from the outside world other than the gentle clinking of his tags as he ran.

The familiar burning sensation of his muscles working themselves to the limit pierced his senses, and he loved it. Oh, how he had missed the rush of the wind against his face! His lungs screamed at him for more air the farther he flew and his arms swung in rhythm to his legs' movements. With a mighty burst of energy and speed he propelled himself forward, not bothering to see if Kaze was still beside him. And then everything began to come back into focus.

His pace began to slow and the world came back into view as his breath tried to regulate itself. By the time he had come to a complete stop, his ears were beginning to work again. The cheers of the crowd came in muffled at first, like he was wearing a pair of earmuffs. Then it became louder and louder. Soon there were people all around him, hugging him, patting him on the back, screaming his name, or some combination of all of them. He turned his head back to the track to see Kaze standing only a few paces away with a look of unmatched rage burning in his eyes. An official called the results out over the roar of the crowd.

"Finishing time: ten point one eight seconds!"

Aang searched the crowd until he found Toph screaming for him. He pushed his way passed his team and into the bleachers where he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her victoriously.

"Thank you!" he said.

"Get off!" she laughed. "Jeez, you reek! You need a bath!"

A/N: So Kaze didn't get his way. Everybody cheer! That just leaves Zuko's little Jet problem at the prom now, doesn't it? Review and Kasamari will reward you with chapters!


	48. My Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 47

My Sacrifice

The decorations of the hall that the school had rented for the prom were truly dazzling. Streamers of the palest white were strung over the hall and along its walls. The banquet table in the back was lined with trays upon trays of delicacies which tantalized taste buds with their enchanting aromas. Students danced and chatted all across the floor in their fancy clothes and carefree attitudes. Zuko sat irritably at one of the tables that lined the outer ring of the dance floor and watched them having the time of their young lives.

Zuko sat not alone, but with Aang. The two men and their dates had arrived together in Mr. Bei Fong's limousine and had garnered much attention when Mr. Bei Fong himself had stepped out of the driver's door to hold theirs open for them. He and Toph were currently making rounds around the hall speaking with the deans that were present for some reason or other. The truth was, Zuko did not really care. All he cared about was Katara.

Katara was currently over by the banquet table with a few of her friends talking about something that Zuko could not hear. He watched her face light up as she began to laugh. She was so beautiful that night. Her hair laying loose down her back and around her shoulders; the way her eyes danced in the dim, sparkling light of the hall; the way she smiled when she turned and caught him staring. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Zuko turned away from her and tried to hide the blush on his face, but his eyes always returned.

She was wrapped in a blue gown that flowed majestically with every move that she made. Much brighter and more welcoming than his black suit and deep crimson undershirt. He wanted to walk right up to her and take her in his arms, but they had made an agreement. Rather than allow Jet the satisfaction of cutting in on the two of them, they would simply wait until the King and Queen's dance was over before their night would begin.

It bothered him to no end that she would be dancing with someone else. He was never troubled by the number of looks that she received from her many admirers. That did not bother him even now while she unintentionally commanded the attention of nearly every man in the room. He supposed that it never bothered him because he often caught himself staring at her in the same manner. Then there was the fact that he knew he got his fair share of admiring eyes, and he would have felt guilty if he had ever held it against her.

It was not until the lights dimmed further and a spotlight hit the center of the floor that Zuko pulled his eyes away from her. It was right about this time that he realized that Toph had returned and she and Aang were sitting with him rather than dancing. Aang's suggestion no doubt. He knew the first year would not want to leave Zuko alone while Katara danced with Jet.

Katara was not looking forward to this. As a matter of fact, she had been dreading it all evening. Dean Cheng stood in the middle of the spotlight with a microphone and addressed the students.

"I hope you're all having fun tonight," he smiled. This was greeted by cheers and applause from the students. "Good, good! It is now time for our Prom King and Queen to come forward and share their dance. Jet, Katara, the floor is yours."

Letting out a hidden sigh of frustration, Katara stepped out onto the floor to find Jet already waiting for her. He was dressed in a light blue suit that matched her dress almost perfectly. Almost only because of who was wearing it. Katara had been asked days before if she had a particular song she would want to dance to, but she had told them to go ask Jet. Only now was she beginning to wonder what he had chosen. As a soft piano introduction began, Jet bowed courteously to her and she curtsied in reply. He held his hand out for hers and just as she was about to take it, the first line of the song began.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

She did not know what made her to do it. Maybe it was the song. Maybe it was the way Jet was smiling. Maybe it was simply what she felt in her heart, but she brushed Jet's hand aside and walked straight passed him. Everyone in the hall was taken aback. The words of the song continued as she walked through the crowd.

_I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah_

She stopped in front of Zuko and he stared up at her in awe. Without a word and without taking her eyes off of his, she took his hand and led him to the floor.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

She placed her hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to dance. Why had she ever even considered dancing with Jet? Who cared if it was tradition? Why should she compromise her heart over something as silly as a dance?

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, and make you want to cry_

Zuko looked down into her eyes and a feeling that he could not describe filled him to the brink of breaking. What had he ever done to deserve her? What could he ever offer her that could possibly show her how much he cared for her?

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the_

_Highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

She was so pure and good. An ever strong pillar that supported not only herself, but him and all of the baggage that came with him as well.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

He closed his eyes and gently rested his forehead against hers as the two of them continued to dance. He took her hand and placed it behind his neck and she wrapped her arms around him. He placed his other arm behind her back and held her as though she would shatter if he held her too tightly. In his mind he saw her as water and he smiled at the thought. So gentle and giving of life, but at the same time so untamed and strong.

_Oh can't you see it, baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes,_

_It's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

He slowly opened his eyes to find hers gazing up at him. Not a word was spoken between them, but somehow he knew that she knew. One day he would have to find the strength to tell her himself, but for now this moment was enough.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do_

And that was when he realized it. There was nothing in the world that Zuko had wanted more than to be for her exactly what this song was saying. He wanted to be for her what she was for him.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The two of them continued to dance, completely oblivious to anything else going on in the world around them. Zuko pulled her in closer and helped himself to a tender kiss as the song began to end. If one kind thing could be said for Jet, it was that he had chosen the perfect song.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to live this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

It was truly the most sensual feeling that either of them had ever experienced in their young lives. They knew that it would be a memory forever engraved in their minds and hearts. Not the kind of memory that became slightly skewed over the passage of time, but one of those few moments that did last forever. A moment that neither aged nor faltered. One that would continue on in their very souls. One of those few precious, precious moments that a person thinks to themselves "I wish this would never end." But inevitably, someone or something always ends them. In this case, it was an idiot.

"Hey!" Jet growled as he pulled on Zuko's shoulder and forced him to turn around. "She's with me tonight!"

"She's with who she wants to be with," Zuko said. His calmness over the situation was unexpected, but something that Katara was proud of.

"Back off, flame face," Jet said, shoving Zuko lightly.

Katara's arms shot out before Zuko could react. She pushed Jet with all of her might, knocking him to the floor. Jet sat there, completely stunned by her behavior.

"You back off, Jet," she told him. "I don't care what you do or say. I'm spending tonight with someone who actually does care about me."

"You owe me a dance," Jet said from the floor. "The prom King and Queen are supposed to dance together!"

"What do I need a king for?" Katara asked, turning to Zuko once more. "I've got my prince right here."

Zuko only smiled at her. He did not bother giving Jet a second glance. Katara was more than capable of taking care of herself. She did not need him to cause a scene by breaking every bone in that fool's body. He offered her his arm and she took it with a smile. The two of them wandered off towards the edge of the dance floor and forgot all about Jet for the rest of the night.

_ - - - - _

Toph observed the vibrations of Hot Head and Sugar Queen out on the dance floor. She had to admit she was proud of Katara for her decision to leave Jet hanging, but she was kind of disappointed to. She had really been hoping there would be a good beat down tonight, but it was beginning to look like Zuko would have no reason to pound Jet into the ground.

By now her father had finished his polite banter with the deans and had left to wait at the Jasmine Dragon with the other dads. Twinkle Toes had left just a minute ago, something about food or a drink or something. She sat alone at the table with her focus on her older friends. They were so wrapped up in each other that Toph was both sickened and touched by it. She did not really understand why people went to these dances. The meaning was just lost on her.

A few boys came to the table and asked her to dance. They told her how beautiful she looked and said they liked her dress and other stupid little things like that. She shrugged each of them off. The dress was comfortable, and that was all she cared about. It was not even a dress actually. It was a white strapless top with a long green skirt held just above her waist. It was plain and comfortable and she liked it that way. No frills, no complicated clips or ornaments. With so many guys coming to bug her, she began to wonder where Twinkle Toes was.

"Sorry that took so long," he said as he appeared out of thin air.

He had been getting a lot of attention too. Not only for his performance on the track earlier that afternoon, or for the little strip show he had put on out there either. A lot of people, especially girls to Toph's displeasure, were complimenting Aang on his outfit. Toph knew that Gyatso had provided him with some sort of sleeveless monk robe that fit him rather snuggly, what she did not know was that the inner robe was of a golden, sunlight color contrasted by its outer burgundy layer.

"Explain something to me," she said.

"Okay."

"What's up with those two?"

"Who? Katara and Zuko?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why are they so all over each other all of a sudden?"

"Well, you get like that when you're dancing," Aang explained. "You kind of get this connection with each other."

"I've never felt one," she said. "I've taken dance lessons before. And I've danced with guys at some of Dad's parties."

"It's different when it's someone you care about," Aang said.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Really," he replied. "Want me to show you?"

"I'm good."

"Aw c'mon, Toph," he pleaded. "Dance with me?"

At first she wanted to say no, but for some reason he was really eager about it. Maybe there was something to dancing with him that she would enjoy. Katara and Zuko sure seemed happy to be out there. Why not? It couldn't hurt, right?

"Fine, Twinkle Toes," she finally said.

"Yes!"

He took her by the hand and pulled her up from her seat. He quickly waved over to someone, and Toph knew that he had something planned. If he was going to embarrass her like he did with the announcement about her birthday, she really was going to put him back in a cast. As he guided her out onto the floor, she heard a very faint guitar start to play a tune. It was light at first, like a soft breeze, but after a few seconds the music became much louder as it was accompanied by drums, though it did not lose any of its gentility. Aang put his hand in hers and pulled her close as the words began.

_Hello my friend, we meet again_

_It's been a while where should we begin?_

_Feels like forever_

The memory of the first day of school rushed into the front of her mind as she recalled the feelings of when he lifted her out of her seat. She smiled and continued to listen to the song.

_Within my heart of memories_

_A perfect love that you gave to me_

_Oh how we made over_

She remembered when they were kids. The way he used to sneak into her garden and spirit her away to have fun. They got into so much trouble back then.

_When you are with me I'm free_

_I'm careless, I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My Sacrifice_

The way he made her feel whenever he was around. The way she felt that she didn't have to be anything but herself, and she could stop pretending. The way he helped her to make her parents realize who she was. All of these things flooded her mind as they danced. It was no wonder why he had picked this song.

_We've seen our shares of ups and downs_

_How quickly life can turn around_

_In an instant_

The fights that they had, even the stupid insignificant ones. The way she had felt when she ran away from him at the Halloween party. The way she felt when she had caught June kissing him on the field. There were definitely down times, but the ups were there too.

_If feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there_

When he had first come back. The first intimate moment that they shared out in the park that Saturday. Now she could not believe that she had ever thought it would be a bad thing to be with Aang. He was her best friend. He was the one she loved.

_Cause when you are with me I'm free_

_I'm careless, I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My Sacrifice_

The music played harder as the guitar came more into focus. Toph remembered the sensation of when Aang carried her over the ice at the skating rink. He pulled her in closer and held her tightly to him.

_I just want to say hello again_

That was all she had wanted after he left. She had just wanted him to come back. To feel his footsteps next to her.

_I just want to say hello again_

The music climbed to its peak and then fell nearly silent. Toph was sure that the song was ending, but Aang pulled her even closer. Unfortunately, there was no standing room left between them and she ended up stepping onto his feet. She had a strange feeling that was exactly what he had wanted. When everything else no longer reached her feet, all there was for her was Aang. He leaned in close and put his lips to her ear and whispered with the next lines of the song.

_Cause when you are with me I'm free_

_I'm careless, I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

She did her best not to laugh as she smiled and buried herself in the nape of his neck. It was such a sweet thing to do, but he was _so_ off key.

_Cause when you are with me I'm free_

_I'm careless, I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My Sacrifice_

What was she going to do when he left? She could always try to convince her dad to let her go with him. See more of the world.

_I just want to say hello again_

_I just want to say hello again_

The thought left her mind as she gently kissed his neck and then turned her eyes towards his face. Now she knew what it was that he had been talking about. Why Hot Head and Sugar Queen were so lost in each other. Now she was lost in him. She pulled down on his neck until their lips met.

_My Sacrifice_

Additional Disclaimer: I do not own "Truly Madly Deeply" or "My Sacrifice" They were performed and are owned by Savage Garden and Creed respectively.

A/N: As a Zutara fan, Kasamari finds "Savin' Me" by Nickelback to be the best matching song for them, but "Truly Madly Deeply" was more fitting for the occasion. By the way, does anyone else think that Linkin Park was thinking of Zuko and/or Zutara when they were putting their cd "Minutes to Midnight" together, or just Kasamari?

"My Sacrifice" has always been one of Kasamari's favorites as well and has always felt it suited this fanfiction. He thinks that might be why he chose to write it in the first place. Kind of like it was all leading up to this chapter. No worries though, because there will be more! As long as the reviews keep coming that is XD

By the way, this is Kasamari's first songfic, so please be nice to him . . . not! Be brutally honest!


	49. All Good Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 48

All Good Things

Annoyed?

No.

Angry?

No.

Irritated?

No.

Something was bothering Azula and she had no idea what it was. Something was ticking at the back of her mind that made her feel annoyed, angry, and irritated, but the source was unknown. The feeling had been increasing exponentially for the past few days. She merely picked at her food at meals; spent the majority of her free time in her room with the music playing too loud; and everything that usually interested her barely held her attention anymore.

"Azula?" Sokka asked. She blinked a few times before turning to him. He wore an odd set of glasses with small lights attached to the frames that shone into her eyes. "I've asked you for that like four times."

Azula glanced at the hand that Sokka was now pointing to. The jeweler screwdriver in her hand was twirling distractedly as she stared at it. Gripping it tightly in rebellion to that strange feeling, she thrust it toward Sokka. He gave her a confused look before returning to the computer that the _two_ of them were supposed to be working on.

"So what's up with you lately?" he asked without turning away from his work.

"Nothing's up," Azula answered defiantly. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are," Sokka mocked. "And Suki is upstairs playing baseball with our good dishes. Are you gonna be ready for this presentation tomorrow?"

"I said that I'm fine," she retorted.

"Okay," Sokka said, holding his hands up in defense. "I was just thinking that you might want to be doing something else right now since all that's left is the minor details. Why don't you go upstairs and relax? I got this covered."

Azula rose without a word or even a glance at Sokka. Perhaps he was the source of the odd feeling. No, that was not it. He was annoying most of the time, but it was not enough to bother her to this degree. Regardless, it would all be over and done with tomorrow anyway.

Azula stopped dead in her tracks halfway up the stairs. That was it. Tomorrow was the last day. The day it would all end. It was she herself who had insisted that the arrangement would only last until the project had finished. Why had she allowed herself to begin thinking of this place as her home? Why had she allowed herself to think of Sokka and Suki as family?

"Azula?" Suki called down the stairs. "That you? Done already?"

Azula shook herself from her thoughts and continued up the stairs. Suki was in the kitchen scrubbing her hands vigorously in the sink trying to get herself clean.

"What have you been doing?" Azula asked.

"My car's been acting up," she explained. "I'm pretty sure that it's the alternator, but the serpentine belt should really be replaced too."

"Good luck with that," Azula replied, heading for the door.

"Are you going to be back before dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Five o'clock!" she heard Suki shout as the door closed behind her.

She did not know why, but Azula had found herself going to the same place every time that she needed to think. Perhaps it was because it was quiet, or maybe because she knew she would not be bothered there. Whatever the reason, her old room was her thought sanctuary. Lying down on the floor where her bed used to be, Azula reflected on her options.

_I could go back to the dormitory. I'd be back to living by myself with no one around to bother me, or interrupt my reading, or ask me to check their homework. No one who wants to spend time with me, or keep dinner for me, or care about me. I am _not_ going back to that dorm._

_But I can't stay with them. I said that it was temporary, and that is what it's going to be. Besides, I don't want to be in that house after they get married. Especially if they come back with extra luggage after their honeymoon. I don't do well with small children._

_What about Uncle? He did say that his door would always be open if I wanted to come home. I can't imagine what it would be like living with his tea smelling up the living room from downstairs. And of course that means that I would be living with Dumb-Dumb again too. Well, perhaps not. He should be starting college next year. If he makes it out of high school that is._

She smiled smugly as her stomach began to growl. Pulling out her phone, she realized that it was already after six. With a heavy sigh she sat up and brushed her clothes off. Suki was not going to be happy with her, but that was fine. As Azula had come to realize, Suki only ever bit her head off and bossed her around because she cared. Strange that the two of them had not had as many fights as Azula had expected. Then again, that was probably because both of them took the majority of their aggression out on Sokka. Another smile spread across Azula's lips as she pictured Sokka's confused face as she or Suki yelled at him for something that he had nothing to do with.

The walk home left Azula regretting having not brought a jacket. The wind was picking up and the sun was falling low in the sky. Night would soon begin and the stars would cover the heavens. If she looked closely enough she could just barely make out the first few stars of the night on the eastern horizon. It was an odd sensation that began to fill her. She had always been so sure of herself, so certain that she would always be in control. Where was she going now? What was next? For the first time in her life, Azula did not know the answers the these questions. It felt like she was stuck in this twilight hour when it was no longer day, but not quite night either.

Azula pushed through the front door as quickly as she could with both arms wrapped around herself. She rubbed them vigorously as she strolled into the kitchen fully expecting Suki to be sitting there giving her the eye. To her surprise the kitchen was completely empty. A small note on the fridge caught her eye, held in place by a small magnet.

"_Azula,_

_Went to bed early for presentation. Dinner in the microwave._

_ Sokka & Suki"_

A strange sort of comfort filled her when she read those words. Reheated roast beef was not the best meal in the world, but it sure tasted like it that night.

- - - -

Azula barely paid any attention to her own lecture on how the computer worked. Sokka stood off to her side with the computer pointing out each of the components as she spoke, and every once in a while he would interrupt and simplify her explanation for the more simple minded students. About halfway through the explanation, Sokka fired up the unit and took over completely. Lights flared out from the holographic disk on the ground and displayed a cone shaped light.

"Alrighty. As you can clearly see, the unit produces a full sized projection into the area," Sokka said as icons began to appear in the light. "The big problem that we ran into was finding a way for the computer to recognize it was being interacted with. See? My hand passes right through each of the icons because all they are is a video light display of information. It was the lovely Azula who came up with the ingenious solution."

Azula reached into her pocket and pulled out a small white glove. She passed it to Sokka with absolutely no intention of being a showgirl for the remainder of the presentation, regardless of Sokka's poor attempt at flattery. Sokka's eye twitched as he took it from her.

"This glove is actually the computer/user interface tool. Rather than set up an overly complicated serious of receivers, this glove acts as the remote. All you have to do is make sure that the wireless signal is being received, which is indicated by this little red light right down here on the disk. It's kind of like a wireless video game controller."

Sokka began to poke at the icons, opening files and changing the display of the screen. The class applauded the invention, as did the professor.

"Very well done!" he said.

"There's only one catch," Sokka said. "Really just a minor annoyance. You have to be careful of icons that are located close together. Sometimes the signal gets picked up a little earlier than the actual contact or it'll be slightly off configuration. This can cause the computer to open a neighboring file or folder by mistake."

The remainder of the class period was spent answering annoying questions that Azula had spent far too long working out to explain to others. More than once she smacked Sokka in the back of the head when he began to give away to much information on how the glove itself worked.

"Sorry," he would say as he rubbed the ever tendering spot. "Trade secret."

When the class finally ended Sokka shook hands with each of the other students as they left. When they passed Azula with their hands out in expectation, she only stood there and stared at them with her eyebrow raised. These students had no idea who she was if they thought she would shake their hands just because they thought she did a good job. She did not need nor want their recognition.

"Stop being a brat and at least smile," Sokka whispered jokingly in her ear.

"I'll smile when we leave," she replied. "You know that I'm only in this class because I need it to graduate. This is all so beneath me."

"But the work isn't," Sokka countered. The last of the students made their way out the door and Sokka turned to face her. "We've created something completely unique. No one's ever successfully built this kind of system before."

"And now it's been built. It's finished. It's over."

After she said it out loud, Azula regretted it. Not because it made her feel upset or sad, but because Sokka got that look on his face. The look that seemed disappointed. The look that Azula knew would mean a talk at the house that afternoon in which he and Suki would try to persuade her to stay with them. It was not just Azula that had gotten used to living there, but Sokka and Suki were now accustomed to having her as well.

Suki stood out in the parking lot waiting with the car for Sokka and Azula to load up their project. Before they could load it however, Suki ordered them to put it down on the asphalt and to stand next to it. She then pull a camera out of her pocket and began to play with it. Suki placed herself between the two of them and held the camera out at arms length.

"Hold on a second," she said. "You got something on your face, Azula."

Azula cringed as Suki licked her thumb and rubbed it across Azula's cheek. She was so maternal it was annoying. The sad thing was Azula was sure she would miss this when she left the house too.

"Crap, now it's on me," Suki groaned. She then rubbed the filth from her finger on Sokka's shirt. "All better."

Azula was able to prevent the laughter from escaping, but not the smile. The moment that it appeared on her face, Suki snapped the photo. She then ordered Sokka to load up the car and left Azula wondering if she had planned the whole thing to go that way. Azula had to hand it to the girl. Suki was almost as manipulative as she herself was.

"So what now, Azula?" Suki asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"What do you mean?"

"You going to stay with us until the wedding, or have you made other plans?"

It was no wonder why Azula had such respect for Suki. Unlike her bumbling fiancé, she got right to the heart of the matter like Azula did. The truth of the matter though was that Azula had not thought it all through. For one, the wedding had completely slipped her mind. She was the one helping Suki make her wedding dress. Wasn't that a good enough reason to continue to stay with them? Unforeseen circumstances had arisen. Then again, after the revelations she had while living with Sokka and Suki, part of her had wanted to give living with her uncle and brother another chance.

"Earth to Azula," Suki whistled. "Don't go locking yourself away in your head. I need an answer."

"I've been considering moving back in with Uncle," Azula blurted out in annoyance. "I haven't decided anything yet."

"Well, why don't you move back in with him once the wedding's over?" Sokka suggested. "I mean, we're having it pretty much as soon as the semester's over. It would just be an unnecessary complication this close to finals to be moving around anyway."

"Okay, now that that's settled, what do my two inventors want for dinner tonight?"

"Meat!"

Azula was taken aback by the whole exchange. These two had just made a decision for her. A big decision. As though they had the right to do so. Then they just acted like it was no big deal. She had to admit that the logic behind what they said was sound, but that did not mean that they could just make that decision for her.

"You know, I'm entirely capable of--"

"So Sokka wants meat and I want something vegetarian. Looks like you get the deciding vote, Azula."

Sokka whipped his head around and gave Azula a pleading look. He looked so desperate and pitiful with his big, begging eyes. Azula just could not help herself when she saw that look on his face.

"Vegetarian."

Suki laughed in triumph as Sokka plopped back down in his seat and grumbled to himself about the imbalance of testosterone and estrogen in his household. Azula chuckled quietly as she leaned back into the cushion of the backseat. That was when she realized that it was not important whether she moved out of their place now or during the summer. She was going to move out eventually, Uncle's place did deserve another chance after all.

A/N: Kasamari is sorry for taking so long to post this. It has been one of those days that turned into one of those weeks that turned into one of those months.


	50. Coping

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 49

Coping

The days since the prom had been passing in a happy daze for Toph. She and Aang were practically inseparable after their dance, with the exception of classes. Mornings were proving to be the most fun though. Each morning, rather than deal with Gyatso and her father, Toph would sneak out of her window into the garden and wait for Aang to come and find her. They both knew that Aang would not be able to continue going to school with her anymore after this semester ended, and that he really did need to sit down and talk with Gyatso, but that could wait. They both wanted to make the most of the time that they had now.

Aang was more animated than usual during first period that morning. He bounced around the room with his textbook in hand like a neurotic rabbit hocked up on caffeine. Toph loved it. The class had become so loud with laughter at one point that a teacher came from down the hall to ask them to keep it down. Toph was still snickering about it by the time she sat down to eat lunch.

"You've been in an awful good mood lately," Qiang said. "I figured you'd be more upset with Aang leavin' and all."

"Brother, do not be rude," Rou said. "I apologize, Toph. As you can tell, twelve years of school have not taught Qiang the meaning of tact."

"It's okay," Toph grinned. "I thought I'd be a bit more bummed about it too. I guess with everything already decided I just don't feel as anxious or worried anymore."

"So you guys know what's gonna happen?"

"Not really," Toph answered. "We just know what's _not_ gonna happen. That's all we really needed to know."

She could tell by the way the twins squirmed in their seats that they wanted to say something. Rou most likely wanted to try to comfort her, and who ever knew what Qiang was thinking. Toph smacked her own forehead and laughed out loud before dropping her fork. She had forgotten that Qiang was still waiting for an answer to the offer he had made her.

"Find anyone to take over your club yet?" Toph asked.

"I was still kinda hoping that you would do it," Qiang replied.

"Well then, you're getting' what you want," she said. Qiang leaned over to her as though he were going to hug her, but he apparently thought better of it. He stopped abruptly and then patted her on the back.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate it," Qiang said. "And not just me. All the club members are gonna be so psyched!"

The idea of leading the Martial Arts club was appealing, and Toph could not deny that. It would give her something to do for one. She knew very well that she could not ask Zuko and Katara to put their lives on hold and wait for her to finish school before they moved on, so she would need something to occupy her time. Especially with Aang leaving soon. The thought of being in charge of something was enticing too. Toph had never been responsible for anything or anyone other than herself before. Who knew? Maybe it could end up being a really fun experience.

"Maybe not if I get a student like me," she laughed quietly.

"Pardon me?" Rou asked.

"Nothing. Oh, and I'm not coming to anymore sessions."

"I kinda figured," Qiang replied. "You haven't been coming since before prom."

"Yeah, I just thought it would be polite to let you know."

"A little late, but appreciated," Rou smiled.

Thankfully, Aang no longer held onto the responsibility of attending after season practices and meetings with the track team. When the final bell of the school day rang, wherever Toph could be found was the place that Aang wanted to rush to. She usually waited for him by the pickup/drop off area so that they could let Kuzon know where they were going, but today she decided to have a little fun instead. She made her way to the school fence and waited for Aang to come looking for her.

It did not take long before she could feel his light footsteps approaching. When Toph was sure that he had spotted her, she left school grounds and began to walk along the side of the road. Aang followed immediately after her. As he came closer, her pace quickened. He then picked up his speed and she would do the same. Soon Toph had him chasing her down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. She knew that if he had wanted to he would have caught her by now, but that would not have been as fun! Her pace began to slow as she came upon their destination. She quickly pulled her back pack in front of her, which was completely devoid of any books at all. Instead she had packed her torn up old ball.

Aang grinned as he watched Toph dart off of the sidewalk and onto the grassy field where they used to play. She threw the ball out onto the deep green turf and kicked it down the field. Both of them chased after it eagerly, laughing the whole time. Aang reached the ball first and flipped it into the air with his foot before bouncing it on his head a few times. As the ball came down from his bald head, he returned it to the other side of the field. He made to run after it, but Toph grabbed his shirt and pulled him back as she propelled herself forward. Aang ran to protect his goal as she and the ball closed in on it. The first shot was made by a kick which Aang pushed away with little effort. Toph tried again with another kick, but Aang knocked it away with a kick of his own. Next came a punch that was swatted down and then returned. Toph grinned confidently when she realized that he had no intention of coming out of his goal anytime soon. She hoisted the ball into the air with her foot and waited for it to come back down. When it did, she stood ready in her horse stance. She took a strong step forward and attacked the ball as though it were any other opponent that got onto the mat with her. The punch sent the ball rocketing towards Aang's chest. In a fit of deja vu, Aang lowered one arm and raised the other in an arching form, launching the ball over his goal and off of the field.

"Hey!" Toph yelled. "Go get it!"

"You're the one who hit it!" Aang laughed.

"Are we going to have to go through this again, Twinkle Toes?" she asked with a grin.

"Bring it on, pipsqueak!"

Toph tackled him to the ground and they rolled over the grass laughing. When they came to a stop, Toph found herself in the familiar position of lying on top of her boyfriend with his heartbeat beneath hers. She smiled as she felt his fingers on her hair.

"When are you gonna learn that you can't take me?" she asked.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Aang asked.

Toph swatted his chest and he gasped for air a little before laughing again. She could feel his arms wrap around her waist as she lay on him in the grass drinking in his scent and the feeling of his heart alongside hers. Just like the last time she had found herself in this position with him she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, only this time it was for a different reason. Ever since the dance she had been wondering what would have happened if she had let him kiss her that day. Not that it really mattered now, considering where they were and all. But she still wondered.

As if he were reading her mind, Toph felt Aang lift his head towards her. Without even thinking about it she welcomed his lips as her hands rested on his chest. His heart was pounding just as fast as hers. She wondered if he could feel her as intimately as she was feeling him at that moment. As the kiss deepened, Aang sat the two of them up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand slowly moved down her back and began to caress her leg and she shivered. Not a bad kind of shiver, but like that tingling sensation she would get when she walked through the garden before the morning dew had dried. It was a good kind of shiver. His other hand lay at the small of her back just beneath the hem of her shirt and traced patterns delicately across her skin. Wherever he touched it was as though her skin was on fire.

Toph pressed herself deeper into the kiss as she held Aang tighter. Her heartbeat echoed in her head as she tasted him on her lips. A sudden rushing sensation struck her as he sucked gently on her bottom lip, leaving her lightheaded and wanting more. She did not want this to end. Aang's hand moved up her back and cupped her face. He gently pulled away from her and stroked her cheek.

"We should stop," he whispered breathlessly.

Toph leaned back from him and felt herself breathing heavily. That had been more exhausting than she would have thought possible.

"Why?"

"Well for one, we're in a very public place."

Toph's blind eyes shot open and she pushed away from Aang. Before she could remove herself from his lap however, his arms circled around her waist and held her in place.

"I didn't say you had to move," he said mischievously .

Toph knocked her head gently against his and rested it there. He was a lot more bold than she had given him credit for. As she sat there in his arms she found herself daydreaming about everything that had happened in the last year. All of the good times, bad times, and pointless times that they shared together and with their friends. Everything would be different next year though. Katara would be leaving for school, Zuko would be doing who knows what, Ty Lee would still be in her own school, and she would be alone. She would be alone because Aang would be gone. As much as she had accepted it, as much as she played it off like it did not matter how far apart they were, she knew that it was going to hurt. She still truly believed that they would be okay, but that did not change the fact that it would hurt when he was gone. She sniffled a little as she felt her eyes beginning to water.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aang asked quietly.

"What do you think, stupid?" she replied, trying to smile. "I don't want you to leave. I want you with me."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be a bad thing," Aang said. "I mean, the last time I left things turned out pretty okay, didn't they? You started going to school, met Katara and Zuko. And you won't have to sneak letters or . . ."

His voice trailed off as Toph's blind gaze continued to bore a hole in him.

"That's probably the most idiotic thing that you've ever said. This is nothing like the last time you left. Things are different now."

"I know. I just don't like seeing you like this."

"Then close your eyes," she suggested. Aang's laughter was a welcome sound after having been trapped in such depressing thoughts. "Don't worry about me so much, okay? Some times are just gonna feel harder than others. Some times I'll be perfectly fine. It kind of goes with the territory of any kind of distant relationship."

"You're talking about your parents, aren't you?"

Toph nodded.

"Most of the time it was easy to pretend I didn't care that Dad wasn't around, but sometimes it hurt so bad I couldn't stand it."

"If you're still trying to make me not worry, it's not working," Aang said.

"Oh, you really don't need to worry. You're not actually all that important to me," she explained. She closed her eyes and began to nod her head. "My days will go a lot smoother without you following me around everywhere like a little lost puppy."

"Hey!" Aang whined. "I'm a cute puppy!"

"Not really. Annoying yes, but cute? Not so much?"

Aang leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. He was going to miss her playfulness and her stubborn I'm-okay-I-don't-need-help personality. He would come back. He did not know when, and he did not know how, but he would definitely come back. He had managed to do it before, and he would do it again. Things just did not seem right without Toph being near him.

"Easy, Twinkle Toes," Toph said as she pushed away from him. "Aren't you the one who said we should stop?"

"We could go somewhere else if you want," he suggested seductively as his fingers gently rolled down her spine. He felt her shiver with anticipation.

"You need a cold shower," she grinned before kissing him again.

A/N: Kasamari has never written something so lemon-like, so please give him an honest review! By the way, this is probably the most mature kind of thing that will be found in this fic.


	51. Father to Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 50

Father to Father

The rain pitter patted down lightly upon the roof of the Bei Fong estate. Lao stood at the window of the garden staring out at his daughter and her boyfriend as they dipped their feet from the tiny bridge into the little creek. She looked so happy out there in the rain with him. Ever since that boy had come into her life she had become stronger.

_Perhaps not,_ he thought to himself. _She was always strong, Lao. You just never noticed it._

He could not deny, however, that Aang had given her the courage to say so. The young man had been such a positive influence on Toph, even if Lao had refused to acknowledge him at first. It struck him as odd how he could have been so against Aang when he was now so fond of him. Not that he would ever admit that. Lao saw it as his duty as a father to give Aang a difficult time. He also considered it to be one of the perks of being a father.

Staring out at them, Lao felt so comfortable with what he saw in store for Toph. She would be with someone who knew how to take care of his baby girl and allow her the freedom she so desired at the same time. He had to admit he was a tad bit jealous that this young man understood her so much better than he himself did, but he was starting to understand more each day. Sadly, that might not be the case soon. Lao feared more than anything that this next year would cause Toph to close herself off again. With all of her friends, save Ty Lee, moving beyond her reach, she may put that wall back in place. After finally coming out of that secluded place, it would kill Lao to see her go back.

As Lao stared out into the gray, yet pleasant rainy garden at his smiling daughter, Gyatso came into the room.

"Ah, Lao," he greeted with a polite bow. "I was wondering if by chance you have seen Aang this morning."

"He's out in the garden, actually," Lao answered without looking away from the children.

By the time Gyatso had joined Lao at the window, Aang and Toph had moved under the large tree by the creek. Aang was sitting with his back to the trunk with his arms wrapped around Toph who was leaning into him serenely. Gyatso moved to go out into the garden, but Lao stopped him.

"Let them rest," he said.

"I am sorry, but I must speak with Aang," Gyatso replied. "We have things to discuss."

"Can't it wait?"

"I am afraid not. He has been avoiding me far too long about this subject and it is about time we handled the situation."

Lao knew that it would be best not to drag this out. It would make the transition easier for everyone if he simply stepped aside and allowed Gyatso to pull Aang away from his daughter for a few minutes. The problem was that they just looked so content out there that he could not bare to see them parted.

"Is it really necessary for Aang to leave?" he blurted out. Gyatso turned to him with an unreadable expression in his storm gray eyes. "Gyatso, if it is an issue of money, I am more than willing to pay his tuition so that he can stay."

"That is a most generous offer, Lao, but such generosity should be given to those in need of it, not to those who want it."

"Gyatso, please just--"

"I do not wish to hear anymore of this," Gyatso said sternly. "You have been most gracious to us already, and I thank you for that, but such an offer is too much."

Before Lao could try to persuade Gyatso, Kuzon entered the room with Ty Lee in toe. She was bouncing around merrily looking around the house for Toph.

"Where's my Tophy?" she asked.

"She's out in the garden," Lao smiled.

Ty Lee bounded out the door leaving her father to join Lao and Gyatso. Having worked for the Bei Fongs for so long, Kuzon recognized Lao's tension signs as though he were reading a book. He did not know what the trouble was, but considering he was with Gyatso, he knew that it must have had something to do with their children. He smiled gently and clapped both men on the shoulder.

"Do you know what would do the two of you some good right now?" he asked. "You need some nice hot tea."

- - - -

Business for The Jasmine Dragon was slow that day. Only a few young couples were drinking in the window side tables when the three men came in out of the rain. A young lady that Lao did not recognize greeted them at the door with a warm smile. Her unruly brown hair was tied up in two braids that poked out from her head.

"Good day, gentlemen, and welcome to The Jasmine Dragon," she said with a bow. "My name is Meng and I will be your hostess and waitress today."

"Hello, Meng," Lao said. "Where is Iroh?"

"Master Iroh is in the kitchen," she answered. "He insists that he brew all of the tea for his guests. Would you like a window table or an inner table today?"

"They'll be sitting with me, kiddo," a familiar voice said.

Hakoda sat near the center of the room with a small cup of tea in his hand. He waved to the others and kicked one of the chairs out, inviting them to join him. Meng walked the men over and made sure that they were all comfortable before taking their order and heading towards the back.

"Miss Meng," Kuzon called after her. "Please let Master Iroh know that we are here."

Meng nodded politely before disappearing behind the swinging door to the kitchen.

"So what brings you guys out here?" Hakoda asked as he took a drink.

"We are in need of a distraction of sorts," Kuzon replied.

Gyatso let out a sigh at the comment. He did not need a distraction. What he needed was to talk to his son.

"When Kuzon suggested coming to The Jasmine Dragon, I was hoping that Iroh might have time for a game of Pai Sho," Lao said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Pai Sho?" Hakoda grinned. "I got something better."

Reaching down next to his seat, Hakoda pulled out a small leather case that he slid onto the table. He unbuckled the clasps and flipped it open to reveal a large collection of hand painted ivory tiles. He smiled broadly as the other men looked them over.

"Very nice," Lao said.

"Indeed," Kuzon agreed.

"Just had a long sit down with a couple of co-workers," Hakoda told them. "Wouldn't mind a few more games though."

"A few more games of what?" Gyatso asked.

"Mahjong of course!" Hakoda laughed. "Haven't you ever played mahjong before?"

"I have not," Gyatso admitted.

"It is not as refined a game as Pai Sho," Iroh said as he stepped up to the table with Meng. "However, it is a fun game to play with friends. If you would like, I would be glad to assist you with the rules."

"Thank you very much," Gyatso smiled.

"Meng, would you be a dear and check on the other customers for me?"

"Yes, sir," the girl smiled before doing so.

"So when do you hire her?" Lao asked as Hakoda began to shuffle and distribute tiles.

"She is an assistant to an old friend of mine," Iroh answered. "She works to help support her family and I needed the help when the shop became a little more well known."

It did not take long for Iroh to help Gyatso become familiar with the semi-complicated rules of the game. By the time the tea was ready and served, Gyatso barely had any questions to ask during play. As luck would have it, he had won the majority of the hands. Hakoda attributed it to beginner's luck while Lao gave credit to Iroh's fine teaching. Kuzon believed that Gyatso just had good intuition for the game.

"Katara is worrying herself sick over this valedictorian speech of hers," Hakoda said to no one in particular. "At least she's not stressing over exams this time."

"Zuko is more nervous about tripping over his robes on the stage," Iroh laughed. "It is hard to believe how quickly the years have passed."

"They are not our little boys and girls anymore," Lao agreed. "They've really grown. Especially Toph this year. Thanks to Aang, we have really been able to open up to each other. I would hate to see that end."

"Tsumo," Gyatso said as he laid his tiles down in victory.

"The winds have been favoring Gyatso all game," Iroh laughed as he sipped some ginseng tea.

"Yes, but the cardinals have been favoring Lao," Hakoda pointed out. "He's gotten 'em just about every hand."

Lao smiled at the statement. Many times he had been just behind Gyatso with a victorious hand, and he had even managed to win a few times. The wheels of his mind began to turn and formulate an idea. There was no guarantee that Gyatso would accept, but it was worth a try.

"I'd like to propose a wager," he said staring Gyatso in the eye.

"And what wager might that be?" Gyatso asked as he glanced at his newly dealt hand.

"Should I win this hand, you allow me to pay Aang's tuition for next year."

"No," Gyatso said flatly. "We have discussed this, and the matter is closed."

Gyatso drew his first tile of the hand and discarded a bamboo tile.

"Why are you so closed on this matter?" Lao asked as Hakoda drew his tile. "I do not wish to see the two of them dragged apart. Don't you think that it is about time that Aang was able to settle into a normal life instead of that of a nomadic anthropologist?"

Gyatso stared intensely across the table at Lao. Once again, Kuzon could feel the level of tension in the air rising.

"Is this an open wager?" he asked. "I believe Ty Lee would do well at that school."

Lao turned to Kuzon with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You always talk about how wonderful your daughter's school is and how it's a perfect fit for her. Why would you suddenly--"

Another idea sprang into Lao's head. An excellent idea that even Gyatso would have to agree was a good one. The only trouble was getting him to agree to hear him out.

"Perhaps a different wager," Lao said. "If I win, you have to listen to an alternative to leaving here with Aang."

Gyatso's eyes never left Lao's as he drew another tile. He placed a season tile down in the center of the table without batting an eyelash.

"And if I win, will you stop bringing this up? Please?"

Lao nodded in agreement as Hakoda picked up Gyatso's season.

"You guys are making way too big a deal out of this game," Hakoda said. "I thought you were trying to relax."

As the game continued, Lao paid close attention to every tile that Gyatso discarded. Based off of the collection that he had left on the table, he was once again trying to collect the four wind tiles to complete his set. Unfortunately, there was no way for Lao to tell how close Gyatso actually was to tsumo. Lao had already collected enough tiles to call riichi, but he did not want to cause anyone to second guess what he was aiming for. All he needed was one more cardinal and he would have the game won.

"I apologize for my comment earlier, Gyatso," Lao suddenly said. "It was rude and hurtful of me to say."

"Think nothing of it," Gyatso replied. "I completely understand why you felt the need to say it."

"Whether it was a good reason or not, it was still crossing the line to tell you how to raise your son."

As Kuzon placed a dot tile down on the table, Gyatso smiled across at Lao. He was just trying to be a good father to his daughter, and Gyatso could not blame him for that. It also did not help that Lao did not know what Gyatso was planning for his son. With a smile in his eyes, Gyatso drew the tile that he knew would be his last tile for the game.

"I never did intend to take Aang away from here, Lao," he said calmly. "Just so you know."

Lao looked up from his tiles to meet Gyatso's gaze. He watched Gyatso's hand lift a tile from his set and discard it to the center of the table. There sat the cardinal that would grant him victory for the hand. He turned to Hakoda, waiting for him to draw and discard, knowing that his cardinal would be blocked. Hakoda just smiled and slid the cardinal over to him.

"Tsumo."

- - - -

Aang and Toph tiptoed their way through the garden door. Usually Aang would make his exit over the garden wall, but since both of their fathers had been gone all afternoon and the house lights were off, he decided that it would be safe to walk Toph to her room. As they attempted to pass through the living room to get to the hall that Toph's room was in, the lights flickered on. Both Mr. Bei Fong and Gyatso were standing in the center of the room, apparently waiting for them.

"Uh, hi," Aang said nervously. He turned to Toph and whispered "Why didn't you tell me they were in here?"

"Aang, we need to talk," Gyatso said.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Aang asked. "It's kinda late and I'm tired."

"Sit down, young man," Lao ordered.

Surprised by the tone that Mr. Bei Fong had taken, Aang did as he was told. He and Toph sat on the couch as their fathers stood in front of them. Aang did not want to have this conversation yet. He was hoping he could have at least put it off until Katara and Zuko's graduation next weekend.

"I need you to begin packing your things at the dorm, Aang," Gyatso informed him. "We will be moving two weeks from now."

Aang hung his head dejectedly at the news. It was not that he had not expected it. He was just hoping that he would at least have the summer to spend with Toph and the others. He did not want to be taken away from them all so soon. Especially Toph.

"So where are we going?" he asked, not really caring.

"Once the rest of my things arrive from my last study site, we will be moving into the Behavioral Science wing of the University."

For a moment, Aang had thought he had gone insane. He stuck his fingers in his ears and wiggled them around, trying to dislodge anything that might have been affecting his hearing. He then looked at Gyatso again.

"Say again?"

"Your father is going to be working for the University, Aang," Lao repeated for him. "When I referred him told them of his experiences, they were eager to take him aboard as a field specialist. You'll begin attending the public high school in August."

"So what does that mean?" Aang asked, not daring to believe it.

"What do you think it means, Twinkle Toes?" Toph said excitedly as she pounced on him. "You're staying here!"

Aang worked his eyes passed the mass of black hair that covered them until he could see his father's face. Gyatso smiled happily to him and nodded that this was indeed the truth. He did not know how to react. At first he felt like laughing, and then crying. So he did all that he could with Toph squeezing his neck. He held onto her as tightly as he could as he laughed through his tears.

A/N: Mahjong is not all that complicated a game if you play by the most basic rules. If you want to learn to play, and see a complete set of mahjong tiles, Kasamari would suggest looking it up at wikipedia. Mahjong is one of Kasamari's favorite games, and he is excited to say he'll be getting a set _very_ soon!

On an unrelated note, Pahoyhoy has pointed out that all four nations were represented in this game. Kasamari also did not realize it as he was writing, but they are even lined up in the Avatar cycle!


	52. The Next Step Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 51

The Next Step Forward

Katara stood trembling outside the entrance to the auditorium with her speech in hand clad in a long black gown. The tassel of her cap tickled the left side of her face as she stared at the doors. How was she going to get up in front of all of those people? She never had trouble giving speeches in class, but this was the whole graduating class and their families! All of the deans were going to be present, her father and brother, all of her friends, and the whole rest of the auditorium was going to be filled with strangers that she had never even met! Her hands began to quake more furiously at the thought.

"Are you ready, sis?" Sokka asked, with Suki on his arm. She replied with a quiet squeak that he interpreted as a no. "Look, you're gonna be fine. Just try to relax. Worse comes to worse, you'll just embarrass yourself in front of the whole school."

"Thanks, Sokka," she said. "That's just what I needed."

"You'll do fine," her father reassured her. "Just go in there and know that we're here with you."

Katara walked into the auditorium, straight through the double doors and towards the stage. The faculty members were still getting things arranged, so she took the time to look out over the room. Nearly all of the seats were empty for now, but soon they would be full. The anxiety was getting to her. She knew that Sokka had meant well, and her father's words did help a little, but Katara was still beyond nervous.

Everything began to blur, and her breath became short. She wanted to run into the bathroom and just scream at the top of her lungs. This was crazy! What was she thinking? She couldn't give a speech in front of the entire graduating class! She should have stepped down and let the next person in line be valedictorian. She needed to get back outside. She needed to get away.

"Is everything alright, Katara?"

She turned and inhaled deeply, causing her to become dizzy. A strong hand grasped her shoulder and held her steady. The piercing eyes of Headmaster Boqin were watching her.

"I don't think I can do this," she said.

"Calm down, my dear," the old man soothed. "I have every confidence in you. I have heard some of your other speeches and they were marvelous. Full of strength. Your words have inspired a lot of students here, Katara."

"Only in small classrooms," Katara mumbled. "I can't stand up in front of all of these people."

Headmaster placed his hand on top of Katara's head and stroked her hair. It reminded her of how her Gran Gran used to calm her back when she was young.

"Katara, your strength comes from your heart," he said. "Trust in it, and you will be fine."

Headmaster Boqin made it sound so easy. So much so that she almost believed that it would be. Staring out over the open auditorium once more, she decided that she could no longer stand to be there on stage. She left the building as quickly as possible and made her way across the street to the campus theater, where the graduating class was gathered to receive their ceremony instructions.

Glancing over the sea of black caps inside, Katara found a bare head near the back that she knew would be Zuko's. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded and his head nodding. She chuckled lightly to herself at the image. Only Zuko would be able to fall asleep standing up just before his own graduation. She rubbed his arm gently and he opened his eyes.

"Hey," he smiled through a yawn.

"Hey yourself," she grinned. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Zuko looked himself over. His t-shirt and jeans were still right where he left them, so he was fairly certain he was dressed.

"I don't think they'll be coming to get me for indecent exposure."

"Your gown, you goof."

Zuko sighed as he bent down to the floor and lifted the black dress. He gave her a pleading look, but she only folded her arms and gave him that look. With another dejected sigh, he pulled the gown over his head.

"And the cap," Katara said. Zuko did as he was told and she smiled at him. He always did look good in black. "Now everyone can see just how smart you really are."

"I feel like an idiot." Katara smiled weakly as she straightened his gown and placed his tassel to the left. Something was bugging her, and he knew it. He reached up and took her hands in his. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

She stared into his golden eyes and she felt the tears start to come. With an enormous effort she choked them back and spoke.

"I can't do it," she told him. "I can't give my speech."

"What? Why not?"

"I just can't," she explained.

Zuko bowed his head. He wanted so much to laugh, but he knew that it would only trouble her more. What was she thinking? Of course she could do it. If she could save him, then she could do anything. He looked up at her one more time as Dean Cheng called for everyone to take a seat from the front of the theater. Holding her hands tighter in his own, he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, you can."

- - - -

"I still don't see why you won't let me tell them," Aang said as he climbed the stairs to the second seating level.

"'Cause it'll be more fun if it's a surprise," Toph replied as though it were obvious. "I got it all planned out, Twinkle Toes, so don't ruin it."

Aang followed Toph as she pushed through the crowd and cleared a path. Mr. Bei Fong had told him that Kuzon would not be with them at the ceremony and that he was trusting Aang with the care of his daughter. Aang could only smile at Mr. Bei Fong and promised not to let him down. Considering how much the man had held him in disdain, Aang was both surprised and a little proud of how much Mr. Bei Fong trusted him now.

"Slow down, Toph!" he called.

"Hurry up, Twinkle Toes!"

Toph forced her way to the front of the crowd and pressed herself up against the railing. She could feel the graduates filing into the building to stand in front of their seats. She smiled when she found Katara and Zuko's vibrations and squatted down on the ground. Aang came up behind her and leaned over her figure to rest on the railing.

"There they are!" he said excitedly. "Katara! Zuko!"

Toph grinned and waved, hoping they noticed she was there with them. Apparently Katara was going to need all the support she could get with the shaky way her vibrations were coming in. As the graduates took their seats and the deans began their welcoming speech, Toph tuned out and tried not to fall asleep listening to them talk. Unfortunately, it was a losing battle.

"Hey," Aang's voice whispered in her ear. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Katara's speech is next."

Toph stirred a little, shaking the sleep from her body. How long had she been out? Who cared as long as she had not missed this part. It was all she really cared about anyway. What did Katara have to say to everyone? She felt her friend's footsteps climb the small stairs to the stage and plant themselves behind the podium. The already silent auditorium felt that much more still and quiet.

"Commencement," Katara began. "The end of one thing, and the beginning of another. We have all worked hard to get to where we are today, and--"

Katara looked out at the sea of faces, and her anxiety returned with a vengeance. She felt her mouth go dry as she saw all of those eyes completely fixated on her. She tried to speak, but her voice would not come. She looked back down at her speech, but could no longer read the words. Breathing was starting to become difficult, and then . . .

"You go, Katara!" Toph's voice screamed, filling the entire auditorium. "Whoo!"

That one outburst was enough to shake Katara back to her senses. She looked up into the stands to see Toph grinning from ear to ear, and she smiled. She waved up to Toph and Aang before taking in a deep breath. Setting her eyes once again on her speech, she held it up for everyone to see.

"I could stand up here and read you this speech, but I'm not going to," she said. She took it firmly in both hands and crumpled the sheets of paper into a tiny ball before setting it down on the wooden pedestal. "For the last few months, everyone has been telling us that the world is full of infinite possibilities for us, but we all know that that is a lie. The only possibilities in life are the ones that we make for ourselves. The ones that we set before ourselves, and the ones that we leave ourselves open to.

"I see a lot of faces here today that I have known for years. Three years ago when we all came to this school, we were given the freedom to pursue our interests, study for our education, make new friends, and even join clubs or organizations. From the choices we faced and the decisions we made, we slowly began changing. Some of us have changed for the better, some of us not so much. Some of us are still in the same place that we've always been. I have seen some of us change into completely different people. Through the years we've all gone through the gradual changes that led us to the people that we are today.

"All of our lives we are going to be faced with changes. Whether these changes come to us as good or bad, we have the strength to face them, and the strength to change and grow with them. No matter what anyone says, the world is not full of infinite possibilities. We are."

The students and faculty rose to their feet in a standing ovation. Toph and Aang screamed until their throats were sore, and then screamed some more. Katara returned to her seat shaking hands and receiving congratulations and applause the entire way. As the cheers and applause slowly died down, the Headmaster and deans proceeded with the ceremony by calling upon each of the graduates to come forward and receive their diploma.

Standing outside in the sun with her diploma in one hand and Zuko's hand in the other, Katara let out a sigh of relief. It was over, and she had made it. Her family and friends gathered around them, patting them on the back and hugging them tightly. Katara was not sure if this was the happiest day of her life, or possibly the saddest. After all, she was going to medical school after the summer ended.

"I am proud of you, my boy," Iroh was saying to Zuko.

"Yes, congratulations," Azula agreed. "You've finally achieved something that I did last year."

"Why do you always have to do that?" Zuko asked. "Why can't you just pretend to be nice for five seconds?"

"Hey," Aang said. "Isn't that Ty Lee over there?"

Toph searched for Ty Lee's familiar, bouncy vibrations to find them standing extremely close to another pair of familiar vibrations. So close in fact that they seemed as though they were connected.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Toph asked.

"Wow," Zuko grinned. "I didn't know Rou had it in him."

"Hey, Bubble Brain!" Toph called out to her.

Ty Lee's face broke away from Rou's and she offered everyone a wide grin. The newly graduated martial artist turned three different shades of red as she pecked him on the cheek one last time before joining her other friends.

"What's all this about?" Toph asked with a cocky half smile.

"Well, Daddy said he wasn't coming to graduation, so I decided to take advantage," Ty Lee answered.

"Of the situation, or Softy?" Toph laughed.

"Hey!" Ty Lee giggled. "He was the one asking if he could come visit me at school next semester. He's so cute!"

"And what did you tell him?" Aang asked.

Ty Lee just smiled as everyone else put two and two together. Toph knew that unless it was explained to him, Aang would never realize that they had interrupted her giving Rou her answer.

"Let's do something," Katara interrupted. "Something big. Something we'll all always remember."

"Way ahead of you, Sugar Queen," Toph replied. "We're going out to celebrate right after Geek Boy's wedding."

"Geek Boy?" Sokka whined.

"If the shoe fits," Suki laughed.

"So what are you planning?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could all go out to one of our summer homes," Toph said. "Just us, the beach, and a whole mess of fun!"

"Sounds good to me!" Katara grinned. "Is it okay, Dad?"

"I don't see why not," Hakoda answered. "As long as it's chaperoned."

"You don't mind, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Not at all. Just look after Azula to make sure that she does not get into any trouble."

"You won't have to worry about that," Azula replied. "I won't be going. There is far too much work for me to be doing rather than go to some beach for the summer."

"Stop being such a pain," Zuko ordered. "Whatever it is that you're working on can wait."

"No, Azula is right," Iroh said. "We must get her things moved, then I must teach her how to properly make tea, and then I will have to show her proper hostess etiquette so that she may help me out in the shop."

Azula glanced back and forth from her uncle to her brother. It was time to chose the lesser of two evils.

"A beach house vacation doesn't sound so bad."

And don't anyone worry about us," Toph told them. "Dad won't let me get that far away from home without Kuzon, so we'll have at least one responsible person with us."

"Hey!" Katara interjected. "I'm responsible!"

"We gotta party big!" Toph continued. "I want to celebrate everything! Katara and Zuko's graduation, Sokka and Suki's wedding, me taking over the Martial Arts Club, and of course Aang's not moving so--"

"What?"

"When did this happen?"

"Seriously?"

The group could hardly contain themselves as Aang and Toph recounted what their fathers had said. Katara wrapped her arms around Toph and Aang and congratulated them on their good fortune. Zuko rubbed Aang's bald head and then smacked him for not saying anything sooner. Toph listened as her friends carried on about the summer that lay ahead. She thought back on everything that had happened in the past ten months, all she could think was one thing.

"All in all, it's been a pretty darn good year."

Never End


	53. Closing Announcement

My friends, it has been a long and fun road, and it has been my honor to have been joined by so many. "Gradual Changes" is the very first work I have done from start to finish, and I credit that achievement to all of my readers. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your reviews and support. I would like to especially thank kasplosion for her dedication to beta reading my chapters for me and helping me to eliminate some of the small, distracting errors that are often found in these longer works. I prostrate myself in gratitude before you. I would also like to thank my sister Pahoyhoy. As you all probably know by now, it is her death threats that help motivate me.

Now I'll get on with the part you've been waiting for. "Gradual Changes" is officially over, but don't cry! Look forward to the continuation of this story, soon to begin under the title "Summer of Change." I look forward to seeing you names on a brand new review board and hope to maybe see a few new ones as well. Be sure to stop by my profile page for further details. I'll be seeing you soon!


End file.
